Vengeance for the Innocent
by Wife of Jason Voorhees
Summary: Dawn is an abused child who finds herself seeking refuge in the lair of Jason Voorhees. While the killer undergoes the trials of becoming close to a human, his obsession for Dawn leads him to destroy more souls than ever planned. Despite what some actions may insinuate, Jason will never live as a true hero. Takes place after Freddy vs Jason.
1. Night Savior

Immense dread overtook six-year-old Nadine's body as she gently rocked back and forth on her wooden swing. Her long, brown hair hung limply down her back. Her innocent, hazel eyes stared straight ahead.

It seemed to be a peaceful, May night. The wind blew soothing sensations all around, and the crickets sang their bedtime melody.

But little Nadine Valentine knew that the approaching summer would not bring any joy to her. She felt something deep within the trembling confines of her terrified heart. This was going to be one of those nights when her mother would be working late at the hospital and would not come back until it was all over. Little did she know that she wasn't the only one out there that had that sense gripping them.

A presence was watching her with curiosity from somewhere in the dark woods that stretched behind the little girl's house. Nadine might have had a feeling that she had a visitor, but there was no fear in that at all. It was like they shared a connection even though they had not met yet.

Instead, Nadine's fear was all directed at her stepfather striding across the backyard towards her. He had nicely groomed, blond hair and a posture that would make every gentleman proud. He carried that alluring essence which could lead one easily straight into a trap. He stopped in front of Nadine and gave her an expression upon his smooth face that looked to be caring. He patted Nadine on the head. A hidden darkness inside him froze the girl in her swing. Naive though she was, this little girl knew that it was all just an act. She shivered at the thought of what was about to come next.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said in that fake, fatherly voice of his. "It's kind of late to be out here swinging, isn't it?"

Nadine just sat there, silent, secretly wishing that the darkness engulfed her and took her away from the impending torture.

He reached out and pulled her off the swing. Nadine's heat began pounding heavily, joining the rhythm of the heartbeat somewhere behind her as if they were one. He grasped her hand and began leading her towards their two-story oak wood house.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he told her.

When he said for them to go to bed, he didn't mean in separate beds or even that she was supposed to go to sleep. Nadine began whimpering softly and tried to persuade him to change his plans.

"I'm really tired tonight," she said with a pleading tone. "Can't I just go to sleep?"

By now, they were heading for the staircase. Her stepfather merely chuckled at her plea as if it were a joke.

"If you can stay up until 10:00 swinging, how tired can you be? Besides, I haven't shown my _love _for you in a long time."

He clearly emphasized on the word love. Nadine's breath caught in her throat. But luck was in store for this bundle of innocence.

Before the night was over, her stepfather would never be able to hurt her again.

* * *

He placed Nadine down on her bed and stared at her with that twisted desire of his burning in his soul. She wasn't his _real_ daughter after all, and he felt that he had to give her the love she deserved.

The room was nearly pitch black, but he had done this so many times that he could do it in his sleep. Nadine just froze there like a timid rabbit, knowing that she could never stop him.

He sat down beside her and began caressing her head, her shoulders, and then a little further down underneath her nightgown, where children should never be touched.

Nadine was sobbing inside. She hated the sharp coldness of this man's hands upon her chest. But her stepfather had complete control, and he couldn't care less what she was feeling.

"Calm down, dear, you know you like it," he said cruelly.

He was just moments away from going even further. A movement resounded in the hallway. It sounded heavy and very determined.

Nadine heard the footsteps and stared at the door in response. Even though she was crying, a part of her was saying that she wouldn't have to endure this much longer. Her stepfather was too engulfed in his perverted actions to hear anything or even care if Nadine had faded out to something else.

The deep footsteps stopped right outside the door. The little girl's terror over this experience gradually started to fade.

The door did not just swing quietly open. Instead, it was torn from its hinges and thrown aside like a tiny piece of scrap wood.

What appeared in the doorway was the hand that would be responsible for the stepfather's demise.

Nadine stared in surprise at the over six-foot-tall greatly built figure that stood before her. He wore ragged clothes and a hockey mask that covered the front of his blackened head.

Unknown to the two, this was Jason Voorhees. He towered in front of them, an embodiment of the storm of vengeance.

Nadine could feel his heavy drawn breaths and sensed that his was the heartbeat that had been sounding as he watched over her outside.

Her stepfather by now had whipped himself towards this forceful intruder. But he refused to take his hand from Nadine's special place. A rage emanated from within Jason at this bastard. This man was one of the many that defiled the innocence of children.

The children were, after all, a deep portion of Jason's soul.

* * *

Everything that happened next was rapid, but seemed to progress in slow motion. Jason stomped purposefully toward Nadine's stepfather. He coldly burned his gaze of hatred into the man's shocked form. The stepfather yanked his hand away from Nadine and struggled to pull himself away along the bed, but Jason had already seen enough. He reached out with one powerful hand and grabbed the man by the arm, holding it in a bone crushing grip.

For a brief moment, Jason turned his head toward little Nadine. A comfort shone in his eye to tell her that everything would be all right now. The young girl remained there and didn't appear frightened at all, as if sensing what he was telling her.

Her stepfather screamed as Jason dragged him along the floor out into the hall. His arm was already shattered by Jason's hold on it.

When they were out of the room and out of view of Nadine, Jason held the stepfather high in the air by the neck. He wanted to stare into the terrified face of the man who had molested this little girl ever since she was three.

The man squirmed with little avail. Jason bashed his fist through the man's ribcage and right out the other side. Jason held the victim's warm, bloody heart on its exit. Blood gushed out of the stepfather's mouth and chest. A majority of it spurted onto Jason's mask and front.

Not one trace of emotion sparked from Jason.

_No mercy! No mercy!_ screamed a voice inside him.

Jason was not satisfied with just ripping out his heart. He hated this man so much and felt like he deserved even worse. The heart still beating in his palm, Jason crushed it, squeezing and squeezing, until there was nothing left but blood and a few remaining traces of arteries. The blood vessels resembled strings of red coated spaghetti.

He dropped the few remains onto the floor and yanked his hand out of the gaping hole in the stepfather's chest. The lifeless molester toppled down and lay on the floor sprawled out like a grotesque dummy.

Jason's glare of fury still did not cease. He began stomping the body violently with his foot. He crushed and dug into the flesh, beating this man into oblivion. Blood sprayed everywhere like a fountain and the cracking of bone pierced the air.

_Make sure he's dead! Kill him! _**__****Kill **_him!_ the voice continued to order.

Jason's heart pounded uncontrollably. The killer did not stop until Nadine's stepfather was nothing more than a pile of mush consisting of pools of blood, shattered bones, and flattened organs. If the molester had realized the wrongfulness of his actions, it was now too late.

Jason then let forth a sigh of satisfaction and headed toward the bedroom doorway to see Nadine.

Pieces of organ tissue and blood were caked into his boot, but he knew that they were come off on their own eventually.

Nadine had sat frozen on the bed while Jason was slaughtering her stepfather. The horrific death throes shaking the house certainly were frightening her. But, shockingly for such a small child, she was secretly happy. She occasionally brushed off her slender shoulders to try and get rid of her stepfather's violating touch.

Nadine took in tiny shuddering breaths, while listening to Jason heroically saving her from her tormentor forever. She whimpered only a tiny bit when the noises stopped, and Jason reappeared in the doorway. She saw a new gaze upon him, one of sympathy and tenderness. She cocked her head with wonder at her savior and almost smiled when he tilted his head too. The two exchanged glances for what seemed to be a long time.

Nadine had never seen this powerful revenge seeker before, but his spirit had always existed inside her heart. Every time she had groaned and cried during her stepfather's cold-hearted groping, she had been unconsciously wanting justice.

Jason wouldn't have minded staying there for awhile, but he knew that he had to go. His task of vengeance was never finished.

Nadine watched as he quickly ran his gaze over her to make certain she was okay. Jason then strode away, disappearing into the night. The young girl picked up her stuffed cat for continued serenity. She slowly got up from the bed and walked to the window, waiting for her mother's return.


	2. Dawn

Dawn Peterson peered out at the rolling stretches of woods that passed by her window. The landscape all around the moving car, with its thick green late spring foliage and blue sky, filled her with a feeling of peace. The clouds soared high above the trees, their appearance reminding Dawn of cotton candy.

Little Dawn was eight years old, and this was her first time out with her father, James, since her mother had died. She lay back against the seat and her face grew serious as she remembered when she had first heard about her mother's death.

* * *

Her mother's passing had occurred when Dawn was at school. It had been a Wednesday, Dawn recalled. Her dad had told her the news as soon as she had jumped in the car when he had arrived to pick her up. The excited shouts and laughter of the Crystal Lake Elementary School children had carried throughout the air. She could still hear her friend, Sarafina, calling goodbye to her as she had headed to her father's car.

Dawn had said, "Hello, Daddy," in her usual sparkly way. Her golden blond hair shone as an outward sign of the cuteness of youth, flowing down to her pink backpack slung over her shoulders. She was wearing a long-sleeved, lavender blouse and blue jeans, despite the really warm April weather.

There was a reason for this. Dawn had to cover as much of her skin as possible at school, so she wouldn't have to explain the bruises covering her arms and legs.

James did not ease into telling her at all, simply stating without emotion, "Dawn, your mother is dead."

Dawn had first whimpered in shock while her fragile mind was still comprehending those horrific words. Her trembling eyes stared at her father's rigid form, who was wearing a dark green T-shirt and torn, black jeans.

"Dead?" she stammered out in a tiny voice. "Daddy, what are you talking about?"

Her father did not respond, but his unwavering demeanor showed that he wasn't kidding.

Dawn broke into a wave of grieving sobs. Tears poured out of her eyes like a mourning waterfall. She had grabbed her hair and slumped over onto the dashboard.

James had then started the car and driven home with a cold deafness to his daughter's crying.

The young girl had begged for him to tell her what happened. She was slamming herself back and forth, crushing her backpack against the seat.

"Tell me! Tell me! Why is she dead?! She can't be! _Mommy, no!_"

James thought that sensitivity to the grief of a child was a waste of time. He had reached over and grabbed her trembling head so roughly that she had cried out in pain. He jerked hard at her hair and yanked a few of the blond strands out.

"That doesn't matter," he told her harshly. "She's dead, and she's not coming back. Crying about it won't do any good. If I can handle it, so can you. So shut up."

Dawn had tried with all her might to stop crying, but this was her _mother_. Shouldn't it be appropriate to be sad? She grew sick trying to hold all of her sobs in.

James pulled up in front of their home in upstate New Jersey. He halted the engine and glared furiously at the little child still mourning over the death of her mother. Children like her irritated him to no end. If he hadn't had been so reckless when he was twenty, he wouldn't be dealing with this problem.

With one cruel hand, he slapped the fragile girl, and she gasped in shock. The blow was so hard that Dawn almost slammed her head against the window.

"When I say shut up, I mean_ shut up_! Don't make me hurt you even more than I have to."

Dawn whimpered like a puppy that didn't know what it had done wrong.

"What did I do, Daddy?" she cried.

"Get inside!" he demanded.

She sobbed with a reeling confusion and jumped out of the car, making a beeline for the two-story, red brick house. After all, she had nowhere else to go. At least during _that _time, she didn't.

* * *

That memory haunted Dawn's innocent mind even now as they headed for a weekend vacation in the Crystal Lake wilderness. Oh sure, there were many instances of her father beating her, but that one seemed to stick out in particular.

She turned her head to watch him focus hard in concentration at the dirt road ahead of him. He looked as if there was something that would quickly jump out at them.

Dawn smiled at him with all the happiness she could conjure up. Her life, so far, had given her no reason to be truly joyful towards a man. James didn't seem to notice and maintained that intense stare as he passed the Crystal Lake sign. Dawn sighed and stroked the tiny, sleeping white kitten that was perched on her lap.

"We'll be there soon, Princess," she whispered to the animal. "This is our first time camping. Won't it be fun?"

To herself, Dawn prayed that everything would go well, that this vacation wouldn't be just another routine occasion of punishment by her father. She began humming softly to the kitten to keep the little, white bundle happy.

James instantly jerked out of his trance as if constantly eager to crush the little girl's spirit.

"Hush up, girl. That cat is sleeping fine enough without you singing to it."

Dawn wanted to protest, but knew it wasn't worth the trouble. Her father would always win. She instead brought up another subject.

"Are we almost there, Daddy?"

James grunted and scratched his thick, dark hair before returning his hand to the wheel.

"Yes, we are. About five more miles."

An old dilapidated house appeared on Dawn's side, and she turned to look at it. She inhaled trembling breaths when she saw the scene in the clearing to the side of the residence.

There were about five doghouses that she could see. Chained to each one was a howling, skinny dog. Most of them were labradors of some kind, but one looked to be a sympathetic Basset hound. One labrador appeared to be digging frantically at the dirt as if hoping that there would be even a few crumbs of food buried there.

Dawn's heart beat with pain for these poor animals, and she pulled her kitten closer to her.

"Daddy, look!" she cried, "Look at those poor doggies! Can't we go and help them?"

James turned his head for a quick look, but appeared oblivious to the sad situation.

"Those are not our dogs, Dawn. It's none of our business what's happening to them. Just ignore it."

His voice contained no sorrow whatsoever. Tears formed in Dawn's pathetic, blue eyes.

"But can't we at least…" she began.

Her father cut her off without caring.

"I said _no!_ Mind your own business!"

Dawn braced herself for the impact of him striking her, but nothing happened. James couldn't seem to hit her when he was driving. She was safe for the moment.

She whimpered mournfully for the sad dogs that were getting farther and farther out of view._ How can I have fun when nobody's helping those doggies over there?_ Dawn thought helplessly.

She slumped down in her seat and said a little prayer, this time for the dogs so that they would be all right.


	3. Guardian of the Animals

The fading sunlight indicated that evening was fast approaching the Crystal Lake wilderness. The forty-year-old trapper, Brandon Auckland, carried the last of that day's kills to his shed in the foremost corner of the clearing.

Two dead rabbits and a raccoon were slumped over his broad shoulders. He grinned at the thought of the control he held over these creatures. Any innocent animal would be gravely sorry if it found its way into one of his many traps.

The mournful howling of his dogs carried over to him as he stored and preserved the dead animals in his shed to work on in the morning.

_Stupid mongrels_, he thought. _What do they want now_?

His coldness kept him from knowing, or even caring, that the dogs were withering away out there. It would not be long before they dropped dead from starvation if somebody didn't do something. Brandon wondered why his dogs didn't simply eat each other for food and save him some future trouble.

_Maybe they're not close enough to each other,_ he figured heartlessly. _I could move them so they're less farther apart._

He finished his task and stomped with frustration out of the shed toward where his labradors and basset hound were crying for any scrap of food that they could get.

One of the labradors, a bony chocolate brown one with several gashes on her body, was whimpering and pulling even more frantically at her chain than the others. But the chain was so tight, that the dog only choked loudly with every strain to get loose.

Brandon approached the dogs angrily and glared at them with a stare that preceded something even more evil than what was awaiting him.

* * *

Off at a distance in the trees surrounding Brandon's clearing, Jason was watching the suffering dogs. His eye that was normally filled with hatred and rage towards so many, softened to a pool of grief for this torture that he was witnessing.

It was the same sympathetic look that appeared toward the little girl that he had saved from molestation last night. Jason released heavy shuddering breaths and anger towards this suffering that reminded him of his childhood.

His mighty hands balled into stone cold fists of rage.

He knew one thing; The person responsible would not live to see another day.

* * *

"You're choking again, aren't you?" Brandon gruffly asked the chocolate labrador as if it wasn't already obvious.

The poor animal began coughing so deeply that she threw up streams of phlegm.

For no comprehendible reason whatsoever, Brandon grabbed the chain holding the dog and yanked at it very severely, causing the cold steel to dig deep into the labrador's neck.

The dog howled and whined in unbearable agony as the wicked trapper continued to jerk harder and harder at the chain. The other dogs cried in terror when they saw what was happening. They knew that it would soon be their turns.

The basset hound buried himself into his doghouse to avoid the pain of watching. The other labradors barked violently at the man torturing their companion. Brandon's face was wrenched in a state of relentless fury at the helpless dog's gasps for air.

The chain was cutting very deeply into the animal's flesh. Trickles of blood were seeping out with every agonizing howl for help.

* * *

That did it. Jason's rage burst forth when he observed the man hurting this creature in front of him.

His fury was stronger than the human he was watching by as much as three-fold. He couldn't understand why this scene infused more anger in him than usual.

Jason clutched the machete tightly in his hand and headed quickly towards that one person he saw, the one committing an abusive act that didn't make any sense.

* * *

The labrador's life was slowly giving out. Air was not reaching the defenseless animal's lungs.

Brandon was getting closer to delivering the final yank, when a forceful hand grabbed his neck and pulled him away from the dog. The chain loosened, and the labrador started inhaling much needed breaths.

Brandon's hand dropped the chain, and his eyes bulged in surprise. He was turned around to face his punisher.

He seemed to be weakened at Jason's overpowering gaze of pure hatred. Brandon began punching Jason futilely in the chest all the way up until he felt the blade of the machete cut into the front of his throat.

He gargled and choked on the blood pouring forth from his severed windpipe, but Jason made sure that he didn't slash all the way through Brandon's neck; He didn't want the bastard to die just yet.

Jason hurled the man still gasping from his slashed throat onto the ground. He set down the dripping red machete and turned to one of the labradors. It was a golden one held by the longest and thickest chain there was.

Jason reached down to the barking dog, grasped the end that was attached to the doghouse, and squeezed without much effort until it broke. The dog let out a relieved cry as Jason then crushed the part that was wrapped around her neck.

A spark of softness shone in Jason's eye at the animal. Brandon's sputtering cries were still taking place behind him. Jason picked up the chain and stomped back to the writhing form of Brandon dragging himself along the ground.

He stood over the trapper with menacing authority and grabbed him again, holding him high in the air, just like he had done with the stepfather.

Jason drew the chain back and whipped it violently straight at Brandon's leg. He possessed so much power and force that the man's leg was sliced off with one strike. The severed limb went flying and bounced hard against the side of the house.

Brandon could only scream in sheer pain and horror. Jason whipped the chain at him again and again, slicing off his other leg, both of his arms, and the flesh of his chest. The body parts and tissues went every which way, and blood gushed everywhere from Brandon's body.

Jason then delivered the final blow. He reached back and cut off Brandon's head with one more powerful lash of the chain. The head still had the dog abuser's open-mouthed face of terror. It rolled along the ground before eventually coming to a stop.

Jason heaved the body down and stood there waiting for his teeming rage to subside. He made his way to the dogs who were still barking madly at everything that had been going on.

The golden labrador that had already been freed was tugging at the chain of the chocolate one, who was still whimpering from the pain that had been inflicted upon her. Starting with that one, Jason broke the chains holding the rest of the dogs, one at a time.

The labradors changed their barks from those of fear to those of resounding joy. Excited by the scent of fresh blood, they dashed off hungrily to consume the chunks of their former owner's flesh.

But the basset hound remained shivering with fright inside his doghouse. He didn't know what to make of their violent protector.

Jason peered tenderly in at the intimidated dog. He couldn't leave the animals knowing that this one was still afraid. He reached in and carefully picked up the hound, so as not to accidentally hurt him in any way.

The dog trembled a little more but gradually calmed down as Jason stroked his back affectionately. Animals had no need to fear Jason. They were the main living things that did not judge him at all.

The basset hound let out a sigh, snuggled against Jason's ragged clothes, and became relaxed enough to suddenly realize that he was hungry. The dog barked eagerly and Jason put him down to eat with the others while there was still some food left.

Jason gazed with satisfaction at the dogs feeding like ravenous wolves upon his latest victim's carcass. The animals were finally safe.

As the night darkness began to wash over them, Jason strode off into the woods. He remembered seeing a car, probably full of more idiotic trespassers, heading for his territory.

Besides protecting and avenging the purely innocent, those that reminded him of himself, Jason knew he had to also continue to keep his home safe from unwanted intruders.

Carrying his machete still caked with Brandon's blood, he made his way through the stillness of the night in the direction the car had gone.

* * *

Dawn sat by the warmth of the campfire that her father had just built. Princess was once again curled up on her lap, purring contentedly.

Dawn and her father had arrived in the Crystal Lake woods about an hour ago. Dawn had immediately wanted to run off and explore her surroundings, but James had yelled at her that it was getting too dark and that she had to stay and help him set up the campsite.

Now she sat resting from the many chores that she had done, brushing off the dirt from her denim dress. James sat across from her gulping down his fifth beer can.

The little girl's face held an expression of anxiety. She knew that when her father got drunk, a severe beating for her was most likely on the way.

He stared at her and said in a voice full of drunkenness, "Do you want to know how your mother died?"

Dawn began breathing heavily. He was finally going to tell her, even if he was drunk.

"I chopped her head off," James stuttered, with no concern that he was saying this to an eight-year-old girl.

Dawn let out a gasp that startled the kitten on her lap, who meowed in surprise.

"_What_?!" she shrieked. A grin crossed her father's face.

"That's right. She was acting all crazy and doing stuff I didn't like, so I let her have it. I waited until you were at school, took a huge blade, and chopped her head off. You should have seen the look on her face before it happened. It was hilarious."

Dawn was hyperventilating so hard that her delicate chest felt like it would explode.

"No! You're lying, Daddy! That's not true!"

James's face changed to a frustrated frown.

"Don't call me a liar. It is true. You want to know where I got the idea? You ever heard of Pamela Voorhees? Well of course you haven't. You're just a clueless child who doesn't know about anything. She was a psycho woman who killed a group of people working to reopen the camp that used to be not too far from here back in 1979. I think it was because she was avenging her son, Jason, that drowned in the lake in 1957. Some stupid reason like that. She finally got her head chopped off by the only one still alive. And you want to know what happened after that?"

He stopped to watch Dawn's reaction, seeming to be entertained by the child's body convulsing with shock and her face containing a gasp of fear. Princess was becoming nervous by Dawn's response and leapt off her lap, running inside their tent.

James continued his fear-inducing story.

"Legend has it that Jason didn't drown, instead seeing his mother get killed and continuing her path of revenge. I believe he's still around here today, killing every trespasser in his path. Who knows, maybe we'll meet him during our weekend here. Would you like that?"

Dawn finally erupted into a state of torment.

"Stop it, stop it, Daddy! You're scaring me! None of that's true! You didn't hurt Mommy; there's no mean man killing people around here! Tell me you made it up!"

She jumped up from the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably. James also bolted up from his spot, but he was instead contorted into a feeling of senseless anger.

"I said don't you call me a liar, you little brat! I'm the adult, and I know what I'm saying! And you know what?! I hope Jason does find us and slices you up into little pieces while I just stand there and watch!"

Dawn shrieked in unbearable panic. It was only a matter of time before her father inflicted his drunken beatings upon her, which were ten times as severe as his normal ones.

But instead he headed for the tent and grabbed the kitten that was trying to go to sleep on Dawn's sleeping bag. She let out pathetic meows and struggled to get away.

"What are you doing with Princess?! Put her down! She didn't do anything!" Dawn screamed.

"I thought I'd punish you for your insults in a way a little different this time," James said coldly.

He turned around and aimed the squirming kitten directly at the campfire. He wanted to see if he could make the fatal throw from where he was.

The child's screams begging for her kitten's life echoed throughout the forest, piercing every ear in a five-mile radius but affected one in particular.

It wasn't long before a rustling and heavy footsteps sounded in the bushes near their campsite. The two of them focused all their attention on the kitten's fate and didn't pay any mind to the new presence.

James drew the meowing kitten back a little in preparation for the throw. Whether the cruel act that he was about to do was because of his drunkenness, a coldness that always existed in his heart, or both, wouldn't matter in the end.

Dawn let out a final screeching wail and was about to rush forward to assist her helpless pet, when James sent the kitten flying toward the campfire flames.

Right at that moment, a huge figure burst out from the bushes and stopped right in front of the flying kitten's path. He caught the tiny animal in his mighty hands and held her against him.

The kitten seemed to breathe a sigh of immense relief. James and Dawn both gasped in unison.

Standing right in front of James, holding the kitten securely and dominating their campsite, was Jason Voorhees.


	4. Escape and Recognition

James was not at all expecting this. He had planned for the tiny kitten to be scorched to death in the campfire flames—not saved by this man who had suddenly burst out of the darkness of the night. What shocked him even more was that this was Jason Voorhees, the killer that he had just told Dawn about.

Behind Jason, Dawn screamed in fear and took off running into the nearby trees. He had no desire to chase after the little girl; instead, he locked on the next object of his wrath: James.

"Oh my God!" James finally yelled and sped off in the opposite direction as that of Dawn.

Jason patted the kitten still in his arms and slowly set her down on the ground. Princess let out a tiny meow and scampered off into the bushes.

He walked over to where he had placed his machete and picked the mighty blade up. He had temporarily set it down so both hands could be free to rescue the kitten. The light of the campfire reflected in the blade's steel as he held it firmly and marched off into the woods after James.

The killer was in no hurry. He knew that he would find that man eventually.

Someone twisted enough to attempt to murder an innocent little kitten did not have even a remote chance of surviving.

* * *

Dawn was crying and screaming in horror, running as fast as her tiny legs would allow her. She had no idea where she was headed, but all she knew was that she had to get as far away as possible.

The man back there that had caught her kitten had to have been that Jason guy that her father had mentioned to her. He certainly had looked big and powerful enough to be him.

Panic-stricken thoughts raced through her mind._ What is he going to do to my Princess?! What is he going to do to me?! _

Dawn did not know that neither one of them was in any danger. She did not have even one worry or thought about her father.

Branches scratched at her slender bare legs, and the ground felt rough beneath her sandals. They were slowing her down greatly, so she kicked them off and kept running. Her heart kept pounding in her chest and ears.

After about what seemed like an eternity, Dawn stumbled and fell face down right into a pile of dirt. She cried out in pain, laying there for a minute as the dirt was smudged on her dress and exhaustion swept over her. The little girl finally pulled her head up to see where she was. She was lying on the sandy shore of the lake. Her blue eyes took in the luminous sight of the full moon high in the sky before her.

She pulled herself up and fought to brush off the dirt and grass that were buried in her long hair and covering her dress and face. She began breathing frantic gasps and whipped her head back in the direction from which she had come.

Only silence and the occasional hoot of an owl greeted her.

* * *

The calm wind sent eerie gusts blowing through the branches of the trees.

James was knelt down behind the tallest bush that he could find. The gripping panic of the moment had snapped him out of his drunken haze. But he was still the cold-hearted man who was only concerned with getting his own skin out of the woods alive. It was obvious that he didn't care whether or not his own little daughter lived or died.

His breathing halted when he saw Jason appear in front of the bush that he was hiding behind.

Jason began scanning his surroundings intently for any sign of life from James. Mr. Peterson tried to crouch down even further and remain as quiet as possible, hoping that Jason would eventually give up and move on.

Princess popped out from behind James and froze when she spotted him. He turned to see the kitten staring timidly at him and made slight movements in an attempt to shoo her away.

Princess seemed to sense that Jason was nearby, looking for this very man that had tried to burn her not too long ago. The kitten instantly knew what side she wanted to be on. She moved closer to the hiding man and meowed as loud as she could.

James gulped with overwhelming anxiety and looked to see if Jason had heard the sound.

Of course he had heard it. He turned his head toward the bush that the meow had come from and focused on it.

James tried not to give himself away, while at the same time attempting to quiet the kitten.

"Shoo, shoo. Go away, you annoying creature. Shut up, or I'll take your voice box out," he whispered harshly.

But Princess wasn't going to let herself be pushed around by this wicked man anymore. She started meowing over and over again, making her cries clear enough to carry to Jason's ears.

He clomped over to James's hiding spot and spotted him just in time to see him smack Princess. The kitten cried out in shock and darted closer to Jason.

James could tell that the hulking giant became even angrier than he already was.

"Oh crap!" James shouted, leaping up and running for his life yet again.

Jason carefully stepped over Princess and continued his vengeful pursuit.

* * *

Dawn waited on the shore of the lake to see if Jason would come bursting out of the woods to attack her anytime soon. As time passed and nothing happened, she crept closer and closer back toward the woods. She wanted to see if Princess was still all right. She wasn't sure if she was more worried about Jason or her dad hurting the kitten.

Dawn breathed a deep sigh that she had held in for a long time.

She suddenly screamed when a figure jumped out of the trees and grabbed her. She began struggling and crying out as the man tightly held her.

"Be quiet!" ordered the man's voice. "It's only me."

Dawn stopped moving and saw that it was James, though she still had no reason to completely calm down yet.

"What's going on?" the small girl whimpered. "Who was that man that was holding Princess? Did he hurt her?"

James didn't have time for the girl's pathetic concern for her pet.

"That man was indeed Jason Voorhees, the one that I had told you about. And I would best assume that he has already crushed her tiny white body until there was nothing left of her." He actually smiled wickedly at that last sentence, knowing deep down that it was a lie.

Dawn sobbed with all her might and pounded her head on her father's flannel shirt.

"No! No!" she howled. "Princess!"

He clamped a hand over her mouth and yelled at her to shut up, but Dawn couldn't stop her mournful cries.

Suddenly, Jason rushed out of the woods towards them, ready to slaughter the man that had lived longer than he had wanted.

"You again!" James shrieked.

He dashed out of the way toward the lake, dragging the terrified little girl along with him.

"Daddy, where are we going?!" Dawn screamed.

Her body was tilted backwards as James pulled her along. She could clearly see Jason stomping closer and closer to them. He was almost within reach of plunging his machete right through both of them if he wanted to.

James halted right at the lake's waters and spun around to view Jason only about a foot away from them. He then did something that would forever vanquish his role as a father to Dawn.

He held the little girl up before him and shouted, "Kill her instead!"

Dawn couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"What?! No, Daddy, don't! Don't let him hurt me!" she begged at the top of her lungs.

But before either Dawn or Jason could do anything, James hurled his daughter as hard as he could into the dark lake waters. The small girl screamed all the way and hit the surface with a resounding splash somewhere near the very middle of the lake.

James smiled in satisfaction. His reasoning was that Jason would go after the more vulnerable of the two of them and kill her while he could make his escape.

He fled and disappeared into the darkness while Jason was still staring in shock at what he had just seen. He saw little Dawn crying out for help as she struggled and splashed frantically in the water. It was obvious that the child didn't know how to swim. A pang of recognition and sympathy struck Jason's heart.

He pictured himself undergoing that same experience many years ago—so helpless and scared, fighting not to have his life claimed by the merciless murky depths of the lake.

A wave of anguish swept over Jason as he quickly turned his head in the direction that James had gone, and then back to the child crying for help. Oh, how he would have loved right then to go after that evil man that had done so many heartless things and butcher the life out of him in a horrendous, gory display of X-rated violence.

But there was a more immediate task at hand to be done.

* * *

Dawn's arms were getting weaker by the moment, and her cries were more breathless. Her fragile body did not have the strength to maintain the struggle to keep her head above water.

"Please, somebody!" she screamed weakly.

She caught a glimpse of a large figure moving urgently towards the lake before she finally disappeared under the water's surface.

The darkness of the water surrounded her with an intensity that sucked all the air out of her lungs. The poor girl tried with all her might to get back up to the top but to no avail. Her exhaustion and lack of swimming ability made it almost impossible. She fell deeper and deeper until her bare feet touched the lake bottom. She looked up to see that the surface of the lake was barely in sight.

If they couldn't be washed away with the water, the little girl's tears would be drenching her face. Her lungs were about ready to burst from the deprivation of oxygen.

Dawn closed her eyes and prepared for her death. She tried to picture at least one happy memory that had happened during her eight years of life. She was surprised at the only thing that stood out in her mind. It wasn't of her father, her mother, or even of Princess.

It was a clear-as-day image of Jason.

She didn't know why, but there was something about him that made him the one being that she was thinking of while she was drowning. This experience was actually making the small girl think more logically than before when she was running away.

_That man saved my Princess,_ Dawn thought. _Does that mean that he cares about her? Is he a kitten lover like me?_

She just slightly made out something in the water getting closer to her, but she felt that it did not matter anymore.

_I'm as good as dead, _she figured. _Nobody wants to save me. If my father hates me, then everybody else does too. _

She sat as best she could on the lakebed and waited for the end.


	5. Brutal Punishment

As soon as Dawn's head was just about to disappear below the lake's surface, Jason snapped into action. He rushed into the lake with long and urgent strides. He knew that he would have to take care of James later. Right now, he had to rescue Dawn before her life slipped away in the dark waters.

The child's head vanished into the lake, and Jason's did the same. Jason didn't have to try too hard to get to the bottom to grab the girl. His heavy weight easily pulled him down.

The murky water may have made it hard for Dawn to see, but it didn't affect Jason's vision one bit. He strode rapidly along the lake bottom in the direction of the tiny struggling figure that he could see gradually sinking down. Their hearts pumped simultaneously and released waves of urgency toward the other. Jason reached Dawn just as she had reached the bottom and sat there appearing as if she had given up and was waiting to die.

He noticed that Dawn just slightly opened her eyes and barely glimpsed him before she closed them again and started to collapse. Jason burst forward and grabbed her in his arms, gently, but securely holding her exhausted body against his chest.

The lake fish seemed to move aside in obedient rows on both sides of Jason as he carried the girl back to the open air. Soon, Jason emerged from the lake and fresh air flooded his and Dawn's senses.

The small girl let out a tiny whimper and rubbed her head a little on Jason's tattered jacket. Jason peered down at her and smiled with relief child was still alive. He wasn't too late. He tenderly brushed her long, blonde hair out of her eyes and started carrying her off into the woods towards his home.

* * *

James by now was getting almost as exhausted as Dawn. Unaware that the child was being rescued by Jason, he was wandering around in the forest trying to find his campsite. His flannel shirt and jeans were already scratched and dirty. He almost felt guilty for what he had done to Dawn, but he quickly shook it off.

_It's survival of the fittest,_ he told himself. _That's why the young ones are always the victims._

He finally found a worn dirt path and began following it, hoping it would lead him back to the camp and his car.

_If I can just get back in time, I can make it out alive_, James thought. _Too bad I had to sacrifice Dawn to do it. I guess only one of us will survive._

He was at least right about that. Only _one_ of them would survive.

* * *

Jason brought Dawn into the room that he had occupied as a child. He headed over to the small bed on one side of the room with its old worn out sheets which had obviously been there since the 50s. A bookcase stood near the bed containing his favorite books that his mother had read to him before he went to sleep. He didn't know how to read them on his own, but he recognized the pictures.

The room contained a damp musty smell mixed with the scent of hidden decay. Cradling Dawn carefully with one arm, Jason reached down to his bed and pulled back the blanket.

He could feel her little body slightly shivering against him and knew that he needed to get her warm so she could sleep more peacefully. He slowly set her down on the bed and brushed off some of the moisture from her dress as best he could. Once she woke up, he would get her some new clothes. Jason understood that she couldn't keep on wearing the same ones like he could.

He pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in like he remembered his mother doing to him so many years ago. There was one more thing that the child needed. He reached across her under the sheets and picked up a teddy bear. He stared at it softly for a moment and placed the bear near her chest.

While still being asleep, Dawn pulled the stuffed animal closer to her and held it tightly. A thin, weary smile crossed her slumbering face. A rare happiness beamed inside Jason's heart. Many people didn't know it, but Jason still had one beating inside him for the little ones like Dawn.

He tilted his head and stroked the girl's hair and the teddy bear's head. A thought that had temporarily been put on hold struck his mind.

_That man that had hurt her and the kitten was still alive,_ Jason remembered.

He peered at Dawn tenderly and could tell that she would be asleep for awhile. There was plenty of time to complete the vengeful mission that was already overdue. Jason patted her one more time before heading outside to claim that twisted excuse for a life that was James.

* * *

It had been almost ten minutes since James had started following the path. His weariness was slowing him down more than he had planned.

"Once I get out of here, I can do whatever I want and never have to worry about that annoying child or her stupid pet ever again," he said to himself.

While talking, he nearly tripped over a hole in the middle of the path. He stumbled and quickly regained his balance. A pain entered James's foot, and he muttered to himself.

"Stupid nature. What idiot would want to stay out here anyway?"

He headed to the side of the path and bent down to rub his foot. When he stood back up, he spotted the dim light of the dying campfire flames of his campsite off in the trees. He grinned triumphantly.

"It's about time," he cried to nobody in particular.

James hurried as fast as his pain-induced foot would let him. The campsite emerged closer and closer in his view. He could see his car off at the far side of the clearing. It looked like he was going to make it out completely unpunished. That is, until Jason stepped out of nowhere right in front of him.

James yelled in surprise and halted in his tracks. His car was only a couple of feet away from him, and yet there was a doubt in James's mind saying that he would never reach it. The two shared a stand-off that seemed to be endless. James finally backed off a little bit, but couldn't escape the reach of Jason's boiling hatred for him.

He tried to fight off his fear and instead said almost casually, " So, you must have killed that little, brat daughter of mine already. You had to have cleaned her blood off you already too. Am I right?"

Jason erupted at that remark. He would make utterly certain that Dawn would never have to be tortured by this monster James again.

He burst forth and grabbed James's neck with one hand. James gasped and made pitiful attempts to fight back, but like with all the others, it was pointless. His futile resistance against his destined fate would only prolong his agony even more.

Jason flung James onto the ground, clutched one of his legs, and began dragging him along like a rag doll. James scratched frantically at the terrain and continually struggled to pull himself out of Jason's grip.

His seized leg wouldn't even budge in the slightest, for Jason was at least ten times stronger than him. His body was forcibly dragged and bounced along the rugged earth. Sharp pain from the many inflicted cuts and scrapes shot through him.

"Please stop!" James begged loudly. "Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"

But Jason just kept focusing on his destination and completely ignored his pleas. James had totally destroyed any tiny chance for his mercy when he had thrown Dawn into the lake.

Speaking of the lake, that was where Jason finally stopped. He stood there and listened to the howl of a coyote giving him the go-ahead for his next action. He turned to James who was already battered and bleeding from the lengthy drag that he had experienced. Jason clutched James's head with both hands, picked him up, and began to slowly squeeze.

He pressed down into his head just enough to hear the crunch of bone and feel the blood on his fingers, but not quite hard enough to end his life. James howled with the utmost agony. He could feel the massive bleeding in his brain.

He hoped that he would die instantly and was shocked to find out that he was not that lucky. Jason took him closer to the lake and plunged the front of James's body into the water. James suffered from a brain bleed and the complete cut-off of air. The water near him turned a deep red from his blood. James fought and fought, pounding the water and thrashing helplessly with his hands.

Jason responded by holding him even further down into the lake and staring at him with a penetrating gaze. James was choking and drowning in his own blood. He was about ready to pass out when Jason yanked him out of the water and hurled him on the ground yet again. James did not have even one ounce of strength left. He was no longer the tough controlling man that he thought he was. He started vomiting up water, blood, and even little pieces of his own brain tissue.

While he was doing that, Jason had walked off a little ways to collect his machete that he had set down before rescuing Dawn. He then sauntered back over to James to finish the brutal punishment. He watched satisfactorily at James gurgling and moaning with the sensation of his brain, literally, about ready to burst.

Jason lifted the dying man up and, starting at James's chest and working his way down, sliced and sawed a blood-spurting line down the front of his body. James's still beating heart, within his fractured ribs, and his warm, oozing stomach and intestines were completely exposed. He was in a horrible state of unimaginable dissection.

Flesh peeled off the injured areas and stuck onto the blood covering the machete. The blade had not yet penetrated through any organ until Jason wanted it too. James was wailing with the physical pain that contained the intensity of a hundred knives.

Finally, Jason was ready to erase this scum off the face of the earth. He drew back the red soaked machete. The last thing that James saw was the powerful blade rushing at his face, red, and then black. Jason had plunged the machete all the way through his brain. Pieces of the organ coated the blade's tip.

He hurled James's dead body up into the air and watched it smack into a tree before falling to the ground. Jason looked the body over with a sense of confirmation and pulled the parts of James's brain off his machete.

The lake waters flowed, and the coyote howled again as if pleased by this long awaited punishment. Jason then walked off and left the soul of James to make its way into Hell.

* * *

Dawn awakened to find herself in a dark room that she had never seen before. She still felt groggy, so she clearly hadn't slept that long. She slowly lifted her body up and peered around the room with curious young eyes. The room appeared to be about the size of her own, though it was too dark to clearly make out that much of anything.

She saw the dim outline of a bookcase, a rocking chair, and a closet door. The small girl rubbed her head tiredly and tried to remember what had happened. She could see herself running as fast as possible, from what she couldn't recall, maybe from her father. Then the most memorable event entered her mind.

She remembered her father throwing her into the lake and running off to let her drown. Tears filled her eyes at that recollection, and she buried her face into the teddy bear that she was still holding.

"Why, Daddy? Why?" the little girl cried. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Dawn continued sobbing until she remembered something else. She was not dead. Somebody had obviously saved her.

_That large man that I saw before I fell asleep_, she thought. _It had to have been him. Who was he?_

She pulled her head away and saw the teddy bear's head wet with her tears. Dawn was confused about how she had obtained the stuffed animal, but her child instincts told her to keep it for security.

She ignored her still present exhaustion and forced herself to climb out of the bed. Her small legs quivered with each step she took. She gradually made her way toward the doorway and stopped. A strong odor suddenly entered her nostrils. It was too much for her fragile system. Sharp gags escaped her throat.

Dawn should have kept going, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she started toward the source of the smell. She was certain that it was coming from the closet. She clutched the teddy bear for comfort and reached her tiny hand for the closet doorknob. Her face clenched in extreme revulsion.

_What kind of child like me keeps their room so smelly?_ she wondered.

Dawn grabbed the doorknob and jumped back when it instantly swung open. She looked inside the murky space and screamed like she had never screamed before.

Inside the closet were piles and chunks of dead bodies. All teenagers, all staring lifelessly at her with their mindless blank eyes and open mouths of horror. She could see teenage girls with savagely shredded, blood-soaked clothes and some that wore no clothes at all. Pieces of their naked flesh were slashed or ripped off, revealing their damaged, bloody organs and ruptured blood vessels.

On the shelf were the heads of a few teenage boys. Still attached at the bottoms were their severed arteries, tendons, and the beginnings of their windpipes. A couple of the heads were so old that most of the flesh and blood had dissolved.

Her innocent eyes forcefully took in all this death that she had never thought existed. Bodies with slashed throats, bodies with gaping holes in them showing the absence of vital organs, bodies with missing limbs, and the severed heads of the teenage boys staring accusingly at her.

_Why does he allow you to live and not us?_ they seemed to say.

The child dropped the teddy bear to the floor and dashed off out of the room, leaving the dismembered remains of teenage flesh, most of it having been massacred fairly recently, to continue to stare after her.

Her tired legs screamed with agony, but they were overpowered by the ear-shattering screams bursting from within her. Dawn's throat started to turn raw, and her lungs felt like they would collapse at any moment.

But she did not stop. She burst out of the house, tripped, and landed on something mushy and hard. The little girl picked herself up and began screaming again when she saw that she had fallen on the corpse of a woman appearing to be in her early twenties. Her body was totally decapitated, cold blood and her remaining insides covering her so much that it was difficult to tell who she once was.

Dawn was horrified and forced herself not to throw up at the woman's blood and chunks of her intestines that were now covering her dress. She couldn't bring herself to touch them, so she just left them there and started running twice as fast as before.

The hard ground greatly bruised her bare feet, her wet hair whipping every which way, and her heart and lungs on the verge of exploding, and yet that was nothing compared to the decay and carnage that were all around her.

Many more dead teenagers and adults were strewn everywhere, their lives brutally ended because either they had trespassed where they shouldn't have, or because there was no innocence inside them when they were alive. Dawn couldn't bear to look at them anymore and shut her eyes until she was far enough away from the house that there was no more death that she could see.

The dark woods now surrounded her. She spotted a tall figure appearing off to her left. Jason had finished the task of murdering James and was on his way back to watch over Dawn until she woke up.

He was surprised to see her running and screaming right past him, disappearing amongst the underbrush. He stared after her and realized that she must have seen all the dead bodies that he had placed around his home.

He knew that it was too much for a little girl to see and should have tried to hide them, but he didn't plan on her waking up so soon. In Jason's mind, he also felt that what he was doing was right and didn't feel the need to clean up after himself.

A loud rumble sounded up in the sky. Jason looked up and realized that a storm was on the way. He turned back to where Dawn had gone and wondered what to do.

_Children don't like storms,_ he thought.

The small girl may have been terrified of him at that point, but he couldn't have her out there in the storm all by herself.


	6. The Storm

Dawn could hear the low rumble of thunder up above her and felt even more fear at the thought of a storm approaching. She stopped running and collapsed to her knees, every ounce of breath becoming difficult to take.

The child had no energy left to scream and remained there on the ground trembling at the sounds of a storm steadily growing closer. Dawn never liked storms, and the past anger of her father at her because of it didn't make it any easier.

A part of her wished that she had stayed in the shelter of the house, but those horrendous images of countless corpses plagued her mind and blocked out that tiny desire.

She fought to remember the killer that her father had mentioned before totally abandoning her. Dawn knew full well that he had told her the man who was responsible. The overwhelming terror kept her from coming up with a name.

A huge earth-shattering boom rumbled in the dark sky and startled her so much, that she cried out and fell down. Rain started to shower down upon her in large droplets. They made the sounds of pebbles when they hit the ground.

She was totally soaked once again in seconds. Dawn sprang up like a terrified rabbit and ran as fast as possible to seek any kind of shelter from the storm.

She searched frantically for the campsite among the swaggering rain-bathed foliage. After a few minutes, Dawn found herself dashing out right in the middle of the clearing where she and her father had camped.

She instantly hurried over to her father's car and whimpered in frustration when she found it to be locked. She looked around and spotted the tent.

Surprisingly, it was still standing even as the wind blew strong gusts at its fabric. Dawn ran over and bent down to peer inside to make sure it was safe.

The girl turned around and started to cry, "Prin…," before a mighty flash of lightening illuminated the clearing.

She screamed and sped inside the tent. Her pink sleeping bag lay before her and she crawled quickly under the bag's blanket.

The child buried herself inside and pulled the covers tightly over her head. She used her last bits of energy to cry helplessly as the storm raged all around outside the tent.

She worried greatly about Princess after not seeing her anywhere near the campsite. Dawn closed her eyes and prayed that this nightmare would soon be over.

* * *

Jason moved along after Dawn, not at all inhibited by the storm now in its full intensity. It actually increased his drive to go forward.

He stopped for awhile to make sure that she wasn't hiding anywhere close by. A voice sounded in his mind, clearly resembling that of his mother's. She was always there inside him to guide him and to increase his motivation.

"Go to their campsite where you first found her and that evil man", her voice said. "A child usually hides somewhere that's familiar to them. Right?"

Jason nodded slightly. He remembered this from back when he was, physically, a child. He used to hide in places that he recognized from those bullies that were always trying to hurt him.

The voice replied, "Right. Now go and find that child before someone else like her father can."

Jason nodded again and set off in the appropriate direction.

He knew his way around these woods far better than anyone. It wasn't long before he arrived at the campsite. He noticed that the tent was about ready to collapse from the violent thrusts of the wind. Small cries from inside found their way through the storm to his ears.

Jason rushed over to the tent and yanked open the flaps. A small bundle was shivering in one of the sleeping bags. He recognized the scared sounds to be those of Dawn.

The rain and wind pelted into the tent and caused her to poke her head out from under the blanket to see what was going on. She screamed immediately when she saw Jason bend down to head into the tent after her.

_The killer! He's that mean man who hurt all those people!_ Dawn cried in her mind.

She pulled her head back under the covers and tried to crawl as far down into the bag as she could.

_Maybe if he doesn't see me, he'll go away,_ her child-like logic told her.

She found herself to be wrong when she felt the hard tug of Jason's hand on her sleeping bag.

She struggled pitifully as the bag was pulled along with her still in it. Jason dragged it out of the tent just as the camping structure submitted to the brutality of the storm and caved in.

He didn't enjoy getting her out so forcefully, but there was no other way. If Dawn was anybody else, he probably would have bashed her hard against a tree while she was still in the sleeping bag and shattered her skull like he had done to a teenage camper back awhile ago. That was not too long before he had faced one of his nemeses, Tina Shepherd.

He gently set the bag down and saw that Dawn was still too terrified to move from within the blankets. He sighed almost impatiently and reached in for her.

Dawn continued crying and squirming when Jason found her arm and began to slowly pull her out of the bag. The small child finally realized that she was completely fragile and could do nothing to stop this powerful man.

She remained motionless and Jason tugged her all the way out. He held her tiny form up with both hands and examined her curiously.

Dawn suddenly snapped out of her submissive phase and smacked Jason on his mask in an attempt for him to let her go. Jason made no response.

If the most powerful tries of men did nothing to stop him, then this slap from a child was nothing more than the touch of a butterfly. Dawn smacked him again and cried in pain.

She had hit him too hard for her delicate hand, and blood trickled forth from her small knuckles. Jason stared sympathetically at the redness washing away on the girl's hand from the rain.

He carefully set her down so he could caress it and make it better. But Dawn took that caring opportunity to take off for the bushes.

Jason just stood there, confused and a little insulted. She still did not understand that hurting her was not his intention.

He actually became frustrated and stomped after her. He couldn't leave her alone, even if it meant taking her with him against her will. Like murder, kidnapping was another task that he could do without a second thought.

He grabbed the child just before she was about to crawl into the bushes. Dawn clutched onto one of the bush branches trying to resist, although she knew that it was hopeless.

A startled meow arose from nearby and she replied instantly.

"Princess!"

The terrified kitten had buried herself into the bushes for refuge from the storm.

Now she dashed out in alarm at the new movements. Jason looked over at the kitten and loosened his grip just enough for Dawn to jerk away.

She ran over to the meowing bundle that was Princess and picked her up in her arms. The storm was still raging violently, but the child seemed to ignore it and began rocking the kitten back and forth trying to comfort her.

Jason observed this cute scene going on in the middle of the pouring rain. A part of him hurt inside that he cared about the child and she wanted nothing to do with his attempts to keep her safe.

He didn't show it, instead turning away and heading off a little bit to stare off into the wet darkness. He waited for his mother to speak to him again and tell him what to do.

He wanted to explode with frustration, but there was no suitable person around to take it out on.

Finally, something happened that would be the answer to the dilemma.

* * *

Jason moved closer to one of the tallest trees nearby and began to beat it in aggravation. Dawn looked up from petting Princess. She tilted her head in confusion at what he was doing.

He pounded the tree trunk again and again while the child simply watched the chunks of bark flying everywhere.

Unexpectedly, the most massive bolt of lightning imaginable lashed out from above and struck the tree that Jason was hitting. The powerful voltage surged through his body and sent him flying over to where the car, that had once belonged to James, was parked.

The tree cracked in half and was knocked down to the ground. Dawn screamed as Jason smacked into the side of the car and allowed the electricity to course through him.

His body shook from the extremely high voltage that would have been enough to kill anyone else. But of course Jason wasn't anybody else.

While he was waiting for the electricity to cease, Dawn was struck with something else. The memories that had been held down by her fear had been awakened by this unexpected event and rose to the surface.

Dawn remembered Princess being saved from a fiery death by this man who was now being electrocuted. She saw herself drowning and the images of him standing out in her mind right before she waited for her death.

Then the ultimate realization came to pass. This was the man who had saved her. These memories of the heroic acts that he had done flashed before her, and she started sobbing at what was happening to him now.

She set Princess down and rushed over to where Jason was still convulsing against the car.

"No, No!" she cried, "Are you okay?!"

Jason stared at the girl with surprise at her sudden change of feelings. She actually was worried about him after the bolt had struck him.

She obviously didn't know that he had been electrocuted many times before and that it was nothing to him. In fact, he felt reinvigorated.

He stood up straight after he had finally stopped quivering. The child was crying and shaking with grief for him.

Jason made sure that the electricity in his body was gone before he reached out a hand to her and touched her trembling face tenderly.

Dawn didn't run off again, instead asking, "You're not dying, are you?"

Jason shook his head in reply. The small girl gradually calmed down.

"Wow, you must be strong," she said.

She giggled at the sensation of Jason's hand caressing her cheek.

"That tickles," she laughed.

Jason stopped and started to move his hand away. He wasn't used to pleasant responses towards him.

But Dawn grabbed it and held it on her face.

"That's a good thing," she told him. "It doesn't hurt."

Jason continued stroking her head and a peaceful feeling blossomed inside both of them. The storm around them seemed to melt away. After awhile, the rain began to cease and the thunder grew dimmer as the storm passed.

Jason cocked his head when Dawn yawned loudly and hugged his legs in a tired embrace.

"I'm ready to go with you now," the child said softly.

She nuzzled against him and fell asleep. Jason reached down and picked her up in his arms, always being as gentle as possible.

"Good boy," his mother's voice told him. "Take care of the little children. We can't trust anybody else to do that."

Jason nodded and started to head back toward his home. He felt a furry touch against his legs and looked down to see Princess rubbing against him.

She meowed as if to tell him not to forget about her. Jason cradled the sleeping Dawn on one shoulder and slowly picked Princess up with one hand.

He placed the kitten on top of the child and carried them both off into the woods.

During his way back, Jason paused for a bit to watch a raccoon feed on the body of James before moving on.


	7. Grisly Findings

Police lieutenant Cameron Jayden drove along the winding dirt roads of the Crystal Lake wilderness. He was new to the Crystal Lake police force, but had been a lieutenant on his former one for over five years.

His qualifications were perfect when he was interviewed for the job when the previous Crystal Lake lieutenant had, disappeared, while on duty. Cameron was at the strong age of thirty and determined to prove that the same fate would never befall him.

Seated next to him in the passenger seat was five-year-old Shauna Haley. She was tiny, even for her kindergarten age.

She had shoulder length dark blonde hair, the same color as Cameron's, and hazel eyes teeming with cuteness. He had gotten permission to take the child from the Sheltered Waters foster home for a police ride-along during one of his regular shifts.

Not having any children of his own, Cameron wanted to be a role model to these poor longing foster children and get them out of that place once in awhile to show them the world. His heart had reached out in particular to this extra fragile girl and not just because she was the youngest one of the home.

Ever since she was born, little Shauna had been diagnosed with a heart murmur. Anything too traumatic or stressful could wreak havoc on the small girl's vulnerable heart.

His desire was to take Shauna away from the anxiety of being cooped up in the home and out to experience some joy. The child's safety was not even a matter of concern when he had brought the idea up to his police captain.

His daily police duties only consisted of boring traffic stops and the occasional out of hand drunken party by those rowdy teenagers. All of it he could handle with his hands tied behind his back.

There would be times when he didn't have to deal with anything and would just drive along enjoying the outdoor landscape. He hoped today would be one of those days with Shauna there.

There hadn't been any serious crimes around here for years, except for the bloodbaths committed by the town's legendary Jason Voorhees. Cameron still couldn't understand why the police force he was on seemed to be so intimidated by this guy.

Instead of going after him, they simply kept all the residents in town as much as they could and told any travelers to head through the Crystal Lake woods as fast as possible while on their trips. After all, Jason hadn't headed into the town itself, yet.

Cameron shook his head with disgust at the thought. If he had his way, he would show that he could take down this Jason himself. He didn't understand why his police force was made up of such cowards.

"Look, doggie houses, but no doggies. Where are the doggies?"

Shauna's small voice snapped him out of his frustrated thoughts. He turned toward the tiny girl who had her head pressed against the window, looking curiously at a house on her right.

Cameron slowed down to look in that direction and immediately recognized the house. It was that of Brandon Auckland, the trapper that had been in run-ins with the police before for trapping animals out of season.

Cameron was also struck with curiosity of why the five dogs, that he normally saw howling away in the backyard, weren't there. An eeriness seemed to loom over the trapper's house.

"Well, why don't we go find them?" he said to the child, while masking his concern. "Maybe they're playing hide and seek."

Cameron stopped the police cruiser in the dirt driveway of Brandon's house, next to the man's old pickup truck. Shauna grew excited at the idea of finding some dogs to play with.

She jumped out of the car and cried, "I hear the doggies!"

When Cameron got out, he heard them too. But the barking wasn't coming from anywhere outside, but instead was inside the house.

Strange, he thought. Brandon never lets his dogs inside. The child dashed up eagerly to the front door and jumped up to grab the doorknob.

Cameron quickly rushed over and touched the girl's hand gently to stop her.

"It's not nice to just run into someone's home without asking," he told her. "We knock first."

The police lieutenant rapped on the door a couple of times. No answer, but the continued barking of the dogs.

"Brandon, are you home?" Cameron called.

His reply was the sound of crashes coming from where the kitchen was. Cameron tried the door and found it to be unlocked.

He headed into the house with Shauna racing ahead of him.

"Shauna, wait!" he said, but she was already inside the kitchen. Cameron stood in the kitchen doorway and stared in surprise at the sight inside.

The kitchen was a complete mess. The table and chairs were knocked over with food spread all over the floor. The pantry door was open, revealing torn bags and chewed open cans.

Brandon's basset hound had his head half-way into a bag of potatoes, chewing on one while the others rolled around past his feet. Two of the labradors were playing tug of war with a pork chop. The third was vacuuming up random pieces of food from the floor.

The only one not consuming all the food in sight was the chocolate labrador, who was sleeping peacefully on the kitchen rug. The blood on her neck, from the wound that Brandon had inflicted, was all dried up now.

Though Cameron couldn't figure out how these dogs were having a party right in front of him, the sight was like heaven to tiny Shauna.

"Doggies!" she screamed with delight.

She rushed over to the basset hound and began petting him excitedly.

"Brandon!" Cameron called again, "Where are you?"

There was still no indication that the man was home. He headed to the kitchen window and peered outside into the yard.

He couldn't believe it, but he thought he saw the redness of blood coating patches of the grass. Cameron left innocent Shauna to make friends with the dogs and ran outside.

He stood and surveyed the yard intently. He noticed that the chains usually holding the dogs captive to the doghouses were broken, not simply unfastened.

It couldn't possibly have been done by Brandon or the dogs themselves. Breaking those chains required much greater strength.

One of the chains was missing at first. Cameron then saw it, laying right at the end of a trail of dried up blood. The bloody chain was emitting a putrid stench of decay.

Cameron grew nearly repulsed by his discovery so far, but he told himself to suck it up and find Brandon. Even when the evidence was not looking well for the missing trapper.

Cameron's glance froze near the side of the house. His green eyes widened in revulsion at the human skull resting nearby. Small pieces of flesh still stuck to the bone, but the rest appeared to have been torn away.

"Brandon!" he yelled in horror.

_The man has been murdered and the dogs have been freed to finish up his remains._

Cameron realized this at the brink of throwing up.

He had to make sure that Shauna didn't see this or her poor heart would kill itself. He turned away from his grisly findings and dashed back inside. This was definitely not turning out to be a regular shift.

Once in the kitchen, Cameron made sure that Shauna was still right there distracted by the dogs before whipping out his police radio. He called in to report his findings and to send more officers to the scene. He then wondered what to do about the dogs.

His first thought was to call for animal control to take them away, even though they would most likely put the poor animals to sleep. He turned to see little Shauna seated on the floor now petting the chocolate labrador and looking up at him.

"You look sad. Why aren't you playing with the doggies?" she asked tenderly.

That heart-wrenching look on her face gave him his answer. Cameron dashed away his first idea and decided to call for the Humane Society to pick them up.

While waiting for everyone to show up, Cameron watched the little girl happily moving from one dog to the next. He was surprised to see that even though they were eating, none of the dogs showed any sign of annoyance by her.

They must have sensed that the fragile girl with the heart condition wasn't a threat in the slightest. Shauna giggled as one of the dogs began licking her face.

Despite the murderous findings outside, Cameron couldn't help but smile at this innocent sight inside. At least his goal of bringing Shauna some happiness was accomplished.

He walked over to the backdoor and stared out its window at the yard where Brandon had met his end. He somehow already knew who had done this.

There was only one being in the whole Crystal Lake region who had the capability to commit such a powerful murder.

_Jason Voorhees_, he thought. _The man who seems to make everyone scatter like frightened sheep._

He reached down and patted the chocolate labrador snoring happily at his feet.

_If it is this Jason guy_, Cameron figured, _he apparently has no problem with dogs._

* * *

The rays of early morning shone over the waters of the lake. The first birds awake were announcing the start of a new day with song.

Before the police lieutenant Cameron was about to make his shocking findings, all was at peace in the woods surrounding the lake, at least so far. Dawn was once again sleeping in Jason's childhood bed while clutching his teddy bear.

This time though, she was there by her own free will. Princess was curled up on top of her.

Jason was sitting on the bed next to both of them. Ever since he had carried Dawn back after the fateful event in the storm, he had been watching over her for the rest of the night.

Staring at her while she lay in her bed brought back memories of when he had gazed at little Nancy with the same tenderness. Of course she had been afraid of him because she didn't know that he meant her no harm.

Dawn here on the other hand, had finally found out that he didn't hurt innocent children like herself. He finally looked up from her sleep to notice the morning light shining through the window.

That light sparked an instinct within him that had been distracted by the peace of the sleeping Dawn. It was time to hunt. There were even more foolish humans out and about during the day than he would have found during the storm last night.

Jason rose up from the bed, emanating an alert menacing wrath. He stared at Dawn and a new motive entered his mind.

He had to get rid of anybody who might take this child away from him. She needed his protection.

He picked up his machete and strode toward the door to begin another day of vengeance. Jason didn't even consider Dawn running out on him again.

When he had his mind sent on killing his next victim, it was difficult to think of anything else. Or maybe deep in the depths of his mysterious soul, he had a feeling that the child was happy enough not to leave him again.

He walked out into the fresh early morning air past his collections of carnage. The death around him didn't trigger any emotion. These adults and teenagers meant little to him alive, and even less when they were dead.

Jason wasn't aware at first that he was being followed. A new presence was trailing him with every step, deeper and deeper into the woods.

Unknown to both of them, his follower would be an unaware accomplice in his next few murders.


	8. Innocent Little Helper

Jason's intense focus on his murderous agenda for the day had kept him from realizing that his leaving had not gone unnoticed. As he headed out of the room, a start arose from the bed behind him. A pair of sleepy eyes opened and took in the early morning light shining through the window.

She yawned lightly and turned her small head just in time to see the door close behind Jason. She could have slept longer to refresh herself even more if she wanted to. But an instinct within her drove her to follow.

She gave a good long stretch and carefully leapt down from the bed. She peered around this new room with curiosity at the child-like things surrounding her. Once she took care of her immediate need, she would explore her new bedroom further. Lucky for her, the door was still partway open. She made her way across the floorboards and out of the room.

* * *

The trees seemed to tremble around him as Jason searched the woods for his next victim. The wildlife of this forest was once again preparing for the death that would occur in their midst. It was never possible, though, to be completely ready for _any_ of Jason's murders. The first awakening animals quickly sensed his determined wrath, watching him walk purposely among the foliage.

The crunching forest floor immediately alerted him that he was being followed. Jason entered attack mode and turned around, raising his machete to begin piercing through the human flesh that was reckless enough to get near him.

At first, he did not see anything. He scanned the area, expecting to find some screaming person running away, and saw nothing but the rustling undergrowth. A small sound then rose up from below his field of vision.

Jason looked farther down and discovered the white bundle of Princess staring back at him. She sat down and meowed a good morning. Jason lowered his weapon and tilted his head, puzzled at why the kitten was here when he had last seen her sleeping with Dawn.

The animal continued to stare back expectantly, though Jason couldn't figure out why. He reached down and nudged Princess in the direction that she had come, silently telling her to go back to Dawn. He then stood up and continued off on his hunt for humans.

The crunching of the kitten's footsteps once again sounded behind him as he moved along. Jason stopped and turned his head to see Princess stop with him and meow again. He was not in the mode to understand what the kitten wanted from him.

So he just continued on for the second time with Princess trying to keep up with him. If there had been any humans watching at that point, they surely would have been greatly surprised, or even a little amused, at the sight of this tiny, pure creature following the powerful, indestructible Jason Voorhees.

The ground began to get a little rough for Princess's small feet as they headed further into the woods. It certainly didn't help her that Jason moved in strides that were twice as long as the kitten's own body.

Eventually, Princess sensed something in the air and halted in her tracks. She took a couple of whiffs and instantly recognized the scent of food. She started meowing excitedly and turned in the direction of the aroma.

Jason stopped and watched her scamper off on a hunt of her own. Normally, his one-track mind would have kept him from focusing on this, but something inside told him that the animal obviously sensed a presence nearby.

_Human trespassers,_ he hoped.

Now Jason began following Princess. Even at a run, the kitten still couldn't move as fast as Jason walked. He had to occasionally slow down so Princess could stay ahead and lead him to where she was going.

He saw that she moved with a slight limp in one of her front legs, which only added to her difficulty in keeping the lead. His consuming desire on killing James had kept him from noticing this before.

Princess became even more excited when they arrived near the edge of a clearing, and the scent grew stronger. The kitten had no idea that her hunger would lead her to becoming the witness of a multiple murder.

* * *

Cameron watched the emergency personnel bustle about, who were carefully collecting the remnants of Brandon's murder. They had all arrived no more than ten minutes after Cameron had called for them.

_No need to rush,_ he had thought. _It's not like there's any hope of saving the guy after Jason's been through with him._

Cameron was now standing against his cruiser, reacting to all the action by merely shaking his head. He tried to fight off the disbelief that cleaning up after a death like this was a normal routine for some of these people.

One of the police officers on his force came up to him, holding a notepad. His name was Officer Marty Rowland, and he had been on this particular force longer than Cameron. Yet he was not at all bothered by the fact that the captain had given the lieutenant position to Cameron and not him.

Everyone knew why. Marty was just too soft a guy to handle the responsibility of a lieutenant, or even ask about a promotion.

_I don't want to bother anybody_, his reasoning was.

So he mostly was assigned tasks, such as this one, of questioning people on what they had seen after the crimes were already over. The only time he would see himself in combat was when the better men were used up, and he was one of the only choices left.

Lucky for him, that hadn't happened, _yet._

Marty looked a little nervous as he prepared to interview Cameron. Possibly, it was due to the fact that he felt out of place questioning a superior officer.

"Good morning, lieutenant," Marty greeted him with a slight waver in his voice.

Cameron sighed, showing pity for this officer. How Marty had stayed on the force as long as he had, Cameron would never know.

"I need to ask you some questions about your discovery," Marty continued.

Cameron looked down at him. He was a mighty 6 ft 4 in compared to Marty's 5 ft 10 in height.

"So you need to find out who did this?" he asked the smaller officer.

An arising irritation tipped his voice.

_The answer is so obvious that everybody knows it,_ Cameron said to himself. _But they have to keep asking anyway._

Marty seemed taken aback by Cameron's loud tone.

"Well, yes. We _all_ do," he responded a bit timidly.

"Well then, let me tell you. You already know and yet you still seem to deny the truth when it's right there in front of you. The person, if you want to call him that, who did this, is the same one who's committed at least 98 percent of all the brutal murders in the area. Probably because he's scared away any other potential criminals. The man who wanted Brandon dead is the same one who wants every human, including us, dead."

Cameron's frustrated speech carried over to the crime scene workers and everybody else nearby, who couldn't help but stop and listen. Marty backed away a little bit. An expression of shock at Cameron's anger crossed his face.

"It's Jason Voorhees. There, I said it for you. Apparently, this guy has such a hold on you that you can't accuse him even when he's not here. So now that I've told you what you couldn't say, how are we going to take care of this?"

Cameron finished by looking around at all the faces staring back at him. He waited for his frustration to subside before turning back to the intimidated Marty. He tried to encourage his fellow officer to speak by giving him a calm smile.

"Sorry that I let my anger get the better of me like that," Cameron said to him. "I just assumed that you knew who the culprit was already."

Marty forced himself to stand up confidently and pretend that he wasn't at all bothered by Cameron's agitation with him.

"That's all right. I can understand why you would get annoyed having to go through the same old questioning when it's not necessary. I just do what I'm told," Marty replied.

Suddenly, he dropped his notepad and exclaimed, "It's Jason Voorhees?! Again?!"

Cameron nodded sympathetically in response. A transition from five second calmness to an anxiety attack was common with Marty.

_This coward will probably get a heart attack before Jason can even touch him_, Cameron thought.

"Yes it is, again. Now straighten up soldier and let's take care of this."

Before Marty could reply, Cameron turned to see little Shauna off a ways waving goodbye to Brandon's former dogs. They were barking excitedly from the back of the Humane Society's van.

"Excuse me a moment," Cameron said.

He headed over to the small girl and bent down to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Bye bye, doggies," he said with her.

He then assured Shauna that the dogs were in good hands and that they would be very happy. Shauna nuzzled against his leg and sighed.

"I wish I could have a doggie," she said a bit sadly.

Cameron stroked her head and replied, "I know you love doggies. _Everyone_ does. Maybe when you're older and more grown-up. Right now, all the adults at your home are busy taking care of you and your friends. They can't help you look after a dog."

He gently picked her up and said, "But in the meantime, I'll still make sure that there are plenty of animals for you to play with."

Shauna gave a slight smile and wrapped her hands around Cameron's neck.

"Oh, Shauna! Guess who wants to see you?" a familiar voice trailed over to them.

Cameron recognized Jenna Verbos, a regular volunteer at the foster home, waving over by her car. In her other hand, she was holding a hamster cage. Jenna was seventeen, almost eighteen, she always said, and cared for children more than any teenager Cameron had ever seen.

Jenna spent most of her free time helping out at the Sheltered Waters Foster Home with a couple of the other more responsible teenagers. Jenna had long, wavy, auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her slender shape was that of a girl who always shared with others and rarely kept any treats for herself.

"Jenna!" Shauna cried gleefully.

Cameron set her down and watched her happily run over to the awaiting teenager. The two shared a hug before Shauna greeted the other one who was waiting to see her.

"Hi, Hamtaro," she said to the little tan and white hamster poking his nose through the cage.

Hamtaro was the foster home's star pet and a friendly companion to all the children there. Shauna tickled him on the nose and giggled when he sneezed.

"Ready to go home now, Shauna?" Jenna asked the child. "It must be pretty boring here with all these adults working."

Shauna nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go. It's almost our lunchtime. Right, Hamtaro?"

The hamster responded by letting out a tiny squeak and peering out at what was going on around him.

"Go say goodbye to your police friend, Cameron, and thank him for taking you out today," Jenna told Shauna.

"Okay."

Shauna ran back to Cameron and hugged his leg tightly.

"Bye bye. Thank you for letting me see the doggies. They were so cute. Let's do it again sometime."

Cameron smiled and said, "You're welcome. We did have fun, didn't we? I'll make sure to come visit you again soon."

As he watched Jenna drive away with Shauna in the passenger seat, the reality of the situation once again came back to him.

_We need to take care of Jason soon,_ Cameron thought. _I can't risk the chance of Shauna getting involved in this somehow and putting her heart in great danger. _

He strode over to his fellow police officers and made a brave, or incredibly stupid, decision.

_If my police comrades won't agree with me, I'll have to take down Jason myself._

* * *

Princess dashed as fast as her limp would allow into the open area. Jason stopped to survey the clearing to see if anybody was there waiting for him to put a bloody end to their meaningless lives.

He saw a tent surrounded by various items used for hunting and fishing. There were assorted rifles, fishing poles, fish bait and lures, and cases of bullets scattered among the camp.

A spark of anger flickered within him when he spotted a few dead animals inside the tent. His gaze fixated on the one human in the camp.

It was a middle-aged man wearing hunting fatigues, sitting before a campfire. He was polishing one of the many rifles while waiting for the meat cooking to be ready.

The killing urge bristling over Jason seemed to say, H_ow dare he think that he's worthy enough to live after hurting my fellow creatures. Let's rip his flesh apart and hang him up to dry to see how he likes it. _

At that moment, the man rose up from the ground and headed into the tent. Jason decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to get closer and sneak up on the unwary soul.

Princess also took that moment to head out from behind a bullet case that she had been hiding behind. She limped over as close as she dared to the fire, before freezing in her footsteps. Her last experience with fire had been a horrible one before Jason had come to save her. She felt more intimidated now even with the smell of warm meat beckoning her.

She instead saw some more meat that had already been cooked on a plate farther away. Princess meowed hungrily and made a beeline in that direction. She attempted to jump up on the folding table that the meat was on, but it was too high for her and she kept landing painfully on her injured leg.

She then tried to bump the table with her body to get the meat to go flying off. She was too light, though, to push the table even a little bit. Princess meowed with frustration and turned around to see if her cuteness could persuade Jason to help her.

Instead, she found the cold barrel of a gun only a couple of inches away from her head. The hunter had come back out of the tent and discovered the kitten looking for a way to feed on the meat that he had prepared. His angry stare frightened Princess almost as much as his ready fingers on the gun's trigger.

"What do you think you're doing, you little troublemaker?" he said harshly. "If you think I made all this meat just for you, then you're dead wrong. Or better yet, you're just dead."

Princess meowed for help as the man began to slowly pull the trigger. Her trembling ears picked up the sounds of more people gradually heading towards the clearing. If Princess was able to, she would have prayed that Jason wouldn't be too distracted by the approaching humans and save her life, yet again.

* * *


	9. The Hunters' Final Mistake

Princess could feel quaking shivers erupting from her body. Her head was only a second away from being blown away in a fountain of blood.

The hunter began to slowly pull the trigger just as Jason's large hand clamped down hard over the gun's nozzle. The shot that would have ended the kitten's life exploded right into his palm without eliciting any reaction of pain from him. Jason stood between the now shocked hunter and the now relieved Princess.

She limped over to the side of the tent and lay down on the ground to recover from her trauma. The hunter's trauma, though, was only beginning.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, gaping up at the killer who towered at least a foot taller than himself.

Jason's expression of hatred reflected in the hunter's fearful eyes.

"What do you want?!" the hunter cried, struggling to pull the gun out of Jason's grasp. But he couldn't move it in the slightest.

_What does this guy want from me?_ the hunter thought with panic. _Is he actually mad at me for trying to shoot that animal? A man like him couldn't possibly own a kitten, could he?_

None of his wondering would soon matter anymore. Jason slowly began to pull the gun upwards, easily lifting despite the hunter's resistance.

"Stop!" the frantic man shouted, before unleashing a scream of pain.

Jason was now bending the man's arm backwards, little by little. The hunter agonizingly heard and felt the tearing of his tendons and the cracking of his bones.

He was too blinded by pain to even consider letting go of the gun. His arm snapped right at the elbow as Jason finished turning the now useless limb and aimed the gun right at the hunter's abdomen.

Jason's unnatural strength had turned the man's arm into a mangled piece of flesh. Bloody bone protruded out from the hunter's snapped elbow. His skin poked out in jagged shreds at the site of the wound.

All the while, Princess started to sense the horror occurring in front of her and poked her head under the tent canvas. The hunter's weakened hand finally began to slide off the gun's handle, but not before Jason shoved the gun right into the hunter's abdomen.

The long barrel plunged right through all his insides and out through his back. Upon its exit, the gun was soaked in red and fragments of flesh. His intestines were wrapped around the gun's barrel, while his warm blood poured out of the gaping wound.

Jason mercilessly ignored the hunter's choking of his own blood that was forming in his mouth. The killer casually yanked the gun back out of the hunter's abdomen and tossed it aside. The gun landed against the side of the tent and splattered the canvas with blood and intestines.

Princess meowed with surprise and pulled her head out from under the tent. Drops of blood had fallen on her body, the dark red easily standing out against her white fur. She spun around in time to see the hunter's lifeless corpse collapse on the ground.

Any other animal would have bolted with terror at the sight, but Princess stayed. She watched Jason stare at the hunter's mangled arm that he had ripped off during the impaling.

He turned to look at her for a second, before dropping the arm right on its owner's dead body. An immense satisfaction showed in Jason's eye. The man had been wiped off the face of the earth and would no longer anger Jason with his pointless existence.

* * *

Princess turned toward the intestines against the side of the tent. Her stomach churned to remind her that she still had not eaten yet. Her tiny nose sniffed at the blood soaked organs.

The kitten took a bite out of the small intestine closest to her. She chewed on the tissue for a moment, curiously tasting this new food.

Her eyes suddenly bulged at the repulsive bloody flavor and she spit the intestine piece out. She continued spitting to get rid of the taste still in her mouth. Some of the blood formed a line around her lips.

Jason watched this almost with a sense of amusement. But any emotion such as this was kept inside. He began to look around for any more human life and had his wondering quickly answered.

A gunshot exploded right into Jason's back, blowing away a few pieces of his gray flesh. Jason responded by slowly turning around to face his thoughtless attacker.

Two men stood a few feet in front of him, both with their guns drawn. They were wearing hunting fatigues just like the first one had. The one that had shot first was a man somewhere in his forties with an angry expression crossing his face.

The man next to him looked to be in his early twenties, and as a result of his younger age, his expression appeared less confident. The gun shook in his trembling hands as he stared a little intimidated at the hulking presence of Jason.

What they looked like meant nothing to Jason. They were just two more humans that didn't deserve to live and would soon be wiped out.

The younger man peered past Jason and gasped at his fellow hunter's impaled body on the ground.

"Dad!" he cried to the man next to him. "It's Uncle Kevin! He's dead! This freak killed him!"

His dad stared with equal shock at Kevin's bloody corpse, and then snapped his gaze back to the powerful killer looming in front of it. He couldn't believe it. His brother's overwhelming urge to hunt wherever he pleased had now cost him his life.

"No!" the man yelled with a voice full of rage.

He fired his gun at Jason again and again, aiming directly at where the killer's heart should have been. His son merely watched, petrified and amazed, as Jason took bullet after bullet without showing any sign of collapsing. There was a complete lack of pain in Jason's expression, only the continued blank loathing for the two men.

"Dad!" the son screamed. "He's not even hurt! He won't die because he's…"

His father cut him off instantly.

"No he's not! Now stop with the nonsense Joshua and help me out here!"

The hunter refused to believe that this was the legendary Jason Voorhees.

_He's just an imitator wearing a bulletproof vest,_ he figured. _Yeah, that's it._

Joshua tried to shake off his stunned disbelief and reluctantly joined in his father's shooting of the killer. Gunshots echoed all around the nearby woods, causing Princess to take shelter inside the tent.

Jason finally had enough with their pathetic attempts to stop him. Joshua's father would soon realize that he was the real thing. He stomped right through the gunfire toward the older man.

"Dad!" Joshua yelled in warning, but Jason had already gripped his hands tightly on his father's gun.

With an effortless squeeze, Jason's hand snapped the weapon in two.

The older hunter backed away in shock at this unbelievable power.

"Oh my God!" he cried out.

Jason next reached out and gripped the hunter's own throat in one hand. The helpless man was lifted up into the air and could only watch as his own son was too paralyzed with fear to assist him.

Any last words were only heard as forced breaths and painful gasps in response to Jason clutching tightly down into his windpipe. Jason squeezed hard enough to distinctly feel the hardness of the hunter's neck bone.

The last sound the hunter heard was a whoosh of the steel machete blade. Jason sliced his machete through the man's neck right above his tight grasp. The machete's sharpness cut easily through the hunter's windpipe and arteries.

Joshua screamed like his uncle would have described to be a girl. But then again, he was witnessing his own father being beheaded right in front of him. His father's head went flying and rolled along the ground like a grisly soccer ball.

A fountain of blood spurted out of his severed neck. The warm liquid drenched a terrified Joshua and an eerily calm Jason.

Joshua screamed over and over, frantically wiping the blood off his face. The thick red in his eyes kept him from seeing his father's headless body crumple to the ground.

Though Joshua was still slightly blinded by the blood, he figured that Jason might be too distracted by this new kill to notice him. Joshua took off running, but his legs shot out from under him and he landed face down in the grass.

This unfortunate trip caused Jason to jerk his head in Joshua's direction. Joshua quickly climbed back to his feet and resumed the run for his life.

If Jason talked, he might have said something like, "Where do you think you're going?"

He threw the machete like a javelin straight at the fleeing Joshua. The poor hunter couldn't outrun Jason's skillful throw. The blade cut all the way through his chest and remained there.

Joshua yelled in agony, knowing in horror that the weapon had pierced his heart. He slowly fell forward to the ground, while still fighting a losing battle to stay alive. He slid down the machete lodged inside his chest. The tearing of his heart muscle was so clear to him as he made his way down the blade.

Joshua cried his last gasps of unbearable pain with a slight anger present. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew full well that Jason was indifferently standing there with no remorse and watching him die.

Joshua's eyes rolled up inside his head and he finally died in the pool of blood pouring from his chest. Then there was a deathly silence as the forest took in these three fresh deaths.

* * *

Jason walked over to Joshua's body and pulled the machete out of the hunter's chest. He ignored the blood and organ tissue that were dripping from the blade. His mind was already beginning to focus on the hunt for his next victim.

He headed back over to the tent and yanked the flap aside to make sure there was nobody that he had missed. There was nothing except for sleeping bags, hunting supplies, and the few dead animals that Jason had avenged.

He looked down and saw Princess standing next to him, licking the blood off his machete blade. The tiny kitten looked to be cleaning off his cherished weapon, as if knowing that Jason wasn't going to do it himself. In reality though, she was getting hungry enough to eat anything, including the grisly remains of Joshua's corpse.

Jason watched the kitten curiously for awhile. Now that those humans were dealt with, he was able to focus more on what this animal wanted. The answer slowly made its way into his mind.

_She was hungry._

Even though it had been many years since he had the basic need of hunger, Jason remembered that living things still needed to eat. He usually didn't think of this need that others had. This was because when he looked at most living things, all he wanted to see was their deaths.

He searched the tent for anything that looked like food. His mind couldn't figure out exactly what kind of food kittens ate.

Princess followed his gaze around the tent. Her eyes landed on a small carton of milk in the corner. She meowed at her discovery and headed over to the carton. It was sitting among other breakfast items near the sleeping bag that had once belonged to Joshua.

The kitten grabbed the carton in her mouth and bit into the cardboard eagerly. Her tiny teeth weren't strong enough to rip through and get to the milk. Princess dropped the carton and started tapping it with her paws to see if that would do anything.

The kitten's stomach churned more and more, knowing that the nourishing liquid was so close to entering her body. A tinge of frustration was evident on her innocent face.

Jason watched Princess's little battle with the milk carton before finally realizing that he should probably help her out. Aiding someone in any way was not something that came very easily to his mind.

He bent down to make his way into the tent, having to stoop down all the way over to Princess because of his great height. But he quickly grew irritated with having to do this. He slashed the top of the tent right above him, and the whole tent collapsed around his body.

Jason stood up straight and looked down to realize that he had forgotten about Princess. She was meowing in surprise and struggling to get out from under the fallen canvas on top of her. Jason watched her tiny bundle move along under the collapsed tent and out into the fresh air.

Princess was clearly a little startled, but she shook it off easily. Jason's impulsive action had not caused her to forget about the milk carton. She had dragged it along with her and was gnawing hungrily at it once again.

Jason walked over to her and picked up the troublesome carton. He held it up before him and knew that there was one way to get something open. He slashed the milk carton with his machete and watched the milk pour down to the awaiting kitten.

Jason was immediately expecting the liquid to be blood, to see redness instead of whiteness pour out, but he then remembered that this was not one of his usual human victims.

Princess emitted a meow of joy and instantly began lapping up the milk forming a pool on the ground. She drank up every little bit of white liquid that she could see in a fervent attempt to satisfy her churning hunger.

While Princess was feeding on the much needed milk, Jason had tossed the empty carton aside and was now observing his surroundings. His mind snapped back to hunting mode to tell him that there were more humans waiting to be disposed of. There were always humans out there that could take his Dawn away from him and so had to be stopped.

* * *

Jason headed off into the woods to begin the search for his next unlucky victims. He didn't have to look back to know that Princess was not too far behind.

It was hard to know if these two had now become friends or even unaware partners in crime. Jason himself could not comprehend either concept and was not thinking about either one in the slightest.

The two disappeared into the trees, leaving another scene of Jason's carnage in their wake. Little did they know that there was someone that had been following the both of them.

A mysterious newcomer entered the bloody clearing that Jason and Princess had left behind. This person was not at all bothered by the three human corpses or by the thick lakes of blood forming around each one.

The newcomer pulled up the fallen tent and placed some items among the hunting equipment. The items were placed in a way to be a part of the pile that was already there, but at the same time being near the top so they could easily be seen.

The mysterious person then glanced around the clearing at the bodies as if to admire Jason's handiwork. The newcomer took a few food items before disappearing back into the woods.

Only time would reveal the identity of this unknown person. But that would not be as shocking as the countless people that would eventually lose their lives.

Normally they might have been safe from Jason. Jason would most likely not come across them on his own. But now, as an indirect result of placing these new items, this newcomer was leading Jason to murder these people in ways unimaginable.


	10. Budding Friendship

_**This chapter may seem really long, but that's because once I started, I didn't know where to stop. Anyway, please enjoy. There are some really cute moments in here.**_

Dawn awoke from her amazing dreams and lay there in the bed thoughtfully. She did not know how long it had been since she had slept so well. She rested her refreshed head on the worn pillow and reflected on these dreams.

She did not know for sure, but a feeling was telling her that the dreams were giving her pictures of her future. Parts of her dreams showed positive images of happiness and security. She had dreamt of herself playing with someone among the most beautiful flower meadow she had ever seen. Shades of red, blue, pink, and yellow had sparkled all around her.

Who she was playing with, her dreams did not show her clearly. But there had been a sense of immense comfort, so she must have had no reason to fear whomever she was with.

Despite that pleasant imagery, there had been negative parts as well. Her mind had forced her to stare at images of blood soaked bodies and mangled corpses, severed limbs, and even the actual horrific deaths themselves. The echoing screams of agony and the sharp tearing of flesh pierced her ears.

A harsh accusatory tone tinged the bloodcurdling screams. Directed at her, it kept yelling about why Dawn was allowed to live and they weren't. This accusation continued until the victims in her dreams were reduced to nothing more than bloody ribbons of flesh by their slayer.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not turn her eyes away. Her mind was telling her that there was no possible way to avoid the crimson redness of death around her.

Questions resounded throughout all of her dreams.

_Is the person that she was playing with in the flower field also the same one responsible for the images of these bloody murders? Is it truly possible for that one person to be capable of both?_

Dawn reflected on these questions now as she lay there waiting for her body to fully wake up. They may have been only dreams, but they felt so real to her.

She snuggled the teddy bear close to her chest and slowly sat up. She looked curiously around at the room she was in. The room was the same one that she had woken up in before. It was the room that contained the essence of a child, reminding her of her own room. Except it released the scent of dampness and murkiness with the evidence that nobody had cleaned this room in years.

Dawn slid her tiny refreshed body out of the bed. She reached the hand not still clutching the teddy bear out to give Princess a good morning pat. She was surprised to find that her kitten was not sleeping restfully beside her.

"Princess?" her tiny voice said worriedly.

She looked around the room, and though the sunlight brightened her surroundings up more, the kitten was nowhere in sight.

She dashed around the room while searching in every location her worried mind could think of. But when her hand touched the closet door, she remembered dreadfully of the morbid scene that she had discovered in there.

She saw all those decapitated teenagers sprawled around lifelessly in such a small space. She shook her head frantically, trying to erase those images that had no place in a child's mind.

Dawn backed away towards a small dresser. She rested her small head onto the wooden surface of the dresser and waited for her mind to return to a stable state. For such a young child, it wouldn't seem at all possible for this. It was like the images of death were already a permanent part of her life.

_Where's Princess?_ Dawn thought anxiously. _Did she run off and just leave me here? Did that huge man take her and hurt her until that red stuff came out like with those other people?_

_No, no, no!_ she cried in her mind while banging her head on the dresser. _That can't be! That man saved her! If he wanted to hurt her, he'd have done it by now. Right?_

Her head began to throb in pain and she halted immediately. Not only pain, but confusion, seared throughout her head. I let this man bring me here because he saved me and Princess. He was very tough because that scary lightning did not hurt him.

Dawn remembered all this once again, and her child mind tried to comprehend it all. But she found it impossible. A big man who wears a hockey mask saved me from the water and brought me here to this place where there are all these hurt people that are not moving. She knew that much.

Dawn lifted her throbbing head. Her eyes caught a glimpse of an old picture lying on the dresser. She picked it up and examined the photo curiously. Surprisingly, the picture was not covered with dust like the rest of the dresser.

Dawn saw that the picture was of a woman somewhere in her twenties with a young boy a little older than Dawn herself. The woman had short, reddish hair and the boy was bald with only thinning wisps of hair on his misshapen head. The two looked so happy together, as if nothing else in the world mattered to them.

The boy obviously had an unusual appearance, but that didn't seem to bother Dawn. She had known of kids back in her school that looked different.

Most of the other children would pick on them and Dawn found that to be very mean. She would always be the one to tell those bullies to leave the poor kid alone, and she herself would get bullied because of that. Dawn had never seen anyone with unusual appearances as ugly, just unique.

Dawn started to wonder who these two were, when a loud banging and footsteps sounded outside the room. Instead of putting the photo back, Dawn slipped it inside her dress pocket. She didn't know where else to go, so she bolted back into the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

As she had back in that sleeping bag, Dawn trembled with a pulsing anxiety about the uncertainty over her fate.

_He didn't hurt me before, but will it be different this time?_

* * *

The piles of bloody bodies surrounding the house watched blankly as Jason and Princess moved past them. Princess did not appear bothered by the grisly human remains that she was limping by. Either she was already getting used to Jason's carnage, or deep down, she shared something in common with Jason where she had no concern over the lives of humans that she had never known.

The kitten's stomach was now fully satisfied. After all, she had had consumed plenty of food left behind after Jason's quadruple murders that he had committed after killing the three hunters.

The duo had come across an RV belonging to four reckless campers, parents and their two teenagers. The campers had the same belief like many other of Jason's victims, foolishly believing that the legend of Jason Voorhees wasn't real.

Jason had made them realize the error of their ways in his signature machete-wielding display of violence. While he had eradicated the family and splattered their blood across the RV, Princess had found her way inside to eat any food that satisfied her kitten palate. It wasn't like the family was going to need to eat anymore.

Now, the two unaware friends made their way back to the Voorhees home. The fresh blood from those RV murders dripped from Jason's machete. Princess stepped in each red drip on the ground.

One drop landed right on the permanent dent that was embedded in Princess's injured leg. The injury had occurred not too long after Princess was born. It was a terrible incident that the kitten would have wished was an accident, but sadly, was not.

Jason flung open the front door and stomped in the direction of the room that contained Dawn. Princess followed him all the way like a shadow. Jason's keen senses heard the tiny movement of Dawn inside the bedroom. He instantly blocked the bedroom door in the case that Dawn was trying to leave the room.

Both Dawn and Princess belonged to Jason now, and he would make sure that neither of them left him. Princess already seemed to realize that and he hoped that Dawn eventually would too.

Jason opened the bedroom door and did not find Dawn bolting into him trying to get away. His mighty gaze surveyed the room and rested on the small bundle in the bed.

Jason headed over to the bed and waited for the shivering bundle to come out. He knew that the living thing under that blanket was Dawn. This reminded him of back in that storm when she was hiding from him in the sleeping bag. But this time, she was here because she had let him bring her here. It was only a matter of time before she would realize that and come out on her own.

Princess seemed to know what to do. She leapt up onto the bed and started to poke Dawn with her uninjured paw in an effort to coax her out. Jason watched the kitten's cute actions curiously. Such tiny things this animal did pleased him far more than any actions of the repulsive teenage race.

He felt a tinge of familiarity at her injured leg. A part of him remembered how that injury had gotten there.

The man child joined in the kitten's prodding of the other child underneath the blanket. Jason poked her as firmly as he dared without hurting her. Dawn finally pulled the blanket off her head and stared at the two looking back at her gently.

"Princess!" she cried and pulled the kitten closer to her. "You're back!"

The girl hugged the white bundle with relief and any remaining fears were dashed about the kitten's safety around this man.

Dawn and Jason exchanged a glance of commonality for awhile. But there was a nagging worry inside Dawn that she needed to be answered once and for all. She had to calm her nervous heart that was pounding against her ribcage.

The child swallowed hard and asked the giant, "Are you going to put me in that closet?"

Jason stared back at her with a confused expression about what she was talking about.

Dawn pointed to the closet door worriedly and said, "In there. Did you bring me here to hurt me and put me in the closet with those other hurt people?"

Jason followed her gesture and realized that she must have seen those punished teenagers that were in there as well. He reached out his powerful hand and took the girl's tiny hand in his. There was such a huge contrast in the size of their hands, that it was like a mighty bear paw holding a small hamster paw.

Dawn whimpered uneasily at Jason's huge hand touching her.

She thought to herself, _Is he going to crush my hand until it's gone? This big man could easily do it if he wants to._

She sat helplessly and watched Jason caress the skin and veins on her hand gently. He had no intention of ripping them out, like he would have done by now if she had been a teenager. Jason knew he couldn't talk to her to comfort her, so he hoped that this would do instead.

His hand continued caressing along Dawn's slender arm and up to her damp dress shoulder. The dress strap had slid down while Dawn was sleeping. Jason pulled the strap back up onto her shoulder with two fingers. Dawn understood that she was at Jason's mercy, but the worry that she was going to end up torn and bloody, like those in the closet, began to go away.

Jason stopped at her shoulder and began massaging her ever so carefully. He remembered his mother doing this to him whenever he was anxious about something. Dawn sighed with pleasure. She couldn't believe it, but his massaging sensation on her shoulder felt so good.

That peace that they had shared back in the storm returned once again. Jason sat down next to Dawn and this time, started massaging her with both hands. His mighty hands ran smoothly down her spine. Princess watched this bond forming between them and purred contentedly.

Dawn was aware of one thing as Jason continued stroking her back tenderly. This powerful man that had hurt all those people was being a lot nicer to her than her father had ever been. In just five minutes, Jason was giving her more affection than her father had given her in her whole life so far.

_What was my father's name?_

Dawn tried to think of it, but could not remember. She had a feeling, though, that his name wouldn't matter to her anymore.

* * *

Cameron reached up and knocked loudly on the house door. After finishing up at the crime scene of Brandon's murder, his captain had assigned him and Marty to canvas the houses nearby to ask anyone if they had seen anything, or if not, to warn the people of a murderer in the area.

Obviously his captain had not bought his story that they already knew who the murderer was and that this whole canvassing was just a waste of time. Nope, it was senseless to go hunting down a killer that Cameron put the blame on just to avoid a long investigation.

And his captain had firmly warned Cameron not to go blabbing his suspicions and scaring the crap out of any of the people that he interviewed. Cameron shook his head with disgust at his police force's ignorance and knocked on the door again.

This would be their fifth house that day, or rather, Cameron's fifth house. Marty had insisted that he would be the one to do the driving and would wait in the car while Cameron did the interviewing.

_As if Marty was afraid that the killer would come jumping out at two armed cops in broad daylight,_ Cameron thought. _Maybe the reason that Marty's been on the force so long is to toughen him up. Well, it's not working yet._

Cameron didn't have to glance back to know that Marty was sitting there all secure in the police car, playing with his radio. He pictured Jason Voorhees attacking the car and stabbing right through the metal with his machete. All the while, Marty would be sitting there stupidly in the car, screaming his head off. Cameron imagined Marty screaming, "Help me Mommy!" as Jason picked up the car with both hands and heaved it toward the trees.

Cameron knew that it was mean to picture something like that, but he wouldn't be surprised if that happened. He shook his head to clear away the thoughts in response to the house door finally opening.

A woman in her thirties stood before him, glancing worriedly at him standing there in his police uniform and then at the police car. She was slender, wearing a flowered dress and sandals. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her face had warm, hazel eyes and cheekbones that looked like they belonged to someone much younger.

"Can I help you?" she asked Cameron timidly.

She looked afraid that Cameron was going to arrest her.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Cameron Jayden, and over there is my partner, Officer Marty Rowland."

Once again, Cameron pointed over to Marty waving in the police car.

He continually fought the silliness he felt in doing so, knowing that every person he interviewed would be thinking, _Why does he let his partner sit there instead of coming out and helping him?_

The woman didn't appear to be thinking this.

She replied anxiously, "I'm Bridget Valentine. What seems to be the problem? Have you caught the guy responsible for killing my husband?"

Cameron was a bit confused at this last question, but then remembered, "Oh that's right. You're the woman whose husband was killed a couple of days ago. It was a couple of the other officers that took the call. I'm so sorry."

Bridget's eyes watered with sadness as she thought about the tragedy.

"Thank you for your condolences. So is that why you're here? Because you caught his killer?"

Cameron really wished that was the case because he wanted to comfort this pretty woman. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about hearing of the murder of Noah Valentine. The guy had his heart ripped out and his body stomped beyond recognition.

The officers that had arrived at the scene had vomited up whatever they had for dinner when they saw the mangled body.

_Noah's death had probably been more brutal than Brandon's,_ Cameron figured.

Cameron knew deep down that Jason was responsible for both of these murders.

_Who else was strong enough to rip out someone's heart?_

But he remembered his captain's warning to him and resisted the urge to tell Bridget his thoughts.

Instead he answered, "No, we haven't caught him yet. We have discovered another body in the area, that of Brandon Auckland, the trapper. Evidence tells me that the same person who killed your husband also killed Brandon."

_My captain didn't say that I couldn't tell her that,_ Cameron thought. _Even he can't deny that there would be more than one brutal killer in this small town._

Cameron continued, "Since one of the murders happened to someone you know, would you happen to know anything?"

Bridget shook her head and sniffed loudly.

"No, I didn't see anything because I wasn't at home. I was working late at the hospital. I don't know who could be so evil as to do what he did to my husband."

She tried not to cry and embarrass herself in front of this police officer. Cameron put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, Bridget. We're here to punish whoever did this. I know you're upset, but can you tell me if there was anyone else at home that could have seen anything?"

Bridget's sadness appeared to increase even more when she heard that question. Her body convulsed with such grief, that Cameron thought she was going to collapse.

"I'm so sorry to pry, Bridget. If I'm bothering you, we can do this another time."

Bridget forced herself to straighten up and regain her composure.

"It's not you. It's just that…"

She tried to finish the sentence when a small head poked out from behind her.

Cameron saw that it was a tiny girl, about six or seven, that looked just like Bridget. The girl stared at him shyly and clutched onto Bridget's dress.

Bridget smiled thinly at the child's appearance. She reached down and placed a trembling hand on the girl's head.

"Lieutenant Cameron, this is my daughter, Nadine. Nadine, say hello to Cameron. He's a police officer who's here to help us."

Cameron gave a friendly smile and reached a warm hand out to Nadine.

"Hello, Nadine. It's nice to meet you. Don't be afraid of me. I'm just a regular, nice person like your mother."

Nadine stared like a timid rabbit at Cameron's outstretched hand. Her experience with men so far left her so confused and frightened, that she didn't know what to think anymore. To Nadine, all kinds of terrible things could happen to her with just a simple touch of that man's hand.

Bridget said, "You can imagine that Nadine's afraid because of what happened to her stepfather. What she saw was nothing that such a small child like her should see. Her biological father died when she was just a baby and now having this happen… Well it's just too much for her."

Cameron nodded comfortingly.

"I understand. It's going to take her awhile to get used to strangers again."

Inside, he was thinking, _It sounds like Nadine saw who murdered her stepfather. Her testimony could really help me out._

But he knew now was not the time to pressure the child into having to explain what she saw. The horror of the event could tear her apart again.

He thought for now he should get to know the girl a little more, and hopefully, start gaining her trust.

He knelt down to meet Nadine's height and asked softly, "So how old are you, Nadine?"

The small girl looked up at her mother for assurance.

Bridget smiled and said, "It's okay, Nadine. Nothing's going to happen to you. Go ahead and answer him."

Nadine remained as close to her mother as possible before she answered, "Six. I'm six years old."

And then out of nowhere, she said, "Big hockey player."

Cameron stared in surprise at her.

"What was that last part, Nadine?"

Nadine breathed rapid breaths while she responded, "Big hockey player. You said you wanted to know who hurt my step-daddy. Well, I saw it. A big hockey player hurt him."

Bridget's eyes opened wide in concern. She quickly moved back in shock.

"Nadine," she told the girl, "Don't go saying that again. Please go back in the house."

Bridget's expression showed great disbelief in what Nadine had said.

Nadine whimpered, "But, Mommy, I thought you wanted to know who was mean to my step-daddy. That's what happened. A big hockey player with a gray head came in and beat him up right outside my room."

"_Nadine_!" Bridget ordered firmly, "Stop telling that story. I know you're stressed out by what happened, but that's no reason to go making up some story about a big hockey player. We both know that sounds silly. Now please go back inside so I can finish up with Lieutenant Cameron here."

"But, Mom, I'm not lying!"

Nadine's eyes swelled up with tears.

"That is the truth!"

Bridget pulled the little girl further inside the house.

"You heard me. Now please go and get some rest."

Cameron watched this argument with high sympathy for poor Nadine. Her statements about a big hockey player were only confirming his beliefs about the killer being Jason. Even the people that didn't believe in Jason being real knew that the legend of him always had him wearing a hockey mask.

Nadine's face wrinkled up as she was getting ready to cry.

"Well, it is true! If you don't believe me, _fine_!"

She turned away and ran up the stairs to her room. Cameron heard loud frustrated stomping and then the hard slamming of a door.

Bridget turned back to Cameron and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that. Poor Nadine is so upset lately, that she is confused about what she saw. Now, is there anything else that I can do for you?"

Ringing from Cameron's cell phone stopped him from answering her.

He quickly explained, "I'm sorry. I would leave it off, but I was waiting for this urgent call. Excuse me."

Cameron turned away and secretly hoped that this interruption wasn't bothering Bridget even more. He moved over to the waiting police car where Marty was looking at him a little unsure of what was going on.

Cameron knocked on the door and said, "I need to take this call. Go out and finish up with Bridget over there while I answer this."

Marty's face turned into an expression of anxiety, as if he was being forced to go out to battle. He slowly opened the door and poked his worried head out.

"Now?" was his pathetic response.

Cameron had no time for Marty's usual bouts of stress.

"Yes, _now_! That's an order, not a request."

He tapped the door impatiently while his phone jingled its fourth ring.

Marty sensed Cameron's frustration and immediately bolted out of the car like he had been shot. He hurried over to Bridget still waiting by the front door. She could tell just by watching that Cameron and Marty were not exactly best friends.

Cameron shook his head at Marty's pathetic demeanor and pressed the green button on his phone to answer the call.

"Hello?"

The response on the other end alerted Cameron that it was the call he had been waiting for.

"Where are you?" he replied to the caller.

His caller responded and Cameron said, "You made it there already? Are you sure that you're safe?"

The conversation continued until Marty said goodbye to Bridget and headed back over to Cameron. Cameron knew that he had to hang up before Marty got too close.

"Marty's finished," he whispered into the phone. "I have to leave now. But please keep me updated on your progress. And please don't overestimate your safety and do anything stupid."

The caller answered and Cameron hurriedly finished up.

"Okay then. I love you. Goodbye."

He pressed the red button to hang up just as Marty reached him. Cameron faced him with authority as if the phone call had never happened.

"So are we all ready to move on now?" he asked Marty.

Marty gave him a puzzled look, about to ask him what the call was about, but then thought better of it.

"Yes," he answered, while trying to sound as professional as possible. "There was nothing else that Ms. Valentine could tell me. I did ask her if she wouldn't mind us talking to her daughter more, but she said only if Nadine could sensibly tell us what really happened. Which means no story about a big hockey player."

Marty fought off a snicker while saying that last statement. After Cameron had yelled at him that Jason Voorhees was killing these people, Marty knew better not to make a joke of it and piss Cameron off again. With his sensitive personality, he wouldn't stand a chance in an argument against the more confident Cameron.

Lucky for him, Cameron didn't seem to notice that snicker.

"Oh, okay then," he replied. "We'll see if anybody else nearby saw anything and then decide if we want to question Nadine further. Hopefully when she's in a more logical state. Let's head out."

The two police officers strode back over to the police car and climbed in. While Marty was starting the engine, Cameron stared out at the two-story Valentine house with its swing and metal slide out in the yard. He could never tell Marty what he was planning while listening to his answer about Nadine.

Cameron wanted to talk to Nadine more about her story involving the big hockey player, or also known to him as Jason. To him, the child had been sensible when bringing the story up. Only he could find out the truth, no matter how unbelievable it was.

"I really hope we catch this monster."

Marty's words broke into Cameron's train of thought.

"What?" Cameron muttered, his mind still not completely there.

Marty slowed down and glanced over at Cameron. Cameron was surprised to see that a look of determination was on Marty's face.

"I said, I really hope we catch the monster that killed Mr. Auckland and Mr. Valentine."

Cameron was still a little startled by Marty actually saying something brave for once. His surprised stare was glued right toward Marty.

Marty felt like Cameron was mad at him for breaking out of character and he quickly turned his gaze back to the road in front of him.

But even then, Marty kept murmuring, "Monster. Monster. Monster," like a broken record.

Cameron had already delved back into his own thoughts. As he pressed his face against the car window and watched the endless trees go by, one question clung onto his brain and wouldn't let go.

_Well, why didn't this monster kill Nadine when he could have after killing her stepfather?_

* * *

Jason's firm, yet gentle, massages down her back left Dawn's body ready to fall asleep again. Dawn exhaled a deep breath of relaxation and leaned forward so much that she was about to fall off the bed.

Jason immediately wrapped his hands around her body and pulled her back towards him. Dawn's body landed back against Jason's muscular chest. Dawn was so tiny compared to Jason, that the impact was like a feather hitting a brick wall.

The child sighed lightly and snuggled against Jason's body. A different instinct grew inside Jason. Not one to kill everyone in sight, which was usually the case, but one much more unfamiliar to him. It was an instinct that his mother had felt towards him during the eleven years that he had spent with her. But one that he himself had never felt before.

It was an instinct to protect, to nurture. To hold this little girl and make sure that nothing bad ever happened to her again. Dawn was the first person to ever awaken that protective instinct inside Jason that was normally buried by his killing instinct.

As Dawn snuggled closer, Jason slowly tried to embrace the child in a hug. He was a little unsure of how to do this because of the concern that he could accidentally crush her bones into a fine powder. Dawn sensed this hesitation in him and took hold of one of his mighty arms.

Jason allowed her to pull his arm onto her back and carefully wrap it around her fragile body. He then allowed her to do the same thing with his other arm. Soon the two budding friends were fully embraced in a warm secure hug.

Dawn rubbed her head up and down on Jason's ragged clothes. One would have thought that the child would be repulsed by any kind of odor that Jason released. Since Jason's body was now dead, a strong smell would surely have tortured Dawn's nostrils.

But Dawn either did not notice or did not care.

She turned her head to peer up at him and said, "I'm Dawn."

Jason turned his head to meet her gaze and saw Dawn give him a friendly smile that penetrated right through his mask and into his mind. This child's innocent face had broken through Jason's emotional shields and touched his own child persona hiding within.

"I don't think I ever told you my name," Dawn said tenderly. "I guess I had to make sure that you weren't as mean as my daddy said you were."

Dawn's chin quivered fearfully as she thought of her father. Jason placed a hand on her face to make that fear go away.

Dawn continued, "My name is Dawn. And that's Princess."

She nodded to the kitten sitting near them and flicking her tail.

"I'm eight years old. And my daddy's name is.."

Dawn scrunched her face up to try and remember again, but still could not.

"I don't remember for some reason. Anyway, do you know where he went? Is he going to come back and hurt me again?"

Jason's hand felt Dawn's body tremble in anxiety and he stroked her head reassuringly. He knew that Dawn's father, James, could no longer torture this girl anymore. He had made sure of that. James was probably no more than a pile of bones and a river of blood by now.

Jason shook his head in response to Dawn's last question.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "So he left forever?"

Jason nodded yes to her. Dawn tilted her head, not understanding why Jason had not spoken to her yet.

She pointed a small finger at him and questioned, "Your name is Jason right? Jason….Voordeed? Voortrees? No, Voor_hees_! Right?"

Jason simply nodded once again. He wasn't at all insulted by the child's trouble with pronunciation of his last name.

A puzzled sound escaped from Dawn's throat. She had to ask him since he had only answered her questions with a simple nod or shake of his head.

Dawn swallowed a little tensely and hoped that he wouldn't take her next question personally.

"So can you talk at all? Are you just really shy? Or is your voice box broken?"

She closed her eyes and prayed that Jason wouldn't get mad at her and squeeze her head into a bloody pulp.

Jason inhaled a deep shuddering breath. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she would ask him that. Getting upset at her, though, was the last thing on his mind. But how was he to answer her when it was true that he couldn't talk at all?

Dawn opened her eyes and saw Jason turning away from her, frustrated by his lack of ability to talk to her. Dawn hoped that she hadn't offended him. She reached a comforting hand out and placed it on Jason's back.

Her hand felt the hardness of his vertebrae protruding slightly out from underneath his clothes. Dawn did not comment on this though. Her last intention was to judge him in any way.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Jason. I don't mind that you can't talk. Any reason you have for this is fine with me."

She began massaging his back like he had done with her. She tried digging as deep as possible so he could feel her tiny hands against his huge body.

Jason could not believe this girl's acceptance of his inability to talk. Most of the kids that he had grown up around shunned him for being the quiet one, as well as for the more obvious reason. But there was no way that even Dawn could accept him for that other reason.

He turned back around toward her and moved his head closer and closer to Dawn's face. Dawn didn't even flinch.

She responded by saying, "I've always liked the quiet people anyway. The ones that talk a lot are so annoying."

The child wondered if Jason found that statement at all amusing. She couldn't tell because of the mask covering his face. Dawn was puzzled over why he hadn't taken it off yet.

As Jason moved closer to her face, studying her as if trying to figure out what made her so accepting, Dawn placed her hand on his mask strap.

"Can I try on your mask?" she asked.

Jason instantly brushed her hand away and shook his head no.

In Jason's mind, even a sweet girl like Dawn wouldn't be able to take the sight of his face. Dawn tilted her head, a bit hurt. She wanted to ask him why he wouldn't let her take off his mask, but decided to leave it alone.

At least, for now.

* * *


	11. The Bond Strengthens

Jason watched Dawn wander around his room, exploring every corner. The strong possessive desire to guard his territory was put on hold just for her. Dawn admired the many toys spread around the room. She was amazed that a big, strong man like Jason still kept the toys from so long ago.

Dawn closely examined a stuffed dog on one of the shelves.

"That's so cute," she said adoringly. "You have toys just like me."

Dawn beamed a smile at Jason that brightened up the musty room. Her expression of excitement was just as golden as her hair.

"There's something really cute that I want to show you. I have a…"

Dawn's excited face turned down for a moment.

"Oh, I forgot. All my stuff's in the camp."

She smoothed out her denim dress, that still wasn't completely dry yet.

"My clothes, and my food. I have to get them."

Jason cocked his head when he heard Dawn's stomach growl. Dawn answered his confusion.

"I'm hungry. I need to go back and get my food."

Her growing calmness around Jason caused her to remember all her basic needs. Dawn hurried past Jason towards the bedroom door. Jason instinctively reached out and grabbed her as she went by. He pulled her close to him protectively. Dawn tried to push free from Jason's arms, but it was like a butterfly trying to push against a tanker truck.

"It's okay, Jason," Dawn assured him. "I'm just getting something to eat. I'll be all right."

But Jason did not let go. He couldn't bear to have the child leave his sight.

It didn't take long for Dawn to realize that any physical resistance against Jason's strength was useless.

She stopped pushing and said, "You can come with me, then. You probably know where my camp is better than me. Okay?"

Jason softened his grip just a bit and nodded in approval. He picked Dawn up and cradled her gently in his arms.

"Princess, stay there," Dawn told the kitten. We'll be back."

Princess remained where she was and rested her head on her paws. She had already been fed. Dawn placed her head on Jason's shoulder as he carried her out of the room.

When they entered the fresh outdoor air, Dawn instantly saw the piles of human corpses once again. She whimpered fearfully. She still wasn't sure why Jason had hated those people so much, and not her. Jason softly pressed Dawn's face down against him, so she couldn't see the bodies anymore. The small girl kept her face pressed down on Jason's shoulder. He took her past all the dead teenagers and adults that marked his territory.

Dawn stared down at Jason's powerfully built body and wondered how he had got so strong. There were still so many more questions that she wanted to ask him, but she knew now that they had to be yes or no questions.

_Maybe there's another way that he can talk to me,_ she thought.

She contemplated what that other way could be as Jason carried her closer and closer to the camp.

* * *

"So Shauna, how'd you like Lieutenant Cameron?" Jenna asked lightly.

She was driving the child back to Sheltered Waters Foster Home. They had left Cameron back at the busy scene taking place at the Auckland house. Jenna had been curious about what was going on. She could tell by the masses of police officers and crime scene investigators that it was something serious.

Jenna wasn't completely informed about the many stories of Jason Voorhees circulating around Crystal Lake. She and her family lived in the city of Westport, outside the neighboring area of this town. She only came here to volunteer once or twice a week at the foster home. It was the closest one in the region.

She lived just close enough to Crystal Lake to have heard the basic storyline of Jason Voorhees, but not all of the details. Jenna knew the general legend of an undead, hockey-masked killer stalking the woods of Crystal Lake, often preying on careless, nubile teenagers.

Jenna hated those stories. Not just that the idea of a man that couldn't be killed was beyond her ability of comprehension, but also that the stories always portrayed teenagers as drunk, idiotic, fornicating potheads.

She herself was a teenager and did not belong under that stereotype. It was a stereotype that was even stronger than normal in this area. Jenna had been raised Catholic and her parents had taught her proper, moral values. She had learned that drinking and doing drugs was a waste of your life and that sex was only meant for the committed relationship of marriage.

That's why Jenna spent her time giving to the community and making it a better place. Taking care of the foster children brought such joy to her. Jenna loved children and believed that their innocence didn't automatically halt at adolescence. Jenna and her two other friends that volunteered at the foster home were proof that not all teenagers glistened with sin.

Jenna turned to smile brightly at Shauna for a moment. Shauna, with her dark blonde hair and miniature size, was so cute that Jenna was so saddened by what she had gone through. Shauna had inherited her heart murmur from her mother. Her mother's, though, was so serious, that she had died from it as a result of giving birth. Her doctors had advised her of the dangers beforehand, but Shauna's mother insisted on going along with it and refused on having an abortion.

Jenna had to pride Shauna's mother for this. Abortion repulsed Jenna and it would have prevented this cute little child from being born. Heart murmur or not, Shauna had the right to enjoy life just like any other person. It just wouldn't be with her mother, or her father.

Shauna's father could not afford the medical expenses of treating Shauna's heart murmur. He had dropped her off at the foster home about a year ago.

Shauna smiled thinly at Jenna from the backseat.

"He was nice. I like him because he let me play with the doggies."

She peered in at Hamtaro in the hamster cage seated next to her.

"Don't worry, Hamtaro. I still like you too."

The frisky hamster twitched his nose at her and jumped in his exercise wheel.

Jenna brushed her long, red hair away from her face. She wasn't big on wearing it in ponytails. It would expose too much flesh for her.

"That's nice. I'm sure that the doggies will go to loving homes. Just as loving as Sheltered Waters with all your friends. Right?"

Shauna gave a small nod and said, "Yeah. If you believe so, then I know they will. You're _always_ right."

Jenna smiled modestly. "I'm not _always_ right. Even grownups like me make mistakes. Not about the doggies, but about other things."

Jenna turned the car onto the long dirt driveway leading to Sheltered Waters Foster Home. The home was secluded at the farthest reach of the Crystal Lake wilderness. The owners of Sheltered Waters took in homeless and unwanted children as young as five, up to the ages of twelve, and put them up for adoption. There were about thirty children presently.

The car stopped in the large circular parking area of the home. Bright welcoming sunshine beamed upon them as Jenna helped Shauna, carrying Hamtaro's cage, out of the car.

Sheltered Waters was an enormous two-story white clapboard house with green shutters and a wraparound porch. The house's sloping gray roof, that had two chimneys, rose proudly up into the sky. The home had groups of trees surrounding the back of it, providing shade for that part, while the front was open to the warmth of the sun.

There was a fenced in outdoor play area for the children, containing a playground, basketball court, and a mini swimming pool. A manmade stream trickled along the play area's exterior. There weren't any other buildings in the area, except for the woodsman's shed a few miles away.

The long distance from civilization allowed the children to live stress free from human society. At least, until they were ready to make the transition into new families.

Jenna heard the playful shouting and laughing of the children coming from the playground.

"Hi, Jenna!" a voice called to her.

It was one of the other teenagers volunteering at the home, Jenna's good friend, Molly Hudson. She was waving to her and Shauna from over by the fence. Jenna smiled and waved back.

Sixteen-year-old Molly Hudson had befriended Jenna when they both started helping out at the foster home about six months ago. Molly was just as loving and warm to children as Jenna was. Molly's tenderness could soothe even the angriest of souls. She was another one that wanted to prove that teenagers could be moral, contributing members of society.

Molly had braided, tan hair and peaceful, emerald green eyes. At five ft, two in, she was the shortest teenager that Jenna knew. Molly's shorter height enabled some of the children to feel more comfortable around her than with the taller adults.

Jenna walked closer to her and shouted to make herself heard above the children.

"I'm going to take Shauna inside, and then I'll come back out to help you."

Molly had been assigned recess duty, along with one of the adults that worked there. That adult, Olivia White, waved to Jenna from over by the swings. She lived at the home and was a regular paid supervisor of the girls. Jenna waved to her as well. Shauna was already heading towards the house. She was sensitive to the loud noises of all the children screaming.

"Wait for me, Shauna," Jenna called.

She ran over to the child and said, "Here, let me take Hamtaro. I'll put him back in the living area, while you go and get your lunch, so you can take your medicine."

Shauna ate her meals ahead of the other children because she had to take her heart medicine at the same time, and it needed to be at specific times. Shauna handed the cage to Jenna. The two then headed up the porch steps to the front door.

They entered the house into the decorative living area, which presented an essence of a comfortable family atmosphere. The carpet was a plush forest green, covering the floor all the way up to where the stairs were located. Three beige sofas stood in the middle of the room in front of the brick fireplace. Several armchairs were placed throughout the room, each one sporting a mahogany coffee table next to it. A bookcase and game shelf were in one corner. There was also a piano that looked too elegant for a secluded foster children's home.

Jenna went over to the coffee table in the middle of all the sofas and placed Hamtaro's cage on it. She took a sunflower seed out of the container on the table and poked it through the bars. Hamtaro squeaked hungrily and grabbed it in his teeth. Jenna smiled at the stuffed cat lying on one of the sofas. The children often left their toys throughout the house, and Jenna had been there enough to recognize which toy belonged to whom.

This particular gray cat was Blossom Kramer's. She was an affectionate eight-year-old that radiated a glow of acceptance and helpfulness wherever she went. No matter who entered the home, she always greeted that person with open arms. Blossom was currently playing outside on the playground, probably being pushed by Olivia on the swings.

Jenna walked into the colossal kitchen and saw Shauna seated at the long dining table. There were about twenty chairs on the left and right sides, with a chair at each head side for the owner and her husband. Oakwood beams that made up the ceiling crisscrossed above their heads.

Strong rays of sunlight poured in through the picture window, which took up one wall. The counters and appliances of the kitchen stood way on the other side of the dining table from where Jenna was standing.

Jenna strode all the way over there now to collect Shauna's medicine. She pulled out a key and unlocked a cabinet. She took out the prescription container with Shauna's pills in it. Jenna gave Shauna the plate of food that the cook had already prepared for her. Shauna took her pills and began to eat the grilled cheese sandwich and fruit salad.

"Why can't I have chips?" she begged pitifully, after swallowing an orange slice.

Jenna patted her head kindly.

"You know why, dear. The doctors don't want you eating any greasy foods, like chips or fries. Maybe when you get older, we'll see if your heart gets stronger, and _then_ you can eat those foods."

Shauna sighed and nodded. Jenna felt sorry for her. Shauna's heart condition prevented her from enjoying some of the basic pleasures of childhood.

"I'm going outside now to help Molly and Olivia," Jenna said. "Bonnie will be back in a bit to keep you company while she makes lunch for the other children."

Bonnie was the outgoing cook, whose specialty was multitasking while cooking and still having the food made to perfection.

"And maybe Raelynn will come by after her story time to talk to you."

Shauna stopped chewing and showed an irritated thoughtfulness.

"Raelynn's weird. She keeps feeling stuff and bumping into things."

Jenna stroked Shaun's thin face.

"Shauna, that's not nice. You know Raelynn is not able to see, like you and I can. She needs to feel around to know where she's going. She may be different, similar to you with your heart condition, but she's a nice child too. Right?"

Shauna smiled and finished up her fruit salad. The paleness that she often had when she didn't eat started to fade.

"Right. I'm sorry."

Jenna heard Bonnie coming towards the kitchen to make lunch.

"That's okay. I have to go now. I'll see you later."

She hugged Shauna lightly and started walking towards the kitchen doorway.

"Bye," Shauna called sweetly.

She pushed her empty plate away and rested her head on the table.

* * *

Jason's expert navigation through the woods led him to Dawn's campsite in less than five minutes. The camp showed distinct signs of being affected by the storm. The strong wind had blown away the tent canvas. The damp material lay a little ways away near some bushes. The last wisps of smoke rose up from the washed out fireplace.

"My stuff's all wet!" Dawn cried disappointedly.

Jason set her down, and she ran over to where the tent used to be. She scavenged among the items that were scattered around the campsite. She searched through her backpack. Luckily, most of her things were inside and had not been soaked by the storm.

"Yay, these are dry," she remarked with relief.

Inside the backpack were most of her packed clothes and her hygiene items.

Jason walked around and scouted the camp with a guard-like mentality. His watchfulness for any kind of danger to Dawn was continually awake.

For a minute, he glanced over the scattered items to see if he could spot the sharpness of any weapon. Not just because Dawn could hurt herself with such implements, but it was a habit for Jason to be attracted to any weapon that he could use to eliminate his next victim.

Dawn pulled out some dry clothes to put on. They included a white blouse and jean shorts.

"I'm going to go change," she told Jason. "Then we can eat and I can show you what cute thing _I've _got. Okay?"

A serenity illuminated Dawn and filled the campsite. Dawn spoke the reason for this.

"I'm glad that my daddy went away. I don't mean to be rude, but he was a mean man. My mommy always said that bad people don't stay around long. Right?"

Jason nodded in agreement. That's exactly what his mother said to _him_. It was the belief that she fueled inside him all the time.

The commonality between Dawn and Jason grew a little stronger. Dawn carried her dry clothes over to some trees. She turned towards him and smiled shyly.

"I know you like to be with me, but you have to stay right there. I won't be long."

She disappeared behind the foliage. Jason heard the child humming as she changed clothes. Dawn quickly appeared in her new blouse and shorts.

Jason just stood there and watched her run a brush through her long, golden hair and clip a few barrettes among her blonde waves. Such simple human activities such as this escaped his levels of thinking. Along with this confusing feeling inside him, that Dawn was so cute.

Cute? Could that feeling really compute in his mind? Sure, he had seen many animals that may have been cute, but to think a _human_ was cute was so out of the ordinary for him.

Dawn sat down upon the log before the wet fireplace. She was holding a box of animal crackers that she tore into and began to crunch hungrily on the snacks. She patted a spot next to her.

"Come on, Jason. Sit next to me," she coaxed. "Don't worry. I don't bite."

The child smiled and held up her cracker box.

"Look, crackers. Yummy, yummy. I'll share with you. You must be hungry too."

Jason stared uncertainly at the log that Dawn was sitting on. It was way too far down to accommodate his more than six ft 8 in height. Dawn looked at the log and then up at Jason, trying to comprehend his reluctance.

"Oh, you must be too tall to sit down here. That's okay, here."

She stood up and held a cracker up towards him. Her reach only made it up to the top of Jason's leg. It was like reaching up to a skyscraper for her.

Jason looked down at Dawn's tiny offering. This was something to eat, a human need that he no longer required. He shook his head at her. Dawn looked disappointed.

"You don't want it?" she asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

Jason shook his head again.

"Oh," Dawn lowered the cracker and pondered this for a moment.

"Maybe later, then," she said.

She popped the cracker into her mouth and walked over to James's former car.

She quickly finished up the cracker box and set it down next to the car.

"This is where my cute surprise is," she told Jason.

Dawn went to the trunk and pulled it, but it was locked.

"Man," she groaned, struggling and struggling, but getting nowhere. "It's locked. How am I going to get it?"

She grumbled over the lack of strength in her skinny arms. Jason headed over to her and gently pulled her hands away. He grasped onto the trunk handle with his massive hands and pulled the whole door off. Dawn gasped at this effortless feat of strength from him.

Jason tossed the door aside and gave her a look as if to say, "There you go".

Dawn didn't do anything for a moment.

_So strong_, she thought. _Just like he was when the lightning hit him._

Dawn shook her head to recover from her shock. Bags of supplies that James and Dawn had not taken out yet were laid in the trunk. The child climbed in and shuffled through them, looking for that special item. She let out a cry of joy when she felt the furriness of what she was looking for. She pulled out a stuffed animal that Jason had never seen before.

"Here, this is _my _special friend. You have your teddy bear, and I have this."

Dawn jumped down from the trunk and showed it to Jason proudly.

Jason looked over the animal, not sure at all what it was. It certainly wasn't an animal that was native to his woods. The stuffed animal seemed to emanate a force of purity and innocence, like that of Dawn herself.

Maybe it was because the animal was totally white as purity, and had a naïve face of coal black eyes and a neutral mouth that looked to be saying, "I have done nothing wrong."

"It's a seal pup," Dawn said. "Go ahead, pet him."

Jason still studied the animal before taking it, waiting for its newness to process in his mind.

_A seal pup? What was a seal pup?_ He was thinking. _Wasn't a pup supposed to be a dog? This animal was no dog._

Dawn giggled at Jason's puzzled expression.

"I knew you would be surprised. A seal pup's not from around here. My mommy used to say that they live far away from here, in a land of cold and snow."

She pushed the pup under Jason's hand in an attempt to coax him into petting it.

"His name is Angel. My mommy named him that because she said that he was as beautiful as an angel. Just like me, she would add."

Dawn's face trembled in sadness as she thought of her mother. A caring woman who made Dawn feel like everything would be all right. Who would put out the fire of Dawn's father's madness whenever he wanted to hurt her.

"Oh, why have you gone away?" Dawn murmured out loud, her voice dripping with perplexed agony.

Jason's confused expression strengthened even more as he heard this.

_Who was she talking about?_

Dawn sniffled and pushed the seal pup towards him.

"Here, take him," she said, not an order, but a pleading request.

"He wants to meet you. I have to sit."

Jason took the seal pup in his hand and lifted the white creature up to his face. Dawn sat down among the bags in the trunk and stared off into oblivion. A look of pure grief crossed her face.

Jason held the pup in his hand as he moved over to Dawn. He couldn't ask her what was wrong. He just hoped that his body language would persuade her into answering his silent question. Dawn didn't appear to notice Jason towering over her.

She said to some invisible person, "Mommy, where are you?"

Jason's eye widened in undeniable recognition. Mommy, where are you? was the one question that always echoed around him wherever he went. He had slashed through hundreds of human beings, hoping that with each bloody death he would seek the answer to this desperate question.

Now, Dawn was resonating the same question. Jason sat down next to her and placed the seal pup on her lap. Dawn sensed the furriness of the animal upon her legs and peered up at the man responsible for giving her that comfort. The child searched Jason's expression, trying to read what was taking place behind that mask.

"Do you know where _your _mommy is?" she asked.

She did not know that this heartfelt question would seal the bond that was already forming between them. A wave of mixed emotions washed over Jason. Mentioning his mother never failed to evoke a response from him.

Jason shuddered uncontrollably. He gripped Dawn's hand in his. Dawn didn't have to ask again to know that the answer was no.

"Your mommy's gone too. Wow, you're just like me."

There was an aura radiating through their intertwined hands, a deep loss that two children felt from the passing of their mothers. Jason pulled her hand up to his face and pressed the fragile palm against the mouth part of his mask.

Dawn's eyes widened in disbelief.

_Is he kissing me through his mask?_

Jason instantly sensed the peculiarity of what he was doing. He let go of her hand and quickly turned away.

Dawn blushed a bashful scarlet red. She had no idea how to respond to that. There were so many things that she wanted to ask him.

Questions that included, _What happened to your mommy? Why are you so strong? Why do you wear a mask? And especially, Why do you hurt all those people and yet you seem to like me?_

But she realized that all those questions would be answered in time. Dawn was not about to leave Jason anytime soon, maybe never.

She rested her head on his back and whispered, "Please don't be shy. You're the only person I have left in the world."

Jason stared off into the surrounding woods. The forest was normally filled with the vengeful shedding of human blood, but now a new emotion was mixed in with that blood. One that Jason thought had been destroyed along with the decapitation of his mother.

It was the blossom of friendship.


	12. Emerging Adversaries

Cameron spread out the many crime scene photos that he had collected over time on his desk. A couple were of the deceased Noah Valentine and Brandon Auckland. Others, though, were of several other victims of Jason Voorhees. He peered at one picture and then at another, sighing at the images of bloodied bodies lain about in positions of utter humiliation.

He and Marty had finished canvassing about an hour ago. They had arrived back at the police station to sort through evidence. Cameron was spending time pouring through pictures of corpses, trying to figure out if there was _any_ connection between the victims. Cameron knew that Jason favored sinful teenagers as his prey, but there were many other kinds of victims here as well. In fact, the only similarity Cameron could find among these pictures were that the bodies were all human.

_As if that narrowed it down_, he thought.

Cameron sighed when he thought of Jason's indiscriminate killing among people. The lieutenant believed that the only reason Jason didn't kill Nadine was because he didn't see her. He didn't know that for sure, but that had to be it. He intended on finding out more once he interviewed the child again.

The door to the captain's office opened and police captain, Sean Birman, strode out towards Cameron. He was so tall that he had to duck whenever he stepped through a doorway. Sean attempted to be the most hard-hitting police captain that ever led the Crystal Lake police force. He even refused to allow anyone to call him Sheriff, wanting to dissociate himself from the bad luck that befell past Crystal Lake sheriffs. Sheriff Garris and Sheriff Landis, to name a couple.

It was going to be a new era in this police force, one where the losses of previous officers were behind them, and the deaths of new leaders were no longer going to occur.

Sean stopped in front of Cameron and asked, "So, how's the evidence coming along?"

Cameron halted his shuffling of the photos and looked up at Sean. Sean looked even more intimidating than Cameron _tried_ to be. Besides being over six ft, 7 in, Sean had a military-style, bald head and a muscular body underneath his police uniform. He was the only one on the whole police force that Cameron couldn't completely stand up to.

_Evidence? What more evidence do we need?_ Cameron wanted to ask.

But he replaced the confronting question.

"Well, I have collected all the crime scene photos that I can. I haven't found any distinct connection between the victims, except that they're all human."

Cameron couldn't help but add that last part in.

Sean examined the pictures spread out on Cameron's desk and nodded. He seemed to agree with Cameron's statement. If you were a human, then you usually had a death sentence thrust upon you.

"Yeah, looks like it," Sean said in that deep voice of his. "Did you and Officer Rowland find out anything from your canvassing of potential witnesses?"

Cameron shook his head.

"No, the killer was very skilled at making sure there were no witnesses to his crimes. Marty's filling out paperwork of the day's events. But so far, there are no major finds on the perpetrator."

Cameron kept the part on what Nadine had said to himself.

Sean held up a picture of a teenage girl, slashed from the head all the way down to the groin. Her bloodied corpse had been slung over a tree branch. Sean examined it without a spark of emotion. It wasn't that he didn't care. Sean had spent a dozen years in the Army before he had become the new Crystal Lake police captain. He had seen many people die in brutal ways around him. With the military advantage on his side, Sean knew he was ready for anything.

"Sad, isn't it?" Sean said to Cameron. "I've witnessed God knows how many people, not too much older than this girl here, get killed in spurts of blood back when I was fighting. It's terrible, but I've found ways to cope. How about you? Did you find victims this torn up back in New York?"

Cameron had worked as a lieutenant on the New York City Police Department before he came here. He had seen the horrific ins and outs of the big city, never thinking he could see anything even _worse_ here in this small town.

Cameron shook his head.

"I've seen mostly victims that had been shot up, stabbed repeatedly, beaten, and strangled, but not decapitated with such severe hatred, that they resemble victims of sadistic surgery. This guy's the best."

Sean smiled a bit bemused at Cameron.

"Thinking you can flatter this killer won't get you anywhere. I'm going to go check up on the officers that are stationed as roadblocks to keep track of who's coming and going. When you're finished here, why don't you head over to Sheltered Waters and warn them of what's going on? I'm sure the owners there would appreciate being aware of the happenings around here, so they can better protect the children."

Sean set the photo back down on the desk and headed back over to his office. Cameron stood up, and his chair groaned as it slid back.

"Do _you _have any idea of who's doing this? Since you won't believe _me_?"

Sean stopped at his door and replied, "I'm totally aware of the dark notoriety of Jason Voorhees surrounding this town. Along with all the mayhem that he's known to be responsible for. I'm not completely blowing you off, Cameron. I know what all the evidence is pointing to. I'm just following police protocol to ensure that there is no quick action that could endanger any of the force. Once I'm one hundred percent sure, then we'll come up with a plan of action. I will fight to guarantee that this legend of Jason Voorhees doesn't take down even one officer on _my_ force."

_Yeah, good luck with that_, Cameron thought.

The door to Sean's office slammed shut behind the captain, and the usual police station activity bustled around Cameron. The lieutenant collected all the photos and slid them into an envelope. He walked through the station and out into the main lobby, where the police dispatcher, Holly Volmer, greeted him.

She was young, not quite 25, with curly, black hair and eyes that almost looked purple. She was the newest member of the Crystal Lake police team.

"Hi, Holly," Cameron replied to her.

The tone of his voice sounded like he wasn't completely interested in talking to her.

As Cameron strode out towards the door, he looked over at the police bulletin board. It was plastered with many pictures of people that had gone missing in the area.

The lieutenant sighed and said over to Holly, "I wouldn't waste space with Missing Person pictures. None of these people are missing. They're _dead_. So what's the point of even _pretending_ that they're still alive?"

Holly gave Cameron a shocked expression and fought for a way to respond to that. But Cameron was already walking away and out the door.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any interference for Jason and Dawn. Dawn was able to calm down fairly well after her sad contemplation over her mother. The child fed on more food that she had packed and sorted through more of her belongings.

Since she knew she was going to be staying with Jason, she wanted to see what things were hers, so she could take them back to the house. As she was shuffling through one of her bags, a baseball bounced out and rolled along the ground.

Jason watched the ball curiously. The last time, or more like the last _dozen_ times, he had seen something round roll on the ground, it had been a human head. Dawn ran over and picked up the ball.

She held it and said, "This is my baseball. My classmates and I used to play with it all the time at recess."

The small girl tossed the ball against a tree, and it bounced back towards her.

Dawn grabbed it and motioned to Jason.

"You wanna play?"

Whatever sense was left inside the misshapen giant was scrambling into a knot.

_Someone wants to play with me?_

That was what he was probably asking inside his head. Nobody had ever wanted to play with him before, unless it was some cruel, taunting game where he was the victim.

Out of nowhere, Dawn threw the baseball towards him. Jason's hand shot out, and he grabbed it in one quick reflex. Dawn clapped excitedly.

"Good job!" she shouted. "Now throw it to me."

Jason arched back his arm and whipped the ball back, trying not to be as forceful as he normally was.

The ball shot through the air like a zooming rocket. Lucky for Dawn, she was so small that the ball blasted right over her head and smashed right through the side of a tree. Dawn shrieked as the side of the trunk exploded into many bark bits from the ball's impact. Even after it shot through the tree, the ball kept on hurtling faster and faster into the woods.

Dawn gaped open-mouthed in the direction the ball had gone.

She slowly turned towards Jason and remarked with awe, "Wow. That was…fast. You're very good. I wish you were on my team back in school."

Jason had not intended to throw the ball that hard. He knew he could have accidentally hurt Dawn with that throw. But his throws were always so powerful even when he wasn't trying very hard. He looked at her, maybe with an apologetic glance, but it was hard to tell.

Dawn wasn't really bothered by it. In fact, she smiled.

_He's going to be a really awesome playmate_, she was thinking.

Out loud, she suggested, "Why don't I take my stuff back to your house and then you can show me around? I know there are lots more times that we can play."

* * *

Together, Dawn carried the smaller bags while Jason carried the heavier ones. When they reached the piles of bodies, Dawn closed her eyes, and Jason led her the rest of the way into the house. Princess greeted them happily. She began to jump down from the bed, but Dawn stopped her.

"Here let me help you, Princess," the child said. "You're not supposed to get too rough on that foot."

She picked up the kitten and held her against her chest. She carried Princess over to Jason and lifted her up at him.

"I don't know if Princess thanked you or not for saving her. Just in case, she wants to do it again."

Jason readily grabbed the meowing kitten and raised the white bundle up to his mask. Princess looked down and stiffened a little bit when she realized how high up she was. Jason pulled her closer to him so she wouldn't be afraid. The kitten instantly smelled the blood that was streaked on his mask. She pressed her tiny nose against it and started to gently lick at it.

Jason backed away, startled, at this unexpected motion from Princess. The kitten's small tongue brushed up and down on his mask. Dawn laughed gleefully at the two of them.

"I guess that's her way of saying thank you."

She turned away and contemplated where to put all of her belongings. She wondered if Jason would mind her adding her toys to his own child-like things of his past.

While Dawn was turned away and unpacking her belongings, Princess was growing even more excited with the scent of blood still on Jason. She worked her tongue down to his neck to where the blood of Jason's most recent victims was covering his flesh. Jason couldn't do anything but let Princess do her job of cleaning him off. That is, until the kitten's face began to move underneath his mask.

She started to push it up to get to his face. An instant reflex of shame struck Jason. If Princess pushed his mask up too far, Dawn would eventually see his face and go screaming out of the room. He couldn't ruin everything by accidentally exposing his ugliness to the child. He quickly pulled the kitten away and set her down on the floor. He fixed his mask back into place just as Dawn turned back toward him.

"I guess I can finish unpacking later. You don't mind if you take me exploring now, do you?"

Jason shook his head, relieved that she hadn't noticed his close call.

_You can do whatever you want_, he was thinking. _As long as you never leave me_.

* * *

The two friends finished up the day by Jason showing Dawn as much of his woods as possible. He tried to steer her away from the areas where the bodies of his most recent victims were still laying. It wasn't long before the day drew closer to an end, and the dimness of evening was setting upon the forest.

Dawn become a little uneasy as it grew darker. She cuddled against Jason's legs and whimpered for him to pick her up. She knew she wouldn't be afraid when she was as close to Jason as she could be. He reached down and lifted her up, embracing her near his chest. He carried her back to his house and into his room.

Jason stood outside in the hall for a minute while Dawn changed into her pajamas. When she was ready, she crawled into the bed. The light of the moon shone through the window, taking the edge off the darkness in the room. Princess kneaded the blanket with her front paws before settling down into a little ball.

"Jason," Dawn's small voice called to him. "Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?"

Jason immediately headed over to the bed and sat down next to her. Dawn stared deep into Jason's gentle gaze. She had spent a full day with him, and he hadn't even _tried_ to hurt her. He had thrown that baseball really hard near her, but she knew that was just because of his strength.

Dawn could have cried with tears of joy. She felt like she was starting a new life here without the cruelty of her former father. The only issue she could find was Jason not being able to speak to her. It wasn't _his_ fault of course.

"Jason," Dawn said, "I'm not bothered at all that you can't talk. But I still want there to be a way that you can communicate with me."

Jason brushed her hair away from her face, reassuring her to continue.

"Maybe I can help you by teaching you your _own_ way of talking to me. Would you like that?"

Jason studied her for awhile as if thinking it over. He had never felt the need before to talk to anyone. But now that Dawn was here with him, he thought maybe it would be helpful for him to communicate with her. With her _only_ of course, nobody else deserved his attempts of talking to them.

He nodded his head. Dawn smiled with happiness that she had found a way to start helping him out after he had saved her. She reached over and hugged him tenderly. Then he laid her down and tucked the blanket over her.

_Once I teach him a way for him to tell me things, I can find out so much about him._

She touched his hand and whispered, "Good night, Jason."

* * *

Back in a tiny, surburban neighborhood of Crystal Lake, a woman of the Peterson family waited anxiously. She pressed her face against the window and peered out into the night. Sitting near her, watching TV, was her husband, Alan. He didn't seem nearly as concerned as his wife was.

"Relax, Summer," he told the woman. "There's nothing we'll find out tonight. As I said, they're probably so busy having fun, that they forgot to call us back."

Summer's throat tightened tensely.

"How can you be so sure? We've tried all day, and there's been no response. I'm worried, Alan. I mean, you know where they are, don't you?"

Alan sighed loudly, clearly annoyed with his wife's quick urge to worry.

"Yes, I know where they are, and don't you think for a moment to bring up again that we shouldn't have let them go."

Summer stared at her reflection in the window. Her short, blonde hair had been ruffled up from her uneasy scratching. Her light, brown eyes poured forth tears of fear for the little girl that she wanted so desparately to see whether or not was okay.

"How can I _not_? They're camping in Crystal Lake! Did you hear me, Alan? _Crystal Lake_! How can be so ignorant not to worry about your own brother and your little niece?!"

Alan fought to not begin an argument with Summer. _Someone_ had to remain sane right now. He stood up and put a hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Just because I don't show it, doesn't mean I don't worry. Deep down, I wanted to stop them, but you know James. He won't listen to anybody. I'll tell you what. If we don't hear anything, say by tomorrow morning, we'll go down there and check up on them. We'll even spend the rest of the day with them. How's that?"

Summer's concerned gaze was glued to the floor. She knew it was pointless not to make an issue of it right then. There was nothing they could do, yet.

"Okay, Alan. I know I shouldn't overreact so quickly, but..."

She stopped, and her lower lip quivered.

"When your innocent, little niece is out there, how can you _not_? What if that _monster_ finds them and kills her?"

Summer buried her face in Alan's shoulder and cried hysterically. Alan stroked her hair in a last attempt to reassure her.

"We'll go down there tomorrow. I promise. I'll make sure we see Dawn again."


	13. A Conflict Arises

**Sorry it's been awhile. My Internet has been down for a long time. I was only able to get on from school and I didn't have long enough to submit my chapter. I love all the reviews I'm getting. I'm excited that I'm almost up to a 100!**

* * *

Sergeant Chauncey Reeves had his police car parked near the side of the road leading away from the town and to the surrounding woods. He was one of the several officers assigned to be a roadblock to stop the occasional travelers and find out where they were going.

It was a pretty uneventful job so far, not too surprising for the day being a Sunday. He knew that with the end of school approaching, though, there would soon be the parade of ready vacationers leaving the town for some summer fun. But there was still another week of school yet, so it was doubtful that he would see too many today.

Chauncey reached over and petted his faithful police dog, Hunter, while still keeping an eye on the road.

Hunter was a German shepherd and the first ever dog to be positioned on the Crystal Lake police force. Hunter had graduated from training a month ago. Since Chauncey was the dog's owner, he had suggested that Hunter join the force that he was already on.

Chauncey scratched Hunter's ears and smiled. He had raised the German shepherd from when he was a puppy. Now, Chauncey was excited that his best friend was finally getting to work with him.

"Are you bored, boy?" he asked the dog.

Hunter sat up in his seat and yawned.

"I take that as a yes," Chauncey said. "Don't worry. Summer vacation for the kids is almost here, and there'll soon be travelers that we can warn."

Chauncey's expression changed to one of seriousness. Hunter sensed his owner's solemn mood and whimpered lightly. Chauncey ran his coarse fingers along the dog's black and brown coat. He thought of the reason why he had to warn any and all travelers.

Chauncey knew that as soon as he saw an approaching car, he had to turn his police car in front of its path and hopefully stop the group from heading off right to their doom. God forbid that Chauncey's conscience be shattered if he was the officer that allowed the travelers to even be _near_ the forest of human death.

_Also known as Jason's woods,_ he thought.

Chauncey studied himself in the rearview mirror. His fair hair made him look younger than his age of 28 years. He put on his sunglasses and adjusted them over his sensitive eyes. If he didn't wear any kind of sunglasses in bright light, Chauncey wouldn't be able to see a thing.

Suddenly, a loud bark from Hunter erupted in the air. The dog started to climb over him in an effort to get to his side.

"Hunter!" Chauncey cried in surprise. "What is it, boy?"

He pushed himself against the seat to make room for the dog. Hunter's tail slapped against Chauncey's face. At the same time, the dog was scratching at the window.

Chauncey attempted to straighten his sunglasses while opening the door to let Hunter out. The dog bolted out in a furry flash of action. He obviously had an urgent eye on something. Chauncey pushed his head out the door to follow Hunter. A car decided to turn the corner just at that moment.

"Hunter, come back!" Chauncey yelled. "We've got work to do!"

But the German shepherd had already headed off into the nearby woods. Chauncey heaved a sigh of annoyance. He sat back down in the car seat and slammed the door. The car was drawing nearer slowly, but surely.

Chauncey pulled the police car onto the road about a couple of yards in front of the car. He stopped and watched the approaching vehicle. The car was a shade of blue that gleamed in the sun. Chauncey readily awaited the warnings he was going to give these people that could save their lives.

* * *

Dawn awakened to the sound of something being dropped onto her bed. She mumbled sleepily and opened her eyes to see the welcoming figure of Jason standing near her. She sat up and brushed her tangled hair out of her face.

"Good morning, Jason," Dawn greeted him brightly.

She looked at the item he had placed on her bed.

"What did you bring me?"

She crawled over excitedly, waking up Princess along the way, and discovered what Jason had brought her.

Jason observed the child in her rumpled pink pajamas with two questions at the back of his mind. One was the uncertainty about how things would go today between them. The second and the most important one to him right now was the following.

How was he going to kill people and make sure Dawn wasn't around to see it?

For the time being, Dawn was unaware of Jason's doubt about having a human around him for so long. Jason _did_ have compassion for her. That much was clear. But the unknowing of how long these good times would last was still lingering inside him. Unlike Jason though, Dawn seemed very confident about the way her stay with Jason would progress.

Dawn shouted a little in surprise at the object. It was a dead fish, still wet from being caught recently. Its blank, lifeless eyes were staring right at her. She scrambled off the bed and bumped against Jason.

"What's _that_ doing here?" she asked him in a voice tinged with disgust.

She looked up at him for a reaction. Jason had already snapped out of his questioning thoughts about the day. He looked down at her with a spark of confusion in his glance. Dawn couldn't help but be a little worried about how Jason was responding.

"I know you gave that to me. But why? It's looking at me with creepy eyes."

Jason snatched the fish off the bed and held it near Dawn's mouth. The child wrinkled her nose and resisted backing away for fear of defying him.

"You want me to eat that?" she soon realized.

Jason clutched the dripping fish in front of her face and nodded. He didn't appear to think that it was a problem. Dawn smiled sensitively. She tried to reply in a way that wouldn't hurt the feelings she knew he had.

"Oh, I know now. You want to give me breakfast."

She placed a warm hand on his thick arm.

"That's so nice of you to get that fish for me. But people don't eat wet fish for breakfast."

When he still gazed at her with confusion, she headed over to her bags. She took out a box of Honey Nut Cheerios and showed it to him.

"This is something people can eat for breakfast. It's called cereal."

_Cereal?_

Jason just barely remembered eating something similar when he was a child. Back in the 50s, it didn't look anything like what Dawn was now crunching on.

Dawn finished up her cereal and asked Jason to feed Princess while she changed clothes in the bathroom. Jason tossed the supposedly unwanted fish back onto the bed.

Dawn held the clothes she was going to change into, a blue-strap top and jean shorts, and stared at the run-down bathroom. Its floorboards were sunken in and appeared like they would give way with even one careless step. The unstable foundation was true for the walls as well.

Part of the wall was already broken up. A large cranny tunneled away from that spot.

Dawn had enough sense to not poke around in this room. Especially if she knew what was hidden in that cranny. She remained near the door while getting dressed.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't go any faster?" Summer pleaded of Alan.

She squirmed around anxiously in the passenger seat next to him. Every minute that passed by to her seemed like an eternity.

Earlier that morning, she and Alan had tried once again to get a hold of James. It had ended with no response, much to Summer's great dismay.

Alan had insisted that they still shouldn't freak out, but Summer didn't want to hear of that. She had nearly dragged her husband out to their car to go and check up on James and Dawn.

"I'm going as fast as possible without causing an accident. You don't want us to crash before we get there, do you?"

Their car swept up clouds of dust on both sides of them. Alan slowed down for fear of the combination of dust and bright sunlight totally impairing his vision.

"What are you doing? Now, it'll take even longer for us to find out if our poor, little niece is okay."

Alan responded, clearly showing that he was agitated. Even though he had promised Summer that they would go to James and Dawn, he still was reluctant to consider this to be a stressful situation.

"You actually want me to speed on this dusty road? Look, I'm taking us to see them like I promised. Don't push me."

Summer sat back and sighed. It bothered her that Alan was similar to his reckless, older brother. Neither of the two brothers made a big deal over Dawn's safety.

She tilted her head slightly to look at him. Alan had dark, chocolate brown hair just like James. It was very sparse upon his head. Their eyes both had that coffee shade of indifference. His scruffy face reminded Summer of a man of drunkeness. Alan was nowhere near as insensitive as his brother though, which made Summer grateful.

"Oh crap," Alan muttered.

Summer bolted up in her seat.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Alan slowed down the car even more. He focused as hard as he could through the sunny windshield.

"There's a cop pulling in front of us. I think he wants us to stop."

Summer saw the police car halt in front of them. The police officer in the car looked right at them and motioned for them to do just what Alan had thought.

"What does he want? We didn't do anything."

Alan halted the engine. A part of him was grumbling that maybe they should have stayed home.

_Women_, he thought. _They freak out over everything. It certainly doesn't help when there's a child in the family._

"Well, if we didn't do anything, then there's no reason to worry, is there?"

* * *

Dawn exited the bathroom after changing to discover that Jason had fed Princess all right. Princess was knee deep in a pile of kitten chow, feeding wildly on the fish. After tasting as much of the flesh as possible, she whipped it on the floor and rolled about in her food.

"You're not supposed to give her the whole bag!" Dawn laughed.

What Jason lacked in common sense made up in entertainment value for her.

She quickly added, "It's okay. I can tell you've never fed a cat before. No harm done. Don't feel bad."

Her instantaneous reassurance headed off Jason's hurt response. It was second nature for him to lash out at any laughter that was directed at him. He resisted any arising anger and stomped over to the kitten's feast.

He would remedy this situation.

He grabbed Princess and plopped her on the floor. He started shoving all the food into the cat food bag still leaning against the bed. He didn't do a very good job of it. His forceful motions caused most of the food to miss the bag.

Dawn poured out her sympathy for him. A part of him appeared to want to please her, and she felt flattered by that. She went over and wrapped her arms around his leg. Jason stopped after some of the food landed on Dawn's head.

"You don't have to do that. Princess will get full and slowly clean up whenever she gets hungry."

That satisfied Jason. He really had no interest in cleaning up anything anyway. However, Dawn soon brought up another thing that would _really_ ignite some conflict.

"Jason, I don't mean to bother you. But wouldn't it be easier for us to play more outside if all those hurt people were gone?"

She went over to the window and pointed out at the piles of bodies, while keeping her gaze turned away from them.

"Whatever reason you have for punishing them is up to you. I just feel scared looking at them. Can't they go somewhere else?"

Dawn felt the tension bristling from Jason without even looking at him. Maybe she had gone a little too far with that request. Who was she after all to tell this powerful man what to do on _his_ property?

* * *

Many mixed feelings were coursing through Jason after hearing that question. There was a battle inside him. One side was his compassion for this little child and the other side was his loyalty to killing for his mother.

_How can she tell me to get rid of my dead victims? Those are all offerings to Mommy. Showing off how well I'm doing punishing those bad humans will make her proud of me. She wouldn't want me to clean them up, but..._

Jason didn't know what to do. Wanting to please both his mom and Dawn was so new to him.

* * *

Jason rushed over to Dawn before she could take it back.

"Wait!" Dawn shouted.

But Jason seized hold of her and slung her over his shoulder.

She struggled frantically and cried, "I didn't mean that. You don't have to clean them up if you don't want to!"

_Oh no!_ Dawn thought fretfully. _I blew it! I talked too much! Why, Why did I do that?! He can still kill me whenever he wants to!_

Jason's seemingly irritated state panicked Princess. She leapt from the bed just before Jason dropped Dawn onto it. He then strode over to the machete that Dawn thought he had forgotten about. He covered Dawn with his dominant shadow and held his weapon before her.

_No! No!_ Dawn screamed inside her head.

Her eyes dilated in extreme horror, and her small frame trembled as Jason drew closer. The cowering kitten under the dresser sensed her fear of being on the border of death. Dawn wanted to smack herself for testing this giant too much.

_Why did I ask so much of him?! Now he's going to kill me just like everyone else! I'm gonna die!_


	14. The Test of Trust

"Jason, what are you doing?!" Dawn shrieked. "I said you don't have to do anything for me!"

She scrambled away on the bed until she bumped into the headboard. She watched Jason tromp over until he was closer to her, that deadly machete still held high.

This was not the way she had wanted it to end. Just one slip from her, and now all the wonderful plans she had had for her stay here would all be slashed away as quickly as they had begun.

Dawn closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see that fatal blade anymore. She let out a calming sigh, trying to be brave, as Jason moved his weapon nearer to her neck.

_I'm coming to join you, Mommy,_ she said in her head. _Please don't be mad at him. I must have been bad if I'm going to die._

She waited for the blow to come, swallowing in resisted fear. She didn't want to cheat out of her punishment by running away.

Dawn was a little surprised to see that it took awhile for Jason to press the machete against her neck. Even when he finally did, there was no forceful stab to end her life.

She murmured a sound that indicated confusion.

_What is going on? Why is he taking so long?_

Dawn had to flinch at the trailing of the blade along her neck up to her ear. It was close enough that Dawn could feel the coldness of it upon her skin. Her carotid artery throbbed against the blade's edge.

The machete reached up to her ear and then moved back the other way. It was kept just close enough for anybody to be crying for their lives by now.

A tiny droplet of Dawn's blood fell from a tiny puncture that the weapon had made just from being so near to her flesh, even though it had not directly pierced into her neck. She opened her eyes just a bit, eyes that were blue orbs of helplessness.

Dawn gulped a little at the small, crimson drop falling down, a process of slow motion in her view. It splattered on the bedsheets next to her with a barely audible, splashing noise.

She hoped that her uneasy feeling was not apparent to Jason. She felt that signs of fear would drive him even more. She murmered quietly to her mother for more strength as she kept her trusting eyes on Jason's hand holding the other end of the weapon.

Dawn noticed that he wasn't clutching the handle in a wild fury, which would have been expected if he was going to draw more blood from her than just that tiny drop.

* * *

Jason slid the machete back and forth a few more times across Dawn's throat. He had felt somewhat bad about even one tiny spill of the child's innocent blood, strange since feelings of guilt or sensitivity rarely, if ever, computed in his mind.

He watched her expression and was surprised to not see any fear or anger. Instead, this child had a face of peacefulness. There were small signs of nervousness, but the majority of her persona was trust. It was like she was accepting what he was doing.

This was totally unexpected to Jason, especially being that this bravery was coming from a little girl. He pulled the machete away from her neck.

He saw that Dawn had opened her eyes, when that trickle of blood had fallen, to see exactly what was going on. Jason now used this opportunity to stab the blade at her, focusing on her chest this time. He did it so quick, that he figured she would scream and scramble to get away now that her eyes were open.

Jason stopped it just inches from where her heart should have been pounding in horror. But Dawn didn't even blink.

She looked at the machete poised in front of her and said in a calm, yet trembling, voice, "I must have done something wrong to deserve to die. So, why haven't you killed me yet?"

Jason's hand trembled as he fought to understand why Dawn was being so trusting. A response like this from any person was not one he ever thought he would see.

He stepped back and slowly let go of the machete. Dawn lowered her head and watched it clank on the floor.

Dawn hadn't known it, but Jason had never intentionally wanted to hurt her. He had been testing her to see if she really _was_ different than everybody else. The fact that she had been accepting, of whatever she thought he was going to do to her, proved that she had passed.

Dawn raised her head to look back up at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

The look on her face showed that she cared more about _him_ than about her own safety. It was just too much for him to process.

Jason quivered, and at that moment, pounded off towards the door. He slammed it shut behind him, leaving Dawn to wonder what was going to happen next. She heard the sound of something being forcefully moved across the floor and heard it bang against the door.

She got up and headed over. Dawn jolted just a little bit when something else was pushed hard against the door. She couldn't see what was going on, but knew what was happening anyway.

Jason was blocking the door to keep her from leaving the room.

A few more thumps, and then Dawn heard the slamming of another door. She discerned that Jason had secured her inside and had left the house.

Why?

For right now, the answer was locked inside Jason's head. Dawn sighed and sat back down on the bed. It was not entirely clear whether he was keeping her prisoner or if this was Jason's way of keeping her safe.

Princess popped her head out from under a dresser when she sensed that everything had settled down. Dawn clapped her hands to call the kitten over. The small animal dashed over to her, and the child scooped her up.

She petted her and spoke softly.

"Don't worry, Princess."

The kitten looked at her, and the two shared an exchange of innocence. Tears of sympathy trickled from Dawn's eyes.

"I looked, but I didn't see any evil there. I only saw sadness. Sadness and deep, dark loneliness."

* * *

Timothy took his usual spot at a computer in the Westport Community Library. When most of his high school was busy with goofing off during the weekend, which Timothy saw no point in, he would come to his own world of learning and research in the library. He had really earned his place on his school's Honor Society and was graduating from high school this year with highest honors.

The computer research center opened up in front of Timothy. He clicked in the search menu.

**Search: Recent Murders in the Crystal Lake area. Enter.**

He scrolled through the list of numerous results. He didn't expect to discover any crimes other than those committed by the one he was researching.

Timothy O' Rourke had been at the foster home when Lieutenant Cameron Jayden had come to warn them of the recent happenings. In fact, he and his two companions, Jenna Verbos and Molly Hudson, had all heard the news. The three of them were the only teenage volunteers at the home.

The two were in the library with him, over studying for their finals at the tables. Timothy scrunched his face in concentration and repulsion as he saw all the articles on murders committed by the one and only Jason Voorhees.

Cameron hadn't said it out right to them, captain's orders probably, but Timothy had sensed that Jason was the killer that Cameron had been hinting about. Timothy was pretty observant that way. He knew he had to be for his future career goal as a college professor.

Timothy deemed research of this killer to be vital for the safety of the children in the foster home. He had to know exactly what kind of monster was lurking in their area.

There were many readings to choose from. There were even pictures of missing people that were believed to have been victims. There were no writings with the pictures to say this, but this 18-year-old was not stupid. Timothy was not fooled by anything that normally would have tricked people twice his age. He clicked on one article that caught his attention.

It was one about a massacre on the S.S. Lazarus, a ship that had carried the last of the Crystal Lake high school graduates off on a field trip to New York. Evidence showed that Jason Voorhees may have been on that very ship.

Timothy was interested because his cousin would have been on that fateful trip, if he hadn't had been already scheduled to go to his sister's wedding.

_He was so lucky_, Timothy thought.

But when he scrolled down to read the information, he found that it was completely gone. Only a blank screen stared back at him.

_What the_…he wondered, very perplexed. _That's just great._

He tried another article and then another. Every one of the tries resulted in another blank screen.

Timothy couldn't understand this.

_What kind of library has all these supposed readings with no information whatsoever?_

Something wasn't right. He got up from the computer and headed over to the librarian's desk.

The woman behind the desk looked at him with instant recognition. Timothy was a familiar sight anywhere where there were books.

"Hello, Timothy. How can I help you this time?"

"Hello, Mrs. Wakefield," Timothy said with his Irish lilt. "I was trying to look up some information on Jason Voorhees, and all I keep getting are blank screens. Do you know what happened to all the articles?"

Mrs. Wakefield's eyes showed a slight widening of suppressed shock. Even the few teenagers that were in the library gave Timothy looks of anxiety. One vulnerable looking freshman at Timothy's school moved quickly away behind a tall bookcase. It was as if Timothy had broken some secret rule about saying the forbidden name of Jason Voorhees.

The librarian peered over at the fearful freshman.

"Relax, Zeke. He's not here," she told him.

There was no hint that she had been kidding around. She turned back to the confused Timothy.

"I should have told you right away, Timothy, being that you do research more than anybody here."

Timothy raised his intelligent, emerald eyes wonderingly.

"Tell me what?"

"Any articles on, the criminal you had mentioned, have all been removed. For some reason, the titles are still there, but all the information is gone. I have been meaning to get rid of all those titles so I don't lead researchers, like you, on," the librarian explained.

_"What?"_

Timothy replied a bit sharper than he had wanted.

"By whom?"

Mrs. Wakefield shook her head, while smiling a bit to remain friendly.

"You know I can't tell you that, Timothy. Someone of high authority obviously. I'm not supposed to say who or why."

Timothy remained mature enough to not start a disappointed outburst in the library. He simply moaned very quietly.

"That's strange," he muttered.

A bit louder, he said, "Thanks, Mrs. Wakefield, for telling me what happened."

The librarian nodded and replied, "Sorry, Timothy. I'm sure there are better things to research anyway."

Timothy heard great relief in her voice when she said that.

He walked away thinking, _Who would go to that trouble to make sure nobody found out anything about Jason Voorhees? Well so much for me learning more about him. I'll have to help protect the children another way._

Timothy ignored the glances of the other students and headed over to where Jenna and Molly were sitting.

* * *

Chauncey got out of the police car to begin his first warning of the day. He looked toward the woods and called for Hunter a couple more times, but nothing.

The sergeant knew his dog was loyal enough to come back on his own. So he strode over to the blue car he had stopped.

Inside were a couple, most likely married. The man looked stern and appeared ready to take Chauncey on. The woman, on the other hand, looked very troubled, too afraid to sit still. Her short, pale blond hair was frazzled, like she was too worried to even comb it. Chauncey had a feeling that she was more concerned about something else than being stopped by a police officer.

Chauncey tapped on the driver's side window. The man grunted and rolled it down. He spoke before Chauncey could greet them.

"What is it, officer?" he asked in a dominant way. "Is there something going on? Because I know that we didn't do anything."

Chauncey peered at the woman who fought to smile at him. She remained quiet. Obviously, she was going to let her husband take control of the situation.

"No, I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong," Chauncey replied. "This stop has nothing to do with you being in trouble. There's just some information I need to get from you. First of all, my name is Sergeant Chauncey Reeves. Secondly, do you mind telling me _your_ names, please?"

The man grumbled at his wife.

Chauncey could just make out him saying that, "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

The husband looked Chauncey directly in the eye to show that he wasn't afraid.

"I'm Alan Peterson, and that's my wife, Summer. So exactly what is this stop about?"

Chauncey cleared his throat to get down to business.

"I apologize for taking time out of your day. But things have happened around here, and I have to ask you some questions."

Summer finally blurted out, "What's happened?!"

"It's okay. I'll take care of this," Alan said immediately. "Go ahead, ask your questions, so we can be on our way."

Chauncey felt a little annoyed at Alan for acting like the boss. He spoke to show him that he wasn't.

"Well, that would depend on where you're going," he answered with authority. "It looks like you're headed towards the woods of Crystal Lake. You weren't planning on staying there, were you?"

"We were thinking about it. Why?" Alan questioned.

"Because there've been murders going on around here, and the woods are not safe at all. I'm here to make sure nobody camps in this vicinity. Anybody that's headed in this direction has to be planning on going all the way through without stopping or they have to turn back."

"What?! _Murders_?!" Summer gasped.

She scrambled to get closer to Chauncey. She bumped against Alan who told her to calm down.

"No, I won't!" she cried. "Officer, please, the only reason we're going there is to check up on his brother, James, and our little niece, Dawn. She's only eight years old and completely helpless. We have to make sure she's okay!"

Alan grumbled and pushed Summer back.

"Yeah, what _she_ said. My brother and his daughter went camping for the weekend, and we haven't heard back from them. So if this area is so dangerous, why didn't you stop _them_ from going?"

Chauncey frowned at this man's demanding attitude.

"Because at that time, nobody informed me of what was going on, and they didn't start setting up roadblocks until yesterday," he said gruffly. "I started setting up here when I was told. Anyway, if you're planning on stopping in those woods, I'm afraid I can't let you go any further."

"What?!"

Summer began shrieking so much now, even Alan couldn't stop her. She got out of the car and ran over to Chauncey.

"Summer, what are you doing?" Alan yelled. "Get back in here!"

Summer ignored him. She pulled out a photo and showed it to Chauncey.

"Look, this is Dawn. She's out there in those dangerous woods with my husband's drunken brother who cares too much about himself to know how to take care of her. You can't let her die at the hands of that murderer!"

Chauncey took the picture and stared at the beautiful child with golden hair and a sparkly smile looking back at him. He couldn't help but want to help this little girl that Summer was screaming about. He softened his expression to one that looked more caring.

"I understand, Mrs. Peterson. I would feel the same way. Well, if your niece is out there, we'll do everything we can to save her. I'll keep this photo so we know who we're looking for. Is that okay?"

Summer nodded frantically. Her breathing relaxed a little.

"Thank you for listening. Come on; let's go."

Chauncey stopped her as she was about to head back into the car.

"I'm sorry, but like I said before, I can't let you go into those woods. I'll alert my captain about your predicament, and he'll put a bulletin out for your niece and your husband's brother. It's too dangerous to get you two involved, so you're going to have to go home to safety. I'll keep you updated on our progress."

Summer began sobbing lightly. Her tears dampened her green tee that was already stained from her crying earlier.

"But officer, I can't just sit by and do nothing. If I help, we can find her faster. She could be running for her life by now, and I can't allow that!"

She spun around and smacked the car in frustration.

"Hey!" Alan shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!"

He climbed out of the car and clutched Summer by the arm. He turned to Chauncey.

"Sorry about my wife's actions. She's a little hard to control."

To Summer, he ordered, "Get back in the car now, and let's go home. You heard the officer. We can't get involved. The police will take care of this."

He started to pull the crying Summer back to the passenger side of the car. He pushed her inside, quickly dodging an impulsive slap from her, and slammed the door.

Summer pounded the dashboard.

"You don't care! You just don't care! You're no better than your brother!"

Alan tuned her out. He always did when she threw fits like this. He went back to his side of the car. He held out a coarse hand to Chauncey.

"Thank you for your help, officer. Don't worry about Summer. She constantly overreacts and then calms down later. Please let me know how the search progresses."

Chauncey stared back at him, bemused. There was quite a contrast between this man and his wife. He wanted to ask him if he really cared or not about his niece, but didn't want to start another conflict. He simply shook Alan's hand.

"You're welcome. I'll do everything I can to find that little girl."

Chauncey lowered his voice so Summer couldn't hear.

"Though I can't be too positive right now. Anybody coming out of those woods alive is extremely rare."

Alan's tough gaze didn't break. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm not surprised. Well, thanks again. Here's our phone number so you can update us."

He gave Chauncey a slip of paper. Chauncey waved as Alan got back in the car, once again ignoring the panicked Summer, and turned the car around to drive back home.

Just as the car was driving out of sight, a loud yelping echoed in the air. Chauncey spun around and ran in the direction of the sound.

"Hunter!" he cried. "What's wrong?! Where are you, boy?!"

* * *

Dawn did not know how much time had passed by since Jason had left her in the room. Maybe for an hour, maybe two. She had tried once to push open the door to see where Jason had gone, but had found that to be impossible.

Dawn didn't have much to do except to lounge about on the bed. She was doing this now when Princess rustled among her bags that were still unpacked. The child had decided to not finish unpacking until she knew what Jason wanted. After his test earlier, Dawn was not going to do anything without making sure it was all right with him.

The kitten knocked down one of the bags, and a bottle of shampoo slid out. Dawn spotted the bottle and realized that she had not bathed in awhile. She hadn't done it since her and James had arrived in the woods. That was a couple of days ago.

She walked over and picked up the bottle. She looked in the bag and saw her container of soap and a towel.

Oh, how a nice, relaxing bath would feel so good to her right now. She collected her items and sat back down on the bed. She just briefly considered the bathroom, before its run-down appearance and disgusting bathtub made her dash that idea from her mind.

Dawn went to the window and looked out as far as she could to see what Jason was doing. She shivered upon spotting the bodies, still adding their morbid gloom to an otherwise beautiful day.

But for some reason, she didn't seem to have as many to look upon.

Was it her imagination or were the piles getting smaller?

She squinted to check if it was true. Dawn looked both ways, but did not spot Jason anywhere. She wished there was some way for her to get out there, not to be near the bodies of course, but hopefully to take a bath. Lucky for her, this room was on the first story.

She slowly pulled the window open. The panes resisted against her feebleness. She groaned and kept on pulling, until there was finally a large enough crack for her to get through.

Out of nowhere, Jason rushed out and grabbed her hard. The child screamed in surprise. He pushed her against the wall and held her firm. Dawn whimpered and kicked, not believing this at all. That door was completely blocked, and Jason had silently entered the room like a phantom.

Jason glared at her very sternly. He lifted her higher up until she was more level with his head.

"It's okay!" Dawn cried to explain herself. "I wasn't going to leave you! I just wanted to take a bath! I was going to come back! I'm not lying!"

Jason continued to give her that firm look while deciding whether or not to believe her.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry; I'm _sorry_!" she frantically apologized, her voice screeching higher with each sorry.

Jason's hard stare began to fade. He slowly lowered her down to the floor. Dawn sighed with relief. She had not been here long enough to predict Jason's actions at all.

"I'll get my stuff," she said quietly.

Her entire body still trembled from that shocking entrance. Once again, after gathering her items, she had to wait for Jason to pick her up and carry her to where she wanted to go. She had to earn his total trust before she could walk anywhere on her own.


	15. Incident in the Stream

**I started this chapter awhile ago, but didn't get to finish it until I could find some free time from school. By the way, if you like this story, maybe you would be interested in checking out the other story I'm working on. Future chapters of the other one are going to have Jason actually terrorizing New York, a lot more than in the movie. If you're following it already, then I thank you (:**

**One more note: If my chapters are too long and they prevent you from reviewing and telling me what you think, please let me know. I will shorten them if necessary. **

Dawn was a little worried about exactly where she was supposed to take a bath. The only water she had seen so far was that deep, murky lake.

Surely Jason didn't expect her to bathe there after having to rescue her that last time?

Dawn clearly hoped not, sniffling as the trickling memory of that incident passed through her brain. She made sure it went out the other side. But Dawn still didn't know where Jason was taking her.

He shifted her up closer to his broad shoulder, a little bit rougher than the child would have liked.

Dawn grunted a little in surprise, still trusting, but feeling intimidated at Jason's tree trunk arm wrapped around her slender back.

Maybe he was still a little angry for her trying to leave him, even if that was not what Dawn had been planning. This was all the more reason that Dawn wanted to communicate with him. His thoughts were such an unpredictable frenzy that she yearned to break through and understand, at least a little bit.

The warm breeze ruffled through Dawn's cascade of golden locks. She sighed serenely at its comfort, though she would have been more relaxed if she had felt as much of Jason's warmth as she had the other times he had carried her.

It was probably her fault though for testing him too much recently. Didn't she remember that she was living with a killer and not just some man who preferred to be out in the woods than live with people? Or maybe that rare kindness from him had caused Dawn to forget that.

Dawn looked around at the passing landscape to see where he was taking her. It wasn't a part of the forest that she had seen before. Birch trees replaced the usual oak and hazel trees. Flowers arranged in circular bundles brightened up the whole atmosphere. There were even more animals busying about in this area, like they did not sense any human death that usually took place in the deeper regions.

The child smiled delightedly at her picturesque surroundings. This area reminded her of the beautiful woods of a fairy tale. She looked up at Jason, who had stopped to scan the terrain intently, like a watchful animal parent making sure it was safe before bringing out its young.

Dawn felt slightly disappointed that the pleasurable landscape did not touch his serious expression. That alertness about him remained no matter where he was. He still held her tightly, not leaving any room for her to move away.

* * *

Jenna, Molly, and Timothy exited the library after they had updated their minds with as much knowledge as possible. The seniors only had one more week of high school to go before they were free, though the three friends, especially Timothy, didn't see it that way. Education was very important in his perspective, and he made sure to pass that value on to all around him. High school may be almost over, but for him learning never stopped.

"So you want to tell me why you caused every person in that library to freeze as if they had seen a ghost?" Timothy heard Molly ask him.

She appeared to pop up with her short height only able to reach up to his elbows. She did this time too, even though he already knew that she was between him and Jenna. As the two taller friends, Jenna and Timothy had this nurturing instinct to keep Molly in the middle of the group, protecting her from what; they didn't know. They just had that compassionate way about them.

"Not really," Timothy replied. "But let's just say I sort of intimidated them with the article I wanted to read."

Timothy knew that was the truth. He certainly had intimidated them. There was no way he wanted to delve into the details about exactly what it was.

Molly smiled proudly at her handsome, yet intelligent, friend.

"What kind of article this time? Physics or calculus?" she said half jokingly.

Molly wouldn't have been completely surprised if he had asked for such information.

During the whole exchange between her two friends, Jenna remained silent, staring off into another world of her own. She certainly wasn't designated as a quiet person. It was just that, unknown to both of them, Jenna didn't need to know what had happened with Timothy at the library. She already knew that, plus every word that he had said. She stayed silent as they got into her car and while she turned on the engine to drive away.

* * *

Jason carried her further on until the trickling of water could be heard. Dawn was only able to turn her head just a little in his protective grip to see a flowing stream in front of her. The water moved along slowly and winded off deeper into the woods.

Dawn figured maybe this stream branched off the main lake. She had learned about streams in school. The gentle motion of the water calmed her. She knew that this was where she was going to take her bath.

Jason glanced over the stream, making sure the water would be safe for Dawn. He had been here before, but he had never felt the need to bathe himself, and he wasn't going to take any chances with the small child. He lowered the girl to the ground and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She peered up at him, always with the added effort of looking up at a giant. Her small voice carried up to him.

"Is this where you want me to take my bath?" she asked, her excitement showing how much she wanted to fulfill this basic need.

Jason nodded in response. The clearness of the stream and its shallow depth satisfied his requirements for her. He slowly took his hands off her shoulders, seeming reluctant like he was concerned that if he let her go, he was going to lose her.

But Dawn, despite her excitement, stood right where she was. She turned to him and looked like she was waiting for permission. Her towel was draped over one shoulder, her shampoo and soap in one hand.

"Do you want me to start?" the child inquired of him.

Jason was surprised, if one could use that word for him, of the child succumbing to his authority, though she seemed to not be bothered by this. It was more than he could say for those thick-headed teenagers.

Jason gently nudged her along towards the stream, his way of responding yes. Dawn scampered off eagerly in that direction. The nearby chipmunks and squirrels watched the child run past them, unsure of whom she was, but sensing that if Jason allowed her to be here, than she must be okay.

Dawn stopped at the stream's edge and set down her towel, soap, and shampoo. She stared at the flowing stream for a minute, a little hesitant about proceeding. She bent down and let the warm water wash over her hand. She murmured a pondering, "Hmm," and looked back at Jason. He was still keeping his protective gaze upon her.

Dawn wondered if Jason had forgotten about her need for privacy. She understood him needing to watch over her, but there had to be a compromise. The child did not feel shame for her naked body as much as she did for the bruises that would be exposed. Who knew _what_ would overcome Jason if he saw them.

The shy look she cast over to him was enough for Jason to know what she was trying to say. It wasn't like a child's embarrassment was completely absent inside him. He walked over into the neighboring trees, no longer staring at her, but still close by in case something should happen.

Dawn slipped off her blue-strap top and shorts, kicking them off to the side. She shuddered at the bruises and cuts on her body, which were darker in areas always covered by clothing than they were on her arms and legs. The physical pain no longer was there, but the emotional grief still lingered on.

She quickly submerged herself into the stream so she wouldn't have to stare at those reminders of past abuse. The water went up to her shoulders, giving her body a relaxing sensation as it trickled around her. She moved about and splashed like any happy child in a bathtub. After a few moments of letting the water massage her back, Dawn lathered her hair with her shampoo.

Throughout her bathing, Dawn continued to curiously observe her surroundings. The forest around her painted a picture of stunning colors and played the music of eloquent bird songs.

This area was not normally a part of Jason's killing territory, as the vibrant atmosphere held no signs of darkness or death anywhere.

The child splashed a huge spray of water upon herself, saturating her body to rinse off the soap suds. Dawn watched the bubbles of her soap wash away in a foamy river of its own.

She splashed along to follow the trail of soap, when something rolled along in the direction of the current and bumped against her foot. Dawn let out a soft mutter of surprise. She felt along it with her foot, her toes attempting to examine any details. She found the object to be round, almost reminding her of a ball except there were many bumps and holes on one side.

Dawn really was interested now. She reached her hands into the water and pulled out whatever the thing was. She screamed upon first glance. The item was a decomposing remnant of a human head.

Only one sunken eye stared back at her. The other one had been slashed out of its socket.

The rest of the flesh was scarred beyond comparison to what the person had looked like when alive. It felt leathery under Dawn's hands, obvious that the victim had died a long time ago.

Of course no person simply died here. He or she was murdered.

The very few strands of hair remaining hung limply with no evidence of the beauty that it once possessed. They were long enough to provide some indication that the murdered victim most likely had been a female.

Dawn hurled the head away from her, still screaming the whole time. Even when it disappeared back into the stream from whence it came, its murdered image was still in front of Dawn. She pushed through the water as hard as she could to run away. But her bare feet slipped on the stream's stony bottom.

She screamed out, "Ja…," before falling under the water with a resonating splash. Her already bruised body landed hard on the bottom, sending shots of searing pain through her nerves. Luckily, her head had fallen on the softer bank that rose up to the stream edge.

Water surrounded her all around, and despite the stream being much shallower than the lake, Dawn was knocked into a daze that prevented her from easily standing up to reach the surface.

Her lids dropped over her eyes that were blank underneath. Dawn was in a semi-conscious state, mixed with feelings of shock from both the fall and the head. The head, though, had done more than just scare her. It reminded her of the death of her mother. Those cold words from her father telling Dawn that her mother had been beheaded were clearer than ever.

Dawn lay there exposed in her innocent and battered flesh, chanting dazed words inside her head, as movement was faintly heard above.

* * *

Sergeant Chauncey Reeves bolted towards the woods at the sound of his dog crying. He pulled out his gun just in case there was danger.

"Hunter!" he called worriedly. "Where are you?!"

He followed the dog's continuous barking, knocking away tree branches and kicking through any mess on the ground in his rush to reach his companion. His average-sized build enabled him to pass in between most trees without any trouble. Chauncey was the only Crystal Lake officer, besides Marty Rowland, whose body wasn't bulging with muscles.

Chauncey didn't want to sacrifice too much speed for strength. He figured a balance between the two was ideal for a police officer. And his speed helped him sprint over to Hunter in a matter of seconds.

He burst out into a clearing to find the German shepherd whimpering with concern over something on the ground. Chauncey saw an RV a couple of feet away from the dog. Even through his sunglasses, he noticed splatters of blood across one side of the vehicle.

He moaned in horror at the sight. He instantly thought of the girl that Alan and Summer Peterson had come out looking for before he had to turn them away. Guilt raised its ugly head from within the sergeant. He already felt like he had broken the promise he made to the frantic Summer that he would save the child.

"Hunter, what have you found?" he asked the dog, while secretly hoping it wasn't Dawn Peterson.

He headed over to the dog that was sniffing at a blood-soaked human corpse. Chauncey discovered this horror when he stopped next to Hunter. He looked over the body and saw that it wasn't a child. The expression of lifeless terror was that of an adolescent boy, somewhere around 15 or 16. Deep slashes of hatred were found all over the boy's body, leaving his clothes in bloodied, torn rags.

Chauncey shook his head sympathetically for the poor juvenile. He most likely had been taking a carefree vacation with his family before succumbing to a grisly death.

_Speaking of his family_…the sergeant thought.

He looked down at Hunter, and as if reading his thoughts, the dog sniffed the air and dashed off toward the scent. He barked to report back to Chauncey within a couple of seconds. The officer already knew what he was going to find as he walked over to Hunter's second finding.

This one was a woman, probably in her thirties, and most likely the dead boy's mother. Chauncey was good at giving educated guesses about victims simply by looking at them. He didn't know if that was a good thing, or if it just heightened the sadness caused by knowing too much about them.

Her cause of death was similar to her teenage boy's, slashed profusely by the same kind of razor-sharp weapon. A few of her fingers had been cleanly cut off and lay off to one side of the body. A glint on one finger showed Chauncey that a wedding ring was on it.

A mixture of wrenching emotions made Chauncey's stomach sick. He wiped his eyes behind the sunglasses, trying to keep the steady posture of a police officer. Moving away, he soon found the last two bodies, the father and a teenage girl just slightly older than the boy.

It was _her_ blood that was splattered across the RV. She lay on her back almost under the vehicle. Chauncey had entered the RV after seeing her and had discovered the father inside, body slumped over the steering wheel. The walls near him were soaked with his blood. His slashes were so deep, that the sergeant could see where organs were almost about to slip through the gashes.

This was enough for Chauncey. He got out of the RV and headed off out of the clearing where this massacre could not be seen. He fumbled around for his radio, his hands clammy from what he figured was guilt.

Though the Dawn Peterson child had not been among the bodies, Chauncey wished he had been able to save this family. And after seeing what the killer had done to them, there was no doubt in his mind that a small, helpless girl like Dawn could not still be alive in these woods.

Chauncey called the first person on the force that he always talked to before anyone else. It was his good friend that he had been friends with since police training, Cameron Jayden. Cameron's strong and collected demeanor helped Chauncey calm down, so he could be ready to present this newest string of murders to his captain.

He held the radio near his mouth, eyes trembling behind the darkness of his glasses. There was most likely another reason why Chauncey constantly wore sunglasses, a reason that he was reluctant to reveal even to Cameron. Behind those glasses, any sensitivity inside him was a mystery to all but himself.

He was not about to be called the coward of the police force. That title served Marty Rowland a lot better.

"Cameron?" he said into his radio. "Are you there? I've got a situation here."

* * *

Cameron's stream of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of his friend, Chauncey, calling him on the radio. He was driving his car towards a place where he hoped to get information about the murders going on. Sunday was the only day that Cameron normally allowed himself to take off, but the current circumstances had changed that.

He insisted on working today, and his captain had never been one to argue with the most involved officer on his force. Captain Birman had still asked Cameron's reason. The lieutenant responded by standing up tall and holding out a picture from the grisly photo collection that he had been looking at yesterday.

Captain Birman stared solemnly at the picture of the ravaged Noah Valentine. If his name hadn't had been on the back, nobody could have known whose remains they were.

"I take it your reason has to do with this most recent murder," the captain said.

Cameron had then explained that he was investigating a possible clue to Mr. Valentine's murder. He dared not to go into any details of his planned investigation, still intending on keeping the questioning of Nadine to himself.

Captain Birman trusted Cameron more than he did any of his other police officers. He wasn't keen on questioning his loyal lieutenant. He allowed Cameron to conduct his investigation, while at the same time telling him that afterwards he wanted him to assist Marty with his training. Birman had told with the authoritative tone that it was an order, not a request.

He still had to show Cameron who was boss. And deep inside the captain, he knew that Officer Marty Rowland was nowhere near ready for helping catch the brutal perpetrator. Cameron was the best next to the captain himself to toughen Rowland up.

Cameron quickly agreed with a nod of his head and then ended the conversation by heading out the door.

He was driving to the Valentine house now when his best friend, Chauncey, called him. He slowed the police car and answered the call.

He only got a couple of words in before Chauncey swept him with a rush of anxious words about what he had found. Chauncey had never been one to spout emotion over any of his past discoveries of dead bodies. This first time signaled Cameron right away that his friend had stumbled upon another of Jason's bloody trails.

"Slow down, man," Cameron tried to reassure him with a steady voice. "Okay, where did you find the bodies again?"

Another uneasy stream of words from Chauncey on the other end gave Cameron his answer. He had no need to write it down. Cameron had what one could call an "audio-graphic" memory, similar to a photographic memory, except he could distinctly memorize spoken words instead of images.

"Okay, thank you, buddy," Cameron threw that in so Chauncey wouldn't feel alone out there.

"Listen, it's okay," though he was telling himself inside that it wasn't. "Calm down and be the tough officer that I know you are. I'm on an errand right now, so call Captain Birman and let him know what you've found. Got it?"

Chauncey responded with a bit more confidence. Cameron never failed at helping his friend through anything. The police car neared the turn for the Valentine house. Cameron finished up his conversation without showing his hurriedness to speak to the Valentines again.

The lieutenant heard his friend speak about one more thing before Cameron was about to end the connection. He listened, and his eyes widened in increased interest.

He nodded even though Chauncey couldn't see him. He stopped the car in the Valentine driveway, suddenly so excited by what Chauncey was saying, that he braked hard enough to send himself jolting forward.

"A little girl? Lost in the Crystal Lake woods? Oh my God, Chauncey. Look, don't go looking for her yourself. Wait for me, okay? I'll help you out as soon as I'm finished here."

He turned off the engine and the radio at the same time. He leaned back in his seat, seriously contemplating on what Chauncey had said. Cameron had never been one to get easily stunned. His heart was rock-steady, which was a miracle during the reign of Jason Voorhees.

This time touched something different in him. A little girl by the name of Dawn Peterson had disappeared in the Crystal Lake wilderness, the territory that marked the doom of all human beings. Cameron knew he had to save her, no matter what the cost.

_After all, what made her any different than everyone else who had entered that domain?_

An opposing feeling gnawed at him, quiet but persistent, telling him not to jump to conclusions. But he pushed it down, knowing that it would only bring confusion. With a determined look on his face, he got out of the police car and strode towards the house.

* * *

Dawn wasn't the only one that had been enjoying the illuminating landscape. Before her accident in the stream, not too far away, a couple was in the middle of bringing home their own memoranda of the beauty.

Two easels were set up in a nearby field of towering flowers. The couple were 24-year-old newlyweds, both painting pictures of the varied assortment of flora that the wilderness was bringing them. Bianca and Troy Forrester shared a passion for painting and anything of the artistic persuasion.

Bianca could have passed as a current Alice Hardy, though Ms. Hardy had lived long enough ago that Bianca would have no idea who she was. Bianca Forrester had the same short, brown hair and similar collection of paintings and drawings in great detail from the scene that they had come from.

Troy was a big fan of the outdoors and enjoyed painting landscape pictures in particular. His golden waves of hair matched the colors of the sunflower petals that he was painting. He stood back and admired his flower masterpiece proudly.

"So, what do you think?" he asked Bianca. "Did I catch the sunflower's beauty perfectly?"

Bianca smiled and answered Troy without taking her eyes off her work. She knew her husband had done a great job. Even after experience with art, he still was humble enough to ask her of her opinions.

"I'm sure it's wonderful, Troy," she said cheerfully. "Don't you worry about what I think."

Troy looked up for awhile to take in the field of flowers that stretched out to the horizon. He had never thought that a forest with such a bad reputation could boast such magnificent arrays of sunflowers, daisies, violets, and vast others.

Just then, his ears picked up screaming that carried to him from a location not too far away. His face changed from adoration to worry.

His gaze whipped over to Bianca. She had paused in her painting and was listening intently.

"You heard it too? That screaming?" he said, unsure of whether or not he should be afraid.

Bianca nodded slowly without looking back at him. Her body tensed underneath her blue tank top and cut-off pants. The screaming became louder and more sharp to the couple's ears.

"Come on!" Troy cried. "Someone's in trouble!"

He dashed off in the direction of the screams. Bianca was not too far behind him.

_It sounds like a child_, Troy thought fretfully. _Oh please, let her be okay._

Troy soon heard the trickling of a stream, and the water appeared in his view. He glanced around at everything in front of him, scanning for the child in trouble. He saw clothes laid in a pile on the stream bank, though the person that they belonged to was nowhere in sight.

Troy grew puzzled, until Bianca rushed out next to him and screamed, "Oh my God, Troy! There's a child in the river!"

She ran out ahead and jumped in the stream before Troy could see the small girl lying at the bottom. And from what he was shocked to find, she was naked.

"Oh the poor baby!" Bianca was crying, reaching down to pull the child out. "What's happened to you?!"

She looked up at Troy, who was still glued to his spot watching her.

"Troy, get that towel over there," she ordered, taking charge. "We need to wrap her up so she doesn't get humiliated."

Troy was a little surprised that Bianca had immediately thought of her privacy before anything else. But he shouldn't have been. Modesty had always been a value in Bianca's life.

He forced himself to move, wading through the stream to the towel on the other side.

He glanced over his shoulder at his wife lifting the small girl's head out of the water. As he retrieved the towel, he heard her shriek. He turned to see what was wrong, but Bianca shouted at him to look away.

"Troy, give me the towel. Don't look until I tell you to."

Troy had no intention of causing the child embarrassment. He moved towards Bianca until he felt her grab the towel from him.

"What were you screaming about, honey?" he asked of the sharp shriek she had emitted.

All the awhile, he avoided eye contact. He locked his gaze on the woods and frowned in concentration at the trees rustling much harder than what was normal.

"The poor baby has bruises all over her body," Bianca's saddened voice answered from behind him. "She also has cuts on her abdomen."

"Are you serious?" Troy replied.

He was horrified inside about what he had just heard, but still focused on the forest moving ahead.

_Is this what I'm seeing? _He wondered at the movement getting louder by the second.

It sounded like a giant was heading towards him and knocking down trees along the way.

He barely made out Bianca murmuring softly to the child, trying to comfort her. Small sounds came from the girl to indicate that she was awake, but the bulldozer-like figure crashing through the trees drowned out what she was saying.

"Uh, honey," Troy said, his voice clearly showing uncertainty.

He tried to break through his dazed state to say more and found himself unable to. The trees exploded in front of him, or at least that's what it looked like.


	16. Unanswered Questions

Jason had heard the screams instantly, sensing them even before they came. No human sound had ever gone unnoticed from him, not with his acute radar. And no scream had ever caused such urgency in him than those that were coming from Dawn.

He moved forward and knocked down everything that stood in his path. Rocks, bushes, even small trees were trampled down to bits with his powerful movement. He was indeed a bulldozer like the Troy that would quickly meet him was thinking. Whatever Jason wanted to destroy was destroyed, and whatever was hurting Dawn would succumb to that fate.

A wild-eyed fury radiated underneath his mask. Jason charged towards the edge of the trees that were now in sight. Dawn's screaming had stopped, but to him, she was still in trouble.

His bulldozer body smashed through the trees at the edge, and he stepped forward to see if the child was all right. Before he spotted Dawn, he focused on a pathetic staring human right in front of him. It was a man that remained glued to where he was and stared at Jason as if in a trance.

Jason did not have to know this man to hate him. If this intruder was here, then he must be the one that was threatening the child—the child that belonged to _him._

He heard a woman's voice behind this first human. He turned his head just enough to see another threat, a woman that was holding a bundle in her arms. Her words made no difference to him, and he easily blocked them out to discover the small head that moved underneath the towel.

The face that peered out with a blank look on her face was Dawn. Her limp hair lay in clumps down to her body that was just as flaccid, maybe more so. She was staring right at him with glazed eyes. It was unknown whether Dawn was conscious enough to actually see him.

Jason shuddered with breaths of vehemence. Finally, the man standing near him reacted, very stupidly though.

"Who are you?" was the first thing that he spoke since Jason arriving, which was probably the first thought that came to his mind.

But Jason had no time for him right now. The woman was the one he wanted to slaughter and beat into bloody remains for even _touching_ Dawn, let alone attempting to take her away.

His vision when looking at the couple was a raging red. Jason reached forward with an arm that was almost half the height of this man's body and knocked him aside. The man cried out and flew so far from the blow that he landed facedown right into the stream.

Troy didn't know what he was stunned from more: the blow from the giant or from the hard landing on the stream's stony bottom. He managed to keep his head from hitting the rock, but his hands hurt so much he felt like they were both broken.

He raised his head in agony to keep it above the water. He gasped and grimaced at the sharp pain from where the behemoth had struck him. Troy felt like he had been knocked down by a horse.

Bianca's screams alerted him to the danger that she was in. He looked at her still clutching the child in her arms and backing away in horror. The giant wearing the blood stained hockey mask moved towards her so furiously that he was near Bianca in seconds.

"No!" Troy screamed, struggling to get to his feet.

His hands cracked in the process, sheer pain making them completely useless. He didn't care about this. He had to save his wife and the child from the monster that had come out of the depths of the woods.

"Bianca, run!" he cried at her terrified form that hadn't moved much farther from where she was.

Bianca finally made a dash away from the creature at the last minute. Her screams trailed off, and she disappeared into the forest as the giant stomped after her.

"Hey, you!" Troy called to their attacker.

He was still hunched over, soaking wet and dazed in the stream. He knew he would make an easier victim for whoever this monster was and give Bianca a chance to escape.

But the giant ignored him. He continued chasing Bianca, far more fixated on her for a reason that Troy did not know.

"I said, stop!" Troy yelled again.

He scrambled up, and his injured body caused him to collapse back down into the water. He felt infuriated with himself that he was completely helpless to save his wife. That one blow from the creature was knocking the wind out of him slowly until unconsciousness overcame him.

* * *

Jason's red focus was on the fleeing Bianca, a concentration that would not stop until she was dead and no longer had her hands on Dawn. He chased her with a brisk stride, not having to run because he knew he would catch up with her no matter what.

The woman stopped near the edge of a flower meadow by a couple of easels. She began gasping for breath, which was a grave mistake because that few-second delay was all Jason needed to gain on her. She snapped her head up and screamed another one of those annoying human screams that Jason did not care for at all.

Didn't these people know that screaming never did them any good?

Jason halted in front of her, still glaring at her hatefully. Dawn didn't move much under the towel, slightly shifting about and mumbling dazed words that were hard to comprehend. She must not have been aware of what was going on, a good thing for her, no doubt.

"Please," the woman begged while backing against a tree, "please, what do you want from me?!"

Jason had no interest in communicating with his next victim. But staring longingly at the child in her arms was enough for the woman to get the idea.

"You want _her_?" Bianca questioned, her shock very evident.

Jason didn't care what she thought of his wants. He reached over and placed his hands around the child in the towel. Surprised though she was, the woman didn't seem to resist. She loosened her hold, and Dawn was back in Jason's arms where she belonged.

Jason took his mind off Bianca for one moment to glance over Dawn. Her eyes maintained that glassy look and words resembling "Mommy" and "Head" came from her mouth. Jason kept the towel wrapped around her and carried her off a short distance to the flowers. He laid her down among a patch of goldenrods.

As much as he wanted to hold her some more, he had to set her aside to destroy the human flesh that had touched her. His essence became one of a predator once again as he turned back to Bianca.

The woman didn't seem to understand why Jason was still angry after she had given the child to him. She didn't know that Jason wasn't truly satisfied until she was dead. In his mind, she had defiled something that belonged to him, and any other fate for her was always out of the question.

Jason rushed at her, unarmed, but his inhuman strength ready to tear her into shreds.

Bianca screamed a stream of her last words. What followed was a storm of gushing, crimson redness and human limbs torn and mangled with sickening cracks and squishing sounds, marked with agonizing screams until no life was present to continue them. Even when the screams ceased, the savage mutilation of her body progressed with Jason's blood soaked hands behind them.

Jason crushed Bianca's dripping liver as the final act of annihilating the woman. The blood splashed across her once beautiful canvas, the color of death washing away her colors of brightness as it dripped down the easel.

All the while, Dawn remained in her semi-conscious state of shock, murmuring, and her mind absent to the destruction right in front of her.

Jason had to leave Dawn lying there a little longer, reluctant to do so, but knowing there was still the other intruder that was an accomplice to threatening her. Jason headed off back to the stream where the stunned Troy still lay.

* * *

Something awoke Troy from his unconscious slumber. They were piercing sounds that chilled his very bones, the worst cries that he could ever hear. His wife's death throes had found their way into his ears. He groaned more from utter sadness than he did from physical pain. There was no use trying to get up anymore. He just wanted everything to end.

A movement sounded behind him as if in reply to his wishes. Troy knew without looking that it was the monster that had taken his Bianca away. The presence shadowed him with the spirit of evil. The giant's hockey mask reflected in the water. Troy saw through weary eyes the fresh blood of his wife covering the misshapen head and tremendous shoulders.

A shattering blow struck him at the back of his head. Troy's cries of pain were silenced by the water still surrounding his face. A second, even harder blow, smashed his head again. This one was powerful enough that Troy felt it right on his skull.

He convulsed from the shock through his nerves before lying still, almost at the point of death, but not quite. One of his last thoughts questioned what the monster had struck him so hard with to crack his skull and send his blood outwards to turn the stream a dark red.

As he drowned in his own blood, something splashed into the water near him. He barely made out his wife's severed head, violently crushed, floating away down the stream. It was then that he knew that the giant had used part of his own wife to kill him.

* * *

Bridget Valentine opened her front door to find Lieutenant Cameron Jayden standing there once again. Though this time he was by himself.

Bridget felt so nervous as to why the police had come to investigate a second time. She thought that there was nothing more to be found out about her husband's murder. She had taken time off from her work as a pediatrician at the hospital to grieve and attempt to recover from his brutal slaying. A lamenting process that would have been hard enough if he had died in a car accident or by a disease, let alone having his heart ripped out in a bloody fountain right near where her daughter could have witnessed the whole thing.

And to have her six-year-old child come so close to suffering a similar grisly death, Bridget wanted to take Nadine and escape into a world where such happenings were not at all possible. The child had told her that she hadn't had been in danger, but Bridget didn't buy it. The girl was so terrified that she was denying the whole thing had ever happened.

Mrs. Valentine tried to suppress her bereavement now while looking at the officer standing at her door. She was not going to suffer the shame of breaking out into tears a second time.

"Hello—Lieutenant Jayden, isn't it? What a surprise to see you again. I'm hoping you're here because you finally know something."

Cameron gave her a friendly smile to help make her feel more comfortable.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Valentine. I understand you're still in mourning, so I'll try to make this go as easily as possible."

He glanced past the woman while making his looks around the room behind her nonchalant. The one that he had come here for was not nearby.

Mrs. Valentine looked back at him, still confused about his purpose. Cameron's presence didn't give off any hard seriousness of an interrogating police officer, which would have made the tender-hearted Bridget trembling at every moment. She was able to smile at him despite her wondering mind.

"Okay, lieutenant. I still don't understand why you're here again. Do you have any information?"

Cameron locked his gaze back on her. Sympathy dwelled in him for Bridget's grieving state with her watery eyes and quivering hands clear signs of her fragile nature for the time being. Cameron cleared his throat in preparation for his explanation to help him convince the woman into letting him talk to her daughter.

"Sorry for not explaining myself. I'm sorry for your husband, and I will admit that I can never understand what you're going through. The police on my force haven't found out any new details yet, but I am here to help you even more than they can."

Mrs. Valentine's face showed faint surprise at Cameron's last statement. The lieutenant was letting off an air of confidence in himself without being filled with the boastfulness that Bridget was expecting.

"How is that?" she responded, suddenly growing timid.

"Can I come in?" Cameron requested without answering her yet.

He knew that it would be easier to get to Nadine when he was in the house. He didn't see Bridget as the type to throw him out. To his delight, Mrs. Valentine nodded and stood aside.

"Thank you," he said.

Cameron walked past Bridget into the living room. He saw the stairs to the second floor were off to the far right of the room. He heard the woman close the door and walk up next to him. Cameron figured it was best to let Bridget know just how friendly he was.

"Nice house, Bridget. Can I call you Bridget? I know it seems pretty casual."

Cameron noticed a flicker of bashfulness in Mrs. Valentine and not any irritation. She smiled thinly.

"That's fine. So, how can you help us, Cameron?"

This change in Bridget's attitude toward him was leaning in Cameron's favor. He looked down at her. She was of a medium height, but compared to Cameron, she seemed very short.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Nadine."

Mrs. Valentine became a little anxious again, not as much as before, but enough that Cameron had to convince her.

"What about? As you may have noticed before, she's out of touch with reality after what happened to her stepfather. And I'm trying to protect her from getting upset again."

Cameron nodded understandingly. He admired the sunlight riding through her hair, giving it a russet glimmer. He had to admit she was a comfortable person to be around. She added a pleasurable perk to Cameron's visit of business.

"I know. I remember her crying about some big hockey player. That doesn't make sense, does it?"

Mrs. Valentine shook her head. She smiled at Cameron and then quickly glanced down. She held her hands together tightly.

"Well, I thought maybe I can help convince her to tell me the truth. It may be hard for you to do since you're still trying to recover. Nadine's the closest to a witness that I can find, and I really care about you enough to want to get the truth about your husband's death."

Cameron reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder gently. He smiled at her very persuasively. Bridget exhaled a shuddering breath, while contemplating what to do. She _did_ want the truth, that was for sure. Maybe Cameron could find out something that she could not.

"That's very kind of you," she said just loud enough for Cameron to hear. "I do want a sense of closure. So, go ahead and talk to her. Just don't be too hard on her. She's very impressionable."

Cameron rubbed her shoulder to reassure the reluctance he was still sensing from her. He wasn't expecting her to be totally confident about anything when a monster could invade one's home and mutilate one's spouse when a person was at work.

"Thank you, Bridget. I promise I'll be very gentle with her. She's only six, after all."

He took his hand off her shoulder, studying her just a bit to make sure she was all right for him to leave her. He turned around and headed for the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, Cameron looked back at Bridget to ask what room Nadine was in.

"Second room on the right," she answered the foreseen question.

Cameron nodded and made his way up the wooden stairs. He smiled at the pictures lining the walls as he moved up. There were many of Nadine smiling with the man that must have been her biological father. He had the exact same shade of brown hair and hazel eyes. Even their cheekbones had the identical smooth, slender shape.

Cameron felt terrible for Nadine. She must be a wreck having to deal with the deaths of two fathers in the first six years of her life. Cameron arrived at the door of Nadine's room. The door was partly open. He poked his head inside to see the small girl in a burgundy dress spread out on her bed.

She was playing with a couple of stuffed animals—a cat and a pig. Cameron heard her murmuring softly as she had them talk to each other. Her voice, though, lacked the excited tone of most children that Cameron had seen playing. He wasn't really surprised since Nadine's life wasn't exactly stable right now.

"Hello, Nadine. Do you remember me?" he asked cheerfully.

Nadine lifted her head and looked at the man in her doorway cautiously. She whimpered before recognizing who he was.

"You're that policeman who came by before," she said softly.

Cameron nodded.

"That's right. Lieutenant Cameron. Can I come in?"

The child shrugged her shoulders slightly, staring at her stuffed animals as if making sure it was all right with them. Cameron walked into her room and glanced around. He instantly took in the dollhouse that took up one corner of the room. The blue children's toy was a real work of art, handmade to look very realistic. It stood up to meet the height of the dresser next to it.

"That's a very nice house, Nadine. Who made it for you?" he asked, knowing it was important to start friendly conversation with a child before diving into the real reason why he was here.

Nadine didn't look up.

She answered quite sadly, "My daddy. My mommy said he made it for me before I was born."

Cameron gave Nadine a look of admiration. He walked over to her bed.

"He did a very good job. It certainly is something I would cherish forever."

The child didn't reply. She sat up and kept her head down shyly when Cameron stopped next to her. Her timid state made the lieutenant wonder if he was going to get anything out of her. He had to try. Cameron never gave up. More lives would be lost if he didn't do this.

"So, Nadine, do you remember why I came here last?"

He sat down on the bed. It was more likely for children to talk to him when he was down more to their level. Nadine moved her head up, but still didn't look right at him.

"It was something about what happened to my step-daddy," she said quietly.

"That's right. I'm here to help you out, to find out who was really mean to him. But I can only do that if you tell me what you know. Do you think you're able to do that for me?"

For the first time, Nadine made eye contact with him. Her eyes dilated slightly with new excitement. Her shyness was not quite as apparent anymore.

"You want to know more about the big hockey player?" she asked, almost eagerly.

Cameron grew puzzled. What about this killer, only known to the child as a big hockey player, brought new life to the girl that earlier didn't seem interested in talking about anything? At least he knew now that he was going to get somewhere. Cameron bent down a little closer to her.

"Sure, what more do you know about him? You wouldn't know his name by chance, would you?"

Nadine shook her head.

"No, he didn't tell me. He didn't say anything. He must have been very shy."

When she looked into Cameron's eyes, he saw a sparkle of hazel happiness as she talked about Jason. This was unbelievable to him. Nobody the lieutenant had ever known mentioned Jason without stricken fear.

"You _do_ know that this hockey player hurt your stepfather, don't you?" Cameron said with a rising edge to his voice.

Nadine nodded, but didn't appear to be too concerned with that. She moved on to something else.

"I know, but my step-daddy…" she paused and gulped before continuing, "…was mean to me. I think the hockey player was trying to protect me. He helped me and then came back to see that I was okay."

"What?!" Cameron couldn't stop himself from being so shocked. "Protect you and see if you were okay?! He didn't try to hurt you?!"

Nadine drew back a little. She looked confused at Cameron's state of mind. She grabbed onto her stuffed cat for comfort.

"No, he didn't," she stammered softly. "He wasn't bad. Not at all."

Cameron took a deep breath to calm himself.

_Don't start yelling, _he told himself. _That will only scare her. It is kind of ironic that I'm worried about myself scaring her when Jason should have done it already. So if he didn't scare her, then they didn't see each other. Because if they did, he would have killed her. Why? What do you mean, why? Because he's Jason!_

All these thoughts directed at himself ran one after another. Cameron shook his head, trying to focus, as Nadine tilted her head at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Cameron had to remain collected. If he lost it in front of a child, he would never forgive himself. Though he could not believe the fact that the killer had not sliced Nadine up into shreds of innocence. The sight left Cameron reeling, but that was the expected outcome.

"Yes, I'm okay," he said, while managing a smile. "Can you keep a secret for me?"

The child nodded, excited by the fact that there was going to be something special between them, like a world of mystery that Nadine often made up to escape from reality.

"A secret? Oh boy, what kind of secret?"

Cameron leaned closer until his face was close to Nadine's ear.

"Will you promise not to tell anybody else about what you saw? I know you told your mother, but will you be quiet about this from now on? Including not bothering your mom?"

Nadine's mouth dropped a bit in puzzlement.

"Why?" she asked, a prominent waver to the word.

Cameron dug through all his logic to find a way to explain. No way could he tell the horrific notoriety of who her stepfather's killer really was.

"Let's just say he's not as nice as he looked to you. He scares a lot of people, and they would be very happy not to hear about him. Okay?"

Nadine pondered this new bit of information. The big hockey player was supposed to be a scary man? Okay. The policeman was an adult, and adults were always right. She nodded at Cameron.

"Okay," she replied.

Cameron smiled. He couldn't help but place a hand on her head and ruffle her brown hair just a little. He stood up. Getting to Chauncey and helping him on the new mission that had arrived was becoming more important by the minute.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" he asked at the door.

Nadine nodded again. There was a look in her eyes that though she wasn't afraid of Cameron, she kind of wanted to be alone now.

The lieutenant turned to leave, but this question that asked itself inside him popped up out of nowhere. He stood with his head slightly turned toward Nadine when he spoke it.

"By the way, have any of your friends seen this hockey player?"

"Sure, Samantha and Patience have."

A bolt of shock rattled Cameron's nerves upon hearing that answer.

_Samantha and Patience? Two more little girls, most likely? What happened with them?_

His ambitious questioning wanted to start all over again, but that idea dashed when Nadine's mother called up the stairs.

"Lieutenant Cameron, how's it going? Are you finished?"

Cameron sighed loudly. It was the first time upon coming here that Bridget Valentine's voice did not please him.

"I'm coming!" he called back.

He walked down the hall with more questions than he had arrived here with. Who were these two friends of Nadine's that also saw Jason Voorhees? Did he do anything to _them?_ Cameron was going to find everything out if it cost him every minute of his life.

* * *

Princess was totally unaware of the action taking place outdoors. She was curled up on the bed, bored, if a kitten could be classified as such. The recent heavy meal was churning in her stomach and made it difficult for her to get any more sleep. She sat up and stretched her ruffled white legs.

She scanned the room and found it still to be empty. Most of her days revolved around the times when humans would come and do whatever they wanted to her, good or bad—bad hinting at a certain man named James Peterson, who Princess hadn't seen in awhile.

Princess focused her blue eyes on the lettering carved in the bed's headboard. Her free-time away from the two-legged beings allowed her to notice such things as the name _Jason_, that stood out in the headboard's wood. The kitten sat there still as a statue staring at the name. Certainly, she could not read it, at least not to the point of being able to know what the letters meant.

She looked to be hypnotized, though, with recognition flickering through her. The animal was in a state that was beyond the natural order of the world. Her senses picked up a force floating into the room from another doorway. Princess crouched and leapt off the bed.

She headed in the direction of what she was sensing. The kitten found herself in the bathroom, unused in many years. She did not pay heed to the moldiness creeping throughout the walls or the dirt stained tub. She sat down and stared at a particular portion of the wall, which was unlike the rest of the room.

An opening had been broken into the wood with ancient-looking, white candles placed every which way. A wisp of beckoning trailed forth from the depths of that wall. Princess heard an otherwise silent voice to most, so clearly in her ears. She did not move, her eyes unblinking, and listened to what the voice had to say.


	17. Don't Let Her Leave

**Hello, my loyal readers. I hope you had a nice Christmas and New Year. Being that I'm still on break from school, I've had lots of time to write quite a few chapters for my story. So the next four or five should be coming out fairly quickly after this one. Looking ahead on some chapters, I've changed the rating to mature. So in case you don't find the story right away, that's why.**

Dawn arose back to consciousness, and her surroundings slowly began to show in her vision. She felt the warmth of a towel wrapped around her. The bright yellowness of flower petals was her bed. The child blinked to make sure she was where she thought she was. It was somewhere different from where she had fallen. Dawn began to pull the towel away, however when she saw that she was still naked, she quickly yanked it back.

She only cringed at the sight of human remains near her. She was tired of screaming. Her throat was too worn out from the last findings of death. Dawn lay under the towel, looking about for awhile. She was stuck in a state of vulnerability and didn't know what to do.

Should she move back to the house and get some clothes?

She was nervous about going anywhere for the fear of exposing herself, even though any humans nearby that would see her were most likely dead. From only glancing at the blood on the ground and easels on one side of her, Dawn knew she was the only person alive for miles.

She sat up on the flower bed and shook about her damp hair until it was hanging everywhere around her head. She winced hard after doing that. The pain from her fall was still aching throughout her body. Dawn wouldn't have been surprised if the scars already on her had opened up from that landing on the stony stream bottom.

After remaining still for awhile to let the pain subside, she began to wonder how she had gotten here from the stream. She thought that maybe Jason had carried her here. But if he did, where was he now? Dawn whimpered when she realized that he probably saw all the injuries covering her skin.

_Did he see all my owies? Is that why he's gone? Because he got mad at me for being so ugly and left?_

She would have cried if she wasn't still recovering from the last incident. She told herself that Jason did leave her. He knew it was her fault for being hurt. Her father had told her that all the time. If he believed that, then Jason had to as well. He probably didn't care what she did anymore.

Dawn sadly climbed to her feet, still keeping the towel clutched around her. Not wanting to have to look at the death by the easels, she headed off in another direction. Dawn had no idea how to get back to the house and so seemed to wander in a straight line for awhile. Sometimes she had to stop and wince at the forest debris on the ground poking her bare feet.

The child didn't know how she got there. Maybe led by a voice, but eventually the house came into view. She stopped for a second and looked around. She wasn't sure if Jason would welcome her or not. She stared for awhile to confirm that he wasn't outside to spot her.

Seeing nothing except the bodies that were still in a pile near the house, Dawn scampered as fast as possible without the towel flying off her. She whined in nervousness the whole way to the front door. She slipped inside the house when she didn't hear anything from within.

In the bedroom, Dawn managed to pull on her favorite butterfly shirt and a pair of jeans. By then, her body had dried off completely, and dressing took no time at all. But she did feel some kind of liquid trickling down her back. She placed a hand underneath her shirt and pulled it out to find blood.

"No! No!" the child cried to herself.

To her horror, she was right before. Her fall on the stream bottom _had_ opened up one of her scars, and the blood from it was dribbling out. To her, on the rare chance that Jason _hadn't_ seen her wounds, the blood would surely give them away. With streams of her long, wet hair flying behind her, Dawn ran out of the bedroom and outside.

She froze in place when she saw Jason standing a little ways off next to the pile of corpses. She was not jumping for joy that he had come back, nor was she surprised to see fresh blood on him. Dawn slowly began to move to her right along the side of the house. She hadn't really thought it out what she was going to do if Jason saw her. Except that she had to stay away from him in case he was mad at her for being an ugly mess.

Jason turned his head to watch her movements. There was no clear indication in his expression if he was surprised or not that Dawn had come back to the dwelling. When the girl came to the corner, she looked and trembled. Jason had silently moved closer to her. She could see his eye widen at the fact that she looked to be leaving him. Dawn then began to burst.

"What do you want from me now?! You've seen how ugly I am, and I know you don't want me anymore! I know it's my fault that I have scars and owies all over me! Okay?!"

The child sobbed and covered her face with her hands. She did not see what was radiating through Jason when she had just given away her secret. A secret she thought that he already knew. And she did not realize this until she was grabbed from behind and pushed down onto the ground.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Jason heard the child bawl out.

He took hold of Dawn's shirt and pulled it up to expose her back. His gaze scoured the abusive lacerations covering her skin from the dark bruises to the jagged, red scars. There was a line of blood trickling down her back from one of the scars. The marks weren't just there either. Looking at her arms and legs, he saw bruises there also that were already healing and not quite as obvious as the ones on her back.

Jason's blood boiled with his everlasting supply of rage. He stood up and stared straight ahead while scenes of Dawn being abused flashed through his head. The imagery of the child being beaten into submission by human hands tautened his body even more.

Which one of those defiled beings had hurt her? Was it that couple that he had just killed?

If so, he was glad that he had slaughtered them. But it still didn't seem to be enough. Everything in his wake had to know exactly how he felt of the trauma Dawn had gone through. Sensing Dawn cringing in shame below him didn't help any.

He stomped over to what was left of the human corpses. He clutched the body of a young woman who was mostly a skeleton, proving that he had killed this person years ago. Jason lifted her high in the air and brought her down hard against the nearby bodies. The impact smashed the skeleton into tiny pieces that shot everywhere.

He then pulled out his machete and slashed into every entity of dead flesh in the pile. The tarry blood of the bodies gushed into the air, while Dawn's cries of terror echoed in the background. Jason did not stop until the whole hill of carcasses was reduced to nothing more than unrecognizable remains of flattened meat.

One dead hiker managed to miss Jason's frenzied hacking. The cadaver landed just inches away from the laying child. Dawn took one look at it and screamed her heart out. That was all she needed to scramble to her feet and break off running, just as Jason walked over and finished the hiker off.

* * *

Cameron parked his car behind Chauncey's at the side of the road. Seeing that Chauncey or Hunter were nowhere in sight, Cameron knew that they were both waiting at the crime scene.

_Crime scene. That was such an ordinary term for what Chauncey and Hunter are being forced to look upon,_ Cameron thought.

He got out of the car after telling Captain Birman that he was out training Officer Rowland for the missions ahead. Cameron wasn't one known for lying; he _was_ going to train Rowland. Anything to ease that cowardice of Marty's that really annoyed him. But for right now though, Cameron had sent Marty to take over Chauncey's job of being a roadblock for this passage.

Cameron went into the woods and headed to the site that Chauncey had told him. He didn't know whether or not he should be confident about finding this missing girl. Missing usually equaled dead around here. Despite this fact, the lieutenant's clean-cut face mirrored the ambition inside him.

* * *

The small child ran for who knows what time. Her sobbing still carried on, the shame not ceasing to eat away inside her. Dawn thought to herself that this would be the final time she would run away from him. He hated her now, just like all the rest.

She found the stream flowing straight ahead. The girl couldn't believe that she had fled back to where she had just been bathing so peacefully earlier this day. The water was not tranquil anymore. Dawn stopped at the side for a quick breath to feel a leg bump against her own. She shrieked and whipped her head down at the threat. It turned out not to be a threat, but a man, with a gaping gash in his head. His tapping on her jeans with a wet leg only added to her panic.

"Little girl," the man choked out, struggling to crawl from the red stream. "Please help me. We have to get out of here."

Dawn could not leave him here, no matter how freaked out she was right now. She bent down and tried to be brave, though the fear was still on her rapid breath. The child had not seen him before, yet he seemed to have seen _her_ already.

"I can't believe it. You escaped."

The wounded man had to make a huge effort with each word he spoke. His weary and bloodshot eyes stared at her with recognition. He slowly lifted an arm for Dawn to grab. When the girl cautiously gripped onto it, he screamed out in pain. She whimpered loudly and jumped back. The man put his hand back down in defeat and breathed with difficulty.

"My arm. I forgot. It hurts so much. It feels like it's broken."

He coughed and spat out blood. Dawn was frantic about what to do. She looked around for something that could help her, not knowing what that could be.

"Go," the man groaned. "Save yourself before he can hurt you even more."

Dawn gaped in shock. What was he talking about? The victim's eyes widened at something behind the child.

"Go!" he gasped as urgently as he could.

Dawn spun around, and there he was. Jason had already caught up to her. He was standing there before Dawn and the dying man, the bloody aftermath of Bianca behind him. The malevolence from him made the child's body run cold. In just one instant, he stomped forward toward them. Dawn remained in front of the man on the ground as if to shield him.

"No! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!"

When the giant reached her, he pushed her aside and plunged the machete into the man's back. Dawn tumbled away from them and lay in a heap with her face to the ground. Jason raised the weapon and stabbed into the flesh a few times so the human could not survive to hurt Dawn again. The back of the man once known as Troy Forrester was soon soaked in redness. Jason then knew he had finished the job. Ironically to him, Troy's last thoughts had been that he hoped the girl made it out before _Jason_ could hurt her again. In fact it was neither of them, and Troy died not knowing that.

* * *

The clearing with the bloody RV and bodies sprawled out on the ground showed Cameron that he had made it to the right place. Chauncey greeted him over by one body that he had placed a sheet over. After Chauncey went over what he had found, Cameron walked about the campsite and examined every inch of the massacre. Chauncey was constantly amazed at the unwavering technique that his friend used to process the sights of death.

Cameron did his job so professionally without being hindered by any emotion. Chauncey wondered exactly what was going through Cameron's mind when he looked at bodies like they were so normal. When the unbothered Cameron walked back to him, Chauncey tried to sound as assured as Cameron was looking.

"So as you just saw, we have four bodies. A man and a woman, probably in their mid thirties, and two teenagers looking to be from 15-17. And cause of death? Even without a medical examiner, I would guess that they were slashed to death with a huge blade by a heartless bastard. Am I right?"

There was no change in Cameron's face at the dark humor that Chauncey displayed. Some officers used it to cope, but Cameron wasn't one of them. He didn't need it. Chauncey continued anyways.

"So, now that you're here, I'll go ahead and call Captain Birman and an ambulance. I was also going to talk to him about the missing child and decide how we're going to handle it."

Cameron raised an eyebrow and tightened his folded arms.

"I thought we were going to look for her ourselves," he said quite firmly.

"Yeah, but later, after being near these poor souls longer, I figured that just having two of us look for her would be too reckless. There's strength in numbers, you know?"

Cameron didn't speak this time. He wasn't really quick to agree with him. Chauncey reached for his radio to alert his leader. Cameron stopped his friend's hand in one quick motion.

"No ambulances," he said in an ordering tone.

Chauncey had a total look of surprise on his face. It showed beyond his dark sunglasses.

"What? What do you mean, no ambulances?"

Cameron explained to him while hinting that he was in charge of the circumstances.

"This is not a normal situation. The killer is in these very woods, and the sound of ambulances coming here will only attract him to this very spot. It will be too dangerous for the personnel to come way out here, only to be finished off by what you call the heartless bastard. No, we cannot give him more innocent victims. I will not have it."

Chauncey listened with some awe at Cameron's authority. When Cameron finished, he didn't know what to say at first. So he turned to see how Hunter was doing. Chauncey's loyal German shepherd with a bandana around his neck was keeping an eye on the surroundings. Sitting in an alert stance, Hunter penetrated the woods with his keen eyes.

"So what do you suggest that we do?" Chauncey implored after awhile.

* * *

Dawn wanted to scream for what Jason was doing to the poor man, if she didn't know that any sound from her would alert Jason to where she was. She had dashed away immediately after falling so as not to be anywhere near the helpless victim's murder. Her feet ached after running so far on this forest's unstable ground. Dawn had put on shoes when she changed clothes, but they were not really doing her any good. If she had known how much running she was going to do through these woods, she would have brought her gym shoes.

The child kept her overstrained legs moving in a straight direction, hoping it would lead her to somewhere safe eventually, a road or something. She had to stop again and give her lungs some needed air. Dawn's body was not built for anything this strenuous.

She looked farther ahead, and hope grew inside her. The trees broke away, and she could hear distant human voices. A tired smile on her face, she moved to the edge of the trees. There was a clearing in view with an RV painted red on one side. Two police officers were talking to each other, while a dog was sitting near them.

Dawn took a minute before deciding to rush out. She was on the top of a small, sandy slope that led down to the clearing. She placed a foot forward and hesitated. A part of her didn't want to make any quick choices about leaving this place. Dawn's unsure fear over her safety fought to overcome that hesitation.

She opened her mouth to shout out to the police officers. Out of nowhere, a towering figure behind her reached down and clamped a monstrous palm over her mouth. Dawn tried to move away, hitting the hand with her fists, though she knew that Jason had found her, and there was nothing that she could do.

Jason kept that hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out. He wrapped his other arm around her body and yanked her out of sight into the trees.

* * *

Hunter abruptly got to his feet and whimpered at something in the trees that his ears had picked up. He moved forward and then looked back at Cameron and Chauncey, waiting for them to give him instructions. Hunter was obedient to the point of not rushing off without permission by his companion, Chauncey.

"What's wrong, Hunter?"

Chauncey turned away from his quandary over Cameron's intentions to pay attention to the dog. He watched Hunter pace back and forth anxiously with his fur tense against his body. Chauncey deemed it important to follow the dog, for his German shepherd could sense every hint of trouble that was beyond the scope of other dogs. He walked in the direction that Hunter was pointing to him in order to investigate. Cameron's voice once again stopped him from what he was planning.

"Wait, Chauncey. Let me go instead."

Cameron walked past Chauncey very quickly with his long-legged stride. He had to protect his friend. Chauncey could not truly know what he could get into investigating every possible disturbance.

Cameron said to him while moving, "Get Holly on the radio and tell her to drive down here herself in an ambulance without turning the sirens on. When she's here, don't let her come into the woods. We'll carry the bodies out to her. Got that?"

Besides being the police dispatcher, Holly worked as a licensed paramedic. When there weren't any other criminals in this town, a person for the police was able to work two jobs.

Chauncey got that, though he didn't know what to make of Cameron's idea. The lieutenant could come up with a plan on the spot that nobody else would think of.

He responded, "Are you sure that's allowed?"

Cameron was already up the slope staring off into the woods. He called down his impatience-tinged answer.

"Yes, it's fine. Believe me, Captain Birman will agree with me. Now go!"

Chauncey listened to Cameron like he always did in the end. With his owner's permission, Hunter followed Cameron on his trek.

* * *

The police officers did not have a clue that the missing girl had been just within their reach. Nor did they know that she was now being carried away from them by the undead man behind all the murders that they were investigating.

Just one of Jason's muscular arms was all that he needed to carry the child while keeping her from alerting the humans nearby. Dawn's struggling form was hanging against his body, her hands smacking him like little insects. Jason didn't get why she was resisting. Recent times she had willingly let him carry her, and now she was fighting like she was one of those victims that actually tried to save themselves.

Had he done anything wrong since then? Jason did not think so. His perspective was the only one on which he could concentrate.

The closer Jason carried her to the house, the more Dawn quieted. She lay limp under his hand, giving in to the power of the giant. Jason heard a whimper of complete compliance. He looked down at her with satisfaction. Maybe this time she had accepted the fact that she belonged to him.

Jason bent down to get through the doorway of the house. The house, in fact, was a summer home where he and his mother used to stay when she worked at the camp. The larger Voorhees house where he had lived the rest of the year was too far away from Jason's wooded territory.

Jason took Dawn back into his former summer bedroom to find Princess seated right in the middle of the bed. Her green eyes, unafraid and almost haunting, met his gaze. She did not move except with a small turn of her head when he placed the child next to her. The kitten had a face that said, "I know who you are, and I'm not afraid of you."

Jason would have wondered what to do about the kitten's new persona, if he hadn't felt shadows of familiarity from her. Something about Princess had changed, and it reminded him of feelings that had emerged in his past and had never gone away.

Of all that had happened so far, Jason's mind had only learned one thing. Don't let Dawn leave. There was something about her presence that he did not want to let go.

* * *

Cameron made his way through the forest with the ever alert Hunter sniffing the ground ahead of him. He hoped that Hunter would take him right to where the missing child was, and he could know for certain the fate that had befallen her. If he was only that lucky, and Cameron knew he wasn't. Besides, he didn't believe in luck. It took hard work and effort for you to get where you were, not any magical superstitions that people turned to when they couldn't find an explanation.

Hunter let out a bark that made Cameron's mindset turn back to where he was. The dog bounded off to another clearing straight ahead. Another clearing? Were there more clearings in these woods than Cameron had thought or had the two just gone farther than he noticed?

Cameron walked at a faster pace toward this new discovery. There was a collapsed tent surrounded by a red terrain. Hunter was all excited by the first body they found very close to the tent. Cameron looked over the first one before seeing the other two dead. All men, all butchered until most of the blood in their bodies had left them.

Hunters. He could tell right away from their fatigues. They had come out here for a simple sport, only to become the hunted. Undaunted, Cameron lifted up the fallen canvas of the tent. There was nothing more dead, except for the few animals the hunters had gotten before becoming prey themselves. The lieutenant searched the tent for any identification of the victims.

He processed the scene very professionally like he had done with the last massacre. If Chauncey, or God forbid, Marty, had been here, Chauncey would probably have to sit down, and Marty would go and throw up. Cameron found one wallet and opened it. A driver's license was that of Kevin Redford's. The picture of a rustic, outdoors man with hard eyes told Cameron that this man was the one laying closest to the tent with a bloody hole in his abdomen.

A pile of supplies caught Cameron's eye before he could find out the identities of the other two men. He looked through it and found items that seemed to be out of place there. They had nothing to do with the murders, and any rules about crime scenes did not apply to any of _these_ murders anyway. So he took what he found and pocketed them in a holster hanging from his belt.

Hunter made a whimpering sound of fear that was so strange for the dog. The German shepherd was standing by the body of a younger man farther away from the others. He bent down with an uneasy growl at the movement coming toward them. Cameron looked up at a huge force pushing aside the trees on one side of the clearing. He hurried over to Hunter and ordered the dog to crouch down with him in the bushes. Cameron was no coward. He already had a feeling of who it was, and attacking now was not the best choice.

He pulled the dog out of sight just as Jason Voorhees appeared out of the trees. Cameron was struck with wonder at the notorious legend towering over seven feet tall. The blood on him, the dark skin underneath the ragged clothing, the misshapen head covered by that famous hockey mask. Finally seeing this killer was a moment that Cameron would not ever forget.

Cameron had to hold the dog close to him tightly to keep the animal from rushing out into view and giving the both of them away. The two watched Jason scan the clearing for anything new since he had last been there. Spotting nothing apparent, he went over to a table onto which a plate of food was sitting. He kicked aside the lifeless Kevin Redford on the way there.

That callous kick upset Hunter. He began to whine softly and reposition himself against Cameron. The lieutenant immediately placed a hand around the dog's muzzle and whispered to be quiet. Jason jerked his head up at the bushes. The crouching Cameron and Hunter froze simultaneously.

Hearing nothing except for the call of a chickadee, Voorhees stared at the food for awhile as if trying to figure out what it was. Then he grabbed a couple of the slices of meat with one of his gloved hands. Cameron had a look of confusion on his face. Jason was now part of the undead and no longer needed to eat. What was he doing with the food?

Having nothing more to do with the three dead hunters, Jason looked around one more time for any movement. Cameron continued to be so still, that even his heart had seemed to stop pounding. Carrying the meat in one hand, Jason headed back from where he came. Cameron did not move a muscle for many seconds until he was sure Jason wasn't coming back.

He slipped out of the bushes with Hunter obediently staying behind him. Cameron glanced off and wondered many things.

_Where is he going with that meat? Should I follow him? Is that safe? _

Despite wanting to take down Jason so badly, he fought to remember that there was more to do first. You had to be prepared for what you're up against or else you'd attack recklessly, losing your life in seconds.

Cameron's radio crackled. He saw that Captain Birman was calling him. He walked back in the direction of Chauncey while answering the call.

* * *

The remainder of that Sunday passed with no more major events. Cameron and Chauncey took care of the bodies of the RV massacre before returning back to the station on their captain's request. Cameron assisted Chauncey without one word of what he had seen. This was something that he could handle himself without bringing either his friend or Marty into it.

He sat in the passenger seat of the police car on the way back, silent and not carrying that normal assured posture. Lucky for Cameron, Chauncey was too caught up in his own thoughts to ask him why he didn't look like himself. Cameron glanced over the wallet of Kevin Redford's that he had found. Besides the expected hunting license, there was nothing in the wallet worth looking at except for: a subpoena?

He examined it without a reaction that would alert Chauncey's attention. According to the subpoena, Kevin was due in court next week for animal cruelty charges. He had been accused of using his hunting rifle to shoot at stray cats near where he lived. One cat had turned out to be a neighbor's pet, that had lost its collar, before unfortunately appearing in Kevin's sight to be shot and killed.

_Wow_, Cameron thought, shaking his head.

_What's wrong with people these days?

* * *

_

Another night arrived for Dawn. Another night underneath the worn blankets of a child's bed with the darkness of the forest producing its eerie isolation outside. At least she knew that from the obscurity of the room. The windows prevented her from seeing outside.

Jason had boarded the windows closed with heavy materials that were nothing for him, though Dawn couldn't move them no matter how hard she tried. The same was true for the door, completely boarded up so that only one with the strength of Jason could get in or out.

Dawn felt the cloud of surrender upon her. Even if it was possible, she was not going to run anymore. The child decided to let the killer's obsession for her have its way. She snuggled deeper into the bed and stared at Princess next to her.

"What does he want from me, Princess?" she asked faintly. "I'm so confused. Sometimes I think I could be with him, and other times he's so scary. What do _you_ think?"

The kitten beamed maturity in her whiteness. She placed a paw upon the girl's forehead and kneaded into the skin. Her eyes were still unafraid like they had been before. The small child sighed.

"I don't know, Princess. I just don't know."

The kitten took her paw off Dawn's head as the child began to drift off into sleep. Her eyes slowly closed, relaxed by a hypnotic feeling from Princess. Dawn entered the world of an extraordinary dream_._


	18. Resolution

The forest was silent, containing the atmosphere of a graveyard. The trees were covered by a shroud of descending fog. There was a crisp touch to the air that left a tingling upon the skin.

Dawn was walking through these woods while still wearing the clothes she had put on recently. She looked around at these different, yet familiar, surroundings. Was she still in the wilderness of Crystal Lake? The terrain looked to be the same; Dawn saw the lake in the distance. Though everything had a blanket of spiritual auras upon them.

The girl moved with a slow step, stopping every once in awhile to search for life. There was nobody around except for herself. Or so she thought.

"Dawn," a voice called to her with a ghostly melody.

The child immediately halted in her tracks. The thin layer of skin upon her bones froze in apprehension.

A figure appeared forth from the clouds upon the lake waters. It was that of a woman covered in white from head to toe. Her long cascade of hair blew behind her though there was no wind. Her face had not one mark or imperfection of a fleshly being. She walked on the lake very gracefully until she stepped onto the shore. She looked at Dawn with lovely spheres of pure blue.

Dawn could not move an inch. She glanced over the woman staring serenely at her. The child remembered her from somewhere, though her apparitional form made it difficult for Dawn to recall who she was. A non-threatening smile crossed the woman's face.

"Dawn," she said in a very familiar voice to the girl. "You know who I am, don't you?"

Her white hair changed into a color of golden waves like that of Dawn's. Her dress was now the pattern of roses that she had last been wearing when part of the living.

Dawn choked up in the recognition that she thought would never happen again. Tears flowed forth from her eyes.

"Mommy!" she cried out.

The freedom of movement came back, and she leapt forward to hug her long lost mother. But her arms passed right through Mrs. Peterson's body. Her limbs were covered by a shivering cold as they met each other. Dawn gasped in surprise. Was what going on? Her mom was alive now, wasn't she? So why couldn't she hug her so everything would be all right again? She looked up at her mother with a confused look begging to understand.

The mother continued to smile that magical smile at her daughter. She placed a hand down near the child's head to give her comforting energy.

"Dawn, honey, it's okay," Mrs. Peterson assured her. "The reason we can't touch each other is because I've changed since you last saw me. Remember when your father told you that I was dead? Well, I died in a way that I really don't want to bother you with. Ever since then, I've entered a new world where I can't be hurt ever again."

Dawn was so overwhelmed that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Her sniffing sounded much louder echoing in this soundless environment. Was it true? Was she still dead? But she was standing right here!

"I don't understand," Dawn said with a squeaking voice. "You can't be dead! Daddy was lying! Because I see you now! And we can be together again! Right?"

Her mother shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Dawn," she replied. "As much as I'd like to, I can't be with you. Not for a long time. Besides, you're needed elsewhere."

"Where? Where am I needed? I'm stuck with this huge man that keeps grabbing me every time I try to leave. And he does stuff that really scares me. Mommy, can't you do something?"

Mrs. Peterson stepped closer to the small girl. She lowered her hand until it was in a position of cradling Dawn's face without actually touching.

"The only thing I'm meant to do is tell you not to worry, my child. Your destiny was to meet Jason Voorhees. It was fate for you two to be together. He needs you more than I do."

Dawn did not get this at all. Her mouth dropped slightly, and her eyes widened at her mother's words. Why would her own mother want her to be with some scary giant than with her?

"What do you mean, Mommy? If you already know him, then why do you want me to stay with him? He has acted nice before, but then he's all mean to these people and scares me a lot. Sometimes I think he will hurt me. I'm so confused."

"He is terribly misled, but that's why he needs you. And trust me, he won't hurt you. You don't know what to think of him, so just look in your heart and listen to what it tells you. Your heart will overpower the negative energy often associated with him."

Dawn had to look down at the ground and take this all in. Her child mind didn't exactly comprehend that last statement, though she _did_ know what looking inside her heart meant. She refused to argue. Her mother would never steer her wrong. She was all Dawn had while living in the human world.

"Okay, Mommy. You know best. I'll listen to my heart."

There was a period of silence following. Dawn's mother lifted up her chin with a glowing hand. The child's face trembled. She knew she had so much to say, but was too overwhelmed to make the words come out.

"Mommy," Dawn was finally able to say. "There's so much I want to know. Can't you tell me more about him? Like, why does he hurt all those people? Why does he wear a mask? And why doesn't he say anything?"

Mrs. Peterson could understand Dawn's fear of the unknown: of being put in such an unbelievable situation at such a young age. Although, unlike the mother herself had been, the child had her whole life to find all the answers she was looking for.

"Please relax, honey," she spoke in an echoing voice that was full of assurance. "I understand that you don't know him well, but you will. There is more depth to him than most people can see."

An unearthly breeze, that felt to Dawn like it was from another dimension, blew around them at that moment. Her mother's dress blew upwards in the current, making her more beautiful to Dawn than she had remembered.

"I have to go now, Dawn," Mrs. Peterson pronounced. "There's a new world that needs me. And even though I'm there, I'll still be watching over you. Does my angel want to give me a hug before I leave?"

Her form solidified in front of Dawn's eyes. She reached down, and the small girl felt her mother's arms wrap around her against her clothes. The child let out an evident sob and embraced the woman back. Her tears dripped onto Mrs. Peterson's slender arms. The drops disappeared within a second.

"Mommy, I've missed you so much," Dawn wailed. "I'll be alone without you. Do you have to go away?"

Her mother's head nodded on Dawn's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so. But you will not be alone ever again."

The ghostly wind picked up to convey her mother's departure. She stood up and converted back into an apparitional figure. She did not move until the spirit within her began to calm her child down. Then she backed up towards the lake.

Dawn calmly watched her walk away. She longed to follow, but felt her mother silently telling her not to. She did burst out one question that maybe her mother would answer.

"Mommy! I _do_ know that Jason's mother died. Have you seen her?!"

A remarkable horizon of light appeared in front of Mrs. Peterson. The dazzling rays covered every spectrum in the surroundings, though they did not blind Dawn at all. Her mother stopped and slowly turned around. She had a rather disappointed look on her face about the answer she was about to give.

"No, Dawn, I haven't," she declared solemnly. "I'm meant to know every soul that is in the world I now live in, but she is not one of them."

She waved her hand to Dawn in a seemingly slow motion. She blew a kiss to her.

"Goodbye, my angel," she spoke with a heart full of love.

"Goodbye, Mommy," Dawn replied.

Peace, love, sadness, disappointment, and trust were all perfectly blended in those words. Her mother disappeared in an enormous flash of light. Then everything divulged into blackness.

* * *

Dawn's eyes opened with the picture of her mother in her mind. Sunlight peeked out through the window edges not covered by heavy duty boards. The songs of birds were a contrast to the silent surroundings that Dawn had just been in. The furriness of an animal brushed against her.

It took awhile for Dawn to realize that she was no longer in that white world of spiritual energy coating the forest. She was back in the child's bedroom. The barriers were still placed over every exit, preventing her from leaving easily. Princess was pushing her gently with her tiny nose.

The child climbed out of the bed in the clothes from the previous day that were now rumpled from her sleep. She looked up straight through the ceiling.

"I know you're watching me, Mommy," she said. "And I will listen to what my heart tells me."

She walked to the door and lifted a small hand to knock upon it. Dawn closed her eyes and allowed her heart to speak through all the positive images flowing from its walls. She was drowning in the lake depths before being brought into the saving light. The hands responsible for brutal punishment were caressing her with the refusal of inflicting any harm upon her. And the words that Dawn herself had spoken were clear in her memory.

_I want there to be a way for me to communicate with you. Please don't be shy. You're the only person I have left in the world. Your mommy's gone too. Wow, you're just like me._

She had spoken those things to Jason for a reason. And her mother wanted her to bring them to the surface. She was not going to forget ever again. Those recollections gave Dawn courage.

Her closed hand just barely touched the door when she heard the sounds of thunder moving on the other side. The footsteps had the strength to produce vibrations through the floor under Dawn's feet.

The child was not afraid anymore, however she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the power Jason showed with even one step. She peeked through a small crack on one side of the door. She just made out his form standing by an old piano. A round object had been placed upon the tarnished wood. Dawn couldn't quite see what it was.

Piano music filled the air both outside and inside the room that Dawn was in. Though one wouldn't really call it music. It was a bunch of random noises all mixed together that did not form any kind of real song. Annoying would have been one word described by people of the forceful playing induced upon the keys.

But the sounds had meaning to the man behind them. Dawn knew that. To her, he seemed to be playing for whatever was on the piano. Dawn did not judge him for not having any skills of the instrument. She instead thought that his offerings of his own unique composition gave him a sense of personality.

Princess appeared at the child's feet. What looked to be a smile crossed the kitten's face. She scratched at the door's maple boards.

"Princess, silly, he's not going to hear you," Dawn told her.

To her surprise, the playing stopped in response to the scratching. Obviously, he had the most acute senses to detect a soft sound among the booming melody. His footsteps headed straight for the bedroom door. The board of heavy bulk on the other side of the door was pulled off like it was nothing and thrown aside.

Jason flung open the door very forcefully and swooped up the kitten before Dawn could blink. She had no idea a man of his enormity could move that fast. She felt happy when, as he walked away with Princess, he left the door open. He knew she was there. He was aware of everything. So Jason was allowing Dawn to follow.

She walked after him and looked immediately at the object he had been playing for. Her pupils dilated just a little at another head. This head had to be ancient. Its skin was allowed many years to shrivel and mummify. There were just a few wisps of hair hanging limply from the scalp. It stared at her from its place on the piano, not at all threateningly, so Dawn moved closer.

Dawn could not call the head an It. The piece had significance to Jason, and Dawn was going to treat everything of his with respect. The head was female, the child figured. No matter how old the woman's head was, the structure reminded Dawn of something she had seen before.

While Dawn was examining the head a few feet away with silent honor, Jason was carrying Princess outside on his shoulder. The kitten looked at the head all the way with mature eyes. Dawn glanced at Princess and then at the woman's head.

Was it her imagination or were they both smiling at each other?

* * *

"Now tell me exactly what you three were thinking on your little adventure."

Captain Sean Birman stood at the front of his office casting his waves of strong authority like he was addressing his troop. Cameron, Chauncey, and Marty all were before him. Dispatcher and part-time paramedic, Holly Volmer, was just outside the office, peering in. If they hadn't gotten back so late yesterday, he would have had this talk already.

Everyone, except Cameron, flinched at every word that their captain said. There was total silence.

Birman was intimidating beyond a doubt, even if he tried not to be. He did know that he was not one to show care very easily. As he had learned in Iraq, as soon as one began to care for a person, that person would drop dead on that same day. Or, if he was lucky, his new friend would blow up into fleshly bits without too much suffering.

Captain Birman did feel a sense of responsibility for the three officers in his office. Cameron, Chauncey, and Marty were like his three most precious soldiers. Soldiers that, no matter what happened, he was going to make sure came back home alive. The reason he viewed them this way could have been because they were the only full-time Crystal Lake police officers. If they ever needed any extra help, they would recruit police from nearby Westport.

"So is someone going to say anything?" Sean broke the silence with his serious tone.

Cameron, like always, was the one to speak up to the captain.

"Chauncey called me in and told me he had found bodies near Cunningham Road. I went to assist him in the processing of the crime. I investigated four corpses of vacationers: Two adults and two juveniles. I'm sure they had arrived there before our roadblocks were set up."

Sean held up a hand to silence him.

"I'm aware of all that," he said loudly. "I know your duties of investigating these murders. What I'm asking you is why you decided to move the dead to the morgue without alerting me. And why did you bring Holly into this, telling her to stay on the road while you and Chauncey snuck the bodies up to her?"

Cameron looked over at Chauncey next to him. His friend stayed quiet, loyal to the point of not speaking up and blaming it all on him.

"I know how frustrated you must be not knowing the intentions, Captain," Cameron spoke respectfully. "The logic Chauncey and I shared was that if we brought too much attention to the site of the massacre, we'd be putting others in danger. The killer was most likely nearby and would be alerted to our whereabouts. So we decided to bring those dead to a place where they could rest in peace by having just one person, Holly, come and get them."

He looked at the door and nodded at the woman observing the conversation. Holly knew she was involved and was not going to think she was okay to go until Sean told her to. Cameron continued.

"For Holly's safety, we brought them up to her, instead of her coming down and being at risk. That was our reasoning. It was all about safety: the value that you yourself said was more important than anything else. We were not trying to disobey you in any way."

Sean reflected on Cameron's words. He eyed the other two for their input. Marty nodded in agreement with Cameron.

"Yes, those were our intentions," Chauncey backed up Cameron as well. "We did not want to do anything reckless. Recklessness is why so many have suffered early deaths in this area."

Sean had to admire Cameron and Chauncey's unwavering explanations. The captain admitted to himself that their respect for safety was one thing that he could not yell at them for.

"All right," he stated. "I'm proud to have officers that have sense in their bodies. Nobody's going to be punished, but next time, let me know exactly what you're doing if I'm not there. Does that sound fair?"

The three nodded in unison. Marty still did not make direct eye contact. He felt that he was unworthy to look equally at such a superior officer and former military captain.

"Go back and finish up your duties. Holly, go and log into the computer the findings of that day. I'll talk to you later."

Holly acknowledged him with some nervousness. She walked away from the office with the three officers in tow.

"Cameron," Sean called. "Could you stay for a minute?"

Cameron stayed behind and closed the door after Chauncey and Marty had left. Lacking any anxiety about what his captain wanted, he strode up to the desk.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Chauncey told me that he found out from a citizen about a missing child. Knowing he's your friend, I assume he told you as well."

The captain laid his muscle-laden arms upon the desk. Cameron looked at them briefly and then back at Sean. He knew that if the captain ever got angry, he could slam the desk in two without much effort. Luckily, Captain Birman didn't have the temper to unleash his strength whenever he felt like it.

"Yes, Chauncey told me," Cameron replied. "He showed me the picture that's going to be copied. She's such a pretty, little girl that I couldn't stand it if something happens to her. I would appreciate it if I could be in charge of the search."

"I love your ambition, Cameron. Because I am afraid to gather any volunteers for two reasons. One: Nobody will want to help. And Two: They'll just be sitting ducks out in those woods. I know how much you want to lead, but I'm mainly leaving the responsibilities of finding the girl up to Chauncey since he promised the aunt personally. With his dog's strong nose, he will find the child: dead or alive. Your main task right now is to train Marty since you didn't get to do it yesterday on your discovery."

Cameron groaned inside. He wasn't surprised that Captain Birman still wanted him to toughen Marty up. Sean could be as determined, or as stubborn, as Cameron. But Lieutenant Jayden enjoyed the stimulation of going out on a mission and cheating death like he had done so many times back in New York. Being stuck at the station with an officer who jumped at the sight of a rat was down on his list of favorite things.

"Yes, Captain," Cameron responded somewhat grudgingly. "I'll train Marty so he's ready for the danger ahead. If I do well with him, I would like to help Chauncey with the search."

"Sure, Cameron, you can help. But only if you believe in your heart that any person can survive longer than a day, maybe two, in the Crystal Lake woods."

That was a sharp kick to Cameron's spirits. He did not believe that. Survival in Crystal Lake was one thing that he could never be sure about. Instead of answering, he turned around for the door. But Sean Birman wasn't quite finished yet.

"By the way, Lieutenant Jayden, was there anything else that you saw yesterday? Something that maybe only _you_ observed?"

Cameron's hand froze on the doorknob. That captain could read him like a book. One could not keep a secret buried from Sean.

"Nothing. There was nothing important."

He left the office a second after his response. The captain probably knew he was lying, but Cameron did not care.

* * *

Dawn headed out the door after Jason, a bit curious as to what Jason wanted with Princess. The urgency with which he had grabbed her and carried her outside made Dawn feel like he was viewing her as someone else and not just as a simple kitten. For a brief moment when Dawn had seen that smile on the animal's face, she didn't believe she was seeing Princess.

That sounded ridiculous, the child knew. Maybe it was a hallucination. Either way, Dawn stored the picture in her mind for retrieval if needed. Her tiny-legged stride made it impossible for her to keep Jason in sight. She let the eventual noise guide her. The sounds resembled grinding with the frequent screeching that reminded Dawn of nails on a blackboard. They came from a clearing across from the house near the shoreline of the lake.

She pushed through the bushes to the opening. To the side of it was a tool shed. Before her, she saw Jason standing before a spinning object of considerable size that Dawn did not recognize. Whatever it was, it was the one emitting the sounds. Jason was running his machete blade along the moving circle that made up the object's bulk. Every once in awhile, he would stop and examine the blade. If he didn't seem happy with it, he ran it along the sharpener again. Dawn figured it was a sharpener. She had seen her dad do similar things with his tools in the garage.

The girl tried to grow accustomed to the machine's loudness and headed further out into the clearing. She noticed that, while Jason was sharpening, he registered her non-threatening presence without turning away from his task. The disquiet of the sharpener interfered with her ability to say anything clearly. She waited and watched with some curiosity.

When he was done, he fixed a gaze that hinted at admiration over the newly sharpened blade. Dawn was impressed at how much pride he took in the weapon, like it was a part of him.

"Wow, that looks pretty," she said encouragingly. "That must be your favorite grown-up toy."

Jason still did not look right at her. He walked past Princess whom he had placed on a tree stump at one clearing edge. She was sitting very patiently giving Jason comforting glances. The giant disappeared into the woods for only about a minute. He returned holding a woman's body in his arms, or what was left of it. Dawn could not give the remains any recognition, though if the woman had been alive, she would have recognized Dawn. The bloody torso, where the legs were just jagged stumps, was that of the former Bianca Forrester.

He stopped in front of the kitten on the stump and presented the chunk of flesh to her like she was a person. The living thing, that _Dawn_ still believed was Princess, nodded in approval. Jason ripped off a piece of the torso while blood splattered down. He tossed it down to the kitten, and she caught the meat, devouring it ravenously in front of Dawn's eyes. The girl could not believe how Princess consumed every part of the remains that Jason gave her. She had thought that the kitten was still too young for meat that tough.

"'I've been thinking a lot since our last little incident," Dawn spoke, trying not to focus on the kitten's extraordinary meal. "I'm sorry that I struggled when you last carried me. I was just nervous about what you were going to do to me. You were mean to that man and all those sleeping people that you can't blame me for being scared."

Jason continued his feeding of the animal without making any indication of responding. Dawn felt a little frustrated. Was he ignoring her because he was angry? Resisting her efforts of closeness because she had done the same with him?

"Anyway, I began to feel that what I viewed as kidnapping was just your way of wanting to be with me. I didn't mean to misunderstand you. I'm sure a lot of people have, and I don't want to be one of them. I remember what I said before. You're all I have in the world. It was meant to be for us to find each other."

Jason froze in his throwing of the meat. It was like time had stopped for a few seconds. Something had touched him. Then he resumed to try and show that nothing had. Being close to a person could not end well for him.

"So I wanted for us to start over. To put the past behind us, at least the _bad_ parts anyway. Remember when we agreed that I could teach you ways of talking with me? Doesn't that still sound fun?"

Dawn let her words flow in an excited chorus. She had forgiveness pouring from her heart. To hold a grudge was not a part of her personality, especially against someone who had done more for her than she could sometimes believe.

Jason finished with the feeding and silently asked the animal for acceptance. It was impossible to believe that he was viewing the form as a kitten when doing so. He must have been seeing something or someone else. Princess couldn't have been much larger than his boot. Dawn was more bothered by his lack of acknowledgment for her than for how he was perceiving her pet.

"Jason, please understand," she begged, her voice cracking. "I want to make up. My mommy made me realize just how much I need you. And I even asked her about _your _mommy because I know that you miss her. Speaking of your mom, I saw the head on the piano, and it reminded me of this."

She pulled a photo out of her jeans pocket. Dawn held it up so the image of the young boy and the red-haired woman caught the light. It was the very picture that she had found on the dresser after the first time she had woken up in the bedroom.

Jason bristled at the sight of Dawn holding the picture. He stomped over and snatched up the photo from the girl's hand. Her face at once turned quizzical.

"What's the matter, Jason?" she wanted to know. "Didn't I do good by giving it back to you?"

She gradually backed away to give him some room. Dawn told herself not to run. Her mother had said there was no reason to do that. Jason looked at the picture longingly with quaking breaths. From down on the ground, the girl could feel the buried emotion rising up through his colossal chest.

"Please don't be mad," she begged in her natural innocent tone. "I thought that returning it, because the woman in it reminds me of the head you like a lot, would be a good way of starting over."

By now, Dawn had neared the brush at one of the clearing edges. Jason jerked his head up without warning. He swiped up the machete and threw it in Dawn's direction. The girl cried just as the weapon flew right past her. There was a clear snap no more than a foot from her back. Air rushing out from behind her brushed her shirt and jeans. Dawn shot from off the ground into the arms of Jason.

She turned her head to discover what had just happened. The machete had snapped a steel trap that lay where Dawn had just been about to step. Dawn trembled at the razor-sharp jaws glinting in the light. The jaws looked powerful enough to crush right through bone.

Jason had definitely known that it was there, which meant he was the one who had placed the flesh-severing device. For what reason? Or did Dawn even _want_ to know?

Dawn peered at her leg that by now would be crushed beyond recognition if Jason hadn't done anything. Her heart was still pounding a mile a minute. But the child managed a small smile anyway. Even if Jason was upset with her, like he had shown by not responding to her words, he still did not want her to get hurt.

Jason carried Dawn over to a tree and pressed her against the trunk. He moved one hand up and wrapped it around her neck, though he did not squeeze. Dawn felt bad for his lack of confidence in her willingness to start over with him. She knew that this was another test from him.

"Jason, you don't have to test me anymore," she said, taking his hand and slowly pushing it down her neck. "I know how hard it is for you, but you have to accept that I want to stay with you now. Which means no more grabbing me and keeping me someplace where I can't leave."

Jason stared at Dawn in a transfixed state. He was so fascinated by her, maybe by her innocence, her trust, or something else. It was always hard to tell for sure. He let Dawn move his hand down and smile at him with the happiness that he could not see her as prey. The giant holding the child was in such a trance that he didn't appear to notice the rustling in the bushes.

Dawn heard the sounds and moved her eyes in their direction. She swallowed, feeling some disappointment that they were about to be interrupted. She waited for Jason to jerk away and head over to the source of the rustling, ready to destroy the life behind it if he saw fit.

To her surprise, there was no movement from Jason. The crackling continued for a little while and then stopped. Jason's stare remained focused on Dawn. The girl did not speak of the resonance.

"I know that the head you played so nicely for was your mommy. I know how much you must miss her. Have you really been living by yourself for so long?"

There was no nodding of the head from Jason. He instead moved his mask closer to her. Dawn moved her head forward to meet his. She saw Jason's one eye quiver as he took in the question. That was all the sensitive child needed to know that he was saying yes.

"That's so sad," Dawn spoke in a voice choking with emotion.

She tried to blink away the tears before Jason noticed them.

"You must have been so lonely."

The girl couldn't believe what he must have gone through living out here with no human contact. It certainly was long enough for him not to feel comfortable when he _did_ see people. Which only added to his raging desire to get rid of them.

"Don't worry," Dawn told him softly. "I'm here now, ready to put our conflicts behind us. "You'll never have to be lonely again."

She pushed her body towards him, so she could lay her head on his shoulder. Jason allowed this, except that he wondered what his mother would think. Her physical form may have been gone. Nevertheless, her spirit was eternally present in the woods. She did not tell him that this was wrong.

Whatever or _whom_ever had been rustling slipped away without Jason, for once in his lifetime, not caring. This had to have been a total shift in the universe. The day had finally arrived where Jason Voorhees, even for a few minutes, found something else more important than shedding blood.


	19. Horrifying Flashback

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've had chapters written for awhile and never got the chance to post them. **

**There's been major problems with school and, sadly I won't be able to graduate this summer. So now, I'm recovering and figuring out my next move. On a positive note, I'll have more time to work on stories (When my family's not yelling at me for hogging the computer that is).**

**To let my loyal fans know of my intentions, I plan on starting 2 more Friday the 13th stories this summer. Don't get too impatient yet because I still have to work on the details as of now. I also hope that the Manhattan movie's bad reputation hasn't kept readers from checking out my Manhattan story. I guarantee my story will be better than the movie. That's why I started writing it. **

**Enough gabbing, on with this story!**

The target took its place several feet in front of Cameron. The bulls-eye of only a few inches in diameter taunted him, telling him to take his best shot. So Cameron did. He fired once, twice, then three times. All three shots hit the bulls-eye dead on. The target moved away in defeat, and another one came in replacement.

The lieutenant stared ahead as calm as can be. Even the smallest spots that he had to shoot were child's play. He could do it without much effort if he ever wanted to be that cocky. Cameron was only in the station's miniscule target room to refresh his sharp shooting skills while waiting for Marty. He would have much rather been hunting the ultimate monster in killer history.

He blasted away more tiny bulls-eyes until Marty appeared in the doorway. Marty's soft eyes glimmered hope that, with Cameron's help, he would finish the day a better officer. Right after he gave his comrade something that had been requested.

"I got the files you wanted, Lieutenant," Marty said.

Cameron put down his gun immediately and headed to Marty with his movement showing eagerness, though his face did not. It was one of the few times where Marty actually felt helpful to Cameron. The lieutenant took the folders and backed away to open them.

"May I ask why you want them?" Marty inquired.

Cameron glanced over them to ascertain that the files were the right ones. He acted like he hadn't heard Marty. He casually tucked the folder under his jacket.

"All right, Marty, let's get started," he spoke in his voice signaling leadership. "The first part of training is the most basic of all skills. Which is aiming a gun properly."

Marty nodded, not daring to prod Cameron into explaining the reason for the files. He stepped up in front of the shooting range. The officer started to speak when Cameron instantly fired his gun at the target. The bullet hit the bulls-eye even though it didn't seem that Cameron had looked for very long.

Marty jumped at the sharp gunshot. He stared wide-eyed at Cameron for an explanation. The lieutenant maintained a gaze of seriousness.

"First lesson of the day: The best time to make a shot is when the offender starts to talk. Talking alters their attention just enough for you to fire before they can do anything."

"Yes, lieutenant," Marty replied, forcing himself not to waver.

He admired Cameron and wanted to be the best trainee he could. Cameron's methods of teaching were different, however Marty had to admit that they were excellent.

The training resumed with no waste of time. Cameron instructed Marty through target shooting for the next hour. To Cameron, it seemed longer. None of Marty's shots made it into any of the bulls-eyes: their only purpose being to stir Cameron's impatience. He stopped Officer Rowland and pulled him away to one side.

"Officer Rowland," he spoke bluntly. "Why did you become a cop?"

Marty felt shame more than usual. He knew deep inside he would never be as good as Cameron, which meant that the lieutenant would constantly look down on him in some way. Marty let Cameron's question reflect upon him.

Why did he become a cop? It never was on the top of his list of career choices. The reason went all the way back to Marty's childhood. His father had been the most prized police officer in the state. Every force wanted him; every officer desired to be him.

Everybody that knew his dad spoke their surprise that Marty was his son. They all saw him as inadequate: of being better at playing with dolls than engaging in rough boy activities. Marty felt consumed alive by their disappointment, especially of his dad's. Aaron Rowland did not have to say it, but Marty knew. His father had given him that look with embarrassment written all over it.

It was because of his father. Marty was going to prove that there was no reason for his dad to be ashamed of him. Following in Officer Aaron Rowland's footsteps was the perfect way of doing so. And Marty's best chance of breaking that shameful streak was with Cameron Jayden as his teacher.

"I want to be a contributing part of protecting the public from harm," he gave an answer that would suffice Cameron. "My father was the best officer in New Jersey, and I know I will make him proud."

Cameron wasn't really surprised by that reply. Marty had to have been an officer because of someone already in the business. It certainly wasn't because of his personality. Cameron felt the files underneath his jacket itching to be read. The information they held was far more important than figuring Marty out.

"Continue practicing. Once you've gotten at least five bulls-eyes, go and lift weights for about half an hour. I'll be nearby if you need me."

He patted Marty on the shoulder while heading out. Captain Birman had told him to train Marty; he hadn't said that Cameron had to _be_ there the whole time. Lieutenant Jayden had images of Jason running through his mind: the killer's huge form challenging the human to come and get him. Cameron would all right. Once he found a weakness in the monster that would give himself an advantage. _Everyone_ had one, even Jason Voorhees.

"Lieutenant," Marty called after him. "Will this training help me be good enough for what's ahead?"

Cameron gave him the strict truth.

"With Jason Voorhees, bullets are not going to do you a bit of good. At most, they'll slow him down for a few seconds so you can get out of there. And forget about using the talking opportunity to attack. Jason hasn't spoken a word and never will. A person can't prepare for a confrontation with him. You're either born knowing what to do or you're not."

Marty's mouth dropped. Cameron certainly was an authority on Jason Voorhees. How and why: Marty didn't know.

_If all this was true, what was the point of training? _

Cameron spoke again before Marty could ask.

"Do continue training. It will help you, not hurt. I'm just letting you know what to expect, so you _never_ become overconfident. That is an important rule of survival."

Cameron left, being ready to use more information to augment his authority even more.

* * *

Dawn sat at the small table in the area formerly used as a kitchen. She nibbled on some food that she had packed in one of her bags. She took bites of small amounts so as not to spill even one crumb. It was a habit from eating with her parents that was still carrying on. Dawn looked across the table with timid eyes. In reality, nobody was there, but in her mind, she saw her father eyeing her sternly. He was waiting for her to make a mess to give himself a reason to stick a fork into her hand.

Dawn closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. Her father was long gone, so why was he still bothering her? He was controlling the child from beyond the grave. She thought of the last time she ate: the time where Jason had fed her that meat. Mr. Peterson hadn't _dared _to haunt her then.

Dawn reached behind herself and ran her hand down her back. Her injuries. She should tell Jason how she had gotten them. If she was starting anew with him, she couldn't hide anything. She stood up and stepped towards the room with the piano.

* * *

Jason stood before the piano where his mother's head was placed. He offered his thoughts unto her, knowing she could hear him speak in his own unique way. He moved closer where his height towered over her, reaching right up to the ceiling. But when he was communicating with his mother, he didn't feel as mighty as his size.

"Jason," her melodic voice spoke, "You want to make sure that I'm not mad about you caring for a human, don't you?"

Jason nodded. He never dared to coerce her, though he hoped she wouldn't mind. If she told him to kill Dawn, he honestly didn't think that he could do it.

"Jason, I know you better than anyone," she continued. "Please don't worry. I'm not forcing anything on you. Tell me; what do _you_ want?"

Jason presented his reply in his mind. He wanted to keep Dawn.

"Go ahead, my dear, keep the child for yourself," his mother told him. "I could never ask you to hurt a girl so innocent. She has decided to make you happy. I could never deny you that. Just promise me one thing."

Jason focused his willing gaze on the head. He nodded, inside saying: _Anything._

"Take good care of her like I had done with you. Don't let any of those bad people come anywhere near her. You're doing a good job so far. Promise me you won't stop."

Jason promised her that he wouldn't. He was going to keep Dawn in his protection even before his mother told him to. Her request would add strength to that plan.

"Jason," the small, comforting voice spoke from behind him.

He turned around to continue his fascination of the child in the doorway.

* * *

Dawn clasped her hands together, hoping she hadn't disturbed him. She had observed him staring at his mother's head on the piano, like he was having a silent conversation with her. Her shyness lessened when he turned to face her and had that stare of fascination that had been present earlier.

The child swallowed lightly. The pink butterfly on her purple shirt moved up and down with each breath. Opening up a major piece of her past to him would be no easy task. Not to mention the fact that her height of 4 ½ feet made her have to raise her head quite a ways to look at him from the ground.

"Jason," she said softly again. "Do you want to know how I got my owies?"

The anger over her afflicted wounds churned inside the giant across the room. Dawn hoped this wasn't a mistake. She could never forget his reactions to the injuries last time. She slowly approached him. The girl blinked away light tears. Bringing up her abuse gave her a feeling of worthlessness, but it had to be done.

She climbed up onto the piano and sat down on the keys with a quiet harmonic sound. Jason kicked away the piano bench and stood nearer to her. He wasn't about to sit down on the bench. There were some positions that just felt awkward to him. Jason reached his hand down and placed it on the child's knee, giving her the assurance to start.

Dawn began to remember the time her father had told her that her mother was dead. The abuse that followed was the most memorable of all the incidents. It was because the absence of her mother, who was always there to step in and tell her that she was beautiful and special, echoed all around.

Mrs. Peterson's death had not sunk in or was fully believed by the child. But when the beating and the smashing were not interrupted by her savior, Dawn knew. She would lay there sobbing in freshly afflicted bruises, blood pooling on her sheets, and realize that her mother was truly gone.

* * *

The night began with Dawn making a dash for the house to find her mother. She slammed the door behind her. The dark and gloomy house greeted the child. It lacked the welcoming atmosphere that her mother always brought.

"Mommy!" Dawn screamed throughout the house.

She rushed to one room, then another. Her calls went unheard, and her frantic search was unsuccessful. All the way, her father's footsteps came closer, stalking the child, ready to do whatever he wanted upon her.

"Dawn!" James called with the tone that struck horror to her ears. "Stop looking! I told you she's dead!"

Dawn refused to believe him. She couldn't. Her mother was all she had in the world. That, and Princess, who had already taken her place of trembling under the bed. Dawn searched everywhere a second time, praying that maybe _this_ time, her mother would be there. Her father stepped out in front of her. The small girl almost fell while halting in her tracks.

"I said to stop this pathetic searching. What's the matter? You don't believe me?"

Dawn's heart pounded against her ribs. She backed away from Mr. Peterson's stony stare.

_Please don't hurt me_, she begged inside. _I didn't do anything. I just want my mommy!_

Her father shook his head at the child. In Dawn's eyes, he was just a black figure where the booming sounds of thunder around him would have been appropriate. She bolted into her bedroom and flung herself on the bed.

Where else was she to go? She was in a prison: a prison where her father was the executioner.

The door opened seconds later with a slow creak adding to the darkness. James Peterson strode in like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He heard Dawn's whimpering cries. They were the only sounds of softness in the storm.

"Dawn, I know you're sad," he said, his fake sympathy very clear. "Can I sit down and tell you what happened?"

The child on the bed shook her head until it hurt. Her face was saturated with tears of grief. Her normally beautiful, golden hair possessed a dull dampness. She heard the meows of terror from Princess beneath the bed.

James felt defiled. No female said No to him, especially not a puny child of only 8 years.

"You don't say no to me!" he spoke, his voice rising in fury. "I'm in charge! Not you!"

Her father stomped out of the room, leaving the frightened child alone for the moment. But Dawn knew he would come back. And the next time, there wasn't going to be any mercy.

* * *

Dawn paused to take a deep, quivering breath. She felt Jason's hand tense against her knee. The child looked up with a shy face at Jason. He was taking deep breaths as well. Dawn saw him look past her where he was penetrating his anger into the dead James. Jason remembered killing the abuser of his child, but what he would give for James to show up so he could slaughter him again.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dawn asked him.

Jason raised his hand and set it upon Dawn's shoulder. He stared straight ahead and shook his head. He didn't look right at the girl, so as not to give her the impression that he was angry at her. Jason had no insight as to how he knew that. Maybe it was his mother on the piano helping him along.

His rotting flesh should have produced creepiness, however to know it was Jason gave Dawn the courage to continue.

* * *

Dawn lifted her head, pulsing from crying, up from the sheets. She had no idea how long it had been since her father had left. She felt her hand in her pool of tears and pulled it away.

_Is he going to leave me alone?_ She wondered.

She then smacked herself for letting any kind of hope sink in. Her bones felt heavy as she sat up on the bed. Dawn listened. There was a lingering quiet, powered by the emptiness of Dawn's heart. She crept out of the room and into the hall. Her ears picked up her father moving around in the kitchen.

_Get out of here_, a voice within warned her. _Take Princess and go._

But Dawn did not pay mind to the voice. The forgiveness she always had led her to believe that her father would change. She peered inside the kitchen at him in front of a cupboard. He was scraping his finger along a plate.

"This dish is not clean," he said with his back to her. "You didn't do a good job of washing the dishes."

Dawn looked down at the ground, her throat swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry," she responded.

James turned to face her. He held the plate out in front of him.

"Come here and wash this again," he ordered.

Dawn took baby steps towards him. Maybe if she did this for him, he wouldn't be upset. The voice inside her screamed louder as she got closer.

Instead of handing her the plate, James smashed it over the child's head. Dawn wailed and stumbled away from the shower of broken china. Heavier tears began to pour from her normally peaceful, blue eyes.

"Daddy, what…" she started to whimper.

"You were just going to mess it up anyway," he said in that heartless voice.

Before Dawn could move, James grabbed her with a vice-like hand and flung her over his shoulder. He carried her towards the destination of his evil intentions. The kicking and begging for mercy from the girl only served to satisfy him more.

James entered the bedroom that now only belonged to him. He tossed Dawn onto the bed like a rag doll. His eyes went straight to the glass swan placed as a centerpiece for the whole dresser. Dawn had given that swan to her mother for her birthday a couple of years ago. It was a symbol of love between mother and daughter.

This just added heat to Mr. Peterson's madness. He clutched the figurine and shattered it hard against the dresser. The beautiful, glass pieces, of what was once the swan's wings and body, fell to the floor. This was a physical sight of Dawn's heart breaking apart as well. She could see the destruction of her loving gift even though she was lying face down.

James took hold of one of the fragments. He yanked up Dawn's shirt and stabbed the shard into the exposed skin of her back. The child screamed in a way that she had never done before. The scream shook the walls of the room. James dug the sharp piece deeper and cut a bloody trail through her back until the shard broke.

Dawn pounded her fists and left huge dents in the bed sheets. Mr. Peterson stabbed her more times until there were no more usable pieces left. All the while, the child cried with all the helplessness of a baby animal. The only warmth she felt was from the fresh blood pooling on her skin.

James stood for awhile to admire his work with a twisted look on his face. The bleeding child shifted all the feelings of power to him.

"By the way, your mother was lucky," he left her this statement before leaving. "She didn't suffer. And she would have wanted me to get rid of that statue because she won't need it anymore."

Even when James was gone, the wicked force remained. It coated the sobbing Dawn who had not moved from her afflicted position. The evil infected all her cuts and burned them with a hellish fire.

_Mommy, why did you go away?_ Dawn questioned from her soul.

The recent abuse confirmed that her angelic mother was gone. The child cried herself to sleep that night as Princess licked her wounds.

* * *

Dawn ended the story right then. She couldn't bear to describe the other horror stories of her father torturing her for his own personal gratitude. The tears were dripping down her face before she had finished talking about the incident. At least the child felt relieved that she had gotten the worst story out of the way. Her mother and the symbol of the love between her and Dawn had been destroyed all in one night.

Dawn exploded into crying that she could not control. She directed severe guilt at herself, believing that the abuse had all been her fault. Feelings of ugliness reared its ugly head inside the girl. Without warning, Dawn sat up and leapt at Jason. He caught her instantly and wrapped his strong arms around her.

The child trembled forcefully against him as she sobbed continuously. She didn't say anything and knew she didn't have to. Jason held her while occasionally caressing her back. Somewhere inside him, he wished he could make all those injuries go away.

James. Jason hated that name. Hated the flesh and blood that had formed the little girl's tormentor more than he had hated any other victim. And that was saying a lot since Jason was the master of hatred.

Endless minutes passed by, and yet Dawn could not stop crying. She wrapped her arms tighter around Jason's neck. She soaked his muscular shoulder with her tears. Jason continued to stare ahead, not at all bothered by all this pouring forth of sadness. The best thing that he could do was hold her protectively, which Dawn secretly appreciated, though she couldn't say so at the moment.

_That horrible human being is not going to hurt you ever again. I'm not letting anybody hurt you._

Jason's mother did not need to tell him to make Dawn that promise.

* * *

Jenna waited outside the entrance of Westport High School for Molly and Timothy. School had already let out, though there were the few students hanging around in no hurry to go home. Jenna kind of enjoyed not leaving right away. She liked the peace and quiet that didn't come in the crowds of teenagers rushing out just for the purpose of screwing around.

Jenna leaned against the brick building patiently. Her two friends were constantly involved in school activities so they could find ways to better themselves before graduation. Timothy was the president of the Honor Society, and Molly was in the school band. Jenna admired their desire to stay involved and keep busy. She knew it was one of the keys to staying out of trouble.

Jenna, herself, on the other hand, was not as involved with school as much as she was with taking care of children. When she wasn't helping with the children at Sheltered Waters Foster Home, she was babysitting the children of people she knew in the area.

The door opened, and Molly came bounding out with that usual smile on her face. Under one arm, she carried her trumpet case.

"How's it going, Jenna?" she asked pleasantly. "Been waiting long?"

Jenna shook her head.

"No, it hasn't been long. And our next day at the foster home isn't until tomorrow, so we have all the time in the world."

Molly fixed the barrettes in her tan hair and started to walk away from the building. Jenna looked at her and then back at the school.

"Is Timothy coming?" she inquired after her friend.

"Nope," Molly responded. "He's staying late with the Honor Society again. With senior finals coming, he doesn't leave the school until after dark."

Jenna was never surprised by Timothy's late-night studying. He had to get every bit of knowledge in his brain as possible before he felt like he had earned the privilege to go home. Despite his intelligence, Timothy did not look like the stereotypical geek. His thick, dark brown hair and Irish charm made him one of the most well-liked boys in the school.

The girls started off for home. With this warm, May weather, they loved to spend time outside instead of driving. When they neared the outskirts of town, Jenna spotted a camp bus parked in an empty parking lot.

Her world became silent, everything moving in slow motion around her. For awhile, Molly and her excited clamoring about her day were not there.

Jenna thought about back when she had overheard Timothy talking in the library: the words spoken by her friend that had ceased all activity in the building.

Jason Voorhees.

Timothy was trying to research Jason Voorhees.

_Why? Why would he do that?_ Jenna wondered.

Jenna would never call her friend crazy. That was not a nice word to call anyone. But as her gaze locked on the bus, and her footsteps became heavy, she seriously couldn't believe someone like Timothy wanted anything to do with that force: a force that was against the life Jenna and her friends had been taught to cherish.

**I'm trying to balance my story out with tender moments, character descriptions, and of course, murders. And hopefully, some surprises to come as well. I know it's not good for a story to have too much of any of these. I hope my intentions are working well for you, my most appreciated readers. **

**Just want to give a shout out to my good friend, HorrorSceneKid, whom I give my utmost support and assistance. I'm happy to know you and my other fans: some including Michaelmyersfangirl, IAmYourPhobia, XJustAnotherDreamerX, Nanoe, and many more (:**


	20. The Police Draw Nearer

**Hello again, fans. Yep, you are receiving another chapter quicker than normal. I decided to update today because it's Jason's birthday. Our beloved Jason was born back on June 13th, 1946. He will be 64 years old today. He definitely looks very good for his age. He probably stopped aging years ago. **

**Another thing: If some readers think I went overboard with the flashback in the last chapter, I'm sorry. It certainly wasn't my intention to hurt my readers. I had specific reasons for putting it in, and I hope you can understand why I did that. You'll be happy to know that that was the last of any violent abuse I'll write towards Dawn by her father. Most of the violence left involves Jason and his victims.**

**Happy Birthday, Jason! (:**

Sean Birman hung up on the first phone call he had received from the FBI since becoming captain. It definitely was a memorable one, though not in a good way.

The woman on the other end had spoken to him very assertively, so assertively that she made Sean feel like he wasn't in charge of anything. She had said how the FBI was aware of him starting the newest investigation against the nation's most notorious killer. Captain Birman didn't really have to question how they knew. With Crystal Lake being the legend's hometown, the FBI was probably poking their noses into every inch of the town's business.

This time, the agency was really staging an intervention. The FBI woman brought up the murders committed in Springwood, Ohio, as if Sean hadn't heard about them. She explained that because Jason was now responsible for crimes outside of New Jersey, he was currently labeled a federal felon. As such, he had fallen into the FBI's jurisdiction.

"For the safety of the local police, we have to take over. You weren't aware of the plans since you arrived after the Springwood incidents."

That one statement was her way of saying the police were incompetent. With the deaths of police officers over the years, the department hadn't exactly redeemed themselves. Birman still did not think that gave the FBI the right to secretly insult them like all police were the same. And him fighting to save his life every day during war times didn't seem to be enough to prove he could handle this.

Sean was tempted to ask why Jason hadn't fallen into the FBI's jurisdiction a long time ago. After all, the FBI had gotten involved when the high number of victims had attracted them over to blow Jason up. Why hadn't Voorhees been labeled a federal criminal then, so Birman and his force wouldn't have started any investigation in the first place?

Instead of initiating a conflict, Birman figured it out for himself. After the FBI had done their job of destroying Jason after the ambush, they assumed he was finally dead. They believed the supernatural events that had taken place afterwards were complete ludicrous. As a result of their assumptions, they had taken him off their list of federal felons. When Jason had attacked the town of Springwood, the FBI's involvement started all over again.

The agent did say he could come down to their headquarters and go over things if he truly wanted to stay involved. Sean finished the call saying that he certainly would do that. He went through the station to find Cameron. The lieutenant was outside: ordering Marty through a course which appeared new to Birman.

"What's this?" he asked Cameron.

"It's a new course I designed specifically for any treks through the Crystal Lake woods. Marty has to go through it while avoiding springing one of the devices that represent a trap. So he needs to utilize his senses to figure out where the traps are located."

Birman watched Marty not exactly acing the course. He turned to Cameron who was all firm and motivated in his uniform. Captain Birman had many opportunities to lecture Cameron on being overly independent. But Cameron's ability to come up with new ideas for different circumstances made him a good officer. Being a new captain, Sean hadn't worked directly with Lieutenant Jayden often.

Cameron's experience and good reputation following him from New York sealed all the trust in him. Cameron earned the freedom that the captain gave him.

"You may not have to bother with this," Sean told him.

He went over the phone call he received from the FBI. Through the whole time, there was no hint of shock from Cameron.

"I've decided to go over there and see what I can do to at least team up with them, instead of us being left in the dark. I haven't gotten the chance to prove myself as a captain. The mistakes past sheriffs made are all behind us. This is the 21st century, and I will make things different."

Cameron listened while keeping his watch on Marty standing still for the moment, trying to come up with a plan.

"I'm going to leave you in charge while I'm gone. Until things are arranged with the FBI, the force is only allowed to prevent future crimes. Not to investigate or go on any kind of offensive. Understood?"

Cameron finally took his stare away from Marty. The vigor of his green eyes met the clout of Birman. He nodded, very ready for his higher responsibilities.

"Yes, Captain. I will be the best leader I can be. You won't have to worry about a thing."

The captain felt strong certainty that he was doing a logical thing. He had no reason to fear Cameron being a failure.

"Come in when you're done so I can brief you on some things."

He headed back into the station, maintaining the upright stride of a military leader. Nobody knew what was going on in Cameron's head as he watched the captain go inside. Besides the fact that Cameron had undeniable confidence in his own abilities. But whether things were going to progress, the way Sean Birman wanted, was a different story.

* * *

It wasn't long before another night fell upon Crystal Lake. Dawn had changed into her nightgown and was sitting on the bed, eying the books lined up on a children's bookcase. Some of the books were so old that she didn't recognize them, while others she remembered her mother reading to her. Dawn walked over to the shelf and picked up a familiar title. She blew a film of dust off the cover.

_Black Beauty._ One of her favorites. The child cocked her head while wondering if Jason's mother had read him this when he was little. She smiled at the thought of the huge Jason ever being the same size as her.

The bedroom door swung open. The singing of the crickets drifted into the room from outside. Jason bent down so his tall height could walk towards the child. He had been patrolling his territory to make sure there were no late night intruders. Feeling that Dawn was safe because he had not seen anybody, he actually looked forward to spending time with her.

He saw the girl holding a book in her hands. Moonlight cascaded through the windows now since Jason had taken off the boards covering them. The light bestowed onto Dawn's blonde hair a beautiful shine. Jason gazed in wonder at her and then shook it off. The more he became amazed by Dawn, the more he would want her to love him. And he knew that could never happen.

Why? Because he was a homicidal madman. That was a sufficient reason right there.

"I noticed you have books," Dawn said when Jason walked closer. "Do you read any of them?"

Jason looked down at the floor in reply. He appeared to be feeling a sense of embarrassment. Dawn studied him and understood what this meant.

"You don't know how to read?" she asked without the tone of making fun.

The girl saw him shake his head.

_Poor Jason has missed out on so much_, Dawn thought. _I want to help him all I can._

She looked down at the book with an idea brewing in her head. Dawn looked back up and smiled.

"Would you like me to read to you?" Dawn offered her helpful intentions to him.

She sat back down on the bed and waited in the moonlight with the _Black Beauty_ book on her lap. The child gave him that look that she was sincere about her question.

Jason was a little taken aback by this. It was true that, over the years, he had no motivation to read, and thus the ability had faded away. The last time he could even remember reading was when his mother had homeschooled him before both their lives had turned into disasters. He took an insecure step towards the girl.

Dawn patted a spot next to her: her pure, non-mocking demeanor becoming very coaxing. Jason walked the rest of the way over and stared down, like he still didn't know what to make of her offer.

"It's okay," Dawn assured him. "I'm serious. I want to read to you. Wouldn't you like that?"

There was a part of Jason that couldn't resist the small child below on the bed. That could be one reason why he fought so much to have her stay with him. He turned and took his place down on the bed near her. The bed sagged a little with his weight, though Dawn didn't care. She inched closer and opened the book to the first page.

Jason scanned the lettering on the paper, trying to comprehend what was on it and finding himself unable. Dawn cleared her throat and began reading Chapter 1 to Jason. Throughout her whole reading, inside, Jason was amazed by her clear understanding of all the words shown before him. Her voice spoke them so beautifully, that the giant became mesmerized by such a simple thing that Dawn was doing for him.

Somewhere in the middle of the chapter, Jason contemplated putting his arm around her. Him being accustomed to rejection was a constant obstacle to him showing the tiniest bit of affection instantaneously. A voice broke through and whispered for him to just do it. So he carefully trailed his arm against her nightgown and around her back so his hand was by her front. The girl paused in her reading.

At first, Jason thought that he was going too far. However, Dawn responded by moving closer to his body to feel more secure in his hold. She continued reading until she had finished the chapter. By then, the child was yawning as sleepiness washed through her. Jason looked inquisitively at her as to why she had stopped.

"I know you can listen all night because you don't have to sleep. But I have to go to bed. How about we continue tomorrow night?"

Jason unwrapped his arm from around her, furtively wishing that he didn't have to. Dawn set the book on the nightstand and rested her tired body under the bed sheets. Before she drifted off to sleep, she watched Jason stare at the door like he was watching for something.

"What is it, Jason?" she asked with curiosity.

The frustrated silence from him reminded Dawn that he couldn't answer her in ways that weren't yes or no. The reply to Jason's wondering appeared at the door. Princess scurried across the room and jumped up to take her place of sleep on the bed.

"You were thinking of Princess?" Dawn figured.

She thought and came up with the beginning as to how to communicate with him. She scooted over to reach Jason's arm. Sign language. Dawn had heard of it as a way of talking to people that couldn't hear. Because of their inability to hear, they also couldn't talk.

Dawn didn't know what all the signs in their language meant, so she thought it best for her to teach Jason signs of his own. He could talk to her in a special way that nobody else would understand, leading the two of them to have a world of their own.

"How about the first way of talking I teach you be when you want to mention Princess?"

She took his arm and lowered it down to his upper leg.

"Princess is so small that she's always down by your leg. So you can refer to her by maybe tapping your upper leg, so you don't have to bend down so much."

To help him understand, Dawn lifted his arm and moved his gloved hand up and down against his leg. She let go and sat back a little.

"Now you do it," she said.

Jason pondered Dawn's little lesson for a moment. The girl watched him excitedly as he tapped on his leg where she had shown him. She gave a smile of pride for him.

"Very good," she congratulated the man-child.

For anyone else, the reading and the simple tapping of a leg to refer to a kitten would seem like no big deal. But for Jason and Dawn, they were much more. In one night, Jason had learned what no other child would have bothered to teach him. Ways of language that were the key to opening up an otherwise dead part of Jason's mind.

* * *

The whole police station was empty except for the one determined lieutenant sitting at his desk. The clock indicated the time of 10:00. The obscurity around it said that everyone should be in the security of their homes by now.

Cameron Jayden ignored such messages. Time was an obsolete factor when important things had to be done. The news received to him from the captain had not halted his involvement one bit. The files given to him by Marty were all spread upon the desk. In one corner, were the photos of the RV massacre victims: the most recent bodies discovered. At least the ones that were last reported to Captain Birman.

On a pad of paper, Cameron jotted down what information he felt could help him in some way. The files could not be taken home, which meant the lieutenant had to read them over and over again until it was ascertained the facts needing to be remembered.

He was shaking his head in disbelief after finishing the file of Patience Evergreen. The file was also known as, "The Oven Murder," having occurred a month ago. No, Patience Evergreen, 7 years old at the time, had not been the victim. Instead what had happened was something way more confusing. The peculiarity of the event taken place last month gnawed at Cameron as much as the one with Nadine Valentine, if not more.

The happenings with Samantha Dover also had been incomprehensible. Being that Samantha and Patience were Nadine's friends, would these two have the same animated feelings about the killer that they had witnessed? Cameron added the questioning of the two children to his list of imperative tasks. He told himself that everything he was doing was for the sake of the helpless Shauna Haley and for that missing girl.

_If she's still alive_, he added to himself. _On the chance that she is alive, she's probably miles away from Crystal Lake by now._

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and made a scheduled call.

* * *

That same night, Chauncey Reeves and Hunter were staying at a farm just before the Crystal Lake woods boundaries. Captain Birman had sent them out on an all night search mission for the lost child. It would definitely last more than one night depending on the progress.

The farm belonged to an older couple with the last name of Gorney. The couple had been living in their farmhouse for over thirty years, being one of the few families that dared live so close to the camp. During the whole time period, the terror in the woods had left them alone, probably because they respected the legend and stayed away from his territory.

Beatrice Gorney was the type to have an unwelcoming air around Chauncey, telling the officer that they want to be left alone and so does _He_. It may have been Hunter that persuaded her to let them stay. The Gorneys had a soft spot for dogs with their belief being that animals had more sense than people.

The darkness engulfed the farm as Chauncey and Hunter sat outside. Beatrice and her husband had already gone to bed. The only sounds were the occasional snorting of the horses. Chauncey examined his hand-held radar which had a frequency spanning a good portion of the Crystal Lake forest. He had set up the radar only about an hour ago, and nothing out of the ordinary had caught its attention yet.

Chauncey was the technology whiz of the police force, or more appropriately, of the whole county. He could take a discarded piece of equipment and transform it into something useful. Without him, the Crystal Lake Police Department wouldn't have been able to keep up with the more advanced police departments.

Chauncey enjoyed the peace and quiet where he could exercise his technological expertise more freely. Like now, out here, he could put all his skills into use to find the missing girl. He had promised that Peterson woman, and all within him would ensure the promise was kept.

If his radar was ever triggered, Chauncey was willing to bear the brunt of danger to save a child's life from the hell of Jason's woods. He stared off into the distance with his eyes that he had removed the sunglasses from. Only in the darkness were Chauncey's susceptible eyes spared the intolerance of the light.

* * *

Adversaries were being built all around the seclusion of Jason and Dawn in their own world. Cameron, Chauncey, and the rest of the force were planning their own ways of breaking into a developing bond where they didn't belong. Summer Peterson, along with a less anxious Alan, were still waiting at home for any news, though the two were to the point of doing something on their own. Others that weren't yet aware of their roles would find themselves in the way as well.

They were all so blind to the fact that Dawn needed no rescuing, even when it was soon to be in front of their own eyes.

* * *

**A lot of chapters I know, which is why I'm eventually dividing this story up into two volumes, once I reach a good ending point for this one. So definitely be aware of a second volume being posted in the future. **

**Regarding my future stories, I have most of the plots figured out for both of them. Most likely the first one I'll start will be my Jason X one. **


	21. Writing Lesson

**Hola, mis amigos! I hope I haven't tested your patience with posting a new chapter. I've just recently moved and don't have a computer of my own yet. I have to wait and use my mom's or the library's. **

**You also might want to know that I'm thinking of writing my own Jason romance story. I know, there are so many out there, but I have fanfiction friends who have said that shoudn't stop me. So I plan on making it as original as possible and not disrespect Jason in any way. I'll keep you posted on its progress. My Jason X and survivors stories are almost done. I hope you'll like them when they're posted.**

**This chapter may seem short to some, which is why I posted the next chapter right away. Enjoy! XD**

A new morning arrived, casting the resonating light of a fresh day. Chauncey was up and awake at the crack of dawn. He could do without much sleep when more important tasks were waiting to be finished. He strode along the forest edges, conducting his own patrol of the premises. Hunter was leading the way to pick up any scent that could mean danger.

A high volume beeping broke into his attention. Chauncey studied the radar and was ready to jump with excitement. He had programmed the device to search for the form of a child, so as not to annoy him with picking up every bird and squirrel out there.

A child was alive in this forest. He almost had to check twice to confirm. The officer sped in the direction his radar was telling him. Wherever the figure was, it was much farther than Chauncey had thought. He was heading into an unfamiliar part of the woods: way down near the southern boundary at least several miles from the camp.

Chauncey stopped to take a breath. He could run miles without getting tired, but this distance was ridiculous. Even his heart was probably surprised that it had to pump this hard.

A mountain road ran along one side of Chauncey. More beeping sounded, though this time it came from a car. A familiar voice called to him.

"Hey, Chauncey! What are you doing this far out?"

Officer Reeves saw his captain poking his head out of a police car. Birman's bald head shimmered in the sunlight. Chauncey walked over to the car. He held up his radar to explain.

"My radar detected the form of a child in these woods. I ran to follow its signal, and it led me way out here. I was believing that the form was that of the missing child, but I don't understand how she could possibly run this far."

Captain Birman shook his head. His eye caught Hunter panting heavily behind Chauncey. Officer Reeves and his dog packed the most endurance at running that he had ever seen. Most people Sean knew would have quit halfway back. He reverted back to the subject at hand.

"You must have been tracking a squirrel or something," Birman said without making it seem funny.

Chauncey never doubted his technological skills. This time, however, he looked at his radar with confusion.

"But I programmed it to only track the figure of a child. I made sure it didn't detect every animal out here."

"Never mind," Sean Birman changed the conversation as quickly as he could. "It's a good thing I caught you out here. I told everyone else at the station, and I know you weren't there to hear it."

Chauncey picked up from his captain's tone that the news wasn't good. Hunter sat down next to him like he had to hear it too.

"The FBI called me earlier today. We all have heard about the Springwood murders, most likely because there's evidence that it was our killer who committed them. Anyway, that crime spree puts Jason as a federal criminal, and only the FBI can handle the cases at this point. The force is solely responsible for prevention: nothing else."

Chauncey's hand tensed on the dog's head. He realized what this meant for his mission of finding the lost child.

"I can no longer search for the little girl. Is that right?" he asked, clearly peeved.

"That's right; I'm sorry to say," Birman responded. "I'm upset too that they won't let us do anything more. That's why I'm heading to the FBI headquarters now to work out something with them. I don't know how long I'll be. It probably depends on how stubborn these agents are. For the time being, Cameron is in charge."

Cameron. Chauncey was closer to the lieutenant than anyone and knew where the road to the future would now lead.

"You okay, Chauncey?" The captain had to ask this before leaving.

Officer Reeves nodded. He certainly _wasn't_ all right about delaying his promise to Mrs. Peterson. Though he wasn't about to slow progress down even more with an argument.

He watched his captain drive off down the mountain road for Virginia. Chauncey took his time walking back to the farmhouse. Along the way, for some reason, he took out a miniature camera and secured it to a tree. The camera would automatically take a picture of anything of a minimum height that went by. It may not have been much, but Chauncey felt like it was better than nothing.

* * *

Jason was on his way back to where he had murdered those RV humans. Not to revisit the crime; he didn't have time for that when there were so many other lives waiting to be destroyed. His intent was rather to collect all the food that his victims had left behind.

He already had cleared the hunters' campsite of what they had packed. The purpose of Jason's gathering was to give all the food to Dawn. Before, he had no use for human items, but now that he had a child living with him, at least people were dying with some sort of purpose.

The killer neared the clearing and immediately sensed something was wrong. He did not pick up the death that consumed the area before. Jason pushed through the bushes into emptiness. He jerked his head around, not understanding what he was seeing. Which was nothing, except for a few traces of dried blood.

No RV, none of those four dead humans, nothing. It all had disappeared.

The reason enraged every part of Jason. More humans had arrived and taken away the dead of their kind. Trespassers had cleaned up without him knowing. How was that possible? Any person entering these parts was never undetected.

Jason would make sure that this did not happen again. He headed down to his massive storage of traps: traps of various sizes and strengths for catching all kinds of human intruders. He took all of them hanging in rows and placed them into a burlap bag.

Jason moved about his whole territory, stopping to set a trap in every well hidden area. In the more open places, he concealed a trap by covering it with leaves and grass until it blended into the surroundings.

Once done, he stood on a hill, surveying all that he ruled. He had the bags of food for Dawn near him. He viewed the house where his child was staying while he completed his deadly errands. Jason had not seen those responsible for interfering with his RV victims. Escaping their fates meant that they had defiled him.

Well, just wait. With his traps placed everywhere throughout the forest, he dared them to come back. And he knew they would. Humans just loved to toy with their bloody destinies.

* * *

Dawn was seated at the kitchen table, writing down a list of signs to teach Jason. She had jotted down the sign that she had just taught him last night, so she wouldn't forget. She pushed her chair back and scanned the list with the studiousness of a teacher. The girl had knowledge of the English language exceeding that of most children her age. In fact, Dawn possessed a reading level two grades higher than what she was in.

With her very patient, non-judgmental personality and academic skills, she would make the perfect teacher for Jason. Especially now where she believed that she was no longer a possible victim. At least, that's what her heart was telling her.

Jason stomped into the house a little while later. It was impossible for Dawn to mistake him for anybody else. He was good at making his presence known during the times where he wasn't hunting. He appeared behind the child and tossed some bags on the floor. She turned and noticed three or four of them. Dawn had no reason to ask where he had found them.

She returned her head back to the list. The girl understood that he was bringing her whatever food was inside the bags. Any remembrance Jason held of survival enlightened him to humans eating a few times a day. Dawn was no different, so he knew to collect any food he could find.

It was quiet for a few moments. Dawn resumed her list of signs. Out of nowhere, Jason was right behind her and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. Her body gave a slight jump before her face lit up.

"Jason," she said cheerily. "Must you sneak up on me like that?"

She lifted one of her hands and touched his fingers. The small girl didn't have to reach far because Jason's hands covered her whole shoulders and upper arms. She saw him looking wonderingly at the list on the table.

"I was writing down more signs that I could teach you to help us talk to each other better," Dawn explained. "See?"

She held the paper up and pointed out some things.

"This is the one for talking about Princess that I showed you last night. And here's one for telling me to stay somewhere in case you need to do some grown-up stuff."

The sign was of his hands pushing on her gently.

"If you think of anything else, you can write…"

She paused, realizing that if Jason couldn't read, he probably couldn't write either. She gave a sympathetic sigh. Dawn hoped the giant touching her wasn't feeling shame again. There was no need to feel that way, no matter what.

The child stood up and turned her head, resting her chin on one of Jason's hands.

"Would you like to learn how to write too?" she inquired of him.

Jason stared into Dawn's expectant sapphire eyes: such breathtaking windows into a soul of pure innocence. He was given the chance of knowledge being renewed into a life otherwise dominated by murder. His hands were feeling peaceful touching the lavender tee that she was wearing. They trembled in: perhaps excitement?

Dawn waited until she saw him nod. She took the pencil and held it out to Jason. When he took hold of the instrument, she warmly guided his fingers into the right positions. Complacency unusual for Jason formed. He allowed her to move his hand in the motions of writing along the paper. Dawn helped him to write five letters spelling out a familiar name.

"There's your name," she declared with such happiness. "J. A. S. O. N."

Jason cocked his head at the word he had just created. It may have seemed so simple, but writing his own name was something he never thought he'd do ever again. Dawn guided him through putting down her name next to his. Then she helped him with some more words that she thought up on the spot.

This lesson was only the beginning of more to come.


	22. Jenna and Toby

A week had passed by in Crystal Lake. Because of the FBI's orders, the police investigation had halted, and the officers had directed their attention to other matters. Everyone except for Cameron, that is. He was not one to let rules dictate what he felt was important. He didn't leave the town and attack because he did not deem it the appropriate time anyway. The lieutenant, instead, continued his research into all the information out there.

Halfway through that week, he conducted an interview with Patience Evergreen, the child witness of the "Oven Murder." The event was definitely near the top of Jason's most memorable murders: not just for the way the murder was carried out, but for the emotional content as well.

Cameron had left the interview with a new perspective to add to his research. The "Oven Murder" story packed a great impression, though Cameron wasn't one to blab. He would tell it when _he_ believed he should.

Chauncey had the unfortunate job of telling Summer and Alan Peterson the delay imposed on the police department. Their little niece may not be found at all because of the FBI's control. Chauncey had tried to shift the blame on the agency, so as not to make the Petersons feel like it was his choice. Because it certainly was not.

From what he had experienced with Summer so far, he knew she wouldn't take it well. Her already emotional face erupted into a heartbroken waterfall. She cried out that the poor baby was dead and that they couldn't do anything. Alan maintained his calmness or what Chauncey viewed as callousness. He led Summer upstairs and mentioned to Chauncey that he appreciated the news.

So far, nobody could bother Jason and Dawn. They had spent that week as the beginning of growing closer. No human interference meant the week passed without Jason having to kill any victims. Each day, Dawn taught Jason more signs and more writing skills. And every night, she read more of _Black Beauty_ to him after Jason checked all of his traps.

As far as Dawn cared, the police didn't have to bother her. Just leave the both of them alone, and everyone would be fine. From the loss of her mother to the wounds on her back, Jason showed abundant empathy for Dawn that she never wanted to end.

* * *

**After the week had passed**

It was a new Tuesday afternoon: the first Tuesday where Jenna didn't have to go to school. The previous Friday had been the seniors' final day. Every graduate of Westport High hadn't wasted any time out celebrating while in wait for the ceremony in June.

Jenna, on the other hand, kept busy with her babysitting duties. Instead of thinking how she could spend time goofing around, she focused on how she could use the extra time to help out when needed.

She pulled her blue Grand Cherokee in front of Crystal Lake Elementary School. The carefree shouts of children playing brightened up the air. Jenna got out of the car, smiling as she walked up the path. A few little girls waiting for the bus said hello to her in their gentle voices.

Jenna had arrived here to pick up a child she was going to babysit that evening. The parents were already gone, so the child would walk home with her.

Jenna remembered when she used to go here as a child. However, her next school hadn't been in Crystal Lake. Once children graduated elementary, they had to leave Crystal Lake for high school because no such school for teenagers existed for miles.

She was slightly surprised when the town's high school, once known as Lakeview High, closed their doors for good many years ago. Whether it was lack of funds or that teenagers were too afraid to live here anymore, she wasn't sure. The area was labeled as Hell for the juvenile. The whole town assumed all teenagers just picked up and vacated for their own survival: attending the nearest school of Westport. Apparently their fear didn't reside in the world of children, for the elementary school had remained open.

Not that Jenna believed all that. Any school offering her a good education was all right with her, whether it be in Crystal Lake or Westport.

Jenna walked up to a young boy sitting on the school steps. He kept fidgeting nervously and appeared to be very alone. He glanced up when he sensed her near him, then quickly jerked his head downwards.

Jenna expressed that smile of welcome to the boy. Her smiles always had the message that she accepted everyone no matter what. The teenager came to the elementary school enough times to recognize him. Though she did not know his name, she had spotted him in the special ed. class. Not that Jenna Verbos _used_ such labels.

"Hi," she greeted him kindly. "I've seen you around before. I'm sure you've seen me come here often. Do you know my name?"

The small boy rocked back and forth on the step while shaking his head. He was murmuring words that Jenna couldn't make out.

"My name is Jenna," the teenager said. "Can you tell me your name?"

She had bent down to make him a little more comfortable. Children scurried up and down the steps behind her. Most shouted hello to her by name. The boy didn't make eye contact, just stared past Jenna.

"Toby," he stuttered. "Toby. My name is Toby."

A few children nearby snickered at his stammering. One boy said to his friends, "Jenna must be _really_ nice. She's talking to Toby."

Jenna paid no mind to them. She was no stranger to being a victim of elementary school cruelty. One would've been shocked to hear that, but it was true. Though the reasons for insults against young Jenna were of a unique kind.

"Nice to meet you Toby," she spoke with continued compassion. "Are you waiting here for someone?"

Toby nodded briskly while pulling at his hockey shirt. The boy possessed focused interests toward subjects, and hockey was one of them.

"Waiting for my mommy and brother. I'm going with them and my brother's friends out into the forest."

Toby chattered on about how his mother was going to drop off everyone, except for himself, at a hunting cabin out there. Some men were there already that they were supposed to meet.

During Toby's reply, a young girl of eight years showed up at the door. She was wearing a frilly white blouse and skirt. Her fawn colored hair cascaded down her back: the longest hair of any child in the town.

"Hi, Jenna," she spoke in an almost frail voice. "Ready to go?"

Jenna turned her head and beamed a warm smile.

"Hello, Sarafina. "Yes, I am. Ready when you are."

She stood up to take the young girl's hand. She spoke to Toby so as not to make him feel forgotten.

"I enjoyed talking with you, Toby. I'll see you around, okay?"

Jenna waited for Toby to say goodbye before leading Sarafina down the steps. As they walked towards Jenna's car, Toby began rambling on.

"Bye, Sarafina. Please don't get hurt again. Being hurt is bad. Very bad."

Sarafina shrieked at Toby's sudden rush of words. Her face revealed grieving shame. She spun around to face the boy, who didn't know the impact of what he said, but who sparked anger nonetheless.

"Toby! Why'd you say that? You talk too much, you know that?"

Jenna was startled by this new situation. She had no recollection of Sarafina getting hurt. Many of the children stopped and stared at them.

"What's he talking about, Sarafina?" she asked, her heart turning for the girl's humiliation.

Tears watered Sarafina's pale face. She whipped her head back and forth.

"Nothing!" she shouted. "Toby's weird! He just makes stuff up! It's nothing!"

She ran away from all the stares as fast as she could. With her light skin and white clothes, she resembled a small ghost floating away. Jenna dashed after her, not knowing if the child was running to the car or somewhere else.

* * *

Dawn stepped out of the stream after another refreshing bath. The water droplets clinging to her wavy hair shone like small rainbows. Nearby, Princess was crouched down and lapping the water flowing past her. The child sighed contentedly as she let the sun warm her body.

She picked up her towel hanging from a bush and started to dry herself off, when she spotted an item dancing in the breeze. Dawn quickly dressed and went over to collect the object before it blew too far away. She saw it was a piece of paper, though what was on it wasn't so ordinary.

The word, _Missing_, stood out at the top of the paper. In the middle, was a picture of a child like herself staring back at her. The child's long, blonde hair and delicate face were a mirror image of Dawn.

Wait a minute. She concentrated her gaze in the picture's blue eyes: eyes that her mother had said held a beauty unlike any others in the universe. If they were the same as hers, that meant the picture _was_ her. Dawn murmured a sound reflecting surprise. She then read the words at the bottom.

It wrote: _Have you seen Dawn Peterson? If so, call the_ _Crystal Lake Police Department at_, and gave a phone number.

Dawn almost had to sit down after reading that. She realized that being out here was no longer a secret. People viewed her as missing and were out looking for her. Clearly, someone wanted her back.

It didn't take long for Dawn to make her decision. The kitten finished drinking and looked up at her friend to view the girl's choice. Dawn crumpled up the entire poster and threw it on the ground, watching the wadded paper blow away until it disappeared.

Princess cocked her head, like she was wondering what came over Dawn. The child eyed her pet's confusion and explained to her.

"They can miss me all they want. Right here is where I belong."

The kitten's gaze followed Dawn as the child walked towards where Jason was waiting.


	23. Human Target

**Hello! Finally, there are going to be some deaths because I know it's been awhile. I meant to update on Friday the 13th, but things got in the way. I did have fun watching my movies and reminescing, and I hope you had fun too. **

**Regarding the order I'm updating, I'm doing this one, then the Manhattan story, then One Heart, One Nemesis, and finally Bloodstorm. I'm going to try to update them in the same order every time to make it easier for me. Just so you know. **

**Enjoy! Let me know how you like the deaths. **

* * *

A new car was headed down the road towards the Crystal Lake woods. Inside the car, was a fresh batch of naïve people who believed that if the police weren't actively investigating, the danger was over. They had been able to pass through the roadblock with persuasive words from one teenager who said they were just passing through: not staying.

That one teenager was Robert Feldman. He was seated in the back seat between his girlfriend, Melissa Harris, and one of his friends, Tanner Grant. Crushed between Melissa and the left window was Robert's younger brother, Toby.

Toby wore his favorite hockey shirt and black shorts. The boy did not hide his discomfort of such close contact. He babbled to himself and tapped his head against the glass, trying not to focus on those near him.

"Toby, knock it off," Robert said without any sensitivity. "You should be used to Melissa by now. She's the only girl that's actually nice to you."

"Robert!" his mother shouted from the driver's seat.

She gave him a frown in the mirror. Robert returned an unwavering smile.

"Sorry," he responded coolly. "Our mother's nice to you too."

Robert wrapped his arm around Melissa while his mother shook her head at him. He was seventeen, beyond the age of caring what his parents thought of him. And one of the things Mrs. Feldman wasn't too keen on was taking Robert and his friends to a hunting cabin out in the woods. But once again, she had done it because of Robert and Toby's father, who always took the teenager's side.

"Hey, Dustin. How much longer to your dad's cabin?" Tanner asked the sixteen-year-old in the passenger seat.

Dustin Redford was adjusting his hunting cap in the outside mirror on his side. The dusk of evening around the car didn't give him too much light.

"Once we turn on Cunningham Road, it shouldn't be any more than 5-10 minutes."

All four teenagers had taken the week off from school to go on a hunting trip with Dustin's father, uncle, and brother. Their plan was to be dropped off at the cabin by Robert's mother and meet up with the men there.

Dustin gave brief thought about the roadblock back a ways. About the reason why the officer had said prevention was so vital. He snickered to himself. There was no way he was going to miss this trip because of some rumored man-zombie. Like _that_ was real. Humans ruled this land and always would.

While Dustin was thinking about everything he was going to slaughter, Robert was playing with his girlfriend's blue scarf. Melissa reacted with her usual playful slaps.

"Robert, stop it," she laughed. "You going to start this already?"

Robert did halt, instead ruffling her dark blonde hair. He stared at the scarf with a pout of mock jealousy.

"Why don't you take it off when it's so warm? It keeps me from finding your neck."

Melissa nuzzled against Robert's Korn shirt. Robert and his friends constantly wore shirts of their favorite bands. Tanner's was Slipknot, and he was sporting a T-shirt of the band and his jeans with the hole in the knee. Dustin would be wearing his Insane Clown Posse shirt, if he hadn't had been in a hurry to put his hunting fatigues on.

"I told you; it's my good luck charm," Melissa told Robert. "My grandma gave it to me, and I haven't taken it off since."

Robert exchanged glances with Tanner. The two shared opinions that this good luck charm thing was ridiculously superstitious. They didn't take into account the fact that they had even stranger habits. Tanner had made a pledge to dye his hair a different freaky color every month during the year of being fifteen. This month, it was a Gothic black, unnatural compared to his facial features.

"Just wait until we get to the cabin," Robert whispered to him. "I'm not planning on hunting at _all _this week."

Tanner grinned. He wished he had a girlfriend of his own. His mother had told him that 15 was too young for him to be dating. Being the rebellious teenager that he was, he was a brick wall to her words.

He watched Robert stroke Melissa's hair and say that _he_ was her good luck charm. He laughed when Robert pushed Toby against the window for being too close. Even if the nine-year-old didn't have a choice in the matter.

Mrs. Feldman turned the car onto Cunningham Road. The teenagers' excitement grew, while Toby felt fear eat at his stomach. Toby whimpered and stammered loudly.

"No go! No go!" he yelled above his brother's talking.

Dustin couldn't stand the child at all. If it was up to him, the kid would be left in a ditch somewhere.

"Robert, tell your retarded brother to shut up!"

Mrs. Feldman spoke up before Robert could say anything.

"That's enough! If any one of you picks on Toby one more time, I'm turning this car around."

"Thanks a lot, Toby," Robert murmured to the child in a very perturbed voice.

If only the juveniles knew that Toby sensed more than they ever could.

* * *

That night, Dawn had wanted to enjoy the warmth of a campfire, since nothing had gone well the first time. With her father gone and Jason here, it was about to be more pleasant for her.

The crackling flames broke an area of the darkness that otherwise was all around. Jason had built the fire for her and once in awhile would toss a log to keep the flames going. Dawn watched him from her place on the log that she had sat on before. She was amazed at how he had started the fire without matches. On the other hand, in his past, there had been times when matches were not available to him.

Princess was not at all near the fire. Mr. Peterson gone or not, fire was not going to be her best friend for awhile. She was instead looking down at them from up on a tree branch.

Dawn rubbed her hands together over the fire. Jason watched her protectively so she would not get hurt. Mosquitoes buzzed about behind the child. Attracted by the wounds on her back, the insects kept drawing closer while trying to find ways to bite at the skin.

Dawn groaned in agitation. She swatted them away, but they kept coming back, more determined than ever. It was like everything in these woods had a relentless taste for blood. Jason became alerted watching the girl being bothered. He couldn't have that.

The child shrieked as a mosquito bit into her arm. Jason hurried over to punish what was responsible for her pain. He held her arm and slapped down with his other hand. He crushed the mosquito into a small bloody film. Gently, he rubbed off the blood because it bothered the protective instinct in him to have any blood on her pure flesh.

Dawn was a little startled that even a mosquito biting her angered him so much. But she was glad when the other insects took off into the night. Some unlucky ones that were too close to Jason dropped dead from his monstrous aura.

She looked up at only his mask being revealed in the fire light. The rest of him was blackness.

"Thanks," her small voice made its way up to his ears.

Jason sensed her slight uneasiness. He grasped her body and took her over to the former Peterson car. He pulled up the back of Dawn's blouse and placed both hands on her scarred skin. Being very gentle, Jason massaged her injuries, hoping that he could make them go away.

The child closed her eyes in a soothing trance. She knew how much he wanted her to heal and was about to tell him that the wounds would go away on their own. However, Dawn loved his fingers working into her skin, so she decided to stay quiet for now.

* * *

"Oh great, I knew I shouldn't have listened to him," Mrs. Feldman grumbled.

At the same time, the car was gradually pulling to a stop. Dustin immediately became upset over this new occurrence. He jerked up and whipped his head around.

"What's going on? We're not there yet."

"No kidding," Robert said. "Mom, what happened?"

Robert's mom slapped the wheel in frustration as the vehicle completely halted in the middle of the road. Toby stared out his window at the dark, shadowy trees reaching for him with their branches. He trembled and clamped his hands over his eyes. Of all places to stop, it had to be out here where the unknown depths never seemed to end.

"Your dad promised me that he filled up the gas tank. As always, he was wrong," Mrs. Feldman told Robert with sharp irritation.

Melissa could empathize with Toby's fear. Her hazel eyes mirrored concern of what was going to happen.

"No gas? So we're stranded?"

Dustin instantly refused to believe that. He pushed open his door and prepared to get out. From the back, his dark hair made only his hunting cap visible.

"No problem," he said. "We'll just walk there. My dad has gas at the cabin for the car to get back."

Robert's mom stopped him before he was totally out.

"Oh no, you're not," she spoke firmly. "I promised your mom I'd get you there safely. Which means _I'm_ going to get the gas. You're staying here."

Her stern look led to Dustin reluctantly getting back into the car. He crossed his arms, not at all happy to follow any orders. He had looked forward to going out on a trek through the dark.

"No! No! Don't go, Mommy!" Toby wailed from the back.

His mom leaned towards him and smiled comfortingly. Toby reached out and played with her dark brown curls, while Robert rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, baby. I'm just going to get some gas. You'll be safe here with your brother and his friends."

Mrs. Feldman stared hard at Robert.

"Right? Because if you start being mean again, I _will_ know."

Melissa spoke up to ease the tension.

"He'll be fine, Mrs. Feldman. We'll watch him."

Toby's nervousness still did not leave him. He whined watching his mother walk off into the darkness.

* * *

Jason continued massaging Dawn's back to give the area much needed affection. That is, until pounding music intruded onto their time together. The child cried at the loud auditory invasion of her ears. High intensity sounds reverberated around the whole area, almost shaking the trees.

"What is that?" Dawn screamed through the rap music.

Jason knew what it was. Troublesome teenagers were nearby, playing that familiar music of their generation. The killer shook furiously that the intruders were already coming between him and his child.

Another killing mission had begun. He pushed onto Dawn gently as their sign for her to stay here. The girl nodded obediently. Jason had work to do. Dawn didn't know that playing loud rap music was bad, but she did now.

Jason took his weapon and strode away to deliver punishment. Dawn remained seated on the car to feel the sensation of Jason's hands still lingering on her skin. Her eyes focused ahead, rarely blinking. Any human interruption that took Jason away really touched her nerves. She secretly wanted him to get it over with so he could come back to her.

* * *

It wasn't long after Mrs. Feldman left when Dustin took over the car with the music of his favorite band. An Insane Clown Posse song filled the small car space. Melissa and Toby were the only ones agitated. Melissa reached over and opened the car door so at least the music had somewhere to go.

Despite this, Toby howled at the sensory overload on his ears. He covered them and kept slamming hard against the seat.

"Dustin, turn it down," Melissa shouted. "It's too much for Toby."

Not surprisingly, Dustin ignored her. He was talking excitedly to Tanner about something he had brought. And Robert wasn't any help. He had his eye on Melissa's perfectly curved body underneath her ¾ pants and orange tank top.

"Don't worry about him," he responded without concern. "He's just dancing. Forget about the freak and let's focus on _us_ for a change."

It didn't matter if four teenagers were with him. Toby felt so alone without his mother. He glimpsed Dustin and Tanner getting out of the car and heading to the trunk. Robert and Melissa embraced and began making out right next to him. Every once in awhile, Robert rubbed Melissa against Toby, as if to tease him.

Toby couldn't tolerate their lack of caring for him anymore. Even Melissa, who _acted_ kind to him, would rather satisfy her hormonal urges with Robert. The boy released a final holler of agitation. He pushed the door open further and jumped out near Tanner and Dustin. They were involved in their own business about something in the trunk.

Tanner looked none too happy to see Toby out here. His reaction was a huge frown on his stout face.

"Toby, you little jerk, what are you doing? If you're going to run off, fine. I'm not heading after you."

"Forget about him," Dustin said. "Look what I packed just for our hunting trip."

Dustin flipped open the trunk, showing clear excitement. What he pulled out made Toby freeze like a deer in headlights.

"Oh hell, that is awesome," Tanner murmured in admiration.

Dustin held the largest bow and arrow that Tanner had ever seen. And the arrow wasn't just another field-type one used for practice. The arrow ended in a three-sided, stainless steel blade. It was designed to inflict massive damage on any unfortunate target. The bow and arrow combined nearly matched the size of Toby.

"That weapon will kill anything we want it to," Tanner continued his praise. "I can't believe Robert's mom let you bring that."

Dustin grinned while aiming the bow like he was going to fire. Of course, he pointed it at Toby. The child shrieked and scurried away towards the hood of the car. The sixteen-year-old hunter laughed.

"Robert's mom doesn't know," he told Tanner. "I sneaked it in when she was already in the car."

After more thrilled exchanges of words, Dustin put his weapon of pride back in the trunk. Their thirst for more stimulation was still present. The two decided to explore some of the woods while waiting for Mrs. Feldman. Tanner waved at the steamy back windows.

"Have fun, Robert," he called. "Maybe Toby will learn something from you."

* * *

Kelly Feldman headed down the dirt road for the cabin. She was muttering about the rap music she had heard not too long after setting out. She wondered if she should have brought Toby with her, instead of leaving the child with Robert and his friends. The woman had nothing against the teenagers, however she knew they all could use more teaching of responsibility.

In the nearby woods, Jason was walking in the opposite direction as Kelly. He cut through the darkness like a knife: focus drawn on the blaring music ahead. Every step closer made him more eager to see the human blood.

Mrs. Feldman was unknowingly spared because of the musical bulls-eye on the teenagers. But any luck was only temporary. She would soon feel a stinging regret about leaving them behind with a stalking monster: thirsty for their deaths.

* * *

"Hey, Dustin, check it out. Your father's been here already."

Tanner had knelt down and was eyeing a steel trap between two trees. Dustin gave him a look like that wasn't possible. He examined the powerful, razor-sharp jaws with his friend.

"That thing is huge," he whistled. "But it can't be my father's. It looks to be a bear trap. My dad doesn't hunt bear."

"Are there even bear _around _here? You'd think there'd be less campers here if there was," Tanner voiced his opinion.

A disturbance in the air alerted the both of them. The teenagers, right away, had a feeling that the presence was not merely a harmless animal. Tanner backed away to one side and almost stepped on the trap in the process. Dustin reverted into his ready hunter's stance, except that he wasn't ready. They didn't have any guns with them. The weapons were all at the cabin, except for…

"My arrow," Dustin announced. I'm getting my arrow."

He walked purposefully for the car, leaving Tanner to stare after him anxiously. There was no way Tanner Grant was going to admit or even show that he was nervous about waiting alone. But his hidden dread ate him away from the inside.

"What the hell?" Dustin yelled a distance in front of him.

What came next happened too fast for Tanner to respond. Dustin came shooting towards him, his orange fatigues now red with something protruding through them. Before Tanner knew it, sharp pain cut right into his chest. He felt himself lifted off his feet and flying backwards: Dustin moving with him right in front. The teenager's back smacked into a tree, and the two lay still. Through his fading hearing, Tanner heard Dustin choke on his own blood. Then permanent darkness consumed him.

* * *

Excruciating agony burned Dustin's body. He slumped over, staring down at the bloody ground, while he coughed out his own with each heartbeat. He knew Tanner was right behind him, but sensed no signs of life. Dustin understood that _his_ turn for death was not that far behind.

What he had seen was too terrible for words. He had been shot. Shot with his very own broad-head arrow like he was prey himself. And the hunter had been the man-zombie that Dustin had ridiculed earlier. Looking at Dustin were dark eyes of rage on a ghostly white hockey mask.

The monster had handled the bow so masterfully. Dustin had stood mesmerized before the arrow's blade struck into his flesh and had sent him rocketing away from his attacker. Behind him, he quickly heard the slicing of more human flesh. Tanner. He and Tanner had been shot with the same arrow: a two-for-one.

Dustin was now dying, unable to relieve himself from this position of humiliation for fear of more organs being eviscerated. His pulsing ears picked up the sounds of Robert yelling in fury. Melissa emitted a glass-shattering scream. Dustin did not feel any optimism whatsoever. Neither Robert, nor Melissa, could save him. He only hoped they could save themselves.

* * *

First, Jason had seen the car and its steamy windows, instantly aware of what was going on inside. It was the defiled passion that would soon end in blood. And that cursed music, ten times louder now, blocked out all other sounds. He was about ready to attack the two teenagers in the car, putting an end to their sinful behavior so he could get back to Dawn. He didn't like to leave her unprotected, especially in the dark.

Then Jason spotted the bow and arrow in the trunk. The sharpness of the arrow attracted him right away. It was almost breathtaking to know how much damage it could cause to flesh. He picked up the bow and positioned the arrow for the human targets.

The killer picked up two male voices off the side of the road. One was getting louder as that human came closer. Perfect. The approaching teenager stopped and stared, wide-eyed, at Jason like an idiot. When Jason shot the arrow, he was aiming it at more than just the one juvenile looking at him.

The force of the arrow sliced through the boy's body and carried him off into the woods. There, Jason watched silently as the weapon skewered the other human and pinned both of them to a tree. Jason's senses told him that the second teenager was dead. But there were still life signs flickering from the first one, fighting not to die out.

He was continuously sputtering out blood. Jason could see him searching frantically for a way to remove himself from the human shish-ka-bob. The killer was about to see to it that the teenager would not have to worry about that.

That piercing female scream soon interrupted him. Her partner, who the girl referred to as Robert, rushed out of the car. The boy appeared to be athletically built, though he would be no match for Jason.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted furiously, as if it wasn't obvious.

Jason didn't show any reaction yet. He had to finish off that other teenager first. He stomped towards the boy's skewered friend. Robert looked in that direction and gasped.

"Dustin! Get away from him, you psycho!"

He rushed for Jason in an attempt to help Dustin. Without having to turn away, Jason knocked Robert aside with a blow to the stomach. The teenager fell against the car: his breath knocked out of him. He helplessly watched Jason stop in front of Dustin.

The sixteen-year-old, choking ceaselessly, glanced up at Jason with pitiful eyes. It was the usual defenseless gaze that gained no mercy from Jason. The giant grabbed the arrow and twisted it around while it was still inside the boy's body. Dustin wailed as he felt the extreme torture. Jason ground up more of Dustin's organs until there was no way the teenager could continue living.

Something snapped inside him and jerked Dustin into the pit of death. He drooped lifelessly, his arms falling limp on both sides of the arrow. Now that he was taken care of, Jason set his sights on Robert and that girl. He saw the Robert boy was still winded from the blow. This would be _too_ easy. It always was.


	24. Bad Luck Charm

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit distracted lately. And one major setback in my writing was that I lost all the chapters I had saved on my flash drive. So some future chapters will be posted a bit slower than I had wanted. **

**I hope that all my loyal fans will have fun this holiday season(:**

Robert took deep breaths to recover from his winded state. None of it would be enough to save Dustin in time. He was a frustrated witness to the monster finishing off his friend. It was going to take every part of him to save Melissa.

Still sitting on the ground, Robert yanked out his cell phone. Behind him, he heard Melissa pull Toby into the car before getting out herself.

"Robert, what's going on?" she whimpered, wringing her hands. "Dustin and Toby…"

"Are dead," Robert finished. "I know. Get back in the car, Melissa."

He dialed the police station. Annoyance crossed him when his girlfriend didn't comply.

"Why?" she questioned in her hysterical state. "It won't take us anywhere!"

He looked at her with that stern look in his features.

"Just go!"

His hard voice only served to freak Melissa out even more. But at least she listened this time. She scrambled into the car, pushing against Toby. The boy jolted at the touch and crawled underneath the seat.

Meanwhile, Robert got through to an officer at the station.

* * *

Marty Rowland was the main officer on duty. He was the one that took any phone calls when Holly was at her paramedic job. He relaxed at his desk, doing a crossword puzzle. The silence all around somehow irritated him.

Ever since they had been told that the FBI had taken over, there wasn't much to do. Sitting in the darkness doing paperwork and answering phones was about it for Marty. It was so uneventful that even _he_ was getting bored. And that took a lot for a man who didn't really desire action in the first place.

So when the phone rang, he actually jumped in his seat. Marty instantly felt foolish that it was just the phone. He smoothed back his coffee-colored hair, like he was trying to look nice for the caller on the other end.

"Police station," he said after picking up the phone.

An intense jumble of words from the caller responded to him. The mark of terror was overpowering in the boy's voice. Marty couldn't understand everything, but two sentences were heard clear as day.

"Please help us! Jason Voorhees murdered our friends!"

Instead of the usual fear that entered him, Marty became very peeved. He had received calls like this before. There were indeed teenagers that knew of Marty's softer demeanor. And some used every opportunity to embarrass him because of it. They would give some frantic story about how they were in danger, using the Jason Voorhees story for their own sick pleasure.

Many times, Marty had fallen for it. He would rush over to them, ready to be a hero for once in his life, only to be met by laughter. Those pesky teenagers. None of them Marty had met so far took anything seriously. Not him, not the legend, _nothing_. Well this time, Marty would show them that he was no pushover.

"So what's your name?" he asked the caller rather casually.

Marty heard the boy running somewhere in the background before he replied. The teenager spoke through profuse breaths.

"Robert," he answered impatiently. "So are you going to do something? My girlfriend and brother are in the car, and he's going to kill them!"

"So, Robert, have you gotten the idea to play this joke from your friends?" Marty asked, showing distinct annoyance.

Robert's voice changed into shock that sounded realistic, but Marty figured he was just a good actor.

"What? No man, no joke! How can you think that? What kind of officer are you? Get over here! Now!"

Marty shook his head with pity, trying not to smile at the same time. Didn't these kids have anything better to do?

"Look, Robert. Making a false report may be funny for you, but it's considered a crime. So I suggest that you and your friends get out of there before you regret it later. It looks to me like your kind is going to deny the Jason legend until he walks up and stabs you in the ass. And then my job will be to clean up after _your_ mistakes. So do me a favor and knock it off while you're still alive."

He waited to see how Robert would respond to _that_. Instead, Marty heard static as the phone on the other end cut off. Soon, just a dial tone sounded in his ear. He hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, feeling like he had won.

Marty refused to be humiliated anymore. Cameron would be so proud of him.

* * *

Robert felt the hope slip away from the three of them. The officer on the line didn't believe him at all. He opened his mouth to say that Jason _was _about to stab all of them in the ass, though he never got that far.

Jason had walked over to the car containing Melissa and Toby. The girl's screams did not touch him as he reached for the door handle. Robert dropped the phone to the ground in horror.

No. Jason couldn't be going for Toby. Robert may have picked on his little brother over the years, but he _never_ wanted to see him hurt by this monster. The teenager rushed forward.

"Hey! Asshole! If you want them, you'll have to go through me first!"

Jason stared at the car for a few seconds and then decided to go after Robert. He stomped towards the seventeen-year-old who was taking steps backward.

Robert began to wonder if this was a good idea. He certainly did not have the plan to match his tough attitude. All he could think to do was distract the killer, while hoping that the two could get away. He made more taunting remarks to keep Jason after him. Robert's tone lacked real confidence, and Voorhees sensed that.

As Jason neared him, Robert was blown away by terror. He stumbled backwards to the ground: his dignity falling as well. Some Korn music blasted out of nowhere. The teenager realized that it was his phone ringing. The monster loomed over Robert, as if daring him to answer it. He did, but it was with the darkest of humor.

"Jason's death row, next in line speaking," Robert muttered into the phone.

The caller, some buddy of his, responded like Robert said those things all the time. He began chattering about how he was envious of Robert for getting to go out hunting.

_Trust me, there's no reason to be jealous,_ Robert thought.

Jason stomped down on the phone, crushing it into useless electrical pieces. Robert gulped at the crunch inches from his head. Then he felt the solidity of Jason's hands on his shirt. He flew towards the road, where his face smashed into the dirt. He emitted no death throes because Anti-life had not yet wanted him to die.

Its physical form made its way through Melissa's screams over to Robert. The boy saw his scarred face in the car's side mirror. He viewed the monster's reflection appearing behind him. Then Jason's arms rearing back with Dustin's severed limb. Fresh blood dripped from one end where it had been ripped off the body.

Jason swung the limb like a baseball bat at the back of Robert's head. Pain jolted his cranium as the teenager's final sight flashed, for just a second, and then was gone. And that sight was a red mirror.

* * *

Melissa crouched down low behind the wheel. She reached over and slammed the driver's door shut. She brushed a few strands of her dark blonde hair out of her face. She was teeming with beads of anxious sweat.

She rubbed her blue pashmina scarf, as if its recognition as a good luck charm to her would get the car to start moving. Of course, nothing happened. It had helped her through none of this. Melissa shuddered deeply. She couldn't bear herself to witness what Robert had gone through, but the sounds remained with her. The auditory memories were torture: worse than death itself.

It was just her and Toby left. The child's mother should be coming back soon with the gas, but who knew if Jason would kill Mrs. Feldman before she could get them out of there.

There were no sounds to indicate that Jason was coming to get her. There were just crickets chirping and Toby whimpering underneath the backseat.

"Shush," she whispered to Toby. "We don't want him to hear us."

Toby didn't seem to listen to her. He wanted to say something, but the extreme stress kept him from saying anything clearly. He stuttered so loudly instead, making indistinguishable sounds.

"Shut up," Melissa whispered as loudly as she dared. "Do you want him to find us?"

She lifted herself up, careful not to bump her head on the steering wheel. She peeked out the window and saw nothing. She fell back in the seat and hoped that Jason had forgotten about them. She sighed deeply to calm herself. Melissa could now only wait for Toby's mother to come back and hope that Jason wouldn't get her.

Melissa sat up straight and rested her hands on the wheel.

_Those cursed boys_, she thought angrily. _Why did they have to drag me out here? If they hadn't been so crazy about hunting, we wouldn't be in this mess._

Tears filled her eyes when she finally realized that she would never see her boyfriend alive again.

Melissa did not have any more time to comprehend the sorrow of what had happened. At that moment, Jason's vengeful hand smashed through the car window and grabbed onto Melissa's scarf. Melissa and Toby both screamed simultaneously. Melissa gasped painfully. She struggled to hold on tight to the steering wheel with one hand, while trying to pull Jason's hand off her with the other.

Jason pulled the scarf tighter and tighter around Melissa's throat. At the same time, he began pulling her towards the window. His inhuman strength caused the scarf to dig so deep into Melissa's neck that she couldn't breathe. Blood trickled out from around the fabric. Jason held onto the scarf and yanked Melissa off the seat.

Melissa choked loudly and banged on the car horn. The horn sounded throughout the nearby woods. Nobody would ever hear it in time to save her though.

Jason yanked her all the way through the window and onto the ground. With every choking gasp from Melissa, drops of blood from her neck fell below her. The blood was being forced out from her by the pulsing of her carotid artery, which was caught underneath the tightened scarf.

Jason started to pull her along the ground towards his chosen location: most likely where he planned to kill her. Melissa tugged pleadingly at the scarf to wrench it from her neck. The scarf was no longer her good luck charm, but was going to become the source of her death.

Jason responded by pulling the scarf even tighter, causing more blood to trickle out from her neck and soak the scarf.

He stopped at a thick, gnarled oak tree. He studied a branch jutting out from the trunk for a moment, before gradually lifting Melissa up from the ground. Melissa struggled like a fly caught in a spider web.

He then lowered her back a bit until her head was near his side. Melissa stopped gasping for a minute to look up and realize with horror what he was about to do.

He was going to _hang _her. Her treasured scarf was going to become her noose. Jason whipped her body up into the air right over the branch. Melissa choked out screams as she fell over the other side. Her scarf tightened around her neck and halted her descent. Her body jerked in the air and she hung there, dangling from the tree branch.

Blood from her damaged carotid artery dripped down the side of her body. Jason wrapped the other end of the scarf around the branch to keep her positioned there.

Jason stared at her for only a brief moment before moving back towards the car where Toby was still hiding. His intention was to kill, not to conduct any postmortem happiness over his work.

Melissa opened her eyes and cried with shock when she discovered that she wasn't dead yet. Such terrible pain shot from her severed neck. She swung pitifully, trying to grab the tree and release herself from her pashmina noose.

Jason snapped his head towards her and burned with rage at the teenager who had escaped death. He would make sure that it didn't last long though.

He picked up his machete and pounded over to Melissa, still swinging and scrambling to grab the tree trunk. She cried at the sight of Jason stopping in front of her hanging form.

The undead giant began to swing back his machete to slice it through Melissa's flesh. The teenager swung back and kicked the machete out of Jason's hand. The weapon went flying and skidded across the car's hood.

Melissa didn't care that her odds of surviving were slim at best. She was going to die fighting.

Jason looked over in the direction that she had kicked his machete. He looked back at her, intense fury boiling through his veins. This teenager had not only survived her hanging, but had now defiled his precious weapon by kicking it.

He grabbed her dangling body and stepped back, aiming her right at the tree. Melissa swallowed and prepared herself for her death. She wasn't going to scream anymore. She was going to die with dignity.

Jason released her, and Melissa shot forward at the trunk. Her head bashed against the tree, the sickening crack of her skull piercing the air. Blood poured down the trunk like a crimson sap. Melissa's smashed head dropped, her brain sliding loose with a squishing sound. She hung lifelessly in the air in front of Jason.

He pushed her many times to ascertain that she was dead this time. He then left Melissa to dangle, her execution complete. Her crime: being a teenager.

* * *

Poor, terrified Toby had clamped his hands over his ears while Jason was murdering Melissa. Now, he pulled his hands away and found that it was quiet, except for the howling of a coyote. The animal seemed to be praising Jason for keeping their territories free from human invaders.

Trembling, Toby cautiously crawled out from under the seat and pulled his head up just a little to see through the car window.

Tiny, whimpering sounds escaped from Toby's throat as he watched Jason. Jason stomped over to the back of the car and picked up his machete. He was no more than a foot away from where Toby was looking through the back window.

Toby felt relieved when, instead of looking in his direction, Jason headed over to the bodies of Dustin and Tanner. The killer reached down, grabbed Tanner, and hefted the corpse over his broad shoulder.

Blood from Tanner's open mouth of horror seeped down Jason's back. Toby covered his mouth to stop the sounds of disgust from coming out. He did not dare make any sudden movements until Jason had carried Tanner's body off into the woods and disappeared.

Toby then scrambled to get out of the car. He pulled open the door and stepped out. A twig snapped nearby, and the sound of footsteps drew closer. Toby shrieked fearfully and zipped back into the car, taking his place back under the seat.

He listened closely and realized that the footsteps were nowhere near as heavy as those of Jason's. That didn't stop him from being afraid, however. This person could still be a threat. Tears trickled from the small boy's eyes.

_When is Mommy going to come back and save me?_ He wondered.

Unknown to Toby so far, the newcomer was Dawn. She had come to see what Jason was up to. Dawn stopped at the edge of the road and looked around. She saw a car that looked to be stuck sitting near a ditch. The driver's seat window was smashed into pieces. She sucked in her breath when she spotted a still teenager lying at the base of a tree.

_He must have been very bad,_ the small girl thought. _My Jason made him see that._

Dawn didn't see Jason anywhere, but had a feeling that he was coming back.

She decided to check out the car while waiting. She heard whimpering sounds as she walked closer. It reminded her of a puppy. Dawn smiled at the thought of finding one in the car. She pulled open the back door and peered inside.

"Hello?" she called into the car.

A small figure jerked under the seat.

Dawn crawled into the car and said soothingly, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

She recognized the form to not be that of a puppy, but one of a small child like herself. It was a boy not much older than she was. He had chestnut brown hair and light green eyes dilating in fear. His body was shaking like a leaf. Dawn smiled in an effort to reassure him.

"Hi, I'm Dawn. You don't have to be afraid. I've been around here for awhile now, and I'm perfectly all right. You will be too."

The boy didn't stop his petrified shaking. He obviously didn't trust her yet. For all he knew, this girl was trying to lead him out so he could be killed by that monster. Dawn sighed with a little impatience.

"So, where's your mother? You can't be out here with only those mean teenagers, are you?"

The boy stuttered forcefully at Dawn's questions.

After a long period of stammering, he burst out, "No!"

His shrieking answer pushed Dawn back against the door. The boy sobbed and buried his head in the floor.

"The bad man killed everybody! Mommy, help me!"

Dawn tilted her head, pouring out sympathy for him. He wanted his mommy too. But she had a feeling that his was still alive.

The small girl brushed back a lock of golden hair and reached out understandingly for the whimpering boy.

"Don't worry. She'll come back. And that man out there is not a bad man. He's just delivering justice when needed. He's not going to do anything to you."

The boy slapped away Dawn's hand.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled. "I don't trust you! I want my mommy!"

The boy freaked out even more when he heard those dreadful, heavy footsteps thudding towards the car. He burrowed as far back under the seat as he could. Dawn looked up and saw Jason appear from the woods, next to the body of Dustin. She smiled and waved to him.

Jason touched a hand to the mouth of his mask and blew a kiss to her. Dawn blushed at the greeting. She stayed near the car and watched him pick up Dustin's corpse. She respected him enough to wait until he was done with his work.

Dawn turned back to Toby. He had not moved an inch. Dawn didn't know what to do about him. All she could think of was to wait until his mom came back.

She stepped into the car and sat down on the seat. Toby cried a little in surprise. He had no idea what this girl wanted from him, or why she wasn't freaked out when this monster was nearby.

Dawn started speaking to him, not caring whether or not he talked back.

"I know you're afraid. I would be too if I didn't know anything about him. In fact, I _was_ afraid at the beginning, but then I learned more about him than what most people see. He's just punishing these people because they've been bad. It's what happens to grownups when they don't behave; they get into even _worse_ trouble than us because they're supposed to know better. You understand?"

Toby whimpered in reply. He did shuffle about slightly and moved his head to get a better look at Dawn sitting above him. Dawn peered down and smiled.

"That's right," she said with a cheerier tone. "And as long as we keep behaving ourselves as we get older, that bad punishment won't happen to us."

A loud plump was heard near the car. Jason had already carried off Dustin and was now working on stashing away the body of Melissa. He started to hoist her up, but her scarf got caught in some branches. He yanked her with aggravation, so hard that her neck snapped open. He finally tore her free and carried her off.

Toby shrieked when he heard that crack. Dawn continued talking as if it was nothing bad.

"Jason really is not that bad a guy. He's so nice to me and takes care of me. I don't know why everybody is so afraid of him. He's just misunderstood. Maybe they're all afraid because they know they've been naughty and are in trouble."

Dawn's eyes trembled with tears. She sniffed loudly. Toby stared back at her with eyes wide in confusion.

"I'm so mad at them for not liking my…"

She hesitated as a life changing realization came to her mind. Jason was becoming more to her than just somebody taking care of her.

"_My best friend_," she emphasized emotionally.

She got up from the seat and murmured to herself, "I have to tell him that as soon as I can."

* * *

A new voice called in the dark.

"Toby! I'm back, honey!"

Toby burst into energy. He crawled out from under the seat and bolted out of the car.

"Mommy!" he cried with distinct relief. "Mommy, where are you?"

Dawn got out of the car too. She saw a woman heading up the road carrying a container of gasoline. Lucky for Toby's mother, Jason was still out storing Melissa's body.

Toby ran up to her and clutched her legs.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm so glad to see you! Please, please save me!"

Mrs. Feldman set down the gasoline can and wrapped her boy up tightly.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Is your brother being mean to you?"

Toby shook his head hard.

"No, there's a big monster that beat up all of them!"

His mother sighed, very angry with Robert and his friends. She was thinking that this was a joke they were playing on poor Toby.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll take care of this."

She set him down and walked off towards the car. Toby screamed and ran to stop her.

"No, Mommy! Don't go there! The monster will get you!"

Mrs. Feldman turned back to Toby and assured him, "Don't be silly, dear. It's just your brother playing a joke on you. I'll go get them, and then we can get out of here."

Toby moaned and plopped down on the ground. He was too afraid to follow his mother any farther. He began chanting his favorite story in an effort to calm himself.

Mrs. Feldman looked around at the clearing. She gasped when she discovered the broken car window.

_What have they done now?_ She thought heatedly.

She headed closer to the trees. Dawn hid near the car shyly. The child watched this strange adult go farther and farther into the woods, until a scream broke out.

"Oh my God!" Toby's mother screeched in fright.

She pushed out of the woods seconds later and shot across the clearing to Toby.

"Come on, Toby. We got to get out of here."

She picked up her son and started running down the road. She didn't care how far the town was. She just had to get her and her child to safety.

Dawn watched the blackness swallow them up. The last thing she saw was the most unusual look on Toby's face. No fear, no sadness, just a wondering faraway glance into Dawn's eyes. She tilted her head just as the mother and child disappeared.

Maybe Dawn's speech had made some sort of impact on Toby. But now, she would never know for sure.

The girl did not have long to wonder about Toby. She felt a presence behind her, who was growling deep in its throat. Dawn's body trembled. She slowly turned her head to see a coyote glaring at her with yellow eyes.

The animal had been attracted by the scent of blood. There was already some dripping from its lips. But obviously, it wasn't enough. The coyote flattened its ears and licked its lips at the fresh human prey. Finding a person that it could kill on its own was new for the animal. Most of the time, it was eating the remains of humans that Jason had already killed.

The coyote growled some more and readied itself for an attack.

Dawn remained still like a rabbit, too afraid to move. She had no idea how to face this new predator: a predator that was _way_ more indiscriminate.


	25. The Tunnels

**Decided to stop procrastinating and post the chapter while it was still saved. After this, it will be a little while because I need to rewrite all the next chapters. I promise not to take longer than necessary. **

**I will always aim to please my fans and start returning to fanfiction more often than I have been. I know it's been too long since I've updated any of my other stories.**

Dawn braced herself for the coyote to pull her down and rip her to shreds. The fear choked her throat and kept her from calling out. That killer instinct burned in the animal's eyes. It crouched down to deliver a deadly pounce. Then it stopped, becoming as frozen as Dawn was.

Now, confusion showed on the girl's face. Was the animal smart enough to actually toy with her?

That turned out not to be the case. Jason appeared from the dark depths right behind Dawn. He placed his hands on the child's shoulders with the protective hold of a father guarding his baby.

The child could not comprehend what occurred next. Jason and the coyote shared a connection that resulted in neither one having to move toward the other.

It wasn't long before the coyote realized that Jason wasn't about to let even one paw be laid on the child. The animal knew a fellow predator when it saw one. And this fellow predator was the leader of the whole domain. The coyote flattened its ears in submission. Eyes flicked from Dawn back to Jason, who secured his grip on her even more.

Obviously, this human was not one the leader wanted to be destroyed. The animal backed off in defeat and sprinted away into the forest.

Dawn could only mouth, _Wow_. Wow at the fact that Jason and every creature had a telepathic understanding among one another. Wow that the coyote had more sense than any human about not to mess with anything of the killer's.

She didn't realize that, during her amazed state, Jason had turned her around and was asking her silently if she was okay. The girl peered all the way up at him. Her face now contained a bright smile.

"Yes, I'm okay, Jason," she said, almost whispering. "If you're done working, can we go home now?"

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Dawn was sorting through Melissa's backpack, trying to find items that she could use. She put any food into the collection of the other provisions brought to her. All of it was stored in the cupboards throughout the kitchen that Dawn was able to reach.

The child set aside some shampoo and toothpaste. Before exploring any miscellaneous items, Dawn always made sure she collected the basic necessities first. Once she did, she dug through the rest of the bag. She definitely was curious as to what the girl had carried with her. Melissa was the first female teenager murdered since Dawn had been here.

Besides some shirts that were big enough to cover Dawn's body, the child found a tube of lipstick. Dawn had to admire the glamorous, maroon color. She was considered too young to wear makeup, but curiosity led her to put it on. She rubbed the color upon her lips and then went to a mirror to see how it looked.

Dawn liked her now colored lips. She was no expert on fashion, so it didn't really matter if maroon stood out against her light hair and face. The girl became excited to find out what other new things were in the bag. She rushed over and dropped the backpack onto its side.

An assortment of accessories spilled out, rolling every which way along the floor. Dawn crawled after the one that had been closest to her. When she picked it up, she examined it with confusion. Unlike the makeup, she had no idea what this was.

It was long and skinny, having a shape that reminded Dawn of a miniature toilet paper roll. While looking at it, her foot bumped against something below her. First, she saw just an ancient-looking rug. But when she pulled it aside, a trapdoor was in the middle of her vision.

Like with any child, Dawn felt wonder about what was on the other side. She dropped the item in her hands for something more mysterious. Dawn opened the trapdoor to reveal a hole of murkiness. She could make out a ladder descending into new areas for her to explore.

Dawn climbed down the ladder without hesitation. She leapt onto the dirt and waited for her eyes to adjust. There turned out not to be much light. Most of it came from the opening from where Dawn had come.

The girl brushed off the vivid, purple top that had once belonged to Melissa. Dawn had put on the shirt, where it draped down her body like a dress. It ended just below her knees.

Dawn walked down a labyrinth of tunnels. She didn't have to go far to reach another intersection of paths leading off to different chambers. Occasionally, she stopped to run her hands along whatever was hanging on the walls. A rat would sometimes appear, stare at this new person, and skitter away into the depths.

The child was amazed and curious as to what these tunnels were used for. Obviously, they had been built before Jason had lived here. Now, they belonged to him. The human bodies, piled in quite a few chambers, confirmed this.

Dawn's ears picked up slamming and then footsteps echoing down the tunnels. The surroundings became quiet for awhile after that, except for the squeaking of the rats.

Dawn was about to investigate a portion of the tunnels that was badly charred. She realized a fire must have consumed that area. She reached her arm to push away a flimsy board crossing the chamber's opening.

Quickly enough, she knew that Jason was standing behind her. She turned around to see his expression that was none too pleased. His deep sighs indicated this disapproval for quite a few things he was witnessing.

Dawn couldn't help but be a little nervous. She could tell that Jason didn't like her being down here by herself. There must have been danger among these many tunnels that Dawn's curiosity hadn't allowed her to realize.

He swept her up and stood her on a shelf so they could be more eye to eye. Jason went straight for the girl's maroon lips. Dawn felt him rub away the lipstick rather roughly.

When he was finished, she murmured, "Why'd you do that?"

Jason responded by grabbing the shirt Dawn was wearing and pulling it over her head. He continued to be rough while doing this. The girl had no choice but to help by taking her arms out of the sleeves. Once it was off, Jason hurled the shirt into the scorched area of the tunnels.

Dawn was back to just wearing her rumpled, white blouse and shorts. She whimpered a little about what Jason was going to do next. She couldn't stand it that she had upset him, though how, the child didn't know.

However, when Jason looked upon her again, his normally gentle self with Dawn returned. He even allowed her to explore more of the tunnels, as long as he was there with her. When night fell, he lay her to sleep on a bed in the mines.

Jason's reasons for taking the lipstick and shirt off Dawn related to his hatred for the teenage race. He refused to have his child be contaminated with anything that belonged to their kind. He constantly desired to view the pure innocence of Dawn, and those juvenile-tainted items had gotten in the way.

While Dawn slept, he rummaged through the bags for anything else that could contaminate his girl. In Dustin's backpack, Jason pulled out a Stephen King book. The title, which Jason couldn't read just yet, was _Pet Sematary_. The cover, however, attracted him because it reminded him of death. Jason kept this novel as the next book for Dawn to read to him.

* * *

Dawn woke up without any awareness of the time. It didn't matter because time was an obsolete concept out here. Any meaning it had was that light meant day and dark meant night. Nothing more.

She arose from the bed having to relieve herself. While getting out, she noticed lengths of chains draped over a table at the bedside. One piece was on the ground, looking like a steel snake. Dawn shivered mildly at them. Chains reminded her of imprisonment: of being tied up like a dog with no place to go. The girl knew the chains would never have to be used on her, though she wondered if someone had ever been chained up down here.

Dawn began to seek the nearest exit to the outside. She hadn't exactly mastered her way around yet. But there were enough trapdoors that she found one fairly quickly. The child pushed the door up to be greeted by the fresh, early morning air.

After taking care of her need, she started heading back for the tunnels. That was when she saw a four-legged form staring at her from some brush. She stopped and stared. Dawn soon found she had no reason to be afraid.

The form was a beautiful, female deer, remaining very still amongst the trees while giving the child a placid gaze. Dawn admired the animal's tan coat that glistened in the light. The two read each other's intentions with eyes of innocence: chocolate brown orbs of the animal reflecting the deep, blue pools of the human.

As Dawn looked farther down, her calmness turned into horror. The coldness of a steel trap cut through that breathtaking picture of the deer. The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. To her, it looked like that majestic creature had been caught in one of Jason's traps. Maybe that's why the doe wasn't moving.

"No! No! I'll save you, pretty deer!" Dawn called over to her.

She sped towards the animal as fast as she could go. To her surprise, the deer sprung into a flight mode, bounding away into the aurora of the sunrise. Every part of her had been fine with no blood whatsoever.

Dawn didn't have time to sound out any kind of amazement. She was bombarded with a sudden explosion of agony through her leg. Crashing down hard, she flipped over onto her side. The child screamed immediately before and while discovering that she had twisted her ankle. Dawn cried waterfalls of pain-laden tears. She tried to crawl, but her injury kept her from moving more than an inch.

Before long, the child found herself in a looming shadow. She looked up to witness Jason reaching down to pick her up before she passed out.

* * *

Sensations placed upon her leg entered Dawn's unconsciousness. She opened her eyes to see that she was on the bed back in Jason's childhood bedroom. Jason stood at the foot of her bed, wrapping a cloth around her twisted ankle.

Dawn remained as motionless as possible. Not just because her ankle would start hurting, but so as not to disturb Jason's focused attending to her. She whimpered just a little when the tender spots were touched, but knew that couldn't be helped.

When Jason was finished, Dawn propped herself up to view her newly wrapped ankle. She was full with awe at the perfect placement and security of the bandage. This was just another task accomplished by Jason that proved he knew more than people would think.

Dawn smiled at Jason looking over her ankle to ascertain that he had wrapped it well. For a moment, she forgot about her injured condition.

"Thank you, Jason," she said, blinking away tears of happiness.

She so wanted to give him a hug. Dawn began to move herself off the bed. Jason jerked his head up, not at all approving of that idea. He shot an arm out and pushed her back down onto the sheets. The child looked up from her fallen position to watch him walk over to her side. He gave her the sign to stay there.

"What," Dawn murmured, and then quickly understood.

Her getting up would just cause excruciating pain for her, damaging her ankle even more. And Jason knew that. Dawn realized that she would have to take it easy for a long time. But with him taking care of her, she had no reason to worry. In fact, the coming days of her being _more_ under Jason's mercy would prove how much he truly cared for her.


	26. The Oven Murder

**Hello again. This particular chapter is quite memorable. Part of it is based on a news story I heard about so long ago when a burglar did something that even I found horrible. And his fate in this chapter is one that I wish had happened in the news story. You'll have to see for yourself.**

**If you would like, please feel free to vote on my newly created poll for which character in this story is your favorite so far. I kept it simple and stuck with the main ones in the poll. **

**I voice my loyalty to all my fans, including Horror Scene Kid, Azalea Petals, Michaelmyersfan, and many more.**

* * *

The Peterson house had been devoid of life for almost two weeks now. Its neighbors were unaware of what had happened to the former residents. Standing a mile back from the main road into town, the red brick building had rested, undisturbed. At least until now.

A police car was parked in the winding driveway. It seemed as if a human had finally entered the house's peaceful walls. Inside, Cameron Jayden searched every corner of every room, hoping to reveal some secret the Petersons had hidden. What he was looking for, only he knew.

He spent the most time inside Dawn's former bedroom. His face scoured the neatly placed array of books on shelves, the beautiful arts and crafts, and fashion that was beyond drab. Everything looked to be that of a mind above an eight-year-old.

Cameron stopped at a picture surrounded by a decorative frame on the night stand. One could easily see that it was of the child's mother. Her radiant smile touched the core of Cameron's heart, letting some guilt creep its way out. He turned away and stood in a pit of concentration, like he was taking all of the scenery in.

So much so, that he wasn't surprised when a familiar voice spoke to him from the door. Chauncey had poked himself into the room and relayed some confusion about Cameron being there.

"Hey, buddy," Officer Reeves said. "I've been looking for you. What are you doing at the Peterson home?"

Jayden, like every other time, did not waver in his intensity. He stared at his friend to show that he felt there was no reason why he shouldn't be there.

"In order to find the missing girl, I have to find out as much as I can about her. And there's no better place than here, in her own room."

Chauncey became unsure about Cameron's actions, which shouldn't have been anything new. He began to ask questions to himself. For one, wasn't the police out of the investigation? So why was Cameron there? He portrayed his wonder aloud.

But the lieutenant acted like nothing had been said. He walked closer to Chauncey with continued focus. Another topic came forth from Cameron's lips.

"I talked to Patience Evergreen today," he stated. "About the Oven Murder."

Chauncey cringed, however he was eager to hear more. The Oven Murder had been the most talked about murder in Crystal Lake history. It was considered extremely brutal, even for Jason Voorhees. And the most astonishing point was that the girl had survived the event.

Cameron resumed talking, already sensing his friend's excitement.

"Patience told me everything, quite strongly for a little girl," he had to add. "Do you want to hear more?"

Boy, did Chauncey ever.

* * *

Cameron recalled the event in vivid detail, even more so than he usually remembered the past. He began the story about when he had first heard about the incident from Patience. They had been walking along the edges of a meadow that was a mile behind the girl's new home.

Cameron slowly guided Patience into her explanation of the murder. No "coddling" as he called it, which was telling the child she didn't have to tell if she was uncomfortable. He knew how to get what he wanted without going overboard.

The short, amber hair of Patience glistened in the sunlight of another warm day. If only this weather would ever match the darkness of everything going on.

The child revealed to Cameron such a collected expression, very rare for anyone that was telling the story that Patience was. That painted an image more clearly in the lieutenant's mind than any other detail.

"The Oven Murder," Patience began. "That's what all the adults call it. And don't stop me. Because I want to tell. Everyone should know what happened to my Penny."

Cameron nodded, almost unsure, if his abilities of coercion had been too strong. But somehow he knew it was more than that. He had remained silent throughout the whole story now being relayed to him.

* * *

"The Oven Murder" took place a month ago in an illustrious neighborhood of Crystal Lake. Being a small town, it shared most of the area with Carpenter nearby. This particular housing community had some of the more well off residents who still were not completely wealthy.

The Evergreen home was one of those families. Perfectly landscaped and quite large, it was a nice target for the few criminals of the town. Nobody knew them or probably cared, for that matter, since Jason made any other evildoer obsolete.

Despite this lack of a reputation, there were some willing to try their share of misdeeds. One in particular made his way towards the house of a beautiful, blue exterior. He smiled to himself, knowing that the Evergreens possessed many valuables, from stereos to jewelry. A skilled lock picker, the burglar slipped inside without delay.

This thief had the name of Justin Martin, an acquaintance of the Evergreen family. So he already knew that nobody was home. Patience's parents were at a charity event at the town hall, after sending their young daughter to a friend's house.

Picking up silence as he entered the living room, Justin was surprised when he tripped over a figure at the door. A startled whimper resounded throughout the room. The man looked down to discover Patience's Springer spaniel puppy, Penny. The brown and white dog shot away from him a few feet, then turned towards him, as if remembering to protect the house of the little girl.

What happened next would blow anyone's mind, even the more hardened of criminals. Justin frowned very deeply at the animal.

"You, you little shit," he muttered through Penny's barks.

He wasn't about to let anything get in his way, especially not a small thing like Penny. He rushed over and grabbed her before she could react. With a low growl, Penny bit into Justin's arm. Mild pricks of pain ran along his flesh.

Justin ignored any helpless attempts at escape for the dog. He scanned the house briefly before deciding what to do. Inside the kitchen, he picked a method of getting Penny out of his way. The oven, sitting almost menacingly between one counter and the refrigerator.

"See if you can stop me from in here," was his final, wicked statement.

Justin pulled open the oven door, shoving the puppy in quite roughly. Penny howled and fought like any abused animal, scratching against her captor without success. Once she was all the way in, Justin closed the door and put a chair against it so it couldn't open.

That should have been enough for any burglar, but not for Justin Martin. He was never known for loving animals, and this next act proved it. He reached a callous hand for the knob and turned up the heat. Only a few seconds passed, and Penny was yelling in sheer agony.

She was surrounded with warmth feeling like that of a volcano. The dog banged against the door in last ditch attempts to gain any sympathy from the man. Her skin was being scorched, her fur being destroyed, and yet no second thoughts from Justin.

Acting like burglars did these things all the time, he began his robbing of the Evergreens. At least, for a minute or two. Penny was screaming too loudly for Justin to hear someone stalk into the room. He didn't notice anything anew until he was clutched by the shoulders from behind. The burglar immediately sensed that this second intruder was larger than him by a great deal.

Justin was spun around to face who it was. And, once he saw, he would have rather have stayed backwards. Jason Voorhees had entered the house to commit his own acts of evil, and of course they were directed at Justin.

Fear burning in his eyes, Justin wondered why. Since when did Jason leave the forest and randomly enter homes?

It was unimportant to him at this time. All he had to worry about was that Jason did, and Justin was next.

Jason dragged him along the floor towards the oven, its extreme heat attracting him to this source. Justin figured as much. So overcome by panic, the man even forgot that Penny was in the very spot that Jason stopped at.

Voorhees had heard the animal's cries all along, though he didn't think much of it until he knocked away the chair and yanked open the door. Instantaneously, Penny bolted towards them: a severely burnt bundle of terror. Still holding onto Justin like a vice, Jason stared wonderingly at this sight so unfamiliar to him.

Penny already had leapt into her water dish, frantically splashing to relieve herself of this pain. While she was doing so, Jason quickly resumed his disposal of the human. In his mind, he planned a fate for Justin similar to what had almost befallen Penny. But the burglar would have nobody to intervene.

Into the oven's fiery depths, Voorhees stuffed Justin an excruciating amount, crushing him until the human's whole body fit inside. Justin Martin kicked and screamed just like Penny had, also to deaf ears. It wasn't long until flames began to lap at his flesh, cooking him into a bundle of death.

Jason watched his victim suffer in a rather unique way, not that he cared about its creativity. As long as Justin died, Voorhees did not contemplate his methods. The killer remained collected as the oven burst into flames, and the resulting fire spread to the nearby counters. His work was done, at least until he found the next person deserving of his hatred.

Jason's towering inferno smashed through the glass door leading to the back yard. He only briefly glanced at Penny on his way. She had washed as much as she could, now seeing her opportunity and dashing out the shattered hole Jason had made.

Outside, both of them noticed the still form of Patience Evergreen. Her dilated, hazel spheres took in the shocking scene before her. She didn't move a muscle when Penny, finally feeling some hope, went over to her. The girl only turned her head, barely, to watch Jason stride past them and disappear into the horizon.

Patience had to wonder if this horrifying man, at that moment anyway, acknowledged her. For his mask having stared past her wasn't enough to know.

* * *

Cameron finished his story assuredly, like it was just another news item. He fixated on Chauncey, who was grabbing onto the door frame, to find his response. There was no subtlety that Officer Reeves was astonished. He had to remind himself of his professional attitude, then gave up and sputtered out questions.

"So was the dog okay? What happened when her parents got home? Why didn't Jason kill Patience?"

Cameron answered these from his recollection of what the child had said after her story.

"Penny was fine, after some trips to the vet. And as for her parents, let's just say they freaked and moved the family out right away."

Cameron not replying to Chauncey's last question was an answer in itself. He, nor Patience, had ever figured out why Jason didn't go after the girl next. And they especially didn't know what Jason was even doing in that neighborhood, away from the lake.

"Some things just have to stay a mystery," Cameron spoke his stance on the subject.

Silence came and went, then it was clear that Cameron was done here. So Chauncey decided maybe it was time for some long overdue relaxation.

"Since there's not much we can do now, what do you say we head over to Forest Green Tavern for some fun? I mean, when was the last time we actually hung out?"

Cameron didn't appear to even think about the offer. Maybe the words, "fun," and, "hang out," were not in his vocabulary.

"Sorry, I'll have to pass," he responded. "I have an important meeting tonight."

Chauncey produced a puzzling look. A meeting? Certainly nothing to do with work. He would have known about it.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a meeting. May I ask who it's with?"

_No_! Very evident, even if unspoken, was Cameron's answer. His next reaction was to move towards the door where Chauncey was, beckoning for him to step aside. His friend did so, but still remaining bewildered.

"It's personal," Cameron said next. "It has to do with my family. I'll see you later."

Chauncey nodded and let the lieutenant pass. He processed these words as Cameron exited the house.

_Family? Cameron rarely talks about his family. Strange._

**So you see, I based The Oven Murder on an actual case where a burglar killed a dog by putting her in an oven. Of course, the end results were different, though I wished they were the same, having Jason kill the real burglar and the dog surviving. The dog in the news story was named Penny too):**


	27. Dawn's Act of Faith

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. My life has been unstable for the longest time. Some future chapters have been written, so hopefully I'll move it along faster. **

**In this chapter, there will be more of the sweetness you like so much. But don't worry. I will always balance the story out with the murders you also enjoy.**

**It can be tough work making sure I don't sway from Jason being tough. But if he only shows mercy for a little girl, I think I'm doing all right.**

Being a young child, Dawn's healing process was fairly quick, and it wasn't long before most of the pain was gone. However, the itchiness underneath the bandage resulted in occasional periods of scratching.

One of these times occurred about a week after Dawn's injury. She sat up from her position upon the bed: a position she had hardly moved from since twisting her ankle. Not that she had to worry about taking care of herself. Jason made sure his only source of comfort was well attended to.

Dawn pulled back the wrappings just enough to scratch the area, which was already a clear red, but still healing rather nicely. She laid back and gazed around the room, sighing. The girl felt a sense of loneliness whenever Jason was away. Dawn did know he would come back to her after his hunts for any humans. That didn't mean it stopped her from wanting his returns to come sooner.

The long moments alone did give her time to contemplate. Certain thoughts of anxiety kept popping up without her consent. They were mixtures of guilt and unworthiness.

_What if Jason is secretly mad at me for being so weak? What if I'm a burden to him?_

Sometimes these worries were so bad that tears would trickle down her cheeks. Dawn told herself that she was going overboard, but couldn't help it.

That particular night, Jason came into the room as usual after his daily routines. He went over to Dawn's side and ran his hand along her ankle to confirm that she was okay. The child smiled and murmured contentedly.

"I'm okay. Now that you're here."

As the night descended outside, and the moon shone its rays through, Dawn knew it was time to resume reading _Black Beauty_. She stretched her arm as far as possible without having to reposition herself. Even if the book was only on the nightstand near her, Dawn had a hard time grabbing it. Her ankle must not have been healing as well as expected.

Knowing her discomfort, Jason took the book and placed it gently into her hands. Dawn couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. Even at a young age, she had learned never to be lazy. So why was she acting like this now?

This wondering was briefly put on hold. She opened the book to where she had left off and discovered a piece of paper inside. Becoming inquisitive, Dawn peered up at Jason, whose returning gaze showed that he had placed that paper there. Smiling, the child read this handwritten note.

At the top was her name in very big letters. Underneath, were a few sentences.

_I lik u. U bes pursen in wurld. I bee sad if u leev me._

Dawn felt her heart go warm. She did not care at all if the writing wasn't perfect. It was more than the fact that Jason was learning. The note contained his feelings for her, and that was what mattered. When Dawn looked at Jason again, her smile was brighter.

"Thank you, Jason. I feel the same. And don't worry. I would never leave you."

She slid herself closer to him, then stopped and cringed at the sharp pain coursing through her ankle. Dawn yelled at herself inside. Blinded by emotion, she had quickly forgotten that her ankle could not handle those movements just yet. Even when Jason sat down on the bed and caressed Dawn's injury, the girl felt that guilt again.

There was no way around it. She had to know.

"Jason," she said in a small voice.

Voorhees halted the caressing and focused his gaze upon her. The softness underneath that mask was obvious. This was what helped Dawn to continue.

"Does it bother you that, unlike you, I can get hurt?"

She swallowed deeply and expected to see Jason reply yes.

He wasted no time in doing just the opposite. Dawn made a hopeful sound after he shook his head.

Silence for a few seconds, then..

"Jason."

The giant looked back at Dawn's form.

"You don't get tired of taking care of me?"

Once again, Jason said no.

Dawn's eyes watered with joy. She could have embraced him, but remembered her ankle this time.

"Jason," the girl spoke for the third time.

Exhibiting no irritation, Jason turned his look upon her once more. He awaited another question from the child, who couldn't stop reassuring herself.

Though, this time, assurance was present in her words.

"You're the best friend I ever had. Will you keep me forever?"

For awhile, as the two gazed at the other, there was no sound, except for the song of the crickets. Dawn just barely shifted her diminutive frame as she admired him back. It wasn't just the gentleness he showed. It was the sheer power of who Jason was that made it all the more amazing. A slow nod of his head gave the conclusive answer to what Dawn had asked him.

The child was too overwhelmed with passion to read anything tonight. And Jason did not mind at all. A weakness took hold of Dawn. Once again, the feeling was nothing like the kind around her father. Rather, it was one where she could let go and never have to worry about who was in charge.

Her eyes closed, Dawn rested her body against Jason. Her entire self succumbed to the deepest sleep. This proved to be the crucial act of trust from the child. Dawn held very little defenses to begin with, and whatever was left was whole-heartedly gone.

Jason held the powerless girl with the bandaged ankle all night long. Any movement he made was to brush back a lock of her blonde hair.

* * *

Marty fought to stay still in his seat, his nervousness making it difficult. The foreboding woods outside the car window did not help matters at all. Maybe the darkness sensed Marty's weak courage and heightened its dreariness just to take advantage.

The officer glanced at Lieutenant Jayden in the driver's seat next to him. Cameron took in the landscape with his calm expression. Marty faced forward and attempted to do the same. Any imitation of Cameron Jayden could raise Officer Rowland further up out of the pit of timidness.

It actually worked for awhile.

_Who cares if we're parked by the side of the road in this wilderness of death? It means nothing to me._

So it felt even more embarassing when Marty became bothered by a physical need. It strengthed within him and shot through any attempts at ignoring it.

"Cameron," he spoke, his tone screaming awkwardness. "I'm pleased you brought me out to scour the terrain, our future 'battleground' so to speak, but can I take a minute to relieve myself?"

Cameron returned with a look that seemed to show betrayal.

_Interrupt this important mission just to satisfy your puny human needs? How dare you?_

The lieutenant kept any thoughts like this to himself. He nodded and unlocked the door for him.

"Hurry back. Once you're done, we're heading closer to the old campsite for surveyance there."

Marty left the car and was immediately swallowed up by the blackness. Cameron stiffed his hands on the steering wheel, shooting daggers into his surroundings. He felt like Jason Voorhees was out there, taunting him with every evil deed he committed.

_I will get you, you monstrosity. And nothing will stand in my way._

* * *

Marty had finished his business minutes ago. He explored more of what was all around. Cameron wanted him to be familiar with these woods, so Rowland was about to prove he could meet those expectations.

He stumbled around in the foliage for a long period of time. Marty seemed to run into every bush he came across. His eyes took forever to adjust to the darkness.

When they did, the first object in view was one of pure doom. The Camp Crystal Lake sign hung before him, the name spelled out in blood red letters. Its essence warned him to leave this place while he still could. Any other time, Marty would have taken heed very easily. But his will to impress Cameron made him take one step too far.

He ignited a rush of sharpened wood coming up from the ground and straight at him. Marty reacted in a split second, grabbing hold of the device just inches from his face. The officer's wide eyes stared directly into the timber that was cut to the point of stabbing flesh.

The whole trap was a criss-cross network of these wooden blades. Marty could have admired such deadly handiwork, if his arms weren't giving way at this moment. Strength dwindling, he began to sink closer to the ground. That sharpness was just about ready to pierce through his head.

Marty couldn't care less what Cameron would do in this situation. He gritted his teeth and then yelled out for his very life.

* * *

For awhile, Cameron had been distracted by a radio message from Captain Birman. During most of the conversation, Sean's voice had been so loud that the microphone may as well have shook. The lieutenant listened, unfazed, as his captain yelled about what he and Marty were doing out there.

Cameron explained himself to once again prove that he was being logical.

"We're not going on the offensive or anything," he had said. "We're just mapping out the woods for future reference. You know, for battle strategies, if the need should arise."

Thinking that was settled, Jayden then asked about how it was going at FBI headquarters.

Sean released a muffled breath over the microphone.

"I met a couple of agents who are willing to work out a deal. Turns out that the FBI has a special task force specifically for Jason Voorhees. Can you believe it?"

Captain Birman went on to say that he would be there for a little while longer. Then, for Cameron and Marty to get their asses out of there, despite the lieutenant's reasoning.

Cameron hung up, reviewing the conversation. Sometimes he wondered why people insisted on making things difficult, when Jayden knew what it took to get problems solved. If he didn't have respect for them, it would have driven him crazy.

Just now contemplating where Marty was, he heard the officer's screams trail out from the trees. These sounds of terror were way more intense than usual from him.

His protective instinct took over. Cameron rushed out of the car and sprinted over to witness Marty's crisis. Knees buckled to the point of giving way, Marty struggled with this horrific looking trap of handcrafted sharpness.

Cameron clutched onto the device with Marty and helped push it up and away from him. With Jayden's greater strength, it was quick to knock it back down from where it had came.

Once out of danger, Marty took some mighty deep breaths. He stared at Cameron with those same terrified eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

Lieutenant Jayden was already gazing past Marty at that ominous Crystal Lake sign. The redness of the letters reflected in the emerald glare of his eyes.

"Jason doesn't like intruders," was all Cameron said.


	28. Value Beyond Diamonds

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first chapter of the new year. **

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. One of my goals this year is to make an even larger impact in the world of writing. This will of course start with spending more time on my stories. **

**I wish for all my readers to achieve the goals they set for this year. You can do anything you set your mind to. **

**Happy reading!**

Every day with Dawn helped Jason discover new feelings for a human being. Sparing her life, which _was_ a big motion on his part, was not sufficient anymore. It may have been her innocence, her desire to be protected, or just that she cared for him more than anybody ever had. Whatever the case, Jason did not want to remain a hardened soul with no affection whatsoever.

This child was unique. She needed him. And if the killer had to increase his ruthlessness in general, to show that having Dawn did _not _make him weak, so be it. His reputation was only important so he could always inflict fear upon every other person. No reason existed to care about anything else humanity may think.

There emerged a conflict about what to do. Compassion was never his area of knowledge, not since the days past when he would bask in the warmth of his mother's love. Actually giving someone else a token of affection, and not being rejected in return, had never happened to him before.

* * *

The answer did finally arrive one day when Jason was down in the tunnels. He had been busy "sorting" through the piles of corpses, so to speak. This was only to clear away room for new victims.

Some of the dead were there so long that their remains were of skeletons. Others had dried blood packed around their life threatening wounds. Trails of this blood still lingered upon the ground, leading up to where Jason had stashed the carcasses.

The killer came upon this solution of affection, after tossing aside a dead teenager and coming across one underneath. The glimmer around this victim's neck caught Jason's attention. He ripped off her head with an effortless snap to retrieve the new item. Her lifeless stare landed next to a bicycle propped up against the wall.

Holding it up to the light descending from above, Jason studied the necklace, which held more value than he would have understood. The very real diamonds cast their shine upon the death all around.

Even if Jason knew the meaning diamonds had to humans, he would not have cared. The only thought that entered his mind was that it was nice and shiny, a perfect gift for Dawn. His mother had worn an accessory similar to this, so females must like such things.

Jason pocketed the necklace to give to the child once he was done with his hoard.

* * *

Dawn had seated herself at the piano, her wrapped ankle positioned just above the floor. She examined the dusty keys in a row before her. It was rather strange that she had been here quite awhile and hadn't taken too much notice of the instrument. At least, not since Jason had used it to play an honorable melody for his mother.

Dawn figured her paying attention now was a result of her injury. It wasn't like she could go exploring outside, so why not find new ways of entertainment that were _in_side?

After a few minutes of contemplation, Dawn began playing. The movement of her hands upon the keys felt so natural. The soothing notes rose up from the piano and soared throughout the room, even heading outside for all the woods to hear. The beauty produced by Dawn took over the sense of despair creeping out from every corner.

The child herself became amazed by this. She stopped for just a moment, her tender face wandering into the past. Dawn did remember how her mother had taught piano lessons to children of the town. So it did make sense that Dawn was also taught this musical skill.

Obviously, Mr. Peterson did not think highly of Dawn learning anything "beautiful." He demanded persistently that his wife stop this silliness before she became too soft.

Was there really a reason for this? It wasn't like he was dragging the girl outside and making her play sports like a boy either. Well, maybe he didn't know _what_ he wanted, except that Dawn couldn't be too happy.

Back to the present, the child had to smile at this. It was more of a smile of relief than anything else. Her father's efforts had been in vain, since she remembered the music so fluently.

Dawn resumed the playing, soon becoming so entranced that soft singing came forth from her lips. She breathed the voice of an angel with every word. The fact that she hadn't been taught how to sing made this miracle even stronger.

She unknowingly paused every force present, including a particularly powerful one at the door.

* * *

Jason had heard these sounds from Dawn before he made his way up out of the tunnels and into the room. This turned into a new source of unfamiliarity for him. Jason of course had heard singing before, and it had always been another thing that brushed off him.

But, as Voorhees viewed the girl play and sing out her melody, the beauty struck the rigid heart within him. He had to stop, if only for a brief time, to become transfixed at another angelic performance by his child.

Quickly enough, he took a giant step forward, which led to a reaction over at the piano. Dawn glanced over and realized that she had a witness to her playing. The beautiful tenor diminished right then.

She jerked her hands away, clutching them to her lap, while noticeably blushing. Dawn didn't look directly at him as she spoke timidly.

"Sorry, Jason. I…I didn't know you were here."

Throughout her life, Dawn had maintained a shyness while performing. Such acts, as singing and playing instruments, she mainly did to generate happiness within herself, to cope with all the pain no child should feel.

Noticing Jason at the door was so unexpected for her and made the embarrassment quite stronger. Her stare descended past the piano and at every wrap of her bandage.

Dawn sensed Jason stopping behind her, his power just a little unnerving during the child's timidity. She had no idea that Voorhees was inwardly processing how to say beautiful to her and then deciding on the best way.

He cupped Dawn's chin with one hand and turned her head gently, so she could see what he was holding in the other. A new feeling instantly entered her, one of pure excitement.

Jason was holding a diamond necklace. Its gems matched the sparkle in Dawn's eyes.

"Is that for me?" she breathed, her voice shining like a star.

In response, Jason put the necklace around the child's neck, clasping it behind her. In less than a second, Dawn was cradling the jewelry in her tiny hand, wondering in amazement where he had found this. The girl understood how much this was worth, but the price in money meant nothing. This was a gift from her Jason. That's what was important.

"Thank you, Jason," she said. "I'll never take it off."

* * *

Crystal Lake had always been a small town, having nothing fancy, nor huge. The only form of advertisement around was the dark legend of Voorhees, and _that_ the town had never wanted. The loyal townsfolk resided in simplicity for many years. Always respect their ruler and warn newcomers to do the same.

Of course, there had to be an exception. This exception lived way out of town, amongst a rolling landscape of gorgeous trees and meadows. A very long cobblestone driveway wound through the scenery and up to a mansion that overshadowed Crystal Lake.

This three-story building was neither part of the town or camp. It possessed an area of luxury all its own. The property belonged to the Garfield family, whose members had constantly been the wealthiest in the eastern US region.

Past the flowing fountains and towering statues, there was a particular room behind the mansion's Tudor style. It currently held a young man who had every possession he could have wanted surrounding him. Instead, he had his eyes glued to something on the computer screen.

He was Jory Garfield, worth more, in money anyway, than any person in the state. Not to mention he also used the endless cash more than the rest of his family. Though it was quite sad that the purpose was disturbing, to say the least.

The scenes on Jory's computer, which intrigued him so much, were also alarming. Even the most rebelling of souls would show disgust at this "interest."

"Jory!"

The voice of a child called to him from downstairs. Jory switched off the computer and brushed back his thick hair. He was not upset in the slightest about being interrupted, since the interruption was his 7-year-old sister, Amber.

"I'm coming," he called back.

No matter how normal his mood was, Jory's voice had a sinister touch to it every time. It didn't intimidate all the girls that were drawn to his good looks, good wealth, and confident personality, however.

Jory made his way through the vast hallways and down the carpeted staircase. When he found Amber, she was seated on one of their many sofas, her excited stare directed at the plasma TV in front of her. The little girl right away sensed her big brother and jumped up to greet him.

"Hi, Jory. I was wondering if you would play games with me."

Jory responded with one of his coy smiles.

"Sure. But first, I would like to give you something."

Amber began dancing in anticipation, her velvet dress flowing.

"Oh yeah! What is it?"

Jory walked over to her, that smile of his still there. He kept admiring that green dress she wore, given to the child by their mother. Jory and Amber's parents were never exactly "there for them," so they showered the two with riches to make up for it.

Amber, of course, packed that innocence of not paying attention to price in dollars. Everybody held an infinite value in her eyes.

"You know precisely what it is," Jory answered the girl's question in a mock scolding manner.

His sister's dark brown eyes lit up with a bit of uncertainty. She did know what it was, though wished it could have been something else. Amber would have said no, if Jory didn't assure her that she liked it.

"Okay. But afterwards I want to play a Mario game."

Jory nodded. Oh, he loved it that his parents trusted him so much to baby-sit Amber on a constant basis.

"Agreed."


	29. The Unveiling

**I'm terribly sorry for another delay in the updating of stories. It's not the first time, and certainly won't be the last (Though I always try to make the wait worth it).**

**My laptop was having problems, and for too long a time I was waiting for my step-brother to send me a new one. This for sure affected my writing. I finally received it, however(:**

**An ambitious state has overtaken me, so to enrich my little introductions to chapters (And to make my loyal fans feel appreciated), I've decided to give a shout out to 1 or 2 readers per chapter. This will continue into the second volume of this story. I will be sure to include as many people as I can. Also, I will add some Friday the 13th trivia because it's obvious that visitors to my story love Jason and his movies.**

**I hope you enjoy these new ideas of mine.**

**The first shout out will be to Michaelmyersfangirl and Paigeydoll. Thank you always for your reviews and loyal following XD.**

**As far as Friday the 13th trivia, it makes sense for me to start with the original, where the ominous death curse upon Crystal Lake all started. I'm not sure how much you guys know, so I'll mention something basic and something a little more unknown.**

**Sean Cunningham, the producer and director of Friday the 13th 1980, had no intention at all to make a famous franchise. He simply wanted to make a movie to get his name out there, and, inspired by the success of Halloween (1978), decided to create another horror film. Thinking that Friday the 13th would be a cool title, he placed the name in an ad and waited to see if anyone would claim ownership. Nobody did, and production began after everything fell into place.**

**The ending was thought of later on as a way to startle audiences. Unknown to those involved, it would be used afterward as the basis for a sequel.**

**Friday the 13th 1980 was the highest grossing film of the series at the box office all the way until Freddy vs Jason.**

* * *

Once another few days had passed, a new obstacle was about to be overturned in Jason and Dawn's relationship. It happened during another exceptionally hot day in the forest. Dawn spent most of the time relaxing by the lake, inhaling the fresh air and letting it fill up her lungs. The girl wore a thin, pink blouse, black shorts, and her necklace, of course. They were perfect attire for the tepid weather. The summer light showcased its beams upon the jewels she was wearing.

She lay back on the lake shore, feeling the sun warm her face, and soaked her bare feet in the water. The bandage had been removed from her ankle the previous afternoon. Only a mild bruising showed through the water whenever Dawn looked down at the area. There were no more effects to cause a limp in the child's movements. She found this out very happily.

Only a few clouds hung in the crisp, blue sky. A group of swans trumpeted out their song as they danced along the glassy surface of the water. Their white feathers were as pure as Dawn's heart, right now and always.

No humans had invaded in such a long time. Maybe at long last they had respected the boundaries set in blood by Jason Voorhees. A great sense of peacefulness flowed all around. It was as if all Dawn's worries were taken up and tossed away throughout the woods.

After an uneventful time period, a loud snap shot through the branches that only moved a little in the warm breeze. The nearby birds' cries were quickly silenced. Hurried flapping indicated they were making a beeline for the far horizon. Dawn sat up straight and whipped her head in the direction of the disturbance. She knew instantly that it was one of Jason's traps, but what had sprung it?

Dawn waited for a human scream to follow. None came. Curious, she stood up and headed to the sound's location. The bushes were swept aside easily as she made her way through them to a clearing. The dirt burying itself between her toes was the only cool sensation.

She wasn't surprised to find Jason already there. His giant form stared all the way down at something near the trap. Dawn followed his gaze and sucked in her breath. She discovered that a small rabbit had sprung the trap's steel jaws. Fortunately, the trap was too early, and the animal had jerked away in time. But the shock kept the rabbit's brown body frozen to the ground. Its very short ears pressed tightly in submission against its head.

Dawn was overcome with anxiety about what Jason was going to do. Her throat suddenly became dry. She clutched the branches tightly in tiny fists.

He wasn't ready to hurt the rabbit, was he? There was no way he could be that evil. Never before had Dawn seen Jason raise his wrath towards any animal. But still, she could not be entirely sure. The girl was about to rush out and beg for Jason to spare the helpless creature. Sweat from more than just the heat appeared on her otherwise perfect skin.

Instead of that usual stare of menace at seeing a life, Jason had one of transfixed curiosity. He stooped down and came back up with the rabbit in his hands. Looking it over, Jason seemed so intrigued by such a pint-sized, living thing. He then carried it over to a den at the base of a tree. After being placed back on the ground, the rabbit hopped away into the shelter's security.

Dawn had witnessed this whole thing with warmth coating her beating heart. She had to blink back tears of joy. Her Jason. The most gentle giant she had ever seen. Dawn burst from the bushes and ran towards him with feet that hardly touched the ground.

"Jason!" she exclaimed.

The child hugged his legs securely, burying her face into his dark pants. Jason looked down at her and cocked his head, unaware of the power his last act had contained. To him, it had just been basic instinct to make sure everything in his territory was in its proper place. Dawn's eyes radiated adoration.

"I don't care what people say about you," she said, choking in emotion. "Anybody who shows mercy to a little bunny is not bad at all."

Jason picked up Dawn and cradled her against his chest. The girl breathed in the tranquility of being close to him, which served to spark an idea in her mind. Dawn's hands were overwhelmed with minds of their own. Reaching up, she trailed her slender fingers along the sides of Jason's head.

She wanted to kiss him as a reward for the compassion he had just displayed. On a key area of beauty that had never been exposed to her before. Jason took breaths that were far from the typical, troublesome ones from being constantly on the alert. A sense of complacency washed over him. That is, until Dawn placed her hands on the mask strap and proceeded to lift the shield from his face.

The giant jolted into a defensive mode that he couldn't suppress. He released his hold and stepped away, all in one lightning movement. Dawn's petite body landed hard onto the ground all the way below him. Her cry of shock alerted Jason to what he had just done. He couldn't stand the hurt look crossing that beautiful face of hers. Jason knew that this was his Dawn, and yet the horror of someone seeing his face had blocked that out at the time.

He turned from her and stomped away, realizing he had been forceful to the only one he cared about. A cloud of unworthiness showed itself through the eyeholes of Jason's hockey mask. His presence had never before contradicted Dawn's innocence than it did at that moment.

Dawn felt no anger towards him. That just wasn't her. Instead, bewilderment existed about why Jason still wouldn't let her see his face. She had been with him for at least a month now. Dawn knew this much even if the passage of time meant little here.

She sat there on the grass, contemplating, while adjusting herself into a cross-legged position. A very thoughtful look crossed her face. Jason's incident of shame resulted in the arrival of a flashback for Dawn. Moving deeper and deeper into a mode of focus, the girl remembered a time where she had met a boy in a similar situation as him.

* * *

Second grade was a rather carefree time for Dawn. She had been very well-liked in her class, and even her home life contained peace. Her father was not the kindest back then either, but at least Dawn did not endure any abuse from him.

A particular day arrived when her loving attitude really burst to the surface. Her teacher walked in, ushering with her a boy that seemed extremely shy. His shuffling gait remained close to the woman. The awkward sound was heard at the back of the room. While the boy's face pointed straight at the floor, a blushing red covered every curvature. Most of the students could make out the reason for his shameful demeanor.

"Eww! Look at his face!" most of the kids shouted in unison.

Their teacher frowned and scolded the class for their remarks. But, at the same time, she avoided looking directly at the boy for fear of breaking her cool.

"Class, this is Gary," she told them, despite their persistent teasing.

One of the more talkative boys in the front row burst out, "Geez, Gary. Did your face fall in a garbage disposal?"

His joke was followed by snickers throughout the classroom. From her place at the far left of the desks, Dawn noticed Gary slink down even further. She knew he wanted to lay down and disappear into the floor.

No, this wouldn't do. Dawn's kindness could not allow this. She raised her hand and offered the boy her first act of compassion.

"Ms. Dockery, Gary can sit next to me if he wants to," Dawn said, ever sweetly.

When the boy hesitantly took his seat by Dawn, the neighboring kids automatically slid their positions away from him. Dawn shook her head at them. After that, she ignored her fellow classmates' mumbles. She smiled at Gary, who peeked up slightly from upon the desk.

"Hello, Gary," she said to him, shining all the while. "I'm Dawn. Welcome to our class."

That one greeting from Dawn made some of Gary's indignity slide off him. He managed a smile back at her.

"Hi," he stammered out. "Nice to meet you."

Feeling the comfort of Dawn's presence, Gary was able to look directly at her. Their exchange of glances were like two opposite mirrors to all, but them. Dawn saw the inner beauty inside him beneath his disfigured features.

Anyone who knew Dawn was not surprised to see them become fast friends. Of course, there were still insults and crude commentary by their peers. Every chance the children got, they would laugh at Gary and dash his self esteem with every push and shove. But Dawn was there to pick him up and raise Gary into more positive feelings about his life.

The girl could hardly wait until she could bring him to her house every day. Her mother was still alive back then and always welcomed Gary in a pleasant manner like Dawn did. There was no disbelief that Mr. Peterson was not so loving about the deformed boy being there.

Countless times at the dinner table, he would give Gary cold looks of intolerance, while fighting the urges to say something cruel. Though there were times when he wasn't able to resist.

"I was wondering, Gary," he would say, very collected. "What happened to your face? Did your mother drink or something when she was pregnant with you?"

In shock, his wife spoke, "James! What is wrong with you?"

Dawn turned and whimpered when Gary slouched uncomfortably in his seat. She couldn't stand her father during these times. Of course, this girl couldn't hate anybody, even when it was so tempting.

Gary then would sit up and rush away in shame, often crying. Dawn ran to his aid every time. Right after Mr. Peterson had made those comments, Dawn's mother scolded him and said that it wasn't Gary's fault; he had suffered horrible burns from an accident.

Dawn peeked through the house's side door and found the boy bent over on the steps. He kept his hands over his face as she walked outside, sitting down beside him. She reached a hand to put on his shoulders, but Gary moved away.

Through his hands, he muffled out, "Why do you stay with me? You're the prettiest girl in school. You can be friends with anyone you want."

Dawn knew about other females, children and adults alike, admiring her beautiful appearance. She thought about this without any sense of being stuck-up. No, the child did not care if there were others viewed as "better" for her to hang out with.

"It doesn't matter what anybody thinks," Dawn told her friend. "And especially not what they think about you. I see Gary when I look at you. Nothing else."

Gary murmured a hopeful noise, subsequently taking his hands away from his face. He gazed at her and tried hard to stop sniffling.

"You do? You mean, you think I'm handsome?"

Dawn shone her positive energy through her smile. She resumed placing her hand upon his shoulders.

"Of course," she said.

The weeks that followed were the best "pre-Jason" times Dawn had had in awhile. The despair when they finally ceased was like a bullet to the heart.

Gary began to suffer complications from his burn injuries, having to be taken to the hospital. The girl did not understand any of the details and certainly did not comprehend when her beloved companion passed away several days later.

Dawn spent the following moments staring out the window, lost in an abyss of depression. Her father, without fail, would not comfort her, saying she was better off with some real friends. Dawn's mother offered her support, but even _she_ could not raise her child's spirits.

However, Mrs. Peterson did assure her with one comment.

"At least Gary left knowing he now has a true friend."

* * *

Her mother's voice echoed as Dawn's flashback ended, and she returned to the present. She blinked her eyes a few times, letting it all soak in. Dawn wondered if she could comfort Jason the same way she had Gary.

The girl was a little unsure of this. She knew that Jason possessed a stubborn side, difficult to sway even the least. But, with their bond, maybe Dawn had a good chance.

She noticed that Jason hadn't moved at all during her flashback. His figure stood off aways, piercing the hard earth with his degradation. The small part of vertebrae still revealed trembled in sync to his breaths. Dawn got to her feet and brushed off the dirt from her legs. She swallowed hard, preparing herself to commit the ultimate feat of love for Jason.

Once closer, the child calmly stared all the way up at him. She felt sad that she did not sense that silent confidence from Jason's persona.

"Jason," she spoke, not at all in a demanding tone. "Jason, can you please look at me?"

Dawn didn't know what he was going to do. She was relieved when he turned around, moving his large body more slowly than normal, and returned his soft gaze down upon her. The embarrassment beneath his mask was still present, however. Dawn never thought she'd see a feeling so unusual for him. The girl hoped that she could make it go away.

"Kneel down," she told him, while keeping a very gentle voice.

Jason became still for just a moment, as if contemplating what the girl wanted. After all, kneeling down was a position that showed vulnerability. But he trusted Dawn, so he performed the act anyway.

The giant was now very close to the child's height and caused just an ounce of anxiety from Dawn. She took the deepest breath that she had ever taken in her life.

"Jason, I want you to trust me, okay?" she said.

Dawn waited until Jason nodded, then she began by taking hold of one of his hands. Voorhees let his arm go limp on purpose, so the child could move it up to her face. Clutching his palm tighter, Dawn closed her eyes in relaxation and rubbed her cheek against every part of the glove. Even through the thickness of his bulk, her skin touched the very core of his nerve receptors.

Her compassion for Jason continued to show Dawn the way. She placed her fingers around his glove and pulled it ever so gradually off his hand. Jason widened his eye a little at this, confused about what she was doing. Nevertheless, he allowed her to carry on.

A loud thump signaled that Dawn had dropped the glove onto the ground. She then did the same thing with his other one in that steady fashion. The decaying, gray flesh of Jason's hands was now exposed. He realized what he had allowed the child to do. Jason started to move them away, waiting for her to become disgusted.

However, Dawn experienced no repulsion at all, only that same peacefulness. She touched Jason's closest hand and spoke to assure him.

"It's okay, Jason. Everything is all right."

Dawn wrapped her hand around his own and squeezed, looking up to see Jason's reaction. His serenity matched that of hers over their hands touching. Though their skin was completely different, it was one and the same in friendship.

She raised the hand once again to her face, though this time, she planted caressing kisses upon his fingers. This was more than an atypical sensation for Jason. He actually..._liked it._

When Dawn finally pulled her lips away, it had still been too soon for him. She shone her loving eyes upon him, becoming more and more assured of her feelings. Jason tilted his head, knowing with that even deeper expression from Dawn that something was up.

"There's a beauty that I've wanted to see for so long," she said.

It was greatly significant that she meant this. Jason needed only one guess to what the child was talking about. Somehow, strangely enough, the defensive impulse wasn't there this time.

Dawn raised her hands and cupped them at both sides of Jason's head, very near to his mask.

"It's okay," the girl spoke once more, more gentle than ever.

With her careful, tiny hands, she pulled the hockey mask off Jason's face. Dawn briefly glanced at it before setting it aside. She then took in the sight that was finally before her.

Jason's face had the same unnaturally gray flesh of his hands. Enlarged skin, coupled with scar tissue, stood out as the main features of this canvas. Most of the enlargement was located in his cerebral area, more prominent now that his mask was off. The right eye had been sealed shut and drooped lower than the other one, Dawn guessed since the day of Jason's birth. Any remaining teeth were severely crooked. Overall, his face would have reminded most people of a science experiment gone horribly wrong.

Jason stiffened, expecting the worst. He waited for Dawn to faint, burst out laughing, or run away screaming into the woods and never come back. This was it. Their friendship was over.

He didn't know that Dawn's intentions were totally different. Wondering of her reaction, he poured a shimmering glimpse upon her, then began to turn his face away. But Dawn stopped him with a tender touch.

"Don't," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

The child ran her hands along Jason's face, exploring every inch of his disfigurement. Her look of endearment was geniune.

"I don't understand why you have to hide your face. You're beautiful just the way you are."

Hearing those words from Dawn sealed the trust Jason had in her. The heavy load of disgrace started to dissipate. He read her face on the chance that she had changed her mind and was starting to snicker at his looks.

Nope. There was none of that.

"I mean it. You're beautiful."

Jason rose to his full height with the girl in his arms. She stroked his face another time, for the pure sake of his contact remaining within her. Dawn did not need to delve into his childhood to conclude that Jason had been the object of ridicule. Now was the time for all that to disappear and to create a new memory.

Several minutes passed before Dawn rested her head upon his shoulder and gazed out into the surrounding trees. Unknown to Jason, she sensed these even stronger emotions demanding to be heard inside her. Finally getting to see the killer's true beauty had awakened them. However, Dawn held them in, not quite ready to speak those feelings for Jason just yet.

_I Love You. _

**I hope you enjoyed this cute chapter. My next goal is to update my Jason Actually Takes Manhattan story. I do not know how long this will take because I plan on changing some of the elements on the hopes that it will please more fans. We'll see.**

**Catch you later! (:**


	30. Beauty to the Beholder

**Friday the 13th trivia: I don't know if this is trivia so much as news. There are three new documentaries coming up on the movies. **

**The one most people have probably heard of is Crystal Lake Memories: The Definitive Documentary. It is a detailed film narrated by Corey Feldman with interviews from tons of Friday the 13th cast/crew members, some that haven't been interviewed before. The documentary also covers the 2009 film that hasn't really gotten a chance to enter the spotlight. **

**Second, is a book that is scheduled to come out in October of this year. This one is dedicated to the 1980 movie. **

**Lastly, there is another book being put together by some fans of the franchise. I don't have too many details on that one yet. It's called, "Memories of Camp Blood".**

**As far as other Friday the 13th merchandise is concerned, there are more items coming out soon. One is a new shirt by Creepy Tees with a picture of Jason from _The Final Chapter_. No surprise that it will be available for pre-order on Friday, July 13th. In addition, new figures and masks from Neca of Parts 3 and 4 also are scheduled for release. No exact dates are set yet, but they all should be ready by the end of the year. **

**Yes, this is a huge chunk of good news for Friday the 13th fans. Now all we need is a sequel to the 2009 movie. As soon as I hear of this coming to pass, I will jump upwards and dance all the way to Heaven. No, this is not exaggerating. **

**This chapter's shout-outs go to Halo001 and Grievousorvenom. Thank you for all your encouragement(: And I hope you enjoy the story till the very end.**

* * *

Ever since that fateful day, Jason no longer exhibited the need to wear his mask around Dawn. Such an unusual conviction to have his face exposed more often, and yet it seemed like a sense of freedom. Indignity and self-hatred slid down Jason every time he took off the precious object and set it beside the waiting child. The mahogany night stand became a new location for its placement. Starlight illuminated the mask's traces of wear and blood.

Over the course of several days, Dawn's warm smile evolved into something more: a beacon for the moments to come. The girl, summoned by her newfound feelings, went so far as to kiss every feature of his face. Whatever reason there was for this specific point in time, it did not matter. One night, Dawn finished her reading of the last chapter of _Black Beauty_. The child's eyes met the currently exposed glimmer of Jason's one good pupil. She no longer saw the abyss that his pitted eyeholes showed to all victims. At least, not for the longest while.

"Wow. Your eye is a beautiful hazel. Just like Gary had."

In a burst of impulsivity, Dawn came at him, her whole body nearly clearing the bed, and long hair falling about his face. The giant responded with no degree of movement, for Jason's animal intuition had seen this coming. Surprise no longer inhibited his morbid form.

Her lips brushed about each part of the man-child's deformities, like the soft tongue of a kitten. His bulging forehead, his useless, droopy eye, everywhere. Dawn's golden tresses and cotton tee were like a blanket to the muscle of Jason. The pulsating heart within her knew that this particular face was starved of the affection it so deserved. Before long, her kisses increased in their passion, the very force knocking down another barrier in Jason's soul. She cupped his roughened head while doing so, the added touch fueling the emotional fire.

"Jason," the girl spoke, just to feel his name flowing within her voice.

She would declare this word over and over again, until it rose out of the quaint dwelling they were in and etched itself amongst the stars for all to recognize. Maybe, only then, was there a chance that people could heed the significance of this whole land and who it belonged to.

This pleasantness inwardly drove Jason home every night. At the back of his mind, he kept it quiet until the appropriate time. He still cleared any human obstacle in the same brutal manner when the opportunity came. Succeeding the murders of Melissa and the others, no such life had taunted the borders of his territory. But Jason knew they would come. They always did. The summer season had arrived, and parties of ignorant vacation goers were on their way to relax by the shores of the lake. The domain was ironic in a sense. Superficially, it provided the ideal privacy for romance. The whole illusion became clear only when Jason put an end to their contaminated ways. If the FBI didn't intercede soon enough, Jason would once again master another series of bloodbaths.

He then returned to find Dawn either waiting at the door or snuggled in the antique rocker, sometimes clutching his teddy bear. More often than not, the child's stuffed seal was nearby. Whatever the case, she unceasingly emitted cascades of sunshine towards him. Beneath the happiness, her more intense feelings continued their battle.

_Just say those three words. I can't. Because...they're not enough._

The killer himself remained unware of this tug-a-war within Dawn's heart. He did not actively sense such deeper meanings. Jason only experienced what was obvious, and then dealt with it in his own way. Here and now, he obsessed over what was long overdue to him, the alleviation from a human: specifically, a child. Despite the number of times Dawn had portrayed this sentiment, Jason required more.

His mother's voice held a silence about the times he was with Dawn. For once in her undead life, she realized that Jason did not strive for her advice every single time. And Pamela was fine with that. Her boy was happy. Even if his body language still resembled indifference. But that was just how Jason's more powerful entity existed.

* * *

Another night of insecurity visited Alan and Summer Peterson. During one of those occasions when Dawn was away kissing Jason's face, her remaining family thought of the worst.

The low sounds of pacing reverberated throughout the master bedroom. From downstairs, Alan heard his wife's anxious words that accompanied the footsteps. They were overlapped by Summer slapping her hands on various surfaces, such as the dresser and the windowsill.

"That poor baby. Why are they doing this to her? What kind of people just _give up_ searching for a child?"

She said these things to nobody in particular. Or else they were for her, for Alan, or supposed to carry all the way to the ears of that police officer who had told them the bad news.

Alan hadn't blamed Officer Reeves for the situation. The FBI just attained their way every time, and if they wanted Jason Voorhees to be their problem, so be it. The police force could be completely helpless when they were around. And even when the FBI _was_ absent, the Crystal Lake cops were still at the highest level of pitiful work.

Had any of the killings been halted (Momentarily, at least) by an officer of the law? No, instead by a teenager who had to conjure all of his or her strength in seconds before they too fell at the hands of the Crystal Lake beast. The police either were disposed of immediately on the scene or they arrived too late, like they were hiding behind their desks until the coast was clear. That's the exact tone James had used when explaining the massacres to Alan.

Mr. Peterson wasn't directly angry at Summer either for being so heart-broken. Her personality was composed of sensitivity ever since he had known her. It was one of those reasons that he married her in the first place. Back then, Alan had wanted someone that was the opposite of him, maybe to help him lessen his gruffness.

During these present times, he felt idiotic for having done that. Nobody could last long being like Summer. Alan's brother surely taught him this lesson. Yes, James Peterson was the only role model that Alan ever knew. They could not count on their father to help them in the least. Dawn's birth had been the final straw for him. According to the girl's grandfather, children were just beautiful lies.

Alan's stare penetrated through the kitchen window to the dim light outside. The breeze coming through barely made a ripple in the curtains. He thought about the relationship he had had with Dawn. He had been told how crises such as these made you reflect on how you had treated the person in peril. Usually, guilt was one of the feelings that came along with it. Not so much with Alan though.

Tracing his finger down the window, he lingered over a photo of Dawn placed on the counter. She was holding a first place award she had won for a spelling bee. Her face was like a picture of radiance. Alan swore the girl would die smiling.

_Die._

No, he couldn't associate that word with his niece. No matter how grim the circumstances looked.

_Maybe, just maybe, I should have been more caring towards her. As long as doing so doesn't make me weak._

* * *

One of those evenings of debate occurred when his brotherly duty led him to James' house. His brother's wife had died after all, and he _had_ to show the sympathy for a lost family member.

Alan realized trouble before turning in the driveway. Past his truck window, he spotted James standing at one side of the house, slouched over. No reason to enter adrenaline mode. Alan easily confirmed what was going on.

_He's been drinking already. What else is new?_

James remained motionless as Alan stopped the vehicle just a few feet from him. His attention was focused on the stash of beer cans at his feet. James picked up one that was still full, barely glanced at Alan, and swallowed the beer in seconds.

Stepping out of the truck, Alan stared at the house, wondering about Dawn's whereabouts. The little girl usually ran out to express her joy to any visitors. It failed to hit Alan that the child might still be mourning her mother's passing.

"Hey, brother," he called to James. "Drinking again? I thought you were going to slow down."

James still did not budge from his position. As Alan came closer, he actually noticed self-hatred on his face. If not that, then James smacking himself with the beer can gave it away.

"James, what is it? Is Dawn okay?"

James' head whipped back and forth. Eyes glazed and frustrated, he finally looked in Alan's direction.

"No, damn it, no. I beat her up again. But she wanted it. She wanted it…badly."

Alan produced more of an annoyed expression.

"What? Man, James, her mother just died. Can't you give her a break?"

James gripped the can until the aluminum crumbled in his fingers. The resulting loudness stiffened Alan's nerves. Then he hurled it so hard that Alan swore what was left of the can smacked against the next house. A tough feat, since any neighbor lived several yards away.

"A break? What about me? My Samantha was killed, you idiot! I need her more than that _girl_ does!"

Alan was about to assume that James actually felt a stir of grief. That maybe his heart hadn't hardened into stone. The thought was short-lived.

"I mean, where else am I going to get some ass?" his brother stammered.

Alan stood next to him, kicking the beer cans away. He wanted to strike the guy just a little bit, feeling a natural tinge for justice within, but knew better than that. James had no qualms about taking his anger out on a little girl. So that meant _no one_ was safe, including Alan.

"So what did you do exactly?" he asked James instead.

"You know that precious statue Samantha gave her?"

Alan nodded, taking his time doing so. He understood where this was heading.

"It's all over her back. Some of it may be stuck too."

The two could not speak for a few minutes. James' stillness more so because his drunkenness was taking a stronger hold of him. Alan tried to stop the unspeakable images from playing in his mind. Those glass shards, stained with the blood of an innocent, catching a glint of moonlight, stabbed Alan's visual memory, just as they had to the flesh of Dawn.

_Ohhh... so much for suppressing it._

Alan's view ascended to the house's second floor. He was no fool to know that Dawn was crying up a storm at this moment. In fact, if he turned his head just right, he caught a hint of Dawn's lamenting sounds. The instincts of an uncle told him to rush inside and check on her. And call the hospital for God's sake. But those actions would lead to James falling into a pit of trouble. Alan refused to betray his brother in any form.

"You know you could be nicer to her if you stopped drinking."

James stumbled away from him, feet stomping for all to hear. He scratched the already ruffled strands of his dark hair.

"Doesn't matter," he said, voice trailing softer. "I didn't get into the beer until I was done."

Alan spoke to him like the everyday episode that it was.

"Well, this time you're sad about Samantha. So you have a sound reason for being like this. Did you tell Dawn how she died?"

"Not yet. I plan on doing so when we go camping. I have a plan. I'll tell her _I_ killed her. That will put that child in her place, right?"

Okay, now James was pushing it. It became Alan's turn to back away.

"What? Why would you do that?"

James' tone was now to the point that Alan had a hard time hearing. His spaced look poured out into the dusky surroundings.

"Well, telling the _real_ story is not an option."

* * *

One of those rare, peaceful mornings came upon Crystal Lake. The town citizens bustled along the streets to enjoy having a "normal" routine. They knew to take what they could get. The people did stay within the town itself, however. Roads branching away from the buildings were void of human feet.

Jenna brushed past a couple on her way out of the diner. She held the door open, glowing at the pair, and resumed the path for the suburbs. They were located several miles from this eatery that stood very close to town.

She glanced back over her shoulder for just a moment. The letters simply read, _Diner_. They wouldn't show their neon light until the darkness fell. It hadn't been a bad place for Jenna to stop for a bite. The whole building gave off an old-fashioned feel, unchanged since its creation in the 70's. Back then, in 1979 to be exact, Steve Christy had enjoyed his last meal before being dispatched by Mrs. Pamela Voorhees. Jenna, the Westport girl, knew no facts like this, which were spoken from the lips of Crystal Lake residents even to this day.

Jenna passed a group of young men who were standing just within the trees. Through the corner of her vision, it appeared to her that one of them had been targeted by the other three. He was backed against an oak and peeling off the bark with defiant hands. The cornered one kept his anger very well hidden.

Their confrontation was dampered as Jenna Verbos walked by. They turned their eyes towards her, trying to do so in a nonchalent manner. The teenage girl was not so easily fooled. Though facing away from them, she pictured their "turned-on" stares. This was not the first time any group of men had eyed her in such a way and would not be the last.

Jenna's cascading, red hair and imploring, brown eyes often were the subject of male conversations. Her clothes so modest, and yet so breathtaking. The great shock of Westport High in Connecticut was that Jenna never had a serious boyfriend. Not that she'd endure any trouble finding one.

The three men looking at the girl then turned back to the task at hand. Their eyes shot daggers of hatred at the fourth man, the only one who hadn't noticed Jenna's beauty.

The contempt had existed before that, nonetheless. For what the fourth man did in his free time was enough to disgust the very pit of the others' stomachs.

"Jory," the leader said through clenched teeth. "Do you have any idea what you did to my sister? She cries every day because of you. Well it ends here. Do you hear me?"

* * *

**I'm seriously debating whether to start a story based on my obsession with Jason. ****I don't want to give too much away as of yet. Just know that I will make my idea very unique, the obsession being full of conflict and less about romance. There will also be another dimension to the story involving other horror legends. So my love for Jason won't be the only subject of the story. If you want me to do more with this concept, then feel free to mention it in your review. **

**Maybe, if I work at a good pace, I'll have something out by the next Friday the 13th. And probably update some of my current stories on that date as well. Can't promise anything, though. I will try, that's for sure.**

**Talk to you guys later!**


	31. Approaching Trespassers

**Hello, my loyal readers! **

**This chapter's shout-out will go to Biosmosh216, a guest and avid fan. Just letting Biosmosh216 know that I'm not ignoring you at all. Fanfiction doesn't enable me to respond directly to guests, only signed in authors. So that's why I can only reply this way. Thank you for being such a loyal follower. For you and anyone else who wonders, I will never give up on this story. I can take awhile because I want my chapters to be at their best. There's no point in me rushing and having them turn out like crap.  
**

**Also just to let you know that I do plan on writing a second volume of this story. I promise not to have this first part exceed 40 chapters because that's just too long in my opinion.  
**

**I do plan on starting that new story I mentioned in the last chapter. It's just hard to figure out what I want to write about at the very beginning. I know you all understand(:**

* * *

Alan entered his home after another normal day of fixing cars in Carpenter. He took the bunched up rag out of his pocket and rubbed his hands of the excess oil. Summer could be finicky when it came to clean surfaces in the house. Speaking of which, he searched the nearest rooms for her, but she did not appear in his vision. Alan suspected that his wife was out devoutly tending to her flower garden. The time caring for those beauties exceeded that of being a hobby. The flora was a substitute for the children Summer longed to bring into this world.

Alan left these meanings alone. He sat down upon his armchair, which faced their barely used, stone fireplace, and reached for the newspaper. The next in an innumerable line of daily thoughts went past him.

Would the front page say something about the murder of a child in Crystal Lake, with his niece's smiling face staring back at him?

Alan had to grimace just thinking about it. As usual, the headline did not explain anything of the sort. It didn't mean that the brutal story wouldn't show up tomorrow though. The killings around this town could be silent for years, then blast the news as suddenly as the very lightning bolt that had turned Jason Voorhees into an indestructible killing machine.

A mixture of excited sounds interrupted Alan's reading. Ignoring their loudness at first proved useless. The newspaper hurled to the floor as he jumped up from his seat. Rapid footsteps, joyful words, and the occasional hurling open of doors became the backdrop for the room. The voice no doubt came from Summer.

_What is she doing now? _

Alan fumed annoyance to say the least.

"Summer! What's going on?! Are you okay?!"

In response, his wife burst into the living area. Her blonde hair shone ten times its normal shade. Happiness beyond words was embedded on her face.

"Oh, Alan, it's wonderful! She's alive!"

Alan took a moment to absorb this in. To him, Summer was losing her mind.

"Who's alive? What are you talking about?"

Summer's heart beat so quick that her hand was over her chest. She finally tried to relax, taking a few deep breaths.

"I..I received a phone call before you came home," she stammered out her enthusiasm. "I couldn't tell who was on the phone, maybe one of the police officers."

Alan's brow rose in skepticism.

"Really? They didn't give their name?"

Summer shook her head, her whole ambiance screaming that the question was insignificant.

"Anyway, they told me that our niece, Dawn, is still alive! Can you believe it? She survived! We were worried for nothing!"

Alan went over to Summer, cupping her face in an effort to calm the woman down. He tried to keep the conversation from sailing past realism.

"That seems to be good news, if we know for sure that it's true. For starters, how did the person know that Dawn's alive?"

"Because they've _seen _her, that's how! She was by herself, I think, but she looked perfectly healthy. Like she was being taken care of. The caller must have been too shy to talk to her, and Dawn would be cautious around strangers anyway."

_Too shy? What kind of police officer is that?_

Summer's talkative state gave Alan only a few seconds to think that it had to be somebody else who saw the child.

That sparkle of hope danced in the globes of Mrs. Peterson's gaze. She grabbed Alan with both hands, after which he let out a small grunt of surprise.

"Don't you see, Alan? We have to go get her! The poor thing's probably too lost and confused to come find us herself. Come on! We've wasted enough time!"

A flood of questions poured through Alan's mind. His slowness to excitement gave him more of an intelligence about the situation.

"Listen…I know you want this to end well, and I'm not saying that it won't, but, we can't just go trouncing in the middle of the woods…"

Alan loosened himself from Summer's hold and started taking steps towards the kitchen phone. The countenance of his wife finally transferred from joyfulness to worry. She called after him.

"What are you doing, Alan?"

Alan placed a few fingers on the phone's receiver in preparation to do the most sensible thing.

"I'm calling the police, of course. Like I said, we're not going to rush out there alone. That's how people get murdered around here."

A gasp erupted from Summer's end, showing her clear disdain for the idea. She hurried over and stood in the door frame between both rooms. She was near enough to grab onto Alan's arm and halt his dialing of the phone.

"No, we can't do that. The police won't help us. The FBI has put their actions on hold, remember?"

Alan retaliated by jerking his arm away and confronted his wife for what he hoped would be the final time on this.

Well, then, we'll call the FBI if we have to. Anybody that could help us. It's for our own safety."

Summer let her thoughtful stare move up to the ceiling for about a minute. There must be a way to convince Alan that the trip was not about to incite danger for them. If Dawn was still okay, then there must be nothing out there of a harmful nature. A smile of success replaced the wondering when a conviction came to Summer.

"Don't you want to find your brother, dear?"

Alan paused like time had stopped for a second. James. He had to be out there too. Why would there be a doubt that he was the one taking care of Dawn? He released a sigh hinting that same loyalty to his brother, while at the same time evoking a begrudging defeat to Summer's wishes.

"Yes, of course. It doesn't make sense. Why are they both stuck there?"

Oblivious to the bloody fate that had already befallen James, Alan stepped away from the phone.

"Fine. But I'm only going for my brother. And if we can't find them by nightfall, we'll leave and come back the next day. All right?"

Summer took action to his final agreement by leaping back into the living room. She folded her hands like she was in the middle of a thankful prayer. Alan stayed in his position for a little bit, not about to comment on what he perceived as more silly actions from his wife.

"We'll take your car because it's faster. But I'm driving, you hear me?"

At that point, Summer didn't care of details such as who drove. They were going to find Dawn now, she could feel it. And James, well she would let Alan worry about him. If Summer had her way, she had plans of freeing the little girl from her father after this ultimate tarnish of responsibility on James' part. She concealed her brewing strategy as Alan climbed into the driver's seat next to her.

"I better ask you this now. Did this mystery caller give you a more specific location on Dawn's whereabouts?"

"Of course. In an area between the old campsite and what was once Packanack Lodge."

Alan gave a knowing reaction of the evil surrounding that place. He hesitated before turning on the ignition. The former campsite, also labeled as "Camp Blood" by the town, echoed the screams of many a person who refused to believe the legend. From partying teenagers to men like Steve Christy attempting to reopen the camp, they all died in a spur of violence.

Summer read the stories once again circulating through Alan's consciousness. And she was becoming more than a little impatient.

"Alan, honey, for the last time. I'm not brushing off Crystal Lake's grisly past, but that's just it. It's the _past_. And I don't need to remind you again of our eight-year-old niece being alive and well in that so called dangerous location. So let's go, please."

And departing was what Alan Peterson finally did.

* * *

The scene which Jenna Verbos had left behind heated to the point of no return. The three men closed in on Jory, who had offered money as a means of escape, but to no avail. When one had violated the nine-year-old sister of the lead avenger, no monetary value could match the innocence lost. And now this very brother gave Jory hardened eyes, ready to rip him apart with every ounce of strength he had. His two comrades reciprocated their feelings by pulling pocket knives out into the sun's rays.

"We know what you did to my sister and other little girls in the area. And you just use your wealth to parade out of the courts without so much as a slap on the wrist. Not this time. You're dead."

The group used the statement as a springboard to action. The leader clutched onto Jory's arm and sunk his nails deep into the flesh. Jory grimaced, but stood his ground with a punch straight at his attacker's face. Cherishing the few seconds following, he took off into the maze of trees ahead. He heard the angry cries of the mob over his sprinting that put distance between him and them very quickly. Any trace of the three men disappeared into the deciduous folds on all sides of Jory.

His permanent evading of them was quite certain. Jory had kept in peak shape over the years, using memberships to the most exclusive clubs to his advantage. He stopped for a breath after what seemed to be a long time of running. Only sparse beads of sweat appeared on an otherwise flawless face.

Jory attempted to map out his surroundings, looking for any kind of landmark, though the end result was nothing. Just the limitless rows of trees and bushes, only interrupted by the brushing of a small animal through the foliage. He stood up against a neighboring pine tree and exhaled a long sigh. Jory felt more at an inconvenience than anything else. His frown was seething at the young men who had dragged him into the lost state he was at now.

He was unable to understand the reason for their anger. So he'd rather be friends with girls that were below his own age. Jory saw no harm in that. The young man had grown up with a special status pinned to him every moment of every day.

So Jory Garfield thought, _why not be different as much as you can?_

He allowed his mind to reminisce about the "unique" habits that constantly rivaled the importance of money in his life. A brooding smile replaced the animosity he had towards those who had confronted him.

No big deal. Jory would just get out of here and carry on from where he had left off. That is, until his revolutionary cell phone, equipped with all the high tech applications, mocked him with a No Signal message.

"What? No, this can't be right!"

This was one of many hassles to teenagers in the Crystal Lake woods. And Jory now found out that his string of luck would be no better than any other trespasser.

* * *

Dawn continued to teach Jason the depths of writing that he had never thought existed. Every new word that he wrote down refreshed a buried part of his intelligence. No matter how little he did on certain days, it still proved Jason knew way more than he let on. Dawn purred with gleefulness over his progress. Her confidence was a blind sight to anything going wrong.

The inner workings of Jason while writing often set off a wave of memories over him. He saw his mother, her smiling face so vivid, seated next to him when he was a young child. They were sharing another bonding moment which extended to Jason's own schooling. Mrs. Voorhees was protective to the very bone of her son's well-being. She was not about to send him off to public school, knowing that sheer torture for Jason would ensue every single day. All because of a face that only she, and now Dawn, could love.

The more Jason was swept with images of his long lost mother, the stronger the righteous fury gripped his blackened heart. Every muscle upon him tensed to the point where anything he touched would meet destruction. The papers on the table became a blur as this human task now mocked him.

The child on the other side of the room had no time to register the full anger of Jason Voorhees. When she turned around and noticed the disturbance, Jason had flipped over the table. Totally succumbing to Jason's strength, the wood smashed into a gust of splinters. The profound cracking of the table against the floor was deafening to Dawn's ears.

But the hell of Jason's fury was not over. The burning pools of his gaze focused on any and everything in the room. He knocked down the nearby chairs, even grabbing hold of one and throwing it at the kitchen cupboards, the doors caving in from the impact. When all the inanimate objects had felt his rage, he turned to Dawn.

She had backed away as far as possible into a corner. The child's heart pounded against her ribcage. With Jason Voorhees, not even Dawn was knowledgeable in situations like this. She remained stiff, guilt gnawing at her, and tried not to cry out. Internally, she screamed at herself, saying she had pushed Jason too far with writing.

When Dawn noticed Jason's livid look in her direction, her small voice burst out from her quavering throat.

"Jason! It's okay! Don't be mad, please!"

It took a few seconds of his mind resorting itself to put the loss of his mother aside and allow the view of the child to stand in its place. He stomped over to her and lifted her up against the wall, then propped her there with his large hands. Then Jason just stared, the only form of communication he would ever accept himself doing.

The writing, and the signs, they did not coincide with Jason's character. Through the rapid breaths that Dawn tried to stop, she felt herself sucked into the realm of Jason's stare and began to understand that. In a whisper of outreach, the girl placed both arms upon his own, allowing the fragility of her wrists to melt into Jason's thickness.

"I'm here, Jason. And I would never make you do anything you don't want to do. I know you're smart. You don't need to prove that to me."

Jason moved his focus to the necklace he had given her. Its very presence seemed to subside the remaining disorder within him. As he ran his fingers along the gems, Dawn sensed that he was okay now. She released her final trembling breath and began to smile.

"You're weird," Dawn said playfully. "But I like you."

Once she was back upon the floor, Dawn showed no signs that the travesty of the kitchen was important. Instead, she felt inquisitiveness over the paper that Jason had been working on. She saw it had landed a few feet from the fallen table, luckily spared from the rage inflicted on the whole room.

By this time, Jason had exited to the outdoors. Princess was gone as well. This was suitable for Dawn because she knew not if her beloved would approve of her interest in his writing. Especially over a piece that the child knew had ignited an eruption of Jason's temperament.

With her delicate hands, Dawn picked up the paper and studied what was on it. At first, she had to blink several times to ascertain what she was seeing. A canvas of murder and gore with figures bordering on nameless victims. They had slashes crossing over them like the blade of Jason's machete. A black and white collage of the insanity dwelling inside the legend's soul. And, at the very bottom, were the most neatly written letters Dawn had ever seen from Jason. It was like a perfectly clear mind subsisted during their creation.

_Kill for Mommy._

Dawn didn't register herself dropping the paper to the floor. It was her turn to just stare. Stare and wait for the madness to pass through her. She mouthed only one syllable.

_Wow. _


	32. Dawn's Choice

**Welcome to the next chapter! **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the Halloween season. I've been having fun being part of a community chat on the Friday the 13th website. You probably all know about the past Friday the 13th marathon on AMC as an inclusion of Fear Fest. I know I have all the movies, but there's always something special about watching the marathon anyway when you get to socialize with other fans. And complain about what the channel edits out of the films(:  
**

**(I actually wrote that part awhile ago before Halloween, but by the time I got to updating, it became November. In addition, I had computer problems, which never helps in my activities on fanfiction.)  
**

**Let's see... And I want to thank a good friend of mine for taking the time to do a drawing of a few scenes from this story. I appreciate it so much; nobody has ever taken the time to do something like that for me. While I'm saying thank you, I give you all my thanks for reading and commenting on the story. I've written a few others, but this one seems to be my one hit wonder for now. Nothing wrong with that, I enjoy writing it(: **

**Another random note: For anyone that may wonder exactly what version of Jason is in this story, I decided for it to be the one in Freddy vs Jason. That version is one of my favorites, for personal reasons. I may have mentioned this in a previous chapter, but can't remember. **

* * *

Dawn entered the warm summer air to examine the surroundings for Jason. She tried to forget her viewing of the more than unsettling picture, which seemed to follow her on her trek outside. After repeated exposure to several scenes of violence, the girl was likely to become de-sensitized. Yet there still existed Dawn's sense of morality that refused to let that happen. Instead, she dealt with such occurrences using a more positive distraction. And today, it was Princess's turn to fulfill that very role.

The kitten rested in the clearing bordering the cabin-like home, at first showing no desire to play. Tiny, passive breaths trickled beneath her mostly untainted fur, except for a few specks of grass. Dawn stopped beside her, kneeling down to attend to her beloved pet. The two of them hadn't spent any quality time together in a time period greater than acceptable.

The child concentrated on the ball just inches from Princess's nose. Reading cues without difficulty, the kitten jumped into a standing position and batted the toy quite a distance for her small size. Princess watched it catch a glint of the sun before the ball disappeared into substantial undergrowth. At the moment, Dawn's patience was rather thin, as the look on her face indicated. She scolded her pet with that firmness that was only easy to summon around animals.

"Princess! Now look what happened. I hope you're happy."

The white bundle flopped on the ground to illustrate she was. Sighing, Dawn headed along the course of the ball. She pushed through the thick shrubbery in a small part of the woods untouched by Jason. The child's feet crunched down on leaves and pine cones, while she glanced down for any redness of the sought after item.

* * *

Jory found his sense of navigation to be useless without his cell phone. Everything he could ever need was located in its very expensive technology. Clearly not expensive enough in his opinion. When he freed himself from this less than appeasing country setting, he planned on seeking out an even higher class piece of equipment. One where the signal would emit ceaselessly in a waste of land such as this.

He grumbled every second of passing amongst the brush. Its only function served to tear and dirty up one of his handpicked polo shirts. As the value stooped lower, so did Jory's patience.

_Why are these woods even still here? If they're considered the murder capital of the world, why not just tear them down? If people were dumb enough not to consider this, then they deserved what they got._

Jory was in such a mood that nothing out here could ever calm his spirits. That is…until he clued in to a tender voice somewhere in his range of hearing. The voice's tone did not take long to figure out. It belonged to a child; a little girl to be more precise. Jory quickened his pace, arriving at the tree edge in seconds. He poked out his head, remaining as secretive as possible. And that wasn't the easiest thing for Jory's current state of eagerness. The vision playing out before him immediately started the drool to flow from his mouth.

Indeed, it was a little girl, about eight or nine he guessed. She was knelt before a small animal, a kitten probably, though Jory didn't care. Each and every fiber of his being was locked on the child. Everything about her screamed perfection. The long, golden hair, catching an even greater luminescence from the sun's rays. And the eyes. The young man didn't see them at first until she rose to her feet and stared out to where the animal had thrown something. A ball, most likely? Ehh.. screw it. He was finished with his slim efforts on noticing anything else. Her eyes were the most beautiful ones Jory had ever seen. Blue pools of virtue upon a figure that would put the girls in his former high school to shame. Jory's brain filled with awe at this miracle so close to him. Young girls with these optimal features were hard to come by. He gave a smile radiating corruption to the essence of the woods around him.

_Those idiots have no idea what they did. They helped lead me to the greatest stroke of luck I've ever experienced. Now I know the reason why I had to come here._

His crotch persistently felt an intense warmth even after the girl disappeared into the layer of trees. Whatever functioned as Jory's heart told him to go after her. However, he picked up on the arrival of more people. Their footsteps crunched a short distance to Jory's left. Who was it? The child's parents? That angry mob still after him? Jory wasn't about to wait around like a moron and find out. He slipped away from his position, running silently until he found a suitable hideout. Jory settled upon the first building he saw: a lodge recently built _and_ recently torn apart. He surmised that it was one of several additions as part of a plan to establish the locale as a summer resort, despite repeated warnings by citizens such as Tommy Jarvis and Tina Shepard. Even Jory agreed that those two were the most sensible ones in this whole state.

The young man had no time to analyze the damages or the history of the lodge. He made his way inside, closing the door securely behind him. At least that much was intact. So still was Jory's drive to find that gorgeous little girl. As he glanced around the interior, which was in the gutter when it came to reaching his high standards, he developed a plan.

_Once the child's alone, she's mine._

* * *

Dawn took the time to pleasantly absorb the sights and sounds of nature at rest before it would be once again disrupted by more murders. She broke out into another open space of the forest. Marks in the dirt existed as reminders of teenagers who had once set up camp here. Their fates had been sealed as soon as they set foot on the land. The eight-year-old was blissfully unaware of such grim meanings. She held the ball that she had found almost to the edge of the bramble. Dawn scratched at the flowing wisps of her hair to pick out the bark resting on her scalp.

Her attention never had to focus on the presence of other humans. As a result, when the couple drew near to her, the child did not distinguish them at first. Dawn merely looked up, and there they were.

A beaming woman was the first life-form that she noticed. The newcomer's clothes were slightly disheveled from her trek through the forest. Parts of her decorative blouse and rolled up jeans were dotted with traces of the flora. Her eyes reflected a comfortable glow, but it wasn't enough to stop Dawn from averting eye contact. Behind the lady, a man gazed at the child as well, though his delight was not as strong. Dawn happened to register him resembling the bad man she had confided in Jason about. She couldn't quite place how this association came about. So any details were unable to follow.

Shyness took over Dawn in a heartbeat. Humans hadn't existed here for so long. She held no clue as to what to do. Her legs prepared to back away, as one of them arched into the first step. The woman spoke first.

"Dawn, is that you? Oh my God, it is!"

Once so bubbly to all in her past, the young girl remained silent. Bemusement appeared as a marking to all of her features. Even her tiny heart beat with an uncertainty.

_Who is she? How does she know my name?_

When the woman offered her hand, Dawn stared at it like it was poison. She made no movements. Dawn's memory attempted to conjure up if she truly had met these people before. However, the longer she spent with Jason, the more such information was lost in the wind.

"I see. You don't remember me, do you?"

Dawn mustered the courage to shake her head. Her face dropped into a vexed frown.

_Am I supposed to remember you?_

The man spoke up, indicating his impatience.

"She obviously doesn't, Summer. She's been out here so long that the trauma has caused her to forget."

Summer nodded in agreement. Dawn had no such feeling of conformity.

_What trauma? What's going on?_

The woman drew closer to Dawn; more than what was comfortable for the child. The little girl moved her head about, searching for any reaction in the woods beyond.

"Sorry, sweetie," Summer said benevolently. "I know this must be surprising for you. But you don't have to worry. We're your Aunt Summer and Uncle Alan."

Dawn let the ball slip loose from her fingers. Its descent might as well have occurred in slow motion. Summer watched the toy bounce between them before it landed somewhere in the brush. She turned back to Dawn and gave that consistent smile.

"I've missed you so much. You don't realize how upset we were about your disappearance. We thought the worst had happened to you."

Alan chimed his gruff hurriedness in again. He was never one for sentimental moments like this.

"Okay. She gets the point. Are we going to stand here all day or get Dawn out of here?"

The child's throat tightened. It was now where Dawn felt herself in a web of jeopardy. She managed to whimper out her first word to them.

"What?"

At this time, both Summer and Alan had blacked out Dawn's presence. Not one of the senses upon them was ready to take on the tower of deadly silence which had appeared, undetected, from the scenery. Pure, incomparable panic struck a chord of all reacting organs, from eyes bulging out of their sockets to hearts palpitating for their very lives. Dawn's aunt and uncle might as well have seen the Grim Reaper himself, the perfection of evil whose only purpose was to nullify human existence.

The only bit of motion came from Summer, who clamped a hand over her mouth, yet still managed a few stifled gasps. To describe what stood behind her niece took trembling observations. The cold portals of the masked man staring into her soul made her entire reality want to cringe. She just caught traces of his omnipresent nature, such as the blood staining the heavy, tattered jacket, and didn't need more than that to configure what this character did every day. And all the while, the flawless angel that was Dawn did not perceive his nearness to be a threat. Summer summarized the picture of them both as a canvas of Heaven and Hell.

Dawn didn't have to wonder what had caused them to turn void of all optimism. It was normal for all people to lose their sense of well-being when Jason tore upon the scene. The stealth of the giant ended when he placed both hands upon her shoulders. Dawn backed into him until his shielding embrace surrounded her.

"For God's sake, what is that?!"

An automatic first strike. Dawn was profoundly displeased at those words from Summer. How dare she call Jason a "what." He possessed thoughts and feelings just like any other person. The eyes of the child saw the unique humanity within him and hoped that these relatives of hers would see the same. Feeling Jason's powerful arms covering her sides provided the girl with the audacity to speak her mind. His honor had to be respected.

"Excuse me, but don't refer to him like he's a thing. Okay?"

Alan refused to stop a loud snicker from his lips. This disbelieving response made him the center of attention, creating an indignant stir from the monolith and his angel. Alan's fear erased itself as a more resentful feeling brought down his restraints.

"I take it you _know_ this monster. Don't you, Dawn?"

Strike two.

Jason stiffened, ready to slaughter these impertinent humans. His hand inched nearer to the machete at his belt. They apparently did not know who he truly was. Just another duo of cluelessness, no better than the teenagers he was used to destroying. Jason would make them find out by spreading their crimson drenched corpses before him as evidence.

"Wait, Jason," Dawn whispered to him.

Dawn's nature still allowed people a chance to redeem themselves, even if they were acting the way her aunt and uncle were.

"He's not a monster. He has a name. Jason."

Alan muttered under his breath. Though low, Jason easily heard it.

"Same thing."

Summer, by now, was further away from Dawn. Or to be more precise, further from the gargantuan man with the machete. No matter where she went, behind Alan or not, she couldn't steer away from Jason's anger. She tried to plead from the top of her lungs.

"Please, Dawn. Don't be like this. You're just being nice to him because he's forcing you to stay here."

Dawn shook her head without faltering. She snuggled deeper into Jason's roughened body. Never before had his strength upon her sense of security been so imperative as it was now. He moved his arm across her, while keeping a deathly eye upon Summer and Alan. He was visually carving crimson slashes into their flesh and couldn't wait for the opportunity to put that plan into action.

"No, that's not true. I'm here because I _want_ to be. I wouldn't be happy anywhere else."

The hairs on Alan's neck prickled in antagonism when Dawn looked back at Jason and smiled. His hands clenched into fists. He recognized the fact that he wasn't the kindest person around, but God help him if he was worse than Jason Voorhees. And Alan understood that he was not. The child, still in the giant's hold, peered back at the two.

"But you can come visit us if you want. That is, if Jason lets you. He's not the best at trusting people, you know."

Summer was bursting with so many questions. Yeah, the baby in her eyes looked well taken care of, but, how was that possible? That motherly instinct took over.

"What are you getting to eat? You were skinny enough as it was; I don't want you becoming too weak."

"He brings me food from the people that don't need it anymore. And hunts for me…And catches fish…"

The contour of Summer's face transcended into a a more thoughtful worry. One about the future. An issue that would eventually arise if nobody succeeded in an intervention.

"That all may be fine," the tone of her voice signaling that it wasn't really. "But what about autumn? You have to go back to school. An intelligent mind like yours can't go to waste..."

Alan still dwelt on the whole visiting statement from Dawn. He pitied Summer for trying to learn more, for he had seen and heard all he could take. His patience hung by a thread. He left Dawn with no time to respond to Summer's questioning about school.

_Visit?_ If Jason _lets_ us?! No, that was not the arrangement.

"Now listen up, Dawn. Stop this madness. You're coming with us, to a _normal_ home."

He rushed forward, nearing Dawn in a second's passing. With a vice-like hand, Alan grabbed onto the girl's wrist. Dawn only had time for a tiny yelp.

Instantly, Jason seized Alan's arm into an iron-clad grip . He squeezed until the bones began to weaken beneath his gloved fingers, taking in every note of the man's scream. After ensuring Alan realized the true threat he posed, Jason threw the man several feet across the clearing. The sheer ease of it all would have reminded the killer of when he sent Freddy Krueger rocketing into the air with one punch. But any memories of this were long gone once the thrill of the fight subsided. Alan landed behind his wife's outcry. He was more than just winded when a sharp pain shot through his lungs.

In his mind, Jason went by a sworn vow. Nobody touched his child but him. The fact that the man had done so, and harshly as well, was not tolerated. He ran his hand along Dawn to rid her of that violating touch.

"Alan!" Summer cried to her fallen husband. "Are you okay?!"

"No!"

His voice just barely trailed like a shout. A few weak breaths preceded his next round of furious words.

"I've had enough of this! Let's go!"

Summer whipped her head towards the child, who did not give any response to her. Dawn had buried her face into Jason. Alan had done his part in affirming to her fragility who he reminded her of. Someone just a pulse away in his bloodline.

"But what about…"

Alan struggled to his feet, knees aching from the fall. This and the bruises made it very difficult. He fell once, then twice, before finally standing.

"Forget about her. If she's not going to listen, that's her problem. She's completely brainwashed. By this monstrous Jason that she has somehow tamed."

Strike three. Dawn had had enough. To call her upset would have been an understatement. She did not suppress the tears spilling from her blue orbs.

"Stop talking about him like he's a dog! Jason is smarter than either of you will ever be! And nicer too!"

Alan stood a little hunched over from the pain. He could have been thrown by a bear. That's how woozy he felt. His brain literally felt like it was spinning.

"You know what?" Screw both of you. I'm outta here."

Forgetting about Summer for the moment, he staggered his way back into the woods. He knew they were pretty close to where he had parked the car. He could probably make it without collapsing from the giant's brutality.

Summer's mind was a whirlwind of confusion. She swept her gaze to where Alan had gone, then back to Dawn. The child immersed herself deeper into Jason, wearing a hurt, yet livid, look on her face. Summer sensed that Jason would have butchered the life out of them by now if Dawn wasn't there. So the murderer had some self-control. That was a plus to Summer. Maybe.

No, it wasn't worth it.

"Alan! Wait!" she shouted in defeat.

Before disappearing, the woman turned back for just a minute. She mouthed her word that she was willing to visit. For awhile after following Alan, Summer actually agreed with that idea. But, with every step, the plan became more and more ridiculous to her.

_Visit her?_ Summer thought. _What's wrong with me? No, she's my niece, and I'm going to take her back. It's what's best for her after all._

* * *

Dawn watched them go with her anger slowly disintegrating. Her breathing became much more relaxed and focused. She felt no wanting to move from Jason's stronghold. She craned her neck upwards to see her guardian staring at the area where Summer and Alan once were. He was so engaged in his evil intentions that she wasn't his main point of focus at the time. Dawn accepted this for the little girl never dared to sway him from any mission crossing the murderer's path. She advanced a hand down his worn out clothes.

"It's okay. I'm sure they won't bother us again."

Jason didn't have to confirm this. It was already solid truth. Nobody bothered Jason Voorhees more than once.

* * *

Far from Dawn's range of sight, Summer desperately tried to keep up with Alan. The anger-fueled adrenaline pumping through his veins gave him the strength to carry on despite his body fighting the damage inflicted by Jason. The shimmering waters of the lake came across the couple's path. While Alan trudged onward, Summer paused to glance over its beauty. Mrs. Peterson may never have been to camp, but she sure did see what an idyllic place this could have been. What an unforgiving twist of fate that this chunk of land had to be home to the nation's most notorious serial killer.

Terror-stricken gasps from Alan disrupted her train of thought. They trailed over to her from a patch of trees bordering the shore. Summer bolted to her husband's aid, fearful that he had come across that madman again. Closer and closer, she witnessed his back pressed against the trunk of an oak, his eyes glued to something at the base of another.

"Alan! What…"

Her identity of the object sliced into her words. Calling it an object would have seemed distasteful. It was a human. A skeleton. Positioned against the tree like some fierce warning to all that dared to pass. Any remaining shreds of flesh scarcely covered the bones, easy targets for the wild animals lucky enough to find a corpse not stashed away in Jason's lair. The empty eye sockets stared into Summer's soul, glaring at her, as if blaming her for its brutal demise. She emitted a bloodcurdling scream that echoed across the lake waters. Nature remained unstirred, far to the point of being accustomed to human fear.

Alan, on the other hand, stood frozen, eying the skeletal cadaver with recognition. A majority may have been lost to the ruthlessness of the forest, yet the watch still hanging onto a drooping limb was all he needed to know that this was his brother. His whole face scrunched up into vehemence.

"James!"

His vocal cords shook forcefully with that very scream. He clutched onto the tree behind him as a support to keep him from falling in a combination of physical throbbing and bereavement. Through Alan's ragged intakes of breath, he made a promise.

_I'll get that bastard for what he did to you. I swear it._

He churned with disbelief that he had walked away from the maniac. The one who had treated his brother like a cow to the slaughter. And the little Dawn… The one whose vulnerability should have caused her demise in seconds… That did it. Alan planned on punishing them both. He didn't care anymore.

The man turned to Summer; only she was bolting away from the macabre sight. Alan glanced back at James's remains, nodding his head to confirm his silent vow. He then reluctantly took off after his wife. He had no chance of avenging James by himself and knew it. If only he realized the full extent of this. Not even an army could bring down any kind of punishment upon Jason.

* * *

Dusk took a veil upon the surroundings at around the time Jason carried Dawn back to the shelter. He stepped through the front room that had suffered his wrath without the slightest bit of acknowledgment. Pressed tightly against him, Dawn's delicate body was already letting tiredness pass through. It had been a hectic day to say the least.

But that didn't hinder her from acting out the playfulness of an eight-year-old girl. Once lain gently upon the bed, she sat back up and gripped his hand in a teasing nature. She smiled and pretended to plead.

"I don't want to go sleep yet. Can I stay up with you?"

The look she received back was far from settling. The eye holes of his mask turned into pentacles of iron relentlessness. Murder simmered in his mind. The two newest trespassers had done worse than the normal sins of teenagers. They had degraded his very reputation as a killer and protector with their direct insults. Dawn was quick to heed this and obediently lay back down. Unsure if she should say anything, she proceeded to pull the covers over her head. She adored Jason with all her heart and meant every word she had spoken in his defense. Yet there would always be times when Jason's core individuality would touch the inner childhood fears within her.

Jason took hold of the blanket and whipped it away from her quite adamantly. He objected to the girl ever being afraid of him. She was all he had in the world, the only source of compassion he would ever need. Hearing Dawn whimper, most likely by pure reflex, induced him to show that none of this was her fault. He leaned towards her and stroked her tiny cheek with one thumb. His stoic display didn't waver for emotion could not come into play until all deserving lives were no more. Yet the feel of Jason's rough skinned digit upon her cheekbone was reassuring to Dawn.

After feeling the peace glowing from her heart, Jason pulled the covers back up to her chin. He gently placed his fingers upon her eyelids as a sign for her to sleep and not worry about what he had to do next. Willing to placate him, Dawn closed her eyes, letting the weariness take over. No consideration really came to her that Jason had to murder her aunt and uncle. It just went to show. Dawn forgives. Jason doesn't.

* * *

The car furiously sped along the dirt road, while churning up dust into a storm. It jolted and bounced in even the smallest holes. The couple in the vehicle could not stay still if they tried. Even angrier than the driving was the expression on Alan's face behind the wheel. Blazes of self-humiliation flared in his eyes. He gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. Summer sprung up so hard in the passenger seat. Her head almost smacked the ceiling, and once or twice it did.

"Alan," she shouted. "Can't you go slower?!"

Alan shot knives at the road ahead of him. He did not care if anything appeared from out of the darkness. He was not about to stop, no matter how important it may be. The man spoke in a steaming voice, not appearing to have heard his wife.

"How dare that monster make a fool of me! It thinks it can just toss me aside like trash?! Never!"

Summer briefly showed puzzlement. She clutched onto the glove compartment while talking.

"It? Oh you mean Jason."

A raccoon froze at the side of the road, knowing better than to cross with Alan around. He zoomed by in an instantaneous blur, sweeping the whirlwind of dirt towards the animal's face. Its furriness melted back into the deciduous fold before the debris could settle. Alan didn't flinch from his tense position. He could have crushed the creature with his tires, and he wouldn't have cared.

"Same thing, right? And our niece actually _wants_ to stay there. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't," Summer replied, rocking forwards. "I don't know why we can't go back and get her out of there."

Alan thought about his slain brother, whose skeleton remained at the base of a tree. The eye sockets, devoid of lifelessness, stung him to the very core. It was a sight to invoke that rare guilt inside him that he hadn't felt in who knows how long. His own flesh and blood had been taken, and the one responsible must pay.

As raging as he was, there was a bit of common sense left. Alan could not take on the task on his own. Once they got back home, he would burst into the police station and give them a piece of his mind.

"Are you kidding? That girl is brainwashed. Maybe she'll learn once Jason goes after _her_."

Surprise struck Summer like a white-hot bolt to the chest. Was he really serious about that? She never dreamed of Alan being _that_ cold. She shook her head until even the short strands of her hair were whipping back and forth.

"You don't mean that, do you, Alan?"

Her husband had no time to answer. His boot pounded on the brake, stopping the car in a whiplash fashion. Screeching reverberated all around them. Even Summer's seat belt couldn't stop her from smacking into the window. The accident left a trickle of blood upon her forehead.

"Oh my God, Alan, what are you doing?!"

A melancholy silence followed. Summer turned to look at him, while trying to ignore her pounding head. For the first time ever, Alan was white as a ghost. His wide eyes pierced through the windshield. Summer actually saw his lip quiver.

"Alan…"

When she finally took in what had halted her husband, she gasped in terror. Jason's colossal form was caught in the car's headlights. The luminance captured the coldness behind that mask in every detail. The glint of the machete called to the primitive fear within them. He stood with power, majesty even, before the stricken couple.

Alan and Summer tilted their heads up towards him. Alan, especially, felt a little foolish. He had just been insulting Jason, and now here he was, like he had heard everything.

"Alan," his wife choked down a gulp. "Now what?"

* * *

**I'm never totally sure if my writing is perfect enough, so I hope this suffices. Instead of this other story I planned where I intended to write about all these horror legends taking over the world, I decided to do something more focused. Because when it comes down to it, while I am a big horror fan, Jason Voorhees is the only one I have the passion to write about. I hope to start my own obsession story, while trying very hard to make it unique. And I plan on basing the main woman after myself, so it's a personal one, in a way. **

**So feel free to check that story out when I start publishing it.  
**

**Talk to you all later! Enjoy your Thanksgiving!  
**

**-Wife of Jason Voorhees (Diana)  
**


	33. Protection of a Princess

**Hello to all the loyal fans of this story. I know sometimes you wonder why it takes long to update, and I don't always know the answer. The story is usually on my mind in some way. The delay has nothing to do with the ideas because I do have a storyline planned out in general. Possibly it's because I'm too hard on myself and think the writing has to sound like a fancy English essay or Shakespeare, maybe. I'm aware that it's silly for me to think like that. You fans read it for fun and not to be impressed by eloquent language. So I am working on overcoming my high standards, and that should help the story progress faster. **

**I do thank all of you for being so faithful with everything. You really do encourage me with writing the story. **

**There's been a lot of questions and curiosities throughout the reviews. I do want to take the time and respond to them, so maybe I'll answer a few in each chapter. I don't want to squeeze everything in one because you do want to read the story progression obviously as well. **

**Since I've rambled on enough, I'll start answering any questions I see in the next chapter. **

**Thank you all again and enjoy!**

**(And you may have noticed that I changed the icon for the story awhile back. I thought it was perfect for the plot(:**

* * *

Jason picked up the humans' presence when they were miles away. There was no question as to how he was able to do this. Their very life force posed a challenge to the hateful soul beneath his undead skin. The hulking killer stood in the road, waiting, undeterred by the car racing towards him. Whether they ran him over or not meant little, yet he knew they would stop. They were just two more members of the cowardly human race. On cue, the blue Chevy jerked to a halt only inches from where he stood. The dust whipped up and settled into the dried blood on Jason's weathered clothing.

His ominous vision first targeted the man driving, the one who had roughly touched Dawn. The killer felt slight satisfaction upon Alan's fear flickering all around him. The blood running cold in the human's veins was so wonderful. Jason couldn't wait to shed that essence of life or easily rip apart the flesh of the woman next to Alan. He moved his good eye to her now, taking in her slender face. Her bones would offer no resistance when they cracked beneath his hands. The part of Jason's height reachable by the car's headlights was bathed in an unholy glow.

Finally, the silence was broken by their quavering voices. That man spoke first.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Get out of the road! Move, you big, dumb animal!"

Nope. Any fear there did not stop them from the ignorance that carried on from the first confrontation. Summer's less blatant insults followed suit.

"Don't freak out, Alan. He probably doesn't understand you."

They continued on with more discrete words, acting like Jason was a dog and couldn't hear them. All they were doing was digging their graves deeper. To be just two more lost souls in the eternal graveyard of Crystal Lake.

Jason reared back a large fist and brought it down on the car's hood. The sounds of crunching metal almost shook the windshield as the material easily submitted to his strength. Their cruel speech was shattered by the bolt of fearful reverence into their systems. Their eyes dilated until the sockets were strained.

Voorhees ripped off the covering and reached in to grab the engine. It was hoisted up next to his chest like a trophy. Droplets of oil fell back into the gaping hole where the vital apparatus had once functioned. Before Summer could blink, Jason tossed the engine into a nearby ditch. A crash resonated as the motor crumbled into useless pieces. His passion for working with cars caused Alan's heart to skip a few beats. Even his skills as a mechanic could not repair the damage the madman had done.

Dumbfounded beyond belief, Summer asked a rather idiotic question. Her tone was very low.

"What was that?"

"I think that was the engine," Alan answered, reciprocating her astonishment.

Jason turned back to them, his stoic eye unblinking. He was not at all fazed by what he had done. It was just another display of the ceaseless rage inside his inner fabric. Alan snapped out of his state, replacing it with reckless indignation. He shoved the door open and stood facing the killer.

"You're going to pay for that!"

Alan lacked the sanity of knowing one should never challenge Jason Voorhees. The monster regarded him more than harshly, his broad shoulders moving like industrial pistons. Alan regretted his coming out of the car. Jason was near him in seconds, his hands ready for murder.

The flight response yelled at Alan, and he stumbled away. He turned his back on Summer, who hadn't moved from her position, fleeing for his own life, letting the darkness claim him. Voorhees heard him slice through some brush before the air became still. He was not worried. Jason always got what he was after.

He slowly moved his attention to Summer. She was like a statue in her seat. Her eyes appeared to follow the giant's actions, even if they weren't moving themselves. Summer watched Jason stop in front of the damaged hood. The woman didn't really comprehend what he was doing until she felt the car shaking.

"What," she finally murmured, too confused to be fearful yet.

Jason had his hands placed upon the vehicle and was actually pushing it away from him. Summer now shrieked in a voice that pierced the sky. She scrambled to exit before it was too late. Her precious Chevy groaned beneath her body, easily being defeated by Jason's power. Quite a shock for poor Summer. She had known he was strong, but this? She never would have thought that Jason was capable of the magnitudes required to move a car.

Jason continued pushing until the car neared the ditch. Finally, Summer opened the door and jumped out onto the dirt, rolling a bit before resting face down. Only a few more seconds elapsed. Her vehicle headed right over the side of the road. The earth below erupted like a volcanic shift as Summer's Chevy crashed. The vibrations made their way beneath Summer's fallen body. Wisps of smoke ascended from the depths of the ditch.

Voorhees stood with no sign of exhaustion. This was the first time he had ever performed such a feat of strength. Yet, any surprise did not compute. He laid his eye back on Summer, who had stumbled off in the direction of her husband, her eyes brimming with mournful tears over her car's grave in the trench. Jason remained calm, his soul resting in its pool of evil.

He strode along where they both had gone. The toughness of his body resisted the prickling branches of certain underbrush. Jason's legs walked with sure speed under the full moon. He targeted Summer's blonde head until it eventually vanished. That was when his instincts took over to show him the way.

* * *

Jory Garfield sat cross legged on a cot that was obviously made for travel, as it definitely did not suit his luxurious needs well. It must have been as one of the places for the construction workers to lay their heads in between modes of building up whatever resort had been planned by pig-headed non-believers. And thus their fate had consisted of running away belting terrible screams or the more likely option: being hacked apart into bloody fountains. And whatever was left of the infrastructure had all been demolished by the fight between the two titans of horror. Jory should have considered himself lucky to find a building still standing at all.

Jory could not possibly be aware that two fellow humans were in peril. And yet if he was, he would still grumble at the lapse in conditions in this lodge where he had to spend the night. All of the basic necessities of living that Jory had more than taken for granted, were non-functioning, from the electricity to running water. He forced himself to get comfortable on the cot, turning one way, then the other.

If it wasn't for that girl he had seen, Jory would have taken the high road out of here a long time ago. And maybe convinced his parents to order this god forsaken place to be torn down. The Garfield family had plenty of pull in any community they pleased, especially in a simplistic town like Crystal Lake. He wondered for a moment if they were at all concerned, then dashed that thought as quickly as it had come. His mother, Imogene Garfield, was off hosting another charity ball at some high class hotel in New York, and his father, Jared, was involved in affairs to put even more millions on the Garfield account. Neither of them showed any fretfulness over their son's whereabouts. He could do whatever he wanted, and they would always be in the dark. Just throw money at him and leave him alone.

Jory stared upwards at the jagged hole in the ceiling. He sincerely hoped it didn't rain tonight. His face crinkled in disapproval.

_Is the one reason I let myself be stuck out here really worth it?_

His mind drifted back to the little girl with those heavenly features. The golden hair, the breathtaking blue eyes…the list went on. A smile inched its way onto Jory's face.

_Oh, yes. It's definitely worth it. Too bad she's not in my arms right now. But she will be. I'll take down anything that gets in my way._

As Jory dozed off, short-lived images of that teenage girl who had walked past him and those other guys earlier flashed into his consciousness. She had been familiar to him; he had at least noticed that, but nothing else. Her attractiveness did not reach Jory's unusual standards. Jenna was her name, he remembered. He mainly knew her as the kind hearted babysitter for the young children of the vicinity. And more than a few of those children he had left his impression on.

One that stood out clear as day was a girl named Sarafina, whose age was close to that of the one he had just seen. Unlike that girl, Sarafina wasn't anything gorgeous in Jory's eyes. Her skin had the palest complexion, with the likeness of a ghost that Jory wanted to cringe at.

If it wasn't that she had been such an easy opportunity, he wouldn't have looked twice at her. Sarafina was afflicted with leukemia, which coursed through her veins, making her quite weak every day, and resulting in her aforementioned pastel skin. Sure, her illness was part of the ease with which Jory could do what he wanted with her. The child would just lay there, coughing, making no attempts to resist to Jory's advances.

Yet the key motivation was money. Well not for him, Jory had all the money in the world. Since he knew of her blood cancer, he offered to pay quite handsomely for her hospital treatments. And all he asked for in return was a little "love." As well as the secret that Sarafina wouldn't tell. Jory told her it was more special that way.

Despite his many experiences, Jory had one left to attain. And that ultimate expression he was saving for the right child, the treasure he had been seeking. That luck had smiled upon him this day. That realization gave him the comfort to fall asleep on the skimpy cot, unaware that a white bundle, of a nature in contrast to his own, stared at him from the door.

* * *

Summer ran until she lost sense of where she was going. Overhanging trees, dim light, and the rustling bushes; it all looked identical. Anybody could get overwhelmed by the maze of the forest, and that monster, knowing every nook and cranny all too well, could find you in seconds. Summer leaned over to take some deep breaths, knowing the insensibility of doing so. Yet if she didn't give herself some needed oxygen, continuing to run would be a joke.

She kept hoping to see Alan show up soon. Summer had went in his direction after all. Nope, no hint that he would notice her and come over to ask if she was all right. A hefty feeling weighed down her heart, like a burden of betrayal. Was he really going to leave her to fend for herself?

A sight unique from the ill-omened woods was revealed in an upcoming clearing. The moon bestowed its gleams upon a house that had clearly seen many years. Summer's focus swayed from Alan's disloyalty to this new discovery. She broke out of the trees onto the land surrounding the cabin-like dwelling.

Even with the moonlight, Summer could barely make out the objects placed in various positions. She saw some clearly enough, but as the distance closed between her and the house, shadows took over the light. Like the moon itself was deterred by the gloom cloaking the place. Patches of dried blood still clung to the grass as signs of where piles of corpses once were. This lingering of death only increased the surprise of finding toys crowded under the porch.

_Toys?_ Summer had concluded that this was Jason's "hangout." So toys couldn't be there unless…

Hope rose her heart out of the pit of despair. She no longer cared where Alan was, for she now knew the location of her little niece. And that was way more important.

With every hurried step towards the house, Summer became more assured. The giant still had to be miles behind and couldn't possibly stop the woman from getting Dawn out of here. Even if he knew the terrain well or not, she still had gotten a head start on him.

She peered in a few cloudy windows before she discovered the girl. Behind the glass was a child's bedroom. The items were a mixture of both girl and boy persuasions. So, that must mean this was Jason's old room, and Dawn is now trapped inside. That was Summer's logic. Her eyes trembled as she prepared to see the worst. The real sight of Dawn brought more shock than what Summer was expecting.

Dawn was not chained up. She was not crying or banging on the door. There was not even the smallest injury on her body. The child's sleeping form was curled up underneath the bed's blanket. Her face, pointed in Summer's direction, contained the most beautiful smile the woman had ever seen. Dawn had always given the most heartwarming smiles ever since Summer had known her. However, this one had an angelic edge, a deeper meaning she had never seen. Dawn had willingly stepped into the role of the little princess of Crystal Lake.

Summer took in a deep breath. She stepped away from the window, uncertain of what to do. Dawn really _was_ happy here. A true aunt would not interrupt this warmth. Would she? But the guy with her was a serial killer. Was she able to simply brush aside that fact?

While contemplating, Death was creeping behind her. Summer's hunches had been wrong. Jason needed very little time to catch up to his prey. Especially when he knew that it was headed to _his_ property and trying to take _his_ child away.

A decaying hand clamped over Summer's mouth. Her body was dragged further away from the house, a very forceful message that she did not belong here. With a feeble hand, she reached out for the window, like she was beckoning to the child on the other side. Her fingers traced the glass as the unstoppable force pulled her to her doom. There was little the woman could do on her behalf.

She blinked once and then saw that she was on the far side of the clearing. Jason's hand tightened deeper on her mouth to the point where Summer couldn't breathe. Only a few struggled gasps escaped her throat. Summer placed both of her hands upon Jason's in an attempt to pull his off. Her weakness was evident as she couldn't budge it even a centimeter.

Jason moved his fingers deeper, past Summer's lips. His other hand grabbed hold of her head and slowly ripped apart the jaw. The cracking of skull struck shivers upon every living being nearby, from the owls to the insects buried within the ground.

If her eyes had been alive the entire time, she would have seen the house, then the sky, then the very chest of her killer. Summer's head tore in half like a sliced cantaloupe. Her upper and lower jaws rested on opposite sides, a geyser of blood spurting from the gaping hole on top.

Summer's last thoughts went over her job as a flower arranger, bringing beauty into the world at the compliments from her women friends at her creativity. She had taken some of her most articulate creations and given them to Dawn's mother and the child herself. If only they could see her now: a thing that saddened her the most, a grotesque display whose creator was the ultimate evil.

If it was any consolation on the part of humans everywhere, Summer had died relatively quick. Murdered before she could even tell Jason her new intentions of leaving Dawn alone. Not that it would have mattered. Voorhees refused to trust any other human, especially these two.

These two were now down to one. Jason dropped Summer's body into a pool of blood. He scanned the trees intently, reading every detail like a book. The disturbance was three miles north. He followed the intrusion with the means of destroying the person behind it.

* * *

Alan searched everywhere for a road leading to escape. He knocked aside every piece of foliage he came across. Fury overcame him, causing Alan to take it out on the forest of his brother's death.

All was silent, except for the humming of the crickets. They stopped, then continued on once Alan passed by. He felt no guilt or worry about leaving Summer behind. It wasn't to say he hated her. He loved her as long as they weren't in any trouble. Then it was every person for themselves.

Alan followed the road in his mind. Once he thought he was far enough, he turned in its direction and headed towards the path of freedom. Unfortunately, he never made any headway.

Jason appeared in his wake for the second time that night. This time, Alan was all alone, no menial safety from the car or the comfort of Summer. He halted, nearly falling, and felt the heavy evil reflecting from the killer. Jason's dark figure rose taller than Alan had remembered. It could have been due to the fact that Voorhees was even more pissed off.

So was Alan, even if his brink never matched that of Jason. He gave a stare all the way up at Jason's mask, the only thing easily seen in the night. The man tried to be the tough guy he always considered himself to be.

"You again? What do you want now? Shouldn't you be busy befriending my niece?"

The emphasis on befriending hinted a disturbing tone. Jason remained still. A flicker of increased anger did appear in his expression.

"Though I can kind of see why you would want to keep her. She's a nice piece of flesh for an eight-year-old."

Alan did not feel that way himself. More often than not, he assumed that Dawn was a gift to the pedophiles of the world.

In a second, Jason's huge hand was wrapped around the throat of Alan. He was lifted off the ground, kicking his legs in a reflex. The man did not want to give off the impression of just another victim. If he had to go down, it would be fighting. Not to struggle, but to scar the killer where it really hurt. Inside.

"So tell me," Alan choked out. "How does it feel to fuck my niece? I just hope for her sake that she's on top."

The grip upon his neck tightened to a severe intensity. The crunching of bones bombarded his ears. The man cried in agony. He couldn't help it, rough skinned or not. Yet Alan was not dead. Jason took his sweet time of murdering this human. He felt the gratification of watching him suffer.

"Have a great time with her. But don't push her too hard. She'll be the only one dumb enough to touch you in that way."

That tore it. Jason readied his fist for the final crush. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted one of his many traps, glistening in the moonlight. The mighty sharpness showed its original intent was for bear.

Jason threw Alan to the ground, paying no mind to the screams of shock. When Voorhees picked up the trap, he implanted the steel jaws deep into Alan's head. They cut and sliced his vessels, spewing blood out as the skull crunched down into a walnut. Jason pushed the jaws even tighter, creating the final bloody pulp of Alan's cranium. Once the trap had done its work, his body was also tossed aside in the same manner as Summer's. His lake of blood reached past Jason's boots and to an oak tree several feet away.

Jason's resulting satisfaction was buried behind an emotionless countenance. He had rid the earth of two more unsightly humans. His role as Death itself had not failed him. Jason headed back to Dawn to give him the peace he now needed. Hers was a warm blanket that covered the acts of murder. She would forever be his princess.

* * *

**I possibly may go back and edit a little if I find any mistakes. I just decided to post it now to show that I am trying hard to please my fans and will never forget your requests. Like I mentioned, I will try to reply to some of your questions or wants in past reviews and any new ones in upcoming chapters. **

**I hope you're happy with this chapter. The next one may be a little short, so it should be posted fairly quickly. If little things stop getting in the way.  
**

**Wife of Jason Voorhees (Diana Voorhees)  
**


End file.
